


*much ado about nothing*

by sp_lfy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Bottoming from the Top, Dominant Women, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Fluff, Futanari, Gen, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Other, PWP, Pegging, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, submissive men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 174
Words: 142,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp_lfy/pseuds/sp_lfy
Summary: titled, untitled droppings; from onho to jongyu, from bl to het and femslash, fluff to smut.all drabbles, big and small, from 2011-2014 (varies in quality and size). please excuse the typos.ships:onhojongyujongho2minminkeyot5a space to archive my writings from various sources; most being prompt fills. head over to"*much ado about nothing, too*"for part 2 of my shinee drabbles.also, for onjongho ot3 works look here:"Trio."





	1. pretty little thing (M)

onho; pwp

 

 

Jinki’s long, brunette wig is pulled crooked by long, clinging fingers, and his hands scrape over the ruffles of the dress that’s bunched up around his waist, body rocked back against the chair he sits in with articles of discarded clothing piling the floor. Another thin figure rolls against him, bouncing in his lap. Skin slaps and stockings over half of Jinki’s irritated legs itch, leg hair tangling in the scratchy material.

That aside, being pressed inside a tight, hot body and low groans near his ear are worth the hassle of crossdressing. Jinki buries his face into the bare skin of the younger’s long neck and narrow shoulder, fingers tugging at the loose, over-sized shirt he still wears, too big for a small figure, stretched to expose more soft skin just for Jinki. He breathes in heavy breaths against warm skin. It’s soft and he wants more.

“Minho.. Minho-ya,” Jinki’s head rolls against a hot shoulder, eyes closed and voice low moans. His face smears makeup, coating Minho’s skin colorfully, marking the younger as his in a twisted sense. Jinki’s hands scrape down Minho’s sides, resting on naked hips that roll slowly against him again in snapping bounces. Jinki can’t even complain with the sloppy, painful moves now that all has somehow fallen into place, grown smoother and pleasurable.

The fitted bra under Jinki’s dress scratches, fake breasts squashing up against the younger on his lap. They had been annoying at first, always having to adjust them and their obnoxious size in his way, but Jinki can’t even mind now.

Minho still rolls stimulatingly, hands digging at Jinki, thin body a contrast to Jinki - what appeared a cute female in a fluffy dress at a quick glance. The painted nails of Jinki’s drag over a long, shuddering body, digging slightly at muscles they brushed.

“Hyung..” Minho’s deep, cracking voice whined again, sign they were doing something right, teeth wetly nipping at Jinki’s lip and cheek.

Jinki picks at his dress a little more, a playful grin tugging into a cheeky smirk as he whispers, “Call me noona..” He wiggles a bit, giving a few of his own thrusts upward to meet Minho’s, throwing the younger off and gaining a squeak out of him behind bitten, swollen lips and rolling eyes. Fingers dig harder at Jinki, long wig slipping over his head again, fake bangs falling further over his small eyes lopsidedly.

With a breathy laugh, voice a pleased smile, Minho mumbles “Ah, noona..” against Jinki’s makeuped cheek. His voice drops again to a near growling moan, “So good- mhm..more..” Jinki’s fingers cling to Minho’s narrow hips again, helping guide the nearly naked body bouncing in his lap, close and having no second thoughts about getting cum all over his fancy dress. Minho’s long lashes brush Jinki’s warm skin, younger’s face without makeup still very beautiful, and Jinki is too happy and sexually pleased having the young man listen to even the weirdest demands out of his mouth.

Strands from the wig tangle and stick to both their lips that brush in quick, breathy kisses, movements growing more sloppy the closer to release. One hand moves between them, lips twitching into a smile as Minho’s head rolls while he touches the younger again between the legs in strokes, hand waiting to drip soaked with cum.

Jinki thinks being a woman isn’t so bad, at least dressed up as one, especially if a pretty, young thing like Minho is his.

Besides, surely Minho will wash a lovely lady’s cum stained dress, like the sweet pushover he is. And with that fuzzy, gushing feeling overwhelming, maybe even telling him something he doesn’t want to acknowledge yet, Jinki whispers, teeth scrapping warm skin “I really like you.. Choi Minho.”

Minho presses against Jinki’s body more, grip and movements intensely clingy and needy suddenly, body tightening. Jinki unexpectedly giggles, breath twisting into a long groan, grip tight on Minho’s hips as he comes, twitching hard against tight warmth, and there he never wants to give—


	2. swallow (M)

onho; pwp

 

 

Minho slowly drags his soaked mouth off a warm, thick, twitching Jinki, wet sound falling softer than Jinki’s whimpering, croaking cry of a pleasant release. The older takes deep breaths, wiggling in his seat on the bed, pants down around his ankles and upper body ready to fall back to the soft mattress with a dumb, goofy smile of relaxation – everything just feels better now. He should probably say thank you too- or something like that. He still smiles dumbly.

Minho’s soon slapping at Jinki’s leg, swollen lips puckered and big eyes wide with distress, which Jinki can’t figure out because it’s over and what is there to be distressed about? Still sitting fully clothed, on his knees nestled between Jinki’s spread legs, Minho opens his mouth slightly, enough to dribble a bit down his chin and reveal he’s still got a used mouth full of salvia and cum.

“Oh…”

Minho closes his mouth with a hard nod, waiting with growing impatience, big eyes narrowing.

Jinki lazily leans over with a tired groan, grabbing boxed tissue from a tabletop to hand to the younger. Minho quickly plucks tissue for himself, spitting out onto it with a dissatisfied noise.

Jinki blinks, watching and inwardly a little upset and offended – like is there something wrong with him or what? Jinki says “You should just swallow,” meaning it more as request but coming out with an edge of defensiveness.

Minho drops the box of tissues right on Jinki’s still exposed groin, getting a yelping knee-jerk reaction from the older, other hand wiping his face clean. He sputters in a sore-throated voice, “I will, just I don’t want to right now.”

The answer doesn’t make much sense, and Jinki knows it’s a wall he still hasn’t climbed over and the more he presses Minho’s buttons about it the more likely they will be to fight - over something stupid, really.

So Jinki lets it go, falling back to the bed with a sigh, and Minho stands, kindly removing the tissues from between Jinki’s legs, even throwing a blanket over his naked waist before stepping around the small room.

Jinki is soon giggling to himself, and it doesn’t take long for Minho to ask what’s funny since the older’s humor is always a curious thing to him and never something to be left out of.

“Nothing.. just..” Jinki hides more laughter behind his hand, eyes crinkled as they stare up at the ceiling tiredly. “You don’t swallow,” he makes a dirty joke.

Minho hits Jinki and his giggling fit, and he smiles with a bitten back laugh despite himself. “I’ll never suck you off again.”

Jinki’s giggles suddenly stop and he looks up at Minho from behind the pillow fallen to his face, expression deadly serious, with a hint of worry. “Liar.”

Minho swipes his open mouth with the back of his hand, red and puffy lips slightly sore and face trying really hard to match up to Jinki’s despite it twitching for a grin. In the silence, he turns his back to the bed, dropping to sit on it then lay back right beside Jinki, smiling with laughter unhidden.

Regardless of Minho’s jokes sucking, like per usual, Jinki leans over to kiss the young man’s soft cheek, still grateful for his company and care – and, though still flustered by it, that adventures mouth as of late.


	3. sex appeal and condom issues (M)

onho; pwp

 

 

Condom packet opened and tossed aside, rubber held in between his swollen lips, Minho bats long lashes, attempting something seductive and alluring, or he thinks so. Foreplay has met its end and now is time for the main event. So Minho bends between Jinki’s spread legs again, going to attempt to slide the condom on his already suck hard length before lubing. It’s going to be really cool and sexy, Minho can feel it as Jinki’s groan rumbles throughout every nerve, exciting him further and needing Jinki inside him now.

Jinki’s fingers brush through Minho’s tussled hair, lips bitten. Minho gentle presses the rubber at Jinki’s tip, pushing and pushing and-

Minho suddenly sits up, sputtering and choking, barely unrolled condom spit from where it had lodged in his mouth to the bed. He gags, tongue hanging out and brushed with the backs of his hands as he whines and glares at the thing now nearly hidden by sheets, nose wrinkled.

Jinki blinks wide eyes then laughs so hard he’s covering his mouth with both hands, body jiggling the bed, arousal snuffed out for a moment. “You okay?” Jinki asks between giggles, too amused Minho’s sexual attempt fell through, like times before when he’s really tried hard to be something he thinks Jinki wants or needs – but truth be told Jinki just needs Minho being himself, that’s what’s most appealing and handsome about the young man.

Minho picks the condom up between his fingers, glancing a pout at Jinki. He looks disappointed in himself again. “That was supposed to work.”

Jinki nods with a wide grin still, not looking as sympathetic as he feels. He reaches out to tug Minho to him, pulling the long thin body so it nestles between his spread legs and naked chest. He kisses Minho’s head, hand rubbing warm arms. Minho’s tensed body slacks against Jinki’s warmth, eyes fluttered closed and small smile making its way to his puffy lips.

“It doesn’t matter how it gets put on,” Jinki says, head turning to rub his cheek against Minho, smooth voice lowering near the younger’s ear, hips bucking to rub Minho with arousal burning again. “As long as I get inside you.” Because Minho is cute and sexy as ever when he’s hot, twitching and tightly wrapped around Jinki, body open to allow Jinki to do whatever he wants, or pushing back, giving, leading their push and pull during sex.

After a moment of silence Minho laughs with pressed lips, wiggling against Jinki, then sitting up to just use hands to roll the condom on, giving soft kisses to Jinki’s middle as he does so, and that’s as attractive to Jinki as whatever Minho had in his mind he needed to do to get Jinki off.


	4. 'are you done yet?' (M)

onho; pwp

 

 

Minho’s clothed thighs rub rougher together, lower body warm and steadily soaking, leaking onto the loose male-briefs his female body wears under sweats. Jinki lays over him slightly heavy but comfortably warm with Minho’s shirt bunched up near his chin, and he chews raw lips, long fingers twisting into pillows above his head harder, long arms exposed to the chill of the room, voice a muffled whine from the bottom of his throat.

Jinki’s wet tongue drags again, plush and warm lips gently sucking on hardened nipple, fingers squishing the soft of Minho’s small breasts on either side. He hums a giggle, hand squeezing, gaining Minho’s opened-mouth voice in a cry and curvier figure withering under his. At the cute and arousing reaction, Jinki lifts his head, only to drop his mouth the other breast, short fingers teasing the wetness he’s left behind.

Minho groans, fingers twisting again, long legs tangling with Jinki’s. “Hyu- uh.. hyung?” Minho tries to open his eyes, only finding bunched fabric and Jinki’s soft hair. His long lashes flutter, lip bitten again at Jinki’s mouth touching a chest that’s much more sensitive than before his bodily change, and the touch of Jinki to his body is ever the same; easily arousing him even if he wants to refuse the mood. He wants to blame the new body for most of that though, because why not, it’s easier to deal with that way – Minho isn’t that far gone, fallen that far for Jinki, not yet, nope.

“Hm?” Jinki, brushing Minho’s breast with wet, smiling lips, hands still groping.

“Are you- are you,” Minho struggles to speak, and own hands wanting to reach below his pants, knowing enough about his female body by now that the longer Jinki teases the more mindless and needily he’s urged to finger himself. “Are y-you-” Minho cuts off with a gasp, whole body jolting beneath Jinki. He just wanted to ask if Jinki was going to wind up his playtime soon or not.

Jinki lifts his head with wide eyes, puffy red lips stringing spittle where he goes, hard, sensitive tip of Minho’s chest left soaked. “You okay?”

Minho stares, large eyes bulging, brows raised. No he’s not okay, he had wanted to sleep until Jinki got all clinging then nearly begged to fondle small ‘cute’ breasts a moment. Minho had lifted his top, where no bra is hidden beneath it this evening, and laid back, offered up and not regretting it at the adorable happy smile Jinki had before he practically faced-dived into a squishy chest. Now underwear is wet and lower body pulsing hot with need of something.

Jinki’s sleepy eye-smile softens Minho’s expression, and he reaches his hands to brush fingers through Jinki’s hair, the older’s head tilting slightly with a slight laugh. Jinki’s fingers squeeze hands full of tiny tits, making Minho jerk again, long hair falling over his flushed face.

Minho whines loudly on purpose, just knowing Jinki’s teasing grin is above him. A hand leaves Minho’s chest to tug clumsily at the waistband of the sweats, pulling as he backs himself up, a soft kiss or dragging tongue down Minho’s warm chest and bare stomach. And once pants and underwear are down around Minho’s thighs, Jinki’s breathe warm at his hips and kisses trailing towards his inner thigh, Minho’s toes are curl, fingers slapping at the pillow above him and voice choking whine, eyes squeezed closed.

“Minho-ya…” Jinki calls in that soothingly smooth voice, and if it didn’t make Minho even wetter..

Minho barely opens his eyes to glance down at Jinki, finding that smug grin of his directed upward, face cute in all ways. Minho would frown at the man if he could because this is now obviously all part of Jinki’s evil plan to get him all worked up and needy, which would undoubtedly lead to Jinki getting his own needs met. And he would hate Jinki if he could, but right now that’s not possible – likely never possible because Jinki is perfect in Minho’s eyes and literally molding into his other half, and a weirdly changed physical appearance doesn’t lessen it at all - or so he desperately hopes.

Minho’s heels softly kick at Jinki’s clothed back with a laugh, though it’s quickly cut off into a choking squeal once Jinki’s mouth is between his legs, tongue flicking, fingers gently spreading warm and damp folds apart. Jinki’s tongue has only grown more accustomed in how to pleasure Minho’s current body and goodness knows someone is cumming tonight.

Minho hadn’t been in the mood at all for sex, but now, even still drilled with sleepiness, he licks sore lips, hand tangling in Jinki’s hair and another dropping to a small breast still sensitive after Jinki’s mouth, groping it himself. His eyes flutter closed, hips nearly quivering at Jinki’s hot mouth, tongue lapping at pressed lips because he knows he’s going to be sucking thick, savory dick tonight, and now he’s looking forward to it.


	5. lips (M)

onho; het; fluff

 

 

“Kiss my lips,” Eunsook says, smile wide and eyes crinkled cutely behind long bangs.

Minho lifts a hand to brush strands of long hair out of his way, and he leans in, having become braver with the older, kisses now less awkward, less clumsy, more experienced and gaining a cute giggling moan out of the noona in his earnest efforts.

When Minho pulls back, he licks his mouth, eyes still locked on Eunsook and her flushed cheeks, lashes fluttering. Minho smiles to himself, and Eunsook shakes her head, tongue poking out as if ‘silly me~’.

Eunsook’s hand yanks on her dress, slowly pulling it up, exposing thick and smooth thighs, and Minho glances between them and her face, not sure where to keep his gaze. He settles on the shiny bracelet on her other wrist – the one he had bought her as a gift for their anniversary of sorts, or just Minho generally being sappy and quite possibly really in love. She had smiled then, a hug warm and tight, and now suddenly the memory is giving him even more anxiety.

She grins, cheeky, small eyes flickering with more knowledge than Minho has to offer. With a slow lick of plump, glossy lips, Eunsook explains her original meaning, “No, not those- my other lips…”

Minho stares with wide eyes, mouth fallen open and hands gripping his knees tightly. He doesn’t even know where to start next. He was still at ‘buy cute and silly gifts’ base. Eunsook moves faster than him. “Noon- Noona…”

Eunsook laughs, hand lifted to hide her smile, and Minho’s cheeks flush, tips of his ears on fire, pants growing a tad bit uncomfortable. He’s so flustered, a single word can’t clearly break through a heavied lisp.

Eunsook’s dress is nearly pulled high enough to see panties. “Hm?”

Fight or flight begins to kick in as the older woman leans in closer with a mischievous grin never faltering.

Lee Eunsook is sure to turn Choi Minho’s whole world upside down – probably literally, knowing the young woman’s antics.


	6. 'where did it go?' (M)

onho; (jinki gender!switch 'verse); fluff

 

 

Jinki drops his sleeping pants with the face of all deadly serious in the world, showing he’s not joking around for once, though the huge chest should be a give away anyway. He now rethinks the prank of Minho that he was dead and a ghost wandering around the apartment because Jinki ignored him. It had been a great joke at the time, until Minho nearly cried with frustration.

This is no joke though, and he’s proving it.

Minho reels back, as if he’s never seen a vagina before, and honestly he has not, well in person because he hasn’t managed to ever get that far with the ladies, the closets was the time his roommate – currently a girl apparently - had a girlfriend stay the night a few times and she walked around like she owned the place, shaming gawking Minho into his room.

“See.. it’s gone, like everything is- this isn’t even my body.”

Minho blinks wide eyes, mouth covered with his hand, muffling his voice as he says the already explained. “Your dick is gone..”

Jinki rolls his eyes, large breasts squished between his arms hidden under a baggy sweater. He’s past the shocked stage and on to the downright confused one.

“I- uh..” Minho’s big eyes dart around, not sure where to focus on because he shouldn’t gawk. “You okay?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Jinki answers as he pulls his pants back up. With annoyance though, he adds while poking breasts, “These things are in the way though.”

Minho and Jinki’s eyes lock and the older asks, “Why are they so big?”

It’s not like Minho even has the answer to such a question and he honestly has no idea what’s going on or if the best prank ever is being pulled off on him. He sputters and looks at Jinki’s boobs, then sputters again, eyes dragged away. “I don’t know..”

Jinki rubs his head where long hair covers half of his body now, and he yawns “ Well, I’m going to shower.”

“Yeah, you..” Minho rubs his neck, eyes following Jinki’s ass, “Do that-” Minho freezes., realizing Jinki will see himself naked and somehow that is wrong and immodest in Minho’s sudden thoughts. “Wait, hyung!”

The bathroom door locks behind Minho, so he stares at the door with growing anxiety.

 

When Jinki leaves the bathroom after a shower, he finds Minho stressing out over making a small cup of noodles. His female body, in all its glorious curves and lady lumps, is wrapped in a towel, long hair bunched up in some sort of ponytail, showing the face really does look like Jinki with softer features and chubbier cheeks. He walks to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, as if it was any other day and he still looked like what he should.

Minho burns his hand with hot water, cringing and looking to Jinki with big pouty eyes. Jinki looks at Minho over the water bottle, brow raised in the ever familiar questioning and slightly judging stare.

Minho finally asks, “How are you so calm right now?” because he’s anything but. He’s actually getting scared and it’s out weighing the worry at this point. Maybe their age gap is getting the better of Minho again.

Jinki shrugs, wet mouth wiped with the back of his hand, arm brushing large breasts barely hidden behind the towel. He looks thoughtful a moment, then answers “I don’t know.”

Minho turns around, breaths deeply, then nearly cries into the sink in fear, worry, and pain of the burned hand. Jinki’s girly voice is suddenly over his shoulder before he knows it, asking “You going to eat that?”

Minho hands over his noodles with a shaking hand, “Here…”

“Thanks~.” Then Jinki is wandering off slurping noodles, towel dragging dangerously low.

Minho blinks, takes calming breaths, then his eyes narrow with determination and he scrambles for his laptop because the internet has obviously got to have an answer for what has happened, right?

Obviously yes.


	7. untitled #1 (M)

onho; girlslash; fluff (smut)

 

 

Minjung giggles, thin fingers tugging at the ribbon holding Eunsook’s lacey lingerie top closed, releasing large breasts from the restricting fit to such a plump size, mouth dropping to kiss along one, hand reaching for the other, and even with or lengthy fingers, it’s not nearly enough to fit her whole hand around one. Minjung loves that about Eunsook’s breasts though. They make the perfect pillow to sleep on, or lean to for comfort when hurt. It’s many of the things to love about Lee Eunsook.

Eunsook moans as Minjung’s tongue drags across a pink tip, and to tease, she reaches her own hands to pull the strings at Minjung’s frilly panties, causing them to slip very loosely, but most amusing of all causing Minjung to sit back with cute wide eyes, looking scandalized though she’s the one that had just been fondling Eunsook’s tits.

“Unnie..” Minjung pulls down on the top of her covering lingerie to her lap, see-through in most parts but the still hiding tiny breasts. Eunsook sits up, grabbing at Minjung’s cute breasts while the younger was distracted, squeezing both between her hands that nearly wrap around them completely.

Long neck craning, Minjung looks down at Eunsook’s touching hands. Eunsook looks up behind long hair, eyes smiling and gentle voice laughing.

“Minjunggie-ah..”

“Unnie, don’t tea-”

Eunsook knocks Minjung over the bed, chubbier and fuller weight knocking the skinny one off balance, crawling between her long, spreading legs. She tugs at the bra of the lingerie, pulling one small cup down, teeth nipping love bites at the soft and warm flesh of Minjung’s breast.

Eunsook licks, full lips pressing again to skin. “Minjung, how are your boobs so cute? Like, little pastries I just want to eat up.” Eunsook sucks at the tip, groaning.

Minjung’s head rolls over the bed at the tingles of pleasure, and she reaches to touch Eunsook, groping the older’s breasts squished warm and pleasant to her middle. “Unnie, are you hungry again?”

Eunsook looks up with guilty eyes, lips pouting. “…yes.”

Minjung blinks then laughs, pushing at Eunsook so she can get up, wanting to go make the woman something to eat. As she rises from the bed though, Eunsook notices the loose panties and with a grin she places her hand down on ribbon, watching as Minjung stands and frilly panties are left behind on the bed.

Eunsook smiles smugly, large breasts jiggling with a laugh. Minjung looks again scandalized, hands reaching to cover her cut ass, shouting “Unnie!”


	8. same (M)

onho; (minho gender!switch 'verse); pwp

 

 

Minho’s long hair brushes Jinki’s face as he leans into the body on hand and knee under him more, fingers clawing down a small breast he’s still not used to being where flatness had been before. With a squeeze, Minho’s higher voice squeaks in a deep breath and Jinki grunts, other hand on curvier hips steadying his thrusting motions.

Minho’s female body is still like a new experience with each touch, yet still very familiar as Jinki curls around it, pounding harder. If a sweet spot seemed to be missing from that of Minho’s male body, another one popped up in the new female body, like breasts that Jinki is growing to find no different, like they’d always been there.

Minho’s smaller knees spread over the bed, fingers digging at a pillow and voice muffled into it. Jinki slows, mouth dragging over a long neck that’s still as sensitive. He nips lightly, Minho’s cute voice giggling a moan into the bed.

With a silly smile, voice low and hips rolling, Jinki speaks without thought, caught up in the moment of everything feeling so familiar, like nothing ever changed. “You- your ass still feels the same..” It still takes Jinki the same; tight, hot, and if he closes his eyes, he can see Minho like before, male body under him clinging to sheets with a deep grunt and whimper in the exact same position.

Minho’s body jerks back against Jinki, tightening, head lifted from the pillow. His head turns, long hair spilling all over, swollen lips look for a kiss with a needy whine, worked up just hearing from Jinki that not everything has changed, because he has grown so insecure about it, even leaving him visibly shaking some days, scared it will ever go back to how it is supposed to be. Maybe that’s why he had been so adamant on trying sex like they used to before, even if he’s stuck in a female body.

Jinki tilts his head, managing to kiss the side of Minho’s mouth. His hips jerk faster again, skin slapping a softer bottom and fingers still dragging over a small breast in another squeeze. “You feel so good,” Jinki breathes against Minho’s ear, cheek rubbing tangled hair, Minho’s voice falling loudly, as if Jinki’s voice and spoken words get him off alone.

Fallen forwarded to the bed, Minho reaches a hand back behind himself as his shoulders rock against the pillow, moving between their connected bodies to grasp at a cheek, spreading himself open to Jinki further, willingly offered up ever the same. Maybe just to please Jinki during the moment, Minho mumbles with his feminine voice. “Oppa..”

Whatever the reason, it works on Jinki, and he bites down on Minho’s bare shoulder, thrusts rougher against the body under him, nearly getting a breathed ‘ah!’ each time he hits balls deep. He pounds Minho’s ass until he cums, spilling out down soft thighs and slow rolls as Minho groans and Jinki sighs in a heavy breath against the younger’s shoulder.

Only taking a moment to breathe and refocus, Jinki pulls out then flips Minho’s lighter weight over onto his back, spreading thighs far apart and bending, going down on Minho. It didn’t matter male or female. He had to learn different, but with his tongue he can still make Minho squeal cutely.

Minho’s smaller hands grab at Jinki’s hair and he squeaks, head tuning to the pillow, tiny chest squished between thin arms. “Hyu— Jin- Jinki..” Minho bites his lips, eyes closed, body still not used to some differences. His breaths hitch and he wiggles, voice moaning between pressed lips, and Jinki keeps a grip on thighs so they don’t push him away just out of embarrassment, because he isn’t going to be the only one getting off; favors must be returned.

Jinki’s tongue drags and flicks, mouth working, tasting a whole other side to Minho, and as much as it scared him in the beginning, he loves it now just as much as before the unexplainable change.

Jinki works until thighs nearly squeeze him, Minho’s body shuddering and twitching under him, voice a soft, relieving cry. His tongue drags over the taste, Minho’s female release swallowed. He tugs, barely getting Minho’s limp body up enough to run his tongue between cheeks and over thighs to clean up the mess he’s left behind. Minho’s voice falls in a breathy whine as a slight soreness settles in, so Jinki messages with his fingers a moment, trying to relax muscles, breathing heavily against Minho’s warm and damp skin.

He soon sits up, soaked mouth wiped on the back of his arm, hair a tussled mess and eyes meeting Minho’s lidded gaze, younger’s face flushed and shy, small chest moving with the rise and fall of heavy breaths. He licks lips slowly and nearly smiles at the other’s reaction to being eaten out.

Minho squeezes his legs together, as if to hide now, because after intimate moments now he seemed more relaxed but also in a sate of insecurity again once finished. Jinki falls to his side over the bed, soon kissing lightly up a flat tummy, lazy up and up until his lips smashed against a soft breast, nibbling harmlessly and Minho laughed with ticklishness, hands slapping playfully at Jinki. It works, getting Minho off his worry and instead just enjoying time with Jinki, like he does with Minho – like Minho is often so good at for relieving Jinki’s own worries with a simple, thoughtful action.

“Hyung..” Minho knees Jinki’s side, and the older overreacts, rolling across the bed until he falls limp and exhausted, face down over a warn mattress. He’s nearly dozing when he hears a groan of slight discomfort and then feels Minho’s soft body on his, squishy breasts rubbed against his back as Minho leans half over him, fingers pulling through the older’s hair in a comforting way. He treats Jinki like he isn’t the one that had just been pounded, cheeks red and body sore. Jinki still comes first to Minho, for some reason.

Sheets are pulled up around them and Minho rests his small head to Jinki’s after a lingering kiss to his shoulder, soft voice whispering in a heavier tone than usual, more emotion behind it. “I love you.. so much, you know..?” Small teeth bite a wide, hidden smile away.

Jinki grunts, meaning to reply, but his eyes flutter closed and the sweet movement of Minho’s hand in his hair is enough to make him drift to a relaxing sleep.


	9. tiny weenies and big wedding rings (1-7)

 

onho; fluff ("unconventional proposal" series from prompts)

 

 

 

 

#1.

 

Minho pulls the ring from its box, asking with curious eyes, “That’s not a real diamond, right?”

Eunsook sits back down, proposal semi-romantic as she asked her boyfriend to marry her after nearly two years of dating. Her legs cross under the table, a bit smug she beat Minho to the punch. He still hadn’t said yes though, instead grabbing at what she had presented to him on bent knee in her nicest dress, and she nearly lost it at the young man’s fish out of water expression. Priceless, really.

“No, it’s not,” Eunsook answers, taking another sip of her wine. It wasn’t a ring for fingers, so no real diamonds went into, at least not on her paycheck. The ring is fancy enough for her salary.

Minho tries the large ring on, slipping it over several long fingers with a dopey grin. “Noona, it’s not my size. Is this for a giant? I’m not an ogre.”

Eunsook’s gaze draws down to Minho’s lap hidden behind the table and she laughs so hard she’s trying to cover her mouth with both hands, drink close to spilling out her nose. Minho looks back to her, brow raised with confusion but smile still present getting a kick out of Eunsook’s reaction, like he just told a really good joke for once.

In a near crying voice, Eunsook says, “Nah, no giant.. more like.. a little weenie.” Her fingers measure a small size for emphasis. There were days she couldn’t believe she seriously dated someone younger than her, then there were days like this when it is pure gold and yes she very much would love to marry Choi Minho if he would says yes.

Minho’s not sure how the joke is flowing now. He takes off the ring, giving it a suspicious look and setting it back in its box.

After gathering herself together, Eunsook asks again, “So?”

“Why does this look so funny?” Minho asks, pointing at the ring.

“Answer my question first,” Eunsook says in a lower voice, elbows leaning her over the table, glossy lips pressed.

Minho sips his wine slowly. With a cleared throat, manners polished as he sits up right in his fancy little suit and a crooked bow tie, Minho answers, “Yes. I will marry the prettiest Lee Eunsook.”

The woman nearly squeals, which causes Minho to crack a smile again, looking genuinely happy even if Eunsook ruffled his feathers with taking the ‘honors’ of asking the big question first.

With a hand motion Eunsook signals for Minho to come closer, sign that it’s strictly top secret, so he stands, taking a step beside Eunsook then leans in so she can whisper near his ear.

In a moment Minho’s eyes widen and he chokes on a breath. Glasses and plates clatter over the small table for two as Minho’s quick movements cause a spill. Eunsook just looks between the two. A few other people dining out glance at them as if they’re being horribly rude off in their tiny corner of the restaurant. Eunsook nearly flashes the middle finger at them with a crinkled nose. No one is going to ruin her special night.

Minho hurriedly shuts the lid to the large ring’s box and hides it with a napkin flicked over it, face flustered, then big eyes dart back to the woman, silently pleading at her ‘noona why do you do me like this…’

Eunsook rests her chin on folded hands, grin wide and crossed legs switched under the table. He’s younger, smart but dorky, tall but skinny, athletic but lacking a sex drive, weird but cute- not perfect but Eunsook found the man of her dreams.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

 

 

#2.

 

 

Eunsook sits back, brows raised and belly rubbed, just giving Minho the eyes. The look she would often when he just did things that made her question everything. Her feet shift over the floor, pretty dress and cardigan held tighter to a body she had only feared was getting fatter from lack of good dieting.

Minho heaves while still holding the small photo in his hands, shaky words out of his mouth without thought, “I think I’m gonna throw up..”

Eunsook shakes her head, not really offended when she knows the young man only means his nerves are getting the better of him. She’s sure in his place, given a photo of the ultrasound she recently had of a small being growing inside her, and laying it out on the table that she wants to marry him would be a lot to take in. And Eunsook would probably not just think she would to throw up but actually vomit all over him. This has turned into a not very romantic proposal, but it’s just as heartfelt as any other.

Eunsook scoops long hair from her face, flicking it over shoulders, and she takes Minho’s hands into hers, gaze serious as she continues. “Don’t think I want to get married just because of this- because it would look bad around here. I don’t care what other people think, you know.” She smiles. If Eunsook cared what other people thought she wouldn’t be with some younger guy when everyone said they weren’t compatible. “I love you, and I want you to be with me forever.” With a soft kiss to his hand, she adds, voice quivering with sincerity, also maybe pregnancy hormones getting her worked up. “Truly.”

Minho still looks bewildered, gaze fallen to the photo then back up to Eunsook’s smiling face.

Eunsook tries to sooth more, the young man’s anxiety sparking her own all over again. “I know it’s a lot to take in at once, but-”

Minho cuts Eunsook’s voice off with a sudden kiss, her soft cheeks squished between his palms, lips chapped and clumsy over hers. When he pulls back, Eunsook stares with wide eyes, mouth fallen open. Minho bites a crooked smile, tiny teeth barely visible as his head ducks just for a moment, mustering up his courage to look the woman back in the eyes with a new determination, one that says even if it sounds frightening right now he will give himself to Lee Eunsook as a husband and father, and in return take her hand also.

“I’m really happy,” is what Minho manages to say. He looks back to the photo, smile even wider. “I.. wow.”

“I know, huh?” Eunsook blinks back watery eyes, chest warm and fluttering, head leaning against Minho’s slender shoulder to look at the photo with him. She’s not sure she’s felt this type of happiness before. She wants to savor such powerful emotion.

Lee Eunsook, a mother to be, is excited to begin the next chapter of her life with Choi Minho and a little one, no matter what anyone says about them, because Eunsook will protect Minho from those people and he will her too.

“You still going to throw up?” Eunsook squeezes his hand in hers, grin sickeningly wide.

With a laugh, Minho drops his cheek to lean on Eunsook’s head, deep voice soft. “Yeah.. I might.”

Eunsook giggles cutely.

“We really made a baby.. wow..” Minho blows a hot breath, finally settling nerves and letting it all sink in.

Eunsook bites her lips, mouth zipped at any teasing she would usually use about their silly sex life, just because the moment is so sweet and she wants to remember it that way forever.

 

 

\----------------

 

 

 

 

#3.

 

Eunsook peeks curiously at the bag sitting at Minho’s side. She sits across from him at dinner for two at a fancy restaurant, wondering why he is so dressed up and nervous. His obvious anxiety is the worst of it. She would laugh if she weren’t so worried about him.

In her purse is a small box holding an engagement ring, thinking this could be the opportunity to lay the question out there as obviously as possible. Eunsook wants to marry the guy, live together, have a family, sit around as oldies while reminiscing their youth together. Yes, all that stuff she wants. Also Eunsook feels she’s not getting any younger, and her little hints at wanting marriage with leaving baby trinkets around like baby bottles and binkies, little baby blankets, they all seemed to fall on deaf ears. Minho would tell her she has an odd love for her little dog getting him such things. Eunsook had to rethink her life choices and men.

They’ve been rethought, and despite Minho not getting those hints, she still wants the man. Whenever she observed the young around children, interacting naturally with them, her mommy clock would start ticking each time a small child smiled up at him and all Eunsook could think about was him as a great father. She needs this man.

So, with a small smile, Eunsook pulls the small box from her purse, laying it out on the table between the two. Minho looks surprised.

“Eh? I thought I was supposed to get the gift tonight.” He pouts a bit, obviously feeling up staged.

Eunsook giggles, head tilted to comb fingers through long hair. “Just open it, silly.”

Minho takes the small box, opening it with a gleeful grin. It quickly fades as he finds what’s in it.

Before any stupid questions can be asked, Eunsook speaks up, “I want to get married.” And to be clear, she adds, “To you, I want to marry you.”

Minho covers his mouth, wide eyes flicked between the older woman and a fancy little ring in a box for him. “I.. uh..”

“Say yes?” Eunsook grins, leaning forward with a hopeful gaze. She realizes in that moment how crushed she would be if Minho said no.

Minho places the box on the table, then fumbles to get his bag, quickly dumping the contents on the table, voice a little too loud. “I thought you wanted a kid!”

Eunsook blinks at a pair of what looks to be a one girl outfit and one boy outfit – the pinks and blues giving it away.

“I didn’t know which one we would have so I bought both..” Minho explains in a softer voice.

She still stares, brows furrowed, mouth chewed, and Minho lets out a loud breath, looking extremely relieved now, as if all that weird anxiety was off his shoulders now.

“I thought you wanted a baby and we weren’t even married and I..” Minho shakes his head, forehead falling to slap against a palm. “I’m so stupid.”

Eunsook slowly smiles, charmed all over again. She chews glossy lips, hands reaching to look through the cute outfits that showed the thought Minho had put into his search for each one. It must have been terrifying for him to think she possibly just wanted a baby out of him, but despite it he still hung in there with her.

Minho speaks in a near whisper, voice slightly shamed at himself. “I was ready to tell you that if that’s what you want, I was willing to try cause I love you.. a lot.”

“You are so.. adorable,” Eunsook says as a hand reaches for the ring, shoulders shrugged tightly with tingles of love. She reopens it, holding it out between them, “So.. is that a yes?” She still sounds pitifully hopeful.

Minho doesn’t even have time to comprehend that he’s missed the boat on proposing. He just smiles again, gin wide and crooked, eyes nearly sparking. He nods and Eunsook takes a moment to place the ring on his slender finger, pleased with herself for finding the right size.

Minho confirms with a simple word, “Yes.”

As Minho shows off the ring with wiggling fingers, looking really gorgeous in it if she says so herself, Eunsook comments, “Once we’re married we’ll crank out the babies.”

Minho pales like a fish out of water, much a reminder of when she took his virginity in a quick and clumsy night together.

Still, Eunsook wants to marry this man, and of course have many babies and live happily ever after.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

 

 

#4.

 

 

Slow clicks or the loudest noise when too many feet in the air, everything below looking like a colony of ants roaming free. Eunsook is nervous, but not for the drop that is soon to happen. No, she loves that part. Glossy lips are chewed, and she turns to find her boyfriend grinning, pumped for the drop and the rush it give him. They’re alike in that way. They’re alike in a lot of ways.

The roller coaster stops in its short pause at the top of the highest point. Now or never, Eunsook pushes herself, asking for something she wants more than anything ever in her life. “Will you marry me? Let’s get married, for real. Minho-ya..” all the sincerity in the world flowed with her gentle voice, the tip of the world so silent her voice is easily heard.

His smile is gone and eyes blink at her with confusion.

The roller coaster suddenly drops, sickly fast, and Minho screams like a scared dying anime the whole way down, which is odd when he’s an adrenaline junkie who isn’t so afraid of these sorts of things. Eunsook hollers, happily though, smile wide and arms held above her head, just as much of an adrenaline junkie as her boyfriend.

The coaster ride meets its end, slowly taking the tracks to a stop. Minho stares blankly the entire time, hair a mess, body frozen. Eunsook combs fingers through her bangs with giggles, heart beating fast and she’s not sure if it’s all for the ride or if some is for her anxiety over a proposal at the top of a roller coaster.

At the jerking stop, Eunsook looks to Minho, eyes widening to find him in such a sate when he’s usually thumbs up and grinning excitedly at the end of a ride. “You.. going to throw up?”

“..I might..” is Minho’s slow reply.

“Hm..” she still smiles, hand reaching to rest over his. “You going to be okay?”

Minho slowly turns his small head in its mess of hair towards Eunsook, expression giving the woman a gasping fright. The young man, looking crazed with a pale face and eyes bulging, mumbles “Yes..”

“Uh..” Eunsook blinks. “Yes you’ll be okay or..” she gives a short pause in thought, “Yes you will marry me?”

Minho licks chapped lips, finally a bit of color coming back to his soft features. “Both.”

Before Eunsook can have a proper reaction, the two are forced from the roller coaster and left fighting through crowds. Minho grabs Eunsook’s hand, reaching behind him in a firm grip, and with a quick glance over his shoulder, the young man is smiling, crooked and goofy just how Eunsook likes it. She follows, hand in hand, with a genuine smile. Legs are jelly and threaten to buckle and it’s not cause of the roller coaster either.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

 

#5.

 

 

Excitedly, Minho comments again “It’s almost your birthday~,” like he’s still riding the high of his own birthday several days ago. Or maybe he’s still hung over, that could possibly explain why he still looks like a marshmallow in winter wear while still in the warm mall. She had barely noticed the scarf he wears that she had bought him for his birthday.

Eunsook nearly whimpers. She’s almost thirty and she’s probably going to have her mid-life crisis earlier than expected. The younger man is more excited about her birthday then she is, and she wonders if he’s aging backwards or something crazy like that.

Minho leans forward on the bench the two sit at in the middle of a busy mall. Eunsook is hidden between sopping bags and long hair. Minho blinks with confusion, not understanding a lady’s distress at aging.

Enough is enough, Eunsook balls her fists and nearly shouts hysterically in the large mall. “Why haven’t you proposed to me yet?!”

Minho leans back with wide eyes, glancing around himself as if the woman could have possibly been yelling at someone else. Surely not him, obviously. “Eh..?”

Eunsook looks to her longtime boyfriend, eyes watery, monthly hormonal change acting up and worry that despite all their years together Minho is going to break up with an old hag like her and be done with it. “Why won’t you propose to me? I’m not asking for a fancy dinner and big ring, I just… why? Are you going to break up with me?”

Minho looks like shots have been fired and he has no idea where to go. He’s taken totally off guard, even by the girly pms standards of Lee Eunsook’s monthly. “I.. eh.. you told me you were going to propose to me when you were good and ready to..”

Eunsook blinks wide eyes and Minho’s head falls slightly with some sort of embarrassment. He looks up again with a small smile though, recalling that particular time with fondness.

Eunsook remembers nothing. She wonders if she was smashed or something. She thinks it sounds like something she would say but for the life of her she cannot remember. Minho remembered though, Minho has stuck by her all these years despite her wanting to be the one to propose on her time. He’s waited for her and it shows even now in the gentle smile that is just like the young man she fell for the day she met a silly, awkward first year college student at her university. Still handsome, still charming.

Eunsook wipes any tears away, sitting up straighter, tone of voice serious. “I want to get married. I want to marry Choi Minho now.” She adds with a little insecurity and a cringe, “So.. you’ll marry me, right?”

Minho pulls Eunsook into a hug, rocking them side to side with a voice full of laughter. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me, and the answer is yes, like it had been back then too.”

Eunsook honestly doesn’t recall much marital talk from years before, but if Minho says it happened then she believes him. “I’m so happy…” she sniffs, then with a quick flick of emotions, reaches the hand she had holding Minho in a hug out to flip off a staring passerby behind him, nose crinkling at the person. They quickly scurry away. She doesn’t tell Minho that part, still held her in a warm, comforting hug, reminding her it will be her home forever now.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

 

#6.

 

 

Lee Eunsook never intended to let her secret slip, or fall in love, or hold a gun that particular person’s head after a night of crazy fights and possibly murdering a few bad men. She’s all razzeled; makeup smeared, long hair no longer in the stylish up-do, fancy dress torn with big breasts less supported and side slit up to her hip now, exposing the gun holster for her small and petite weapon of choice.

The woman, who now refuses to stay single and live the lonely, but undeniably exciting, life of a secret agent, spy person, sexy woman of power – whatever you want to call it.. Well, Eunsook thinks she’ll keep that last part because no man will take it away from her, even if she is in love with one. That woman is ready for big changes.

“So.. what do you say?”

Minho, the young man that caught her eye and she has used on her latest mission, which she feels horribly about now, but she would make it up to him. He sits on the floor, looking a mess and bewildered, and it’s understandable being that she made a slight oopsie mistake and he had nothing to really do with the target after all, like his dull personality was legit and not a super sly secret cover. Who would have guessed? Eunsook taps the barrel of the gun at Minho’s tuxedo that is more torn up than her dress, and there’s a bleeding cut on his forehead which almost causes her to pout and take him into her bosom to care for. It’s feelings like that, usual to her and something new, that this young man brings out in her. It’s refreshing.

“Are you going.. to shoot me if I say no?” there’s hysterics in his tone. Eunsook isn’t sure if it’s her proposal or the excite of a night literally full of explosions and ducking for your life. She loved that part, but apparently he didn’t so much. Civilian life is so curious to her and she has much to learn.

It could just be the gun though, but that thought doesn’t cross her mind.

Eunsook, too used to her line of work, gives some teasing like she’s totally calm and collected. She wiggles her gun against his head, long tangled hairs wrapping around it in a worse mess. “Maybe.”

Minho snorts some sort of choking laughter, face covered in his hands suddenly. “I.. don’t know what to say..”

Eunsook grins and brushes hair behind an ear, pretty earring sparkling in the flickering lights of destruction surrounding the two. “How about yes?”

It takes a moment, but Minho finally looks up at her, hands fallen and smile back. It’s the one she thinks she feel most for; sweetly innocent and oddly silly. It reminds her of what she wants, and it’s not this complicated life anymore. In the silence, Eunsook drops her pointed gun, and Minho keeps his smile as hers falls, because the longer she stares the more genuine and sincere it is, like he really doesn’t fear her, at least not in the sense she is most frightened off.

“You’re really crazy, and possibly not even the woman I got to know, but..” Minho nods slowly, “I’ll say yes.”

As Eunsook looks suddenly wobbly and a bit unstable, Minho cringes, eyes squeezing closed, voice a plea. “Please don’t kill me.”

Eunsook falls onto Minho in a big hug, smile wider than she can remember in so long. She kisses his cheeks, then his lips, nearly giggling with excite as the young man tensed up, because this cuteness is about to become her life and she can start over fresh.

While Eunsook tends to Minho’s slashed skin with fabric torn from her dress, gun finally placed back in her thigh-holster, she bites her lips and speaks over his whiny cringing. “Oh.. by the way, my real name is Lee Eunsook.. not Kim Misook..” she gives a silly tongue poking from her lips and crinkled eyes expression.

“Uh..” Minho tries to fix his half-missing bow tie and sit up straighter despite a pained cringe, like some true gentleman. “My real name is still Choi Minho, and I still live a normal, boring life. I wake up and go to work every day, same routine, then if I feel adventurous I might go out for drink or watch a movie instead of exercise.” He gives a small, quivering smile, still stressed from the night and now talking too much.

Eunsook squeals because it all sounds so perfect and it’s still, in her thirty years, what she wants in life.

“Should I still call you ‘noona’?” Minho asks, just beginning the peel the many layers that is Lee Eunsook.

She nods and licks her thumb to swipe blood from Minho’s face. “That’s a must, at least until we’re married. Then you can call me honey.”

Minho’s eyes widen.

“And I’ll call you baby-cakes or sweetcheeks or.. whatever it is normal boring people do.” Eunsook’s shoulders shrug and her rambling ends in a giggle.

Minho looks like he wants to say something, maybe explain the ‘normal boring life’ but Eunsook is suddenly shoving at him, shouting to get down, and she uses his bent over back to lean on and aim her gun at something emerging from the rubble some distance away. Minho only hears a loud gunshot, like many that night, and the sounds of probably someone or something dying.

Eunsook eases up. “Nearly missed one.. Boss would have been furious.”

Minho stares with wide, bulging eyes and Eunsook puffs at her gun as if there is smoke to blow, then twists it in circles on one finger with a smile, other hand on her hip smugly. “Pretty slick, right?”

Minho croaks, overwhelmed all over again. “Noona..”

Lee Eunsook marks that as her last job before retiring to Minho’s boring civilian life.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

 

 

#7.

 

 

 

Minho sets a bowl of porridge, with a little bit of dry bread still remaining, at the table beside Eunsook, smile widening likely with some pride in his work. His cooking had been terrible when she had first brought the young man to her home, but with practice and time he’s gotten better.

Before Minho can even sit at his place, Eunsook is digging in and giving a loud, disgusting berp. Minho’s big eyes widen, before he clears his throat loudly and Eunsook is suddenly reminded of the manners he’s tried to learn her. Her nose wrinkles before taking the spoon up in a proper hold and sips her soup more ‘lady-like’ or whatever it is he keeps yammering on about. It’s at least relieving knowing he has come out of the weepy mood he had been lost in after apparently losing actual friends recently. Eunsook kind of understands, but that’s the way of their work and everyone dies so why cry over it? Besides, food almost always lifts spirits.

With a newly found smile, Minho sits to join the warrior woman with her much more appealing manners.

“You’ve gotten better,” Eunsook says with a full mouth, referring to the cooking. She smirks, “You would make a good housewife around these parts.”

Minho wiggles in his seat with a bashful gin, totally ignoring the last part the woman added. “Thank you.. I wasn’t raised to cook, being a prince and all. Other people did it for me.”

Ah yes, the prince. Prince Minho – the young man she saved from a hungry dragon a few months ago, the young man she was sort of holding hostage, but only for his own good. After she had rescued him, he smiled kindly with a deep bow, as if he really was showing someone below him respect, and Eunsook decided to take him home since all his guards were dead in a bloody pool surrounding them, and she just kept him ever since. If Minho ever comments about going home, she gives a growl and he backs off like a little feminine creature not of her world or class. Eunsook has known women younger than him with more balls, and she won’t even mention the men she knows. It amused her. It made her like him even more for some reason,. He was different, in a good way. She wants to protect him despite having no really regard for her land’s royalty.

“They did a lot of things for you, huh?”

Minho nods while neatly wiping his mouth with a cloth he’s turned into a petite napkin.

Eunsook chews her food loudly, like some barbarian. “Probably wiped your pretty little ass for you too.”

Minho chokes despite having no food in his mouth.

Eunsook tries to hide a grin. This man makes her smile and laugh more than anyone ever has. He’s special, somehow.

With a wiped mouth on his ltiny napkin, Minho asks in a small voice, knowing better. “When do I get to go home?”

“Soon,” is Eunsook’s reply, and it always is and soon never comes.

“They will pay you a reward for your bravery and saving the prince…” Minho tries to bargain.

Eunsook laughs, accidentally spitting food on Minho’s chubby cheeks, and she gives his body the dragging eyes, still wondering if he’s as chubby under all those fancy layers of clothing too or just a scrawny little boy despite his height advantage. Each time she peeks at him bathing, never letting the prince out of her sights for long, he would flush bright red and make her turn away like she’s some horrid brute. Maybe she is a little, and she’s proud of it.

Back on subject though, Eunsook says, “I don’t want those things.”

“What do you want then?” Minho leans in, beaded head dressings he still wears even when Eunsook has instead she could trade them for good food, like meat, dangling long over the table with a shininess that nearly mesmerizes her.

“I can think of something,” Eunsook gives a cheeky grin and wipes her face with the back of her hand, all sorts of mannerless.

“I could stay your personal hair brusher,” Minho desperately offers.

Eunsook gives a disgusted face then glances away, because he sure did have the touch in doing her hair. It had been a balled up mess for so long before he came into her life and begged to brush it, tugging fancy things from his bag and showing off his own lengthy hair that looks polished. Long hair hadn’t looked so shiny and beautiful on her since she was a small girl. It’s down now even, as the two eat. She subconsciously runs fingers through it, loving the feeling of her hair because of him. Minho’s grin causes her to stop in a hurry though. His grin falls.

“That’s not what I want.” Well maybe she would like that, but it’s not the overall need.

“Then what? My kingdom will give you anything.”

“Anything?” she leans closer, large breasts in tattered clothing instead of hidden away in armor jiggling the wobbly table and catching Minho’s eye a moment. He looks away, anywhere but her, and she wants to laugh again. He’s something special alright.

“Ye-yeah..”

“Okay, I want..” Eunsook yanks Minho forward with ‘brute’ strength, pressing their mouths together in a smashing kiss he yelps against. Dishes clatter to the floor and Minho reels back, falling from his stump of a chair to the dirt floors. Eunsook slowly brushes her thumb over tingling lips, possibly really liking that. “I want you. Marry me.”

“What? But.. you’re not royalty or even civilized.”

Eunsook gives one of her scary glares that makes Minho visibly tense up and he forces a laugh out of nervousness.

“I mean.. really, that’s what you want?”

Eunsook nods. She keeps it secret it’s mostly a desire to protect the prince more than anything. She doesn’t trust anyone else to do the job right, especially after all those elite guards died where she had easily excited. Too many men are in charge of protecting him and they can’t do the job as well as a woman like her. Minho is special, like a beacon to her cold and dark isolation. She doesn’t want that light to go out, she doesn’t want it to leave her side, so wants to protect it more than anything.

It’s nearly the prince’s eighteenth, so surely he is bound to be wed soon.

“But..” Minho hides his bewildered face behind his hands, fancy beaded headwear flicking around and catching the warrior’s eye again. She should just yank it off and sell it for some gold coins, like she would anyone else in her grasp, but she can’t bring herself harm the prince like that.

“You’re already in a dress, we can get married like that,” she teases the pretty little prince.

Minho finally looks to her again, like she knew he would at the jab, with a scoff he corrects “It’s a royal robe, not a dress. It’s worth more than your whole house.”

“Oh really? Well then, maybe I should take it from you in that case.” Eunsook makes grabby hands for Minho’s clothing and he nearly shrieks like a girl, voice cracking and long legs kicking.

“You can’t do that to your prince!”

“You’re not my prince,” she rolls her eyes, “At least not yet.”

“I can’t marry you, I’m betrothed!”

“Ah, who cares about that stuff, call it off.”

Minho looks horribly scandalized, like he’s never truly thought outside of the royal lifestyle and rules. “She would never let me hear the end of it..”

“I could kill her for you?” Eunsook is being totally sincere in eliminating anyone who is a stressful problem to Minho, well besides herself.

“No! Don’t just go.. killing people like that.”

Eunsook shrugs. It’s her warrior way after all. She wasn’t brought up as one for nothing.

Minho gets up from the floor and dusts himself off, trying to look dignified again. Eunsook’s shoulders shrug with a grin, finding him adorable, and if they were wed she could do so much more to him and the thought drives her a little crazy. She could do what she wanted with him even not married, like right now, like yank those fancy clothes off to be sold and sprawl him out over her tiny table, find out if he’s really prettier than most females she knows under everything too, or if it’s just the face. But no, she refuses to hurt him. That sounds like the opposite of protecting, so instead she bites nails and quenches her thirst.

Minho takes a seat back at the table. “You’re serious about this, aren’t you?”

Eunsook just gives a look that says yes, she’s quite serious, this is not one of her moments of teasing.

“Why?”

“I have my reasons..” she answers simply, hands drawing the small dagger from her the sheath on her thigh, twisting it like a plaything in her hands as a distraction.

“If I say yes, will you live with me then, wear my clothing, live my ways?”

Eunsook nods again. She will to a degree, as long as she doesn’t feel repressed, then claws are out and sorry little prince.

Minho sighs and looks away, “Okay.. I’ll.. marry you.”

Eunsook perks up, and she thinks she might see a glint in those big eyes that he’s not totally against the idea though he has to save face and appear to be. Her own femininity strikes and she leaps from her seat, grabbing hold of the prince and yanking him off guard into a dipped kiss, holding his light weight in her arm, long hair flowing over them like a pretty vale of privacy.

Lee Eunsook will become a polished, sophisticated warrior ‘princess’, sort of. But most importantly protect the brightest light in her life.

 

 

 

 


	10. horny (M)

onho; (jinki gender!switch 'verse)' pwp

 

 

“Minho-ya…” a pretty voice calls.

Minho wiggles in a half-conscious effort to shoo the annoyance away. A warm, squishy body crawls into his small bed beside him instead, their front pressed to his back. He groans, drifting in and out.

“Have I told you how cute you are?” a hand touches Minho hair, “So cute..” and runs down his arm until under the covers, sliding in between his legs.

Soft lips press to his cheek, hand rubbing him, and he groans then whimpers, trying to curl up and away from the touch, instead his shoulder is grabbed and he’s pulled to lay on his back, a body crawling over him. He whines, and the hand returns between his legs, this time sneaking under his pants to grip him with a warm hold.

Minho thrashes, cheeks and mouth pecked with small kisses, pleasure building fast.

His toes nearly curl, fingers digging at sheets, and his eyes barely open, finding Jinki in that female body still, breasts hanging loose and large near his face behind a thin t-shirt, and he gasps, shocked and hand down his pants touching just right, causing him to cum.

Minho takes in shaky breaths, horrible confused and wondering if he’s dreaming. “Hyu- hyung..?”

Jinki’s familiar grin, cheeky as ever, gives Minho the impression it is all as real as Jinki is female now.

“Wha.. why?”

“Cause I’m horny for some reason, and you’re very cute like this, sprawled out under me,” Jinki’s hands squeezes again, eyes flickering as Minho makes a noise, legs pressed, “Whimpering and cumming just from a few strokes of my hand. How much of a virgin are you?”

Minho tries to shake his head, but Jinki’s touch causes him to arch in a broken breath, then his opened mouth his taken into another kiss.

Jinki leans back, long hair fallen between them, lips licked. “I want to do naughty things to you,” Jinki’s teeth nip at Minho’s bottom lip, tugging on it as Minho’s eyes squeeze closed and his lower body twists between sensitivity and remounting pleasure. Jinki releases the hold to dip down, breasts squished against Minho, voice whispering near his ear, “I want to destroy you in every way.” Jinki’s feminine hips roll over Minho’s stomach and he claws at Jinki’s thighs, head turned in a groan, eye barely fallen open as he stares off in confusion and arousal.

“Minho-ya,” Jinki’s voice giggles, lips dragging wet kisses down his jaw, “Are you that sensitive?”

Minho squeaks a choked breath. Jinki sighs happily against the young man.

“How have I never notice this..”

Not really sure Jinki is looking for an answer, Minho still says in panting, sleepy slurs “Caus- cause.. you.. never look-” he cuts off in a cringe.

Jinki rubs against Minho’s middle still, panties soaking through.

“Hyung, that- it hurts.”

“Hm..?” Jinki flicks long hair from his shoulder, head tilted to kiss at Minho’s mouth again, tugging at lips, causing a pained distraction elsewhere and a whimpering cry out of Minho. “You can get this little thing up again,” Jinki giggles against Minho’s ear, teeth tugging on it, leaving a red bite behind. “I’m a bit disappointed in it, though, I expected more from someone your size.” Jinki blows a laugh at Minho’s sore ear. “It’s cute and tiny enough I should wrap it in a bow~.”

Minho moves his hands, wanting to push Jinki away, but they land on breaths, causing a groan out of Jinki and the older presses his large chest further into Minho’s shaking grip with a loud sigh.

“That’s good,” Jinki breath with a smile to his pretty voice, “Like that, hmm..”

Minho smiles now, looking drunk and half-asleep, hands kneading at breasts for the first time, nipples hard between the shirt as the rub his palms. Jinki giggles and moans, hand still down the front of Minho’s pants. He doesn’t even fully realize what’s happening as Jinki crawls down his body, until a tongue and warm mouth wrap around him, his pants tugged down around thighs. It’s nothing like he’s felt before, and Jinki’s mouth doesn’t stop. It only takes him deeper, hands touching everywhere.

Minho cums again in a matter of minutes, withering and clawing at his face, trying to stop his embarrassing voice. Jinki is still pumping, licking up the cum as Minho begs in a nearly tearful voice.

“I’m done, no more, no more, hyung..”

Jinki pouts, almost cutely if Minho could even process anything really at all by now. “I’m not done yet though..”

Minho finds the strength to roll, upper body face down in bed, waist twisted to the side where Jinki still fits between long legs, and he cries out again once the hands are touching sensitivity too much. Jinki licks him again with a hot mouth, warm breasts squishing his thighs, fingers rubbing at his bottom between cheeks. The older declares, “We’ll be done when I say so~.”

Minho twitches, exhausted and confused, and he cries out in a muffled voice, waiting for the end.


	11. untitled #2

onho; fluff

 

 

“We gotta get the-”

“Fleshlight,” Jinki speaks over Minho, grin cheeky. There’s a long moment of silence, Jinki blinking in the pitch blackness of the small apartment where in the power has cut off during another heavy storm, so he can’t even see Minho’s reaction to his joke. Jinki finally asks, grin fallen “You’re glaring at me aren’t you..?” There’s more silence until a distant voice speaks.

“Huh.. I’m over here.”

Jinki spins around, blinks hard, still not seeing Minho even if he squints his hardest. He was, after his brilliant dirty joke, going to offer something in his pocket that could help, but Minho wandered off into the dark before him apparently.

“I’m getting the flashlight, which is over-” Minho cuts off with a yelp, tripping over something, then as it settles there’s noise of tripping over something again. Minho shouts through the darkness “I’m dying!” There’s another loud crash and the older cringes from his frozen spot in the dark.

Jinki tries to help, feeling through the darkness towards Minho’s voice. It isn’t long until the two run into each other, both letting out a pained noise. Minho talks like he’s holding his nose.

“Hyung, do you have a light?”

“Actually..” Jinki fumbles to pull a lighter from his pocket, nearly empty box of smokes spilling to the floor beside him. He flicks it again and again, then there’s finally a light and the two can see each other’s faces. Minho drops his hand from his nose, smiling faintly.

“That will do, hyung..” Minho pats Jinki’s shoulder.

Jinki smiles, eye crinkled and lit flame flickering in his hand. Jinki loves the times he comes through for Minho and them both, in those time he really does feel worthy of someone like Minho.


	12. fear

onho; (minho gender!switch 'verse); fluff

 

 

 

Jinki still wasn’t fully settled and used to a roommate yet, so when there’s a shrieking scream through the tiny apartment, Jinki falls from bed, sleepy eyes wide and feet clumsily carrying him to the source. He pushes a slightly open bathroom door further until he can step in, finding Minho – his new roommate that had offered to move in when Jinki complained of bills, young man being ever the sweet helper and caring lover – naked from the waist down, legs trickling wetness.

Jinki is still surprised at this point to find Minho, his male roomie, a fully-fledged female – at least in body alone. He blinks, swaying a bit still at the suddenness of his quick rise.

Minho’s holding his shirt up his waist, standing at the toilet with sleeping pants dropped around his ankles. His eyes are wide, then scrunched as tears form and drip quickly down his cheeks swollen and puffy with sleep still.

“Hyung..” Minho whines, legs soaked, bathroom floor wet.

“I.. uh.. are you okay?” Jinki tries to sound coherent and alive at this early hour.

Minho shakes his head, long hair falling from its loose and messy ponytail. He tries to explain in cracking sob-like whines, feminine voice still catching Jinki off guard. “I had to pee so I peed but my dick is gone..”

Jinki rubs his face, trying to understand that Minho woke and half-asleep wandered to the bathroom to piss, as usual as ever, but somehow forgot about his body, understandably so, and peeing standing up as a female is certainly not going to work in the same fashion as a male.

So Minho stand in the bathroom half-naked, soaked in piss and crying.

Jinki asks, still confused by one aspect, “But why are you crying?”

Minho cries harder, eyes scrunched further and lip quivering, still frozen in his spot and likely not fully awake either. “I don’t know…”

Jinki sighs, hands slapping at his puffy face to attempt in waking himself up so he can somehow deal.

Minho adds in a shaking breath, “Help..”

At the sorrowful and hurting plea, Jinki pulls it together, quickly running a warm shower and tugging the still crying Minho out of the rest of his clothes until he can guide him into the shower. He mops up the mess with towels and kicks it aside, before checking back in on Minho, finding the ‘young lady’ crouched facing a corner of the tub as the shower water rolls off her long, thin back and down a perky ass.

Jinki undresses, tossing his clothes to the floor and climbing into the tub for an early shower, hot water hitting his body doing wonders in making him more alert. He takes a deep breath, soaking his hair and body under the spray before leaning over to tap Minho’s back.

“Minho-ya…”

Minho turns around, face swollen and red, long hair soaked to his skin. His tears are mostly dried now, but there’s still the linger in his voice. “I don’t.. I don’t like this..”

Jinki looks away a moment, trying to find something to say, because really what do you say. His lover is somehow not the same person, his home is taking up by two with still only one person actually able to work and pay bills, and Jinki’s time of solitude he enjoys in a safe haven for one has been given up for nothing.

He looks back to Minho, finding big eyes full of confusion and even scared. Jinki wouldn’t argue Minho wasn’t an emotional person, but since the crazy gender change it’s only been amplified and frightens Jinki somewhat, because he doesn’t quite know how to deal with females. Dating a few never did seem to make that lingering fear and intimidation of them subside or clear the confusion on his ‘swinging’ sexuality.

But Minho isn’t just some female – Minho is his friend, lover, the best thing in his life anymore.

“Come here,” Jinki says, tugging on Minho’s wet body with a growing smile. Minho stands, being turned around to face Jinki until he can pull Minho into a hug, chin still able to rest on the taller’s shoulder, comfortable enough to take away the sudden startle of small breasts squishing his chest.

Minho is still pouting, likely the easiest cover to hide how scared he really is.

Jinki kisses Minho’s cheek, then shoulder, down the top of a breast, kneeling in the warm shower to press wet lips to Minho’s rounder hips, fingers dragging down soft thighs. He kisses below Minho’s belly button, and hands reach to his wet hair as Minho makes noise over the sound of water running.

Jinki fumbles a bit for the bottle of soap, lathering up his strong fingers and small hands before gently running them over each of Minho’s inner thighs, carefully washing him clean.

Minho sniffs and Jinki looks up, finding the pout trying to curl into a soft smile. He grins, eyes crinkled, voice speaking sincerely over the running shower. “Your still handsome and perfect, okay?” Jinki nods, thought dawning on him that maybe Minho is the one in need of assurance this time, and he feels slightly bad he took this long to notice. 

Minho really smiles then, laughter and sniffles mixed, hand softly stroking Jinki’s head in a pleasant enough manner Jinki’s eyes nearly flutter closed. More tears come, and Jinki worries he did something wrong, took a misjudged step.

“Really?” Minho asks, tears and shower water running together, soaked hair trapped between wet lips in a shaky smile.

Jinki kisses Minho’s thigh, then wraps arms around his legs, loosely hugging Minho from where he’s knelt in the tub. He mumbles against warms skin, maybe too faint to hear. “Of course.. don’t think otherwise.. please don’t..” he tries to reassure as best he can, wanting to try and repay Minho for the kindness and acceptance he’s shown Jinki up till now.

Jinki is take by surprise as slippery hands pull on him, prompting him to stand back up and meet Minho’s smile and wet eyes, body backed up until his back hits the chilled bath wall and Minho’s lips press clumsily to his, showing desperation, need, love.

Jinki blinks hard, and Minho leans back just enough to mumble, “Kiss me.. please kiss me- like before.”

So Jinki tries, and he quickly discovers Minho’s mouth still isn’t all that different. Eyes closed he easily remembers Minho’s rightful body. His hands hesitate, still a bit of lingering fear of the opposite gender, but eventually wrap around Minho’s curvier waist, yanking the bare body closer because it’s still Minho and what he looks like shouldn’t matter – doesn’t matter.

He still wants to be with Minho, no matter what.


	13. snowstorm

onho; fluff

 

 

Jinki keeps the two mostly out of the blowing storm’s way with an umbrella held over their heads. Minho shivers a bit in the cold of the snow, shoulders shrugged to press his hefty scarf around a long neck closer to him, arms held at his sides with groceries he and Jinki needed to go out and buy since the storm has settled some.

“So cold..” Minho mumbles, whole body jolting with a chill, eyes gawking at others passing by looking less cold than him somehow.

With pressed lips, Jinki nods, a hand reaching to adjust his glasses. He looks forward to being back to his tiny warm apartment, possibly cuddling up with Minho again reading comics or playing video games or warming up a gangly Minho in other ways.. Jinki grins cheekily to himself and wonders if he should have bought more condoms while out.

Both are distracted with their own thoughts, they don’t notice a news lady with her cameraman rushing up beside them on the snow covered sidewalks, suddenly asking their thoughts and opinions on the record breaking snowstorm.

Minho nods a polite bow with a shy smile and Jinki just freezes up, mouth hanging open and eyes blinking behind glasses. The microphone is thrust at Jinki and he’s not sure what to say, so he speaks without much thought but words sincere.

“It’s nice.. cause I get to spend the time cozy with someone I really love a lot.”

Minho’s eyes widen and he sputters, big eyes darting between the camera and Jinki, some horrored expression like ‘mom and dad please don’t watch this!’

“Oh, who might that be?” the woman presses for more information, small smile sweet.

Jinki turns back to look at Minho, blinking with a giggling smile. Minho’s wide eyes mange to bulge, and as Jinki turns back to the news crew, Minho’s flushed face drops to hide in Jinki’s fluffy jacketed shoulder, embarrassed and bags of groceries nearly spilled from his cold hands.

The woman looks between both young men, then clicks her tongue in an ‘oh..’ fashion, hopes to get a cute scoop on a girlfriend nestled away warm at home somewhere failed.

Minho whines “Hyung..” with a wiggle even though the camera is still shooting the ‘couple’. Jinki laughs more, glasses pushed back up the bridge of his nose, umbrella twirling in his hand.

With nerves a little settled, Jinki is excited he’s going to be on tv for the first time ever. Yeah, the record-breaking snowstorm has been amazing thus far.


	14. baby carrots and massive cucumbers (M)

onho; pwp

 

 

Jinki sits up on the bed after pulling a wet, reddened mouth easily off Minho, adam’s apple bobbing at an effortless swallow, lips curling into a smile as he watched Minho drag his arm away from a flushed face. Minho’s lidded eyes glance at him, breaths still deep and panting whines, muscles quivering, after Jinki easily got him off to a pleasurable release. He rests his hands on either knee, spreading Minho’s bent legs wider and bending to run his tongue over Minho again, strokes short and not having a lot of ground to cover, and Jinki just enjoys sucking and nearly nibbling at Minho’s small, ‘petite’ size hung between his thin legs. It’s somehow a delightful change from what he sees everyday hung between his own two legs.

Minho gives a breathy, groaning laugh, warm legs gracelessly shifting to curl around Jinki’s waist, jerking him a bit closer, causing Jinki’s tongue to miss its small target and land between hot skin and small hairs of a happy trail. Jinki just kisses the skin there with a giggle, hands moving from knees to run a bit roughly up Minho’s outer thighs in hope of another squealing laugh out of the younger, much like earlier.

Minho gently plays with Jinki’s messy hair, long fingers combing and crooked grin growing, slightly bashful a sigh escaping at Jinki’s tender kisses to his lower body. He whines Jinki’s name with a lisping voice of fondness, big eyes widening slightly to look admiringly at Jinki trapped between his legs in a strange hug of sorts. He was content just to lay there and lull Jinki to a restful nap with fingers softly rubbing his head. That’s probably not what Jinki seeks right now though, and he makes that clear in a moment or too, sitting up, unhooking Minho’s long legs so he can slide out from between them.

The older leans up on bent knees, nipping teasing teeth at Minho’s chest with a growling giggle, before kissing along a hardened tip, then giving it a suck, causing Minho to squeal and fidgets under Jinki. He laughs, breath shaking and hot against Minho’s chest.

Once Jinki sits all the way up, he shoves at Minho with more laughter and cutely crinkled eyes, nudging him to move so he can lay in the same comfortable position on his back, allowing Minho easy access between his own spreading legs.

Minho is a little more thoughtful with proceedings, tongue testing in some sort of tease first before taking Jinki’s thick length into his mouth, head bobbing slowly before a cheek bulges at the hardening size in between his lips. Jinki bites a puffy mouth, short fingers clutching bedsheets, eyes refusing to close because the sight of Minho taking his body in and out of his mouth in such a manner, being so earnest even in this, gets him off just about as much as anything else.

Jinki’s head curls into his shoulder once it’s far more intense, and he gasps at the sound and vibration of Minho choking on a much thicker size than he ever has tried, and in a hidden secret he wishes he could experience what Minho does, try out his own size – bigger, thicker, more to handle in every way than Minho’s own.

Or maybe Jinki would run from that much effort and he has to give Minho props for sticking with it, making sure Jinki is pleasured even if it means choking, a raw and sore throat, eyes red and watered, mouth full and leaking, cheeks stretched with a slight tilt of his head. Jinki might be too intimated by that, but Minho isn’t, and he’s thankful of that. Minho is too good to Jinki, he sometimes thinks.

Minho uses his hands, long fingers gripping and stroking back against curled hairs, palm working on what he can’t take into his mouth without choking again, movements clumsy and little tiny teeth barely scraping, cheek fattening, hand pumping the bulk, and all never the less pleasurable. With a little more time spent than Jinki on Minho previous, the young man gains Jinki’s spreading, twitching, warm release. It runs down Minho’s throat, and his whining gag vibrates causing Jinki to whimper louder, hand yanking at Minho’s hair a second, and Minho refuses to pull away to save them all a bigger mess to clean, not sputtering and drooling cum all over this particular time.

Jinki watches Minho sit up, mouth wiped and swallow taking a bit of effort to take it all down and clean out his used mouth. Scrunched eyes glance at Jinki, and Minho smiles to appear reassuring that he’s fine. So Jinki smiles too, a soft grin, voice a laughing and tired whine, whole being relaxed to the fullest with release.

Jinki rolls over, allowing Minho to drop beside him, younger’s tiny head quickly snuggled against his naked body, hair brushing skin softly and long fingers reaching to his back in a gentle massage, still thinking of Jinki first. Both lay on their stomachs, faces buried in pillows, bodies warm and muscles unwinding. Minho coughs into the pillow but quickly insisting he’s fine in a croaking voice, cuddling back up to Jinki.

“I love you..” Minho whispers, nearly sounding like the first time again.

Jinki hums a happy reply, still not as forward as Minho in how to vocally express how much he cares about the young man too.

Minho seems satisfied though, eyes closed and fingers still lightly brushing Jinki’s back in slowing motions, likely sleepy.

With all the things Minho comments on being cute and charming about Jinki, he wonders if he could say the same about Minho’s slight penis, already being taller in height as an advantage over Jinki, or if that is offensive. Well, he could always play it off as a cute joke, right?


	15. jelly legs (M)

onho; fluff (smut)

 

 

Jinki takes deep breaths, damp hair swept from his sweaty brow, whole body tangled in sheets and cooling off after a workout of his muscles until a pleasant orgasm and blowing his load on Minho’s middle with a quick pull out and stroking hand. He wants to rest now.

Minho on the other hand, he sits up slightly, damp bangs combed back and wobbly body slowly standing. Jinki is enjoying the silence, eyes closed when there’s suddenly a loud thunk and yelp. He peeks eyes open to watch what happens to Minho after their more intense intimate moments.

Minho stands again, long skinny figure reaching for his underwear, attempting to pull clothing on his naked body before he would leave the bedroom. He falls over again with legs jumbled in underwear, voice a pained groan. Jinki blinks slowly.

“I can’t-” comes Minho’s squeaking voice from somewhere on the bedroom floor. “I can’t even walk right.”

Jinki grins and wiggles snuggly into the bed, eyes closed once more. So he was a little proudly smug. Just a little. Minho can’t even take a proper shower yet because his body has been over-stimulated and left weakly sensitive.

Jinki tucks hands behind his head, speaking in a sleepy voice, “Come back to bed then. No hurry.” Jinki wanted to cuddle against Minho’s warmth anyway.

Minho crawls back to bed, long legs kicking tangled underwear free before getting under sheets to keep himself warm as a sweat damped body cooled. He groans.

Jinki pats at Minho’s back, giving a few gentle rubs, trying to loosen up the tension. “Relax..”

“Relax?” Minho sounds tired and nearly hysterical at the same time, “How can I relax when having sex with you makes me loose function of my body?”

Jinki chews a smile because putting it like that, at least by Minho, is hilarious. Jinki notes it next to discoveries of Minho weakness like how the taller can’t do the windmill with his arms. Jinki has his own many talents.

“I could carry you,” Jinki offers. He feels his own energy depleted, but for Minho he would be willing to try and carry him if he needs it. “I could hold you up in the shower.”

Minho laughs now, cracking a crooked grin at Jinki. He leans over enough to kiss Jinki’s warm cheek, then rests his head at the older’s shoulder, long lashes fluttering as he relaxes.

“You are really too cute,” Minho mumbles with a kiss to Jinki’s bare shoulder, older’s nose crinkled and lips pressed in a tired face.

“And you,” Jinki slaps at Minho’s sore ass, causing the younger to yelp a squeaking laugh into the bed, “Are too sensitive~.”

Minho whines at the teasing, face nestling into Jinki’s shoulder like some child.

Jinki rests, not regretting a thing.


	16. nuggets

onho; fluff

 

 

“Sh sh sh..” Minho adds another “Shh,” as Jinki, more sober of the two, tries to take the cellphone from Minho’s grip. Long arms keep it just out of reach and Minho looks to Jinki with narrowed eyes as the call rings, wobbly finger at his lips to hush the older still.

Jinki sits back and takes a sip of his drink, going to at least get good and buzzed if he has to sit through this. He slowly eats his last nugget as Minho begins to speak to the fast food joint, complaining that a nugget is missing from his order.

When Jinki had told Minho, he was joking around about being upset there was one missing. Sure it sucked, but that’s life dealing with fast food some days. Minho though, not holding his alcohol as well as Jinki, took it all to heart, looking upset on behalf of Jinki.

“Hi yeah, I’m misshing a nugget from my order- yeah juss- just one.”

The older had just wanted to chill with a few drinks and junk food for a change - hamburgers and nuggets to be exact.

Jinki watches Minho speak in drunk slurs, lisp so heavy he’s not sure how Minho’s deep voice could be understood over the line.

“I want to speak to someone in charge.” With a moment of silence, Minho turns back to Jinki, giving a thumbs up with droopy eyes.

Jinki thumbs up back, tipping his drink down, grinning at how much of a lightweight the younger is to heavier alcohol.

Once Minho begins yelling on the phone incoherently, veins bulging, accusing the place of things accruing in his personal life that has nothing to do with the restaurant – like getting a bad grade in a college class, stubbing his toe that still hurts, Jinki forcefully yanks to the cell away, apologies to the employee and hangs up.

Minho takes a long time to answer, “They won’t give me the nugget, hyung.. I’m so sorry.”

“That’s okay, I had enough.” Jinki assures, smile wide.

“I didn’t let you down?” Minho asks, big eyes pitifully glazed over with drink, lips pouting.

“Nah, course not. You’re my friend.” Jinki nods and burps, tongue licking the flavor of nuggets off puffy lips.

Minho reaches to take another drink, but Jinki yanks it away too. “Ah-ah, you’ve had enough to drink tonight.”

“Hyung..” Minho whines.

Jinki doesn’t give in, so Minho nestles his small head in Jinki’s lap, eye closing while the older still eats other snacks and drinks contently as he enjoys his night.


	17. 'i think...'

onho; (jinki gender!switch 'verse); fluff

 

 

 

“I think…” Minho takes a deep breath, body laying sprawled out over the floor of his apartment, space cramped, especially of someone his height. It’s like he can’t even move, his energy is depleted, his spirit is fallen, his happy is gone, his world is upside down, his— “I’m dying…”

Jinki flips another page of the magazine he’s been looking through while siting on the couch, noting latest fashion trends for females and what he thinks would look good, and possibly sexy, on his female body. With a bored expression, he says with a voice so monotone it’s nearly like his old masculine tone. “You’re not dying.”

Minho flicks his gaze to Jinki, embarrassed again to find curvy thighs and large breasts barely hidden behind a t-shirt. Jinki turns another page of his magazine as Minho stares. “How do you know?” his big eyes look Jinki up and down with furrowed brows, “You turned into a girl like some fairy-witch cursed you or something.”

Jinki doesn’t answer at all, not even sparing a small glance towards the young man.

Minho’s gaze falls back to the ceiling. “Hyung..” he takes a deep breath, dramatic as ever. “I’m dying….”

“Nope.” Another page is loudly flipped.

“Yes..”

“Nah cause,” Jinki sighs, fingers combing through long, feminine hair, “Virgins aren’t allowed to die.” With a cheeky grin, long lashes fluttering, Jinki finally looks to Minho, adding with all the mocking tease the man had before the change, “Oh wait..”

“You are,” Minho looks at Jinki, passed all the cute and pretty and female his male friend is now, and he sees that smirk and crinkled nose back on its rightful masculine face. “The worst.”

There’s a small shrug as if ‘thanks I try,’ before Jinki pokes his toes at Minho’s face, making squishy noises with his mouth as a chubby cheek is fondled below him by his foot.

Minho slaps at the foot, frown turning to a pout, voice whining, “Noona, stop…”

Jinki tosses his open magazine at Minho’s side, laughing while demanding “Buy me this dress~.”

Minho has a girl in his life now, but it’s never what he had expected and he thinks he hates it – oh and that he’s dying. Definitely dying.


	18. untitled #3

jongho; fluff

 

 

Ealry in the morning, when Jonghyun is still asleep, Minho...

 

—wakes tangled in messy sheets, only dressed in underwear he had tiredly pulled on after a quick clean up post-sex. Or rather ‘making love’ is how Minho liked to look at it, the night before, being a little more self-conscious. His big eyes are still droopy with sleep, and long lazy fingers run over Jonghyun’s chest, older laying beside him, fingertips dipping at the curves of muscle, lips twitching into a small smile in admiration. He ducks his head, flushed face bashful because he thinks he might really be in love with the man. It’s silly and causes him to question everything.

Not wanting to dwell on such thoughts now though, Minho leans over to kiss Jonghyun’s forehead with a brush of hair from his way. He doesn’t mean to wake the older, but Jonghyun stirs, lashes fluttering and voice a squeaking groan.

“Hello..” Jonghyun hums up at Minho, younger still combing fingers through his hair softy. “You’re up before me..” he says, pointing out the unusual and how he often has to nearly pull Minho out of bed to get him up and going.

Minho drops his head, deep voice a short laugh. “I woke up to watch you sleep.” It’s not really why he woke, instead a little sore still from Jonghyun’s aggressive sexual drive the night before, but watching Jonghyun sleep, looking soft and squishy is a nice bonus in Minho’s opinion.

Jonghyun licks his lips then growls a laugh, tugging on Minho, rolling the younger over him, sheets shifted and exposing his fully naked body to the cool air of the room. Minho’s warm enough to keep Jonghyun comfortable though. He smiles at the young man, lifting his head to peck a kiss to Minho’s chapped lips.

The younger groans and wiggles a little, and Jonghyun reaches hands to gentle message at Minho’s clothed bottom. “Sore?”

Minho nods with a slight and tired pout. It’s quickly gone, Minho tipping to nip tiny teeth at Jonghyun’s neck with a bubbly laugh. “I can handle it.”

“I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t know you could,” Jonghyun teases back, giving Minho’s ass a shoving tug so his whole body rocks a bit closer, and Minho yelp, hands clutching the sheets, long leg kicking the blanket barely covering Jonghyun nearly off the bed.

“You’re making me cold..” Jonghyun whines, bare hip getting a cool brush of air.

Minho settles over Jonghyun’s short but firm figure, face curled into the older’s neck, mumbling cute and sincerely “I’ll keep you warm.”


	19. untitled #4

onho; fluff

 

 

As Jinki’s hand grazed his inner thigh under the table….

 

—Minho jumped in surprise, knees knocking the table, voice a bitten back squeak and eyes bulgingly wide with horror. Jinki looked slightly startled at the reaction, but his expression settled to a cheeky grin, eyes crinkled in delight at Minho trying to hide his face, palm up and other hand running over the small mess he made in a quick clean up.

When Minho’s attention is wanted again, other guests at the table chatting, he spoke, deep voice cleared and eyes blinked with a tiny smile. Calm and collected. He glanced at Jinki, finding his tie crooked and maybe even food on his suit. Minho adjusted his bow tie, trying to appear proper at least.

Minho’s voice soon cracked and squeaked, thought trailing off once more, Jinki’s hand trying to arouse him with gentle strokes to his inner thighs. It was less a turn on and more awkwardly embarrassing, and so like the older to tease when he was bored, and probably still hungry after eating is plate full of expansive food.

Someone had Minho’s back, luckily. On the other side of Jinki was Minseok, who slammed a foot over Jinki’s, causing the young man to whimper and nearly spill the drink in his mouth with a choke.

“You were saying?” Minseok leaned over a bit, gaining Minho’s confused attention.

Minho carried on, thighs left grope-less, and Jinki looked to Minseok, face squishy with feigned innocence, gaze saying ‘hyung, it’s not like that..’ when Minseok knew good and well Jinki had been laying it on heavy towards his little brother for sometime. It currently made their friendship more awkward. It was about as awkward as your best dude friend trying to get with your little sister – but even more unsettling than that.

Minseok, not wanting to be the total bad guy, passed some of his food to Jinki’s empty plate, possibly making worse a scene than Jinki had with Minho moments ago, Jinki trying to help but both young men ultimately spilling the meal over the table and floor.

Minseok smiled first at staring eyes, then Jinki followed with a cleared throat and an attempted humored compliment on the dinner sadly spilled to the floor.

Minho had no time for either hyung right now. He looked away, as if not knowing them. Minho’s not sure what possessed him to bring either of them to this dinner for high-class people, but two extra tickets and begging hyungs left a bad decision.

Three middle-class people trying to fit in at an expensive dinner party was a total joke. And so help Jinki if he tried to pocket anymore handfuls of fancy mints to take home for himself.


	20. untitled #5

onjongho; fluff

 

 

Thinking back on it, Onew shouldn’t have…

 

—slept with Jonghyun and Minho in a foggy intense cluster of a night. One too many drinks, a shorty touching him any chance he got, and a tall guy anxious until he drank himself under the table and let loose to a loud voice, it all lead up to Jinki waking in bed with two other guys, everyone naked sore and hung over.

Minho is literally laying tangled in sheets with a small his head on Jinki’s bare middle and long legs over Jonghyun’s back, shorter sprawled out on his stomach over the mattress.

Jinki licks dry lips, “Did we-”

“Yeah..” Jonghyun groaned and wiggled at Minho’s weight over him.

“No we didn’t- we uh we got drunk and naked and fell asleep,” Minho tries to explain it away, lisping deep voice almost lost on the other two and throbbing heads. “Like… this..?”

“Says the guy with the sore ass,” Jonghyun mumbles.

Minho kicks at Jonghyun’s jiggly bottom barely hidden under sheets, hoarse voice speaking up with a flustered edge. “Like yours isn’t.”

Jinki doesn’t remember all the places his dick went last night but he feels awfully drained. Jinki wipes hair from his face, sighing.

He’s so screwed.

Only several days pass before Jonghyun and Minho come on to him again, acting dick-starved, at least for his. Hands rub and grope at him and Jinki grumbles, two undeniable cuties giving him feelings he doesn’t want to acknowledge and attention he craves. “I need to drink first,” he tells them.

A few bottles later and Jinki’s kicking off clothes and jumping into bed with two guys, and he’s totally content with this three person relationship developing around them. Especially when Minho later asks them out for a sweet, charming dinner or when a day after Jonghyun drags them to a loud, fun concert.

Minho brings out Jinki’s teasing side and he wants to squeeze cutie cheeks of that babyface or kiss the hand of a handsome man.

Jonghyun filled Jinki with new found worth and satisfaction. He wanted the young man’s rough kisses and shorter height to lean his head to a firm, comforting shoulder.

Thinking back on it, Jinki shouldn’t have- but he’s glad he did.


	21. untitled #6

minkey; girlslash; angst

 

 

Gwiboon fell of her chair when Minjung…

 

—foot swiftly kicked at it, long legs a force to be reckoned with. The younger’s eyes widened and hands flew to cover her open mouth in shock.

Gwiboon sat on the classroom floor, skirt of her school uniform riding high enough to show colorful, lacy panties much more mature than other classmates wore, or at least more so than Minjung’s plan panties. Other students stare.

“I am so sorry,” Minjung says, peeking from behind her slender fingers held up as a blinder. She blushed, embarrassed for the older girl.

Gwiboon tried to act calmer than she felt. Her face reddened, eyes blinked hard as she refused to cry, tone of voice the usual sass that made other students glare at her. “Choi Minjung. I hate you!”

Minjung stepped back, Gwiboon standing with a fixed skirt, swiftly leaving the classroom with a slam of the sliding door.

The younger was left feeling awful at her joke – a tease just to ruffle the older’s feathers since she had been snotty again to a female classmate. She hadn’t meant to expose the teenager in such a way. Minjung chewed her lips and sat back at her desk, hiding behind long hair.

‘I hate you!’ rings loudly in Minjung’s mind. She had only wanted to gain positive attention from the girl, but much like everything, it fell flat and made her impression horrible.

Minjung later scribbled a note with hearts and smilies, saying how sorry she was and shoved it in the small locker at the back of the room where Kim Gwiboon held her belongings.

At the bottom of the note it read ‘please don’t hate me.’


	22. untitled #7 (M)

2min; girlslash; pwp

 

 

 

Taeyeon doesn’t know that Minjung is watching from…

 

—the crack in the door, hands full of a heavy backpack stuffed of school books and notes to study. The teenager was let in by the younger student’s brother, only other Lee home, who also appeared very preoccupied with videos games and a noisy headset, barely giving Minjung a glances after answering the door very late and talking to someone probably over the internet with his microphone.

If she thought that felt awkward it’s not nearly as so finding the young girl on her bed, still in school uniform, masturbating. Her hands rub below her skirt, bottom help up in the air on spread knee, smooth upper thighs exposed. Her voice mumbles a few whimpers.

Minjung fumbles back, not sure what to do. Just walk out? Maybe Taeyeon’s brother wouldn’t notice her leave in a rush and get suspicious.

The door squeaks open more, gaining the younger’s attention and she flips over on bed, sitting with hands shoved between her thighs, face flushed and eyes wide, short hair sticking to parted lips. “Un-unine?” she calls in a breath.

Minjung cringes. Maybe against better judgment, she pushes the door open wide enough to step in, head hung and large backpack dragging the floor.

“Oh.. it was you,” Taeyeon smiles now, brows lifting.

Minjung looks up, eyes wider. So Taeyeon did know? Maybe that’s more awful.

Taeyeon spreads her legs, skirt lifted enough to see damp panties. She licks her lips, head tilting. “You caught me touching myself to the thought of you, unnie…”

Minjung chokes on a breath, backpack dropped and own matching uniform gripped tightly. She steps back, not sure what to say. She doesn’t know how to respond. Does Taeyeon like her – does a girl like her – is that okay? Is her first real love confession from a female friend? Minjung’s mind races and the tip of her ears redden.

“Unnie,” Taeyeon wiggles her small chest behind the school blouse,” Want to taste?”

“Taeyeon-ah… this- I came to study.”

When Minjung thinks it can’t get any odder, Taesun stumbles by with his gaming headset still on, mic flipped back, being a responsible babysitter in asking, “I’m making some thing to eat, anyone-”

Minjung is caught between two suddenly mortified siblings, Taeyeon finally showing some real horror at someone finding her in such a position, indecent exposure covered with pillows from beside over the bed. She swears to never come back to this home again.


	23. horse (M)

onho; het; pwp

 

 

“Noona.. noon- no no,” Minho says in protest, long legs that had been spread with excite a moment ago suddenly dragged up the bed and curled under him.

“Why?” Eunsook pouts, chubby curves jiggled behind the loose, oversized t-shirt she wears, only clothing on, and body bouncing with effort.

“Why?” Minho points, eyes widening to a bulging size, speech nearly caught in his throat. “You- that- your thing- that’s the size of a horse, noona!”

Eunsook looks down with the most innocent expression, as if she hadn’t even been aware of what was hanging between her legs. “You’re over reacting,” says the woman with a snake between spread legs.

Minho doesn’t think he is, not one bit, not when the older woman came walking in with a strap-on the size of some animal expecting him to bend over and take it like the smaller – normal – size she usually uses. His mouth hangs open, eyes glancing between her and that enormous thing.

“We’ll take it slow, soak you up in lube, it will be great.” She smiles.

“I’ll die..”

“You won’t die,” she insists, lengthy toy loosely flopping about with a jerk of her grip and sway of hips.

Minho shakes his head, pillow from the bed grabbed to cover his middle, feeling more bashful. “No.. that thing isn’t going inside me.”

“No?” Eunsook tilts her head, long hair swishing about, finger lifted to tap her plump lips. She steps closer, other hand around her thick toy, stroking hand better than Minho’s. “Funny, I once said that about your tiny dick.”

Minho frowns, finding that one of the lowest prods to poke him with.

“I said yes,” she kneels on the bed unfazed, voice smooth and gaze on Minho, hefty chest bouncing with freedom of any bra behind her top. “And you will say yes now.”

With a kiss, Eunsook pushes Minho to his back, and a hand rubs down his middle, stopping below his navel, small hairs brushed there. She pulls back, giving a pressing squeeze of her palm, pushing in the lower body. “I want to watch this,” she strokes her fake dick, “make a perfect bulge right..” she nibbles at his ear, voice lower, “Here.”

Minho whines a moan as her words run right through his whole being in a pleasant rush. And still not sure at all about his noona’s crazed ideas, he pushes on her shoulders, rolling the two over the bed until he’s settled over her, giving her mouth a kiss and ass rubbing against the toy between her legs.

Eunsook wiggles her hips, kiss turning into a fit of pleased giggles, and she grabs at his bottom, squeezing cheeks and pulling them apart. She kisses Minho’s chin, voice near his ear as he groans again at her touch. “First though, since we’re taking this one slow, I want your face between my legs.” She shoves on his head, “Get.”

Minho moves down Eunsook’s body, turned on until that monstrous thing at her waist clobbers him in the small face, leaving him horrified all over again.

Minho settles that he might die this night, but at least go out with a bang. He laughs to himself too because he’s sure he just made a great joke at death’s door.

"This thing isn’t even human," Minho bites its thickness, hands running down Eunsook’s warm hips and thighs. 

Eunsook giggles with giddiness, hand gripping her toy to rub and thump it at Minho’s soft cheeks and squishy lips. She will enjoy herself thoroughly.


	24. untitled #8

onho; het; (unconventional proposal series); fluff

 

 

Eunsook sits back, brows raised and belly rubbed, just giving Minho the eyes. The look she would often when he just did things that made her question everything. Her feet shift over the floor, pretty dress and cardigan held tighter to a body she had only feared was getting fatter from lack of good dieting.

Minho heaves while still holding the small photo in his hands, shaky words out of his mouth without thought, “I think I’m gonna throw up..”

Eunsook shakes her head, not really offended when she knows the young man only means his nerves are getting the better of him. She’s sure in his place, given a photo of the ultrasound she recently had of a small being growing inside her, and laying it out on the table that she wants to marry him would be a lot to take in. And Eunsook would probably not just think she would to throw up but actually vomit all over him. This has turned into a not very romantic proposal, but it’s just as heartfelt as any other.

Eunsook scoops long hair from her face, flicking it over shoulders, and she takes Minho’s hands into hers, gaze serious as she continues. “Don’t think I want to get married just because of this- because it would look bad around here. I don’t care what other people think, you know.” She smiles. If Eunsook cared what other people thought she wouldn’t be with some younger guy when everyone said they weren’t compatible. “I love you, and I want you to be with me forever.” With a soft kiss to his hand, she adds, voice quivering with sincerity, also maybe pregnancy hormones getting her worked up. “Truly.”

Minho still looks bewildered, gaze fallen to the photo then back up to Eunsook’s smiling face.

Eunsook tries to sooth more, the young man’s anxiety sparking her own all over again. “I know it’s a lot to take in at once, but-”

Minho cuts Eunsook’s voice off with a sudden kiss, her soft cheeks squished between his palms, lips chapped and clumsy over hers. When he pulls back, Eunsook stares with wide eyes, mouth fallen open. Minho bites a crooked smile, tiny teeth barely visible as his head ducks just for a moment, mustering up his courage to look the woman back in the eyes with a new determination, one that says even if it sounds frightening right now he will give himself to Lee Eunsook as a husband and father, and in return take her hand also.

“I’m really happy,” is what Minho manages to say. He looks back to the photo, smile even wider. “I.. wow.”

“I know, huh?” Eunsook blinks back watery eyes, chest warm and fluttering, head leaning against Minho’s slender shoulder to look at the photo with him. She’s not sure she’s felt this type of happiness before. She wants to savor such powerful emotion.

Lee Eunsook, a mother to be, is excited to begin the next chapter of her life with Choi Minho and a little one, no matter what anyone says about them, because Eunsook will protect Minho from those people and he will her too.

“You still going to throw up?” Eunsook squeezes his hand in hers, grin sickeningly wide.

With a laugh, Minho drops his cheek to lean on Eunsook’s head, deep voice soft. “Yeah.. I might.”

Eunsook giggles cutely.

“We really made a baby.. wow..” Minho blows a hot breath, finally settling nerves and letting it all sink in.

Eunsook bites her lips, mouth zipped at any teasing she would usually use about their silly sex life, just because the moment is so sweet and she wants to remember it that way forever.


	25. untitled #9

onho; het; (unconventional proposal series); fluff

 

 

 

Eunsook peeks curiously at the bag sitting at Minho’s side. She sits across from him at dinner for two at a fancy restaurant, wondering why he is so dressed up and nervous. His obvious anxiety is the worst of it. She would laugh if she weren’t so worried about him.

In her purse is a small box holding an engagement ring, thinking this could be the opportunity to lay the question out there as obviously as possible. Eunsook wants to marry the guy, live together, have a family, sit around as oldies while reminiscing their youth together. Yes, all that stuff she wants. Also Eunsook feels she’s not getting any younger, and her little hints at wanting marriage with leaving baby trinkets around like baby bottles and binkies, little baby blankets, they all seemed to fall on deaf ears. Minho would tell her she has an odd love for her little dog getting him such things. Eunsook had to rethink her life choices and men.

They’ve been rethought, and despite Minho not getting those hints, she still wants the man. Whenever she observed the young around children, interacting naturally with them, her mommy clock would start ticking each time a small child smiled up at him and all Eunsook could think about was him as a great father. She needs this man.

So, with a small smile, Eunsook pulls the small box from her purse, laying it out on the table between the two. Minho looks surprised.

“Eh? I thought I was supposed to get the gift tonight.” He pouts a bit, obviously feeling up staged.

Eunsook giggles, head tilted to comb fingers through long hair. “Just open it, silly.”

Minho takes the small box, opening it with a gleeful grin. It quickly fades as he finds what’s in it.

Before any stupid questions can be asked, Eunsook speaks up, “I want to get married.” And to be clear, she adds, “To you, I want to marry you.”

Minho covers his mouth, wide eyes flicked between the older woman and a fancy little ring in a box for him. “I.. uh..”

“Say yes?” Eunsook grins, leaning forward with a hopeful gaze. She realizes in that moment how crushed she would be if Minho said no.

Minho places the box on the table, then fumbles to get his bag, quickly dumping the contents on the table, voice a little too loud. “I thought you wanted a kid!”

Eunsook blinks at a pair of what looks to be a one girl outfit and one boy outfit – the pinks and blues giving it away.

“I didn’t know which one we would have so I bought both..” Minho explains in a softer voice.

She still stares, brows furrowed, mouth chewed, and Minho lets out a loud breath, looking extremely relieved now, as if all that weird anxiety was off his shoulders now.

“I thought you wanted a baby and we weren’t even married and I..” Minho shakes his head, forehead falling to slap against a palm. “I’m so stupid.”

Eunsook slowly smiles, charmed all over again. She chews glossy lips, hands reaching to look through the cute outfits that showed the thought Minho had put into his search for each one. It must have been terrifying for him to think she possibly just wanted a baby out of him, but despite it he still hung in there with her.

Minho speaks in a near whisper, voice slightly shamed at himself. “I was ready to tell you that if that’s what you want, I was willing to try cause I love you.. a lot.”

“You are so.. adorable,” Eunsook says as a hand reaches for the ring, shoulders shrugged tightly with tingles of love. She reopens it, holding it out between them, “So.. is that a yes?” She still sounds pitifully hopeful.

Minho doesn’t even have time to comprehend that he’s missed the boat on proposing. He just smiles again, gin wide and crooked, eyes nearly sparking. He nods and Eunsook takes a moment to place the ring on his slender finger, pleased with herself for finding the right size.

Minho confirms with a simple word, “Yes.”

As Minho shows off the ring with wiggling fingers, looking really gorgeous in it if she says so herself, Eunsook comments, “Once we’re married we’ll crank out the babies.”

Minho pales like a fish out of water, much a reminder of when she took his virginity in a quick and clumsy night together.

Still, Eunsook wants to marry this man, and of course have many babies and live happily ever after.


	26. untitled #10

onho; het; (unconventional proposal series); fluff

 

 

Lee Eunsook never intended to let her secret slip, or fall in love, or hold a gun that particular person’s head after a night of crazy fights and possibly murdering a few bad men. She’s all razzeled; makeup smeared, long hair no longer in the stylish up-do, fancy dress torn with big breasts less supported and side slit up to her hip now, exposing the gun holster for her small and petite weapon of choice.

The woman, who now refuses to stay single and live the lonely, but undeniably exciting, life of a secret agent, spy person, sexy woman of power – whatever you want to call it.. Well, Eunsook thinks she’ll keep that last part because no man will take it away from her, even if she is in love with one. That woman is ready for big changes.

“So.. what do you say?”

Minho, the young man that caught her eye and she has used on her latest mission, which she feels horribly about now, but she would make it up to him. He sits on the floor, looking a mess and bewildered, and it’s understandable being that she made a slight oopsie mistake and he had nothing to really do with the target after all, like his dull personality was legit and not a super sly secret cover. Who would have guessed? Eunsook taps the barrel of the gun at Minho’s tuxedo that is more torn up than her dress, and there’s a bleeding cut on his forehead which almost causes her to pout and take him into her bosom to care for. It’s feelings like that, usual to her and something new, that this young man brings out in her. It’s refreshing.

“Are you going.. to shoot me if I say no?” there’s hysterics in his tone. Eunsook isn’t sure if it’s her proposal or the excite of a night literally full of explosions and ducking for your life. She loved that part, but apparently he didn’t so much. Civilian life is so curious to her and she has much to learn.

It could just be the gun though, but that thought doesn’t cross her mind.

Eunsook, too used to her line of work, gives some teasing like she’s totally calm and collected. She wiggles her gun against his head, long tangled hairs wrapping around it in a worse mess. “Maybe.”

Minho snorts some sort of choking laughter, face covered in his hands suddenly. “I.. don’t know what to say..”

Eunsook grins and brushes hair behind an ear, pretty earring sparkling in the flickering lights of destruction surrounding the two. “How about yes?”

It takes a moment, but Minho finally looks up at her, hands fallen and smile back. It’s the one she thinks she feel most for; sweetly innocent and oddly silly. It reminds her of what she wants, and it’s not this complicated life anymore. In the silence, Eunsook drops her pointed gun, and Minho keeps his smile as hers falls, because the longer she stares the more genuine and sincere it is, like he really doesn’t fear her, at least not in the sense she is most frightened off.

“You’re really crazy, and possibly not even the woman I got to know, but..” Minho nods slowly, “I’ll say yes.”

As Eunsook looks suddenly wobbly and a bit unstable, Minho cringes, eyes squeezing closed, voice a plea. “Please don’t kill me.”

Eunsook falls onto Minho in a big hug, smile wider than she can remember in so long. She kisses his cheeks, then his lips, nearly giggling with excite as the young man tensed up, because this cuteness is about to become her life and she can start over fresh.

While Eunsook tends to Minho’s slashed skin with fabric torn from her dress, gun finally placed back in her thigh-holster, she bites her lips and speaks over his whiny cringing. “Oh.. by the way, my real name is Lee Eunsook.. not Kim Misook..” she gives a silly tongue poking from her lips and crinkled eyes expression.

“Uh..” Minho tries to fix his half-missing bow tie and sit up straighter despite a pained cringe, like some true gentleman. “My real name is still Choi Minho, and I still live a normal, boring life. I wake up and go to work every day, same routine, then if I feel adventurous I might go out for drink or watch a movie instead of exercise.” He gives a small, quivering smile, still stressed from the night and now talking too much.

Eunsook squeals because it all sounds so perfect and it’s still, in her thirty years, what she wants in life.

“Should I still call you ‘noona’?” Minho asks, just beginning the peel the many layers that is Lee Eunsook.

She nods and licks her thumb to swipe blood from Minho’s face. “That’s a must, at least until we’re married. Then you can call me honey.”

Minho’s eyes widen.

“And I’ll call you baby-cakes or sweetcheeks or.. whatever it is normal boring people do.” Eunsook’s shoulders shrug and her rambling ends in a giggle.

Minho looks like he wants to say something, maybe explain the ‘normal boring life’ but Eunsook is suddenly shoving at him, shouting to get down, and she uses his bent over back to lean on and aim her gun at something emerging from the rubble some distance away. Minho only hears a loud gunshot, like many that night, and the sounds of probably someone or something dying.

Eunsook eases up. “Nearly missed one.. Boss would have been furious.”

Minho stares with wide, bulging eyes and Eunsook puffs at her gun as if there is smoke to blow, then twists it in circles on one finger with a smile, other hand on her hip smugly. “Pretty slick, right?”

Minho croaks, overwhelmed all over again. “Noona..”

Lee Eunsook marks that as her last job before retiring to Minho’s boring civilian life.


	27. untitled 11(M)

onho; het; (unconventional proposal series); fluff

 

 

 

Slow clicks or the loudest noise when too many feet in the air, everything below looking like a colony of ants roaming free. Eunsook is nervous, but not for the drop that is soon to happen. No, she loves that part. Glossy lips are chewed, and she turns to find her boyfriend grinning, pumped for the drop and the rush it give him. They’re alike in that way. They’re alike in a lot of ways.

The roller coaster stops in its short pause at the top of the highest point. Now or never, Eunsook pushes herself, asking for something she wants more than anything ever in her life. “Will you marry me? Let’s get married, for real. Minho-ya..” all the sincerity in the world flowed with her gentle voice, the tip of the world so silent her voice is easily heard.

His smile is gone and eyes blink at her with confusion.

The roller coaster suddenly drops, sickly fast, and Minho screams like a scared dying anime the whole way down, which is odd when he’s an adrenaline junkie who isn’t so afraid of these sorts of things. Eunsook hollers, happily though, smile wide and arms held above her head, just as much of an adrenaline junkie as her boyfriend.

The coaster ride meets its end, slowly taking the tracks to a stop. Minho stares blankly the entire time, hair a mess, body frozen. Eunsook combs fingers through her bangs with giggles, heart beating fast and she’s not sure if it’s all for the ride or if some is for her anxiety over a proposal at the top of a roller coaster.

At the jerking stop, Eunsook looks to Minho, eyes widening to find him in such a sate when he’s usually thumbs up and grinning excitedly at the end of a ride. “You.. going to throw up?”

“..I might..” is Minho’s slow reply.

“Hm..” she still smiles, hand reaching to rest over his. “You going to be okay?”

Minho slowly turns his small head in its mess of hair towards Eunsook, expression giving the woman a gasping fright. The young man, looking crazed with a pale face and eyes bulging, mumbles “Yes..”

“Uh..” Eunsook blinks. “Yes you’ll be okay or..” she gives a short pause in thought, “Yes you will marry me?”

Minho licks chapped lips, finally a bit of color coming back to his soft features. “Both.”

Before Eunsook can have a proper reaction, the two are forced from the roller coaster and left fighting through crowds. Minho grabs Eunsook’s hand, reaching behind him in a firm grip, and with a quick glance over his shoulder, the young man is smiling, crooked and goofy just how Eunsook likes it. She follows, hand in hand, with a genuine smile. Legs are jelly and threaten to buckle and it’s not cause of the roller coaster either.


	28. pups

onho; fluff

 

 

 

Jinki sits nervously with the cutest little puppy he’s ever seen rolling around the floor. He giggles at the sight, but also he still is wondering how to settle the fact that after work he stopped into a pet store he had been passing, so terribly bored with how mundane and repetitive his life has come to be since graduating and finding an office job. His roommate, or rather his boyfriend, wouldn’t probably like the fact he made such a decision without him and even worse, on a total whim.

Be assertive, Jinki thinks.

Before he’s really sure how to go about it, Minho returns from class to prepare for his part-time job, shoes kicked off at the entry and backpack dropped neatly in a corner where it will remain until he studies. “Hyung..” he whines tiredly, hands scraping through his hair. Minho is greeted with whiny barks. His head tilts until he finds Jinki sitting on the floor with a softly yellow haired puppy between his legs. “Hyung..?”

“I got a dog,” he laughs, shoulders shrugging and eyes crinkling. He looks more than happy. “Isn’t it great?”

“But.. wha..”

“I was bored, I wanted something exciting again.”

Minho stiffens a bit, words hurting when they weren’t meant to. Did that mean he was boring Jinki. It’s a sudden and awful thought. His shoulders slump at the sight of Jinki playing with the dog, looking really cute and possibly not needing him anymore.

Jinki stands, pup scooped up in his hands, taking too many steps close to Minho who looks like he’s never seen a dog in his life. “So it’s okay, huh?”

Minho takes a breath, “I don’t know..”

“I won’t bother you about sex,” Jinki insist as a bargaining chip, and he’s being completely honest.

Minho makes a face, not sure if he likes the idea or not. He didn’t need the sex for sexually reasons as often as Jinki but he does like the close and intimate part of it, feeling needed and able to satisfy.

Jinki holds the puppy up in front of Minho’s face again, wiggling it with a urging, “Huh-huh..?”

“Fine,” Minho frowns, or thinks he is. Jinki sees it as a sulking pout, and if Minho is feeling he will be neglected over a dog well he’s greatly mistaken.

“You’re not mad?”

“No.”

Jinki is one to quickly ramble onto the next subject, “I was thinking of naming him Socks, or Soda, or Little Fatty cause he eats a lot..”

Minho knows right then that the dog’s name won’t be decided for some time. Jinki will probably run through a lot of food related names before he’s done.

“Or.. you can name him,” Jinki drops the pup in Minho’s arms, quickly stepping back with a wide grin. Minho looks slightly bewildered, eyes wide and hands not sure where to grab the small thing that consists of fuzzy puffs of fur like he might break it. “This is really cute.”

Jinki pats Minho’s cheek with a wide grin, head tilted. “You’re still my number one~.”

Minho blushes, flustered all over again by Jinki’s simple charm, and then he blinks wide eyes as suddenly Jinki hurries around the apartment, dragging a huge bag of dog food from a closet. Each step he drags it kibble spills to the floor from a tear in the bag. “Oh.. it got a hole..” Jinki sighs.

Minho sets the struggling pup down so it can run to the food and feed with a tiny wagging tail. He decides he will give it a few days before making any hasty comments. Then again, it’s Jinki’s home and he’s just a roommate helping with bills – a live-in boyfriend also, but that’s less publicly discussed.

Minho really doesn’t have a chance. He cringes at the food all over the floor, already dreading the mess of owning a dog. Minho grabs a broom to clean before he can even try to prepare for work.

It’s a several days later, after living with the pup that was actually growing on Minho and he had named ‘Pooh’ cause he thought he was hilarious, that he slips in a puddle of dog piss over wood floors, nearly falling with a shout. He quickly set his heavy load of schoolbooks and laptop at the couch, study time interrupted before it even began.

“Lee Jinki-ssi!” Minho shouts, wobbling on one leg and pulling a wet sock off his dirtied foot. Jinki is supposed to be training it, and Minho had been helping when he could, but the dog just isn’t learning fast enough for him.

Jinki appears from the back bedroom, little pup Pooh following close behind him still looking like a pot of puffy honey. His smile is wide and sweet, knowing the full name shout meant trouble so he needs to ease the atmosphere. “Yeah?”

“Your dog peed,” Minho tosses his sock to the floor beside the puddle, marking the horrid scene. “Clean it.”

Jinki, the less cleanly one and knowing he could crawl under anal-retentive Minho’s skin, pouts with wide eyes, mimicking the look Pooh gives him all the time now.

Minho takes a calming breath, face rubbed with both palms, “I.. I’ll do it.”

Jinki smiles and barks like a dog, which leads the pup to follow suit. Minho hates he’s so crazy for Lee Jinki he becomes a pile of pushover goo. He’s either insane or truly in love with the man, and somehow that’s okay and keeps him waking up happily each morning.


	29. false victory (M)

onho; fluff

 

 

Minho huffs a breath of victory, Jinki’s panties in his fist raised above his head dramatically, his own underwear riding a bit low on narrow hips but still on his body. Minho is the winner this time. He does a few little, awkwardly rotated, hip thrusts, clearly going to blow minds – if he doesn’t blow his load prematurely again.

Jinki, laying over the floor on his back and elbows propping him up, flicks hair from his eyes, clapping his feet for Minho and his win as he takes in evening breaths after their wrestling match – winner takes all – and to win meant getting the underwear off the other first.

Minho grins, brushing hair from his face, looking satisfied with himself. It had been a while since he won, last several attempts left surrendering or left to die suffocated by Jinki plump booty sitting on his face. In those times Jinki would smugly pull Minho’s panties off slowly, taking his time to savor victory.

“Cool, you won~,” Jinki congratulates, feet still slapping together as a clap. He gives a small smile.

Minho’s grin slowly falls as he stares longer at Jinki. His hand lowers, brows furrowing, lips licked. “You.. you let me win?”

“No of course not,” Jinki’s grin is big and cheeky, head tilted, nose crinkled. It’s the older’s look of all knowing.

Minho’s eyes widen and he slaps his fist full of underwear to the floor. Jinki yelps as Minho grabs his legs, soon trying his hardest to get Jinki’s underwear back up his legs and fitted snugly where they belong.

“Wait, you won!” Jinki protests, legs kicking.

“You let me win…” Minho huffs, clearly upset and it had nothing to do with sex at all. There are rules you just don’t break.

Jinki kicks free, sits up and tugs Minho into a hard kiss. When he leans back, Minho left breathless, Jinki mumbles, “Get on the bed before I make you.” With a nibble to Minho’s lips, he adds “I want you to win this time.”

Some of Minho’s upset fades, only because he wants to give Jinki whatever it is he wants. His lips pout slightly as Jinki pushes on his chest, still showing his upset about the cheated game, but he stands and gets on the bed, waiting for pantieless Jinki to follow.

Jinki chews his lips, crawling onto the bed, demanding of Minho to get busy and at least pretend he won fairly. Jinki is going to get what he wants, like he often does.


	30. untitled #12

onho; het; (unconventional proposal series); fluff

 

 

Excitedly, Minho comments again “It’s almost your birthday~,” like he’s still riding the high of his own birthday several days ago. Or maybe he’s still hung over, that could possibly explain why he still looks like a marshmallow in winter wear while still in the warm mall. She had barely noticed the scarf he wears that she had bought him for his birthday.

Eunsook nearly whimpers. She’s almost thirty and she’s probably going to have her mid-life crisis earlier than expected. The younger man is more excited about her birthday then she is, and she wonders if he’s aging backwards or something crazy like that.

Minho leans forward on the bench the two sit at in the middle of a busy mall. Eunsook is hidden between sopping bags and long hair. Minho blinks with confusion, not understanding a lady’s distress at aging.

Enough is enough, Eunsook balls her fists and nearly shouts hysterically in the large mall. “Why haven’t you proposed to me yet?!”

Minho leans back with wide eyes, glancing around himself as if the woman could have possibly been yelling at someone else. Surely not him, obviously. “Eh..?”

Eunsook looks to her longtime boyfriend, eyes watery, monthly hormonal change acting up and worry that despite all their years together Minho is going to break up with an old hag like her and be done with it. “Why won’t you propose to me? I’m not asking for a fancy dinner and big ring, I just… why? Are you going to break up with me?”

Minho looks like shots have been fired and he has no idea where to go. He’s taken totally off guard, even by the girly pms standards of Lee Eunsook’s monthly. “I.. eh.. you told me you were going to propose to me when you were good and ready to..”

Eunsook blinks wide eyes and Minho’s head falls slightly with some sort of embarrassment. He looks up again with a small smile though, recalling that particular time with fondness.

Eunsook remembers nothing. She wonders if she was smashed or something. She thinks it sounds like something she would say but for the life of her she cannot remember. Minho remembered though, Minho has stuck by her all these years despite her wanting to be the one to propose on her time. He’s waited for her and it shows even now in the gentle smile that is just like the young man she fell for the day she met a silly, awkward first year college student at her university. Still handsome, still charming.

Eunsook wipes any tears away, sitting up straighter, tone of voice serious. “I want to get married. I want to marry Choi Minho now.” She adds with a little insecurity and a cringe, “So.. you’ll marry me, right?”

Minho pulls Eunsook into a hug, rocking them side to side with a voice full of laughter. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me, and the answer is yes, like it had been back then too.”

Eunsook honestly doesn’t recall much marital talk from years before, but if Minho says it happened then she believes him. “I’m so happy…” she sniffs, then with a quick flick of emotions, reaches the hand she had holding Minho in a hug out to flip off a staring passerby behind him, nose crinkling at the person. They quickly scurry away. She doesn’t tell Minho that part, still held her in a warm, comforting hug, reminding her it will be her home forever now.


	31. the name is jinki (M)

onho; pwp

 

 

 

Minho’s feet drag over the bed, sitting up with his clothes already tugged away. He clings to Jinki knelt above his lap with hips rolling, or grip tightening around the older when bounces grow rougher. Minho buries his face in the crook of Jinki’s neck, kissing breaths against it or tongue sliding over the bob of an adam’s apple with quivering pants of air.

Jinki gasps louder, lashes fluttering and lips parting. He grinds down a bit rougher, dragging a cracking cry out of Minho, younger bucking against him in a tighter hug. “Hyun- hyung..”

Jinki slows to a stop, holds Minho’s face in both his hands and gives wet lips a kiss before leaning back with a serious gaze. “I told you,” Jinki bounces again with each word, “To call,” Minho nearly scratches at Jinki’s back, head falling to the side in a whiny whimper, “Me,” another hip rotating thrust, tightening around Minho’s length and loud cry of pleasure, “Jinki.”

Minho’s palm pulls down Jinki’s damp chest and middle, hand resting to Jinki’s hip. Jinki gives a grin with bitten lips, messy hair flicked from eyes with a head tilt. He gives a pleased moan at the warm touch, then presses his hands to Minho’s own chest, leaning in with a whisper. “Down..” he pushes, guiding Minho to his back over the bed, grin still present at the scrunched face Minho makes at each of his movements, riding position smoother now, and Minho’s voice is proof enough that he feels good.

“Jinki.. Jink- ahh.. I..”

Jinki grabs Minho’s hand, leading it to wrap around his semi-hard, jerking length. “Touch me..” Jinki’s fingers fold over Minho’s hand, guiding the strokes he wants. Once Minho picks it up well enough, Jinki groans in appreciation, still rocking his body, leaning in for a kiss to Minho’s forehead or cheek when he slows.

Minho’s breathy warning is short and Jinki doesn’t pull off before the release and jerking of the body beneath him. Minho slows in everything, eyes droopy. Jinki crawls away over the wrinkled sheets with a satisfied giggle. He yanks off the used up condom, giving Minho a few rubs and strokes, watching at the cute squirming from all the sudden sensitivity.

“Hyung!” Minho pushes Jinki’s teasing hand away, then takes a big relieving breath, whole body fallen back to the bed.

Jinki’s nose crinkles in only a semi-apology, hand gently patting Minho’s thigh with a soft and affectionate rub. Minho smiles again, face curling into a pillow with batting lashes.

Jinki strokes himself steadily, moving right beside Minho’s face, poking a warm, squishy cheek with his leaking tip. Minho blinks up at Jinki, looking tired but not one to refuse Jinki. His mouth opens as he turns his head, allowing Jinki to gently push into his mouth, wrapping lips around him. He holds still as Jinki thrusts on bent knee with short rocks of his hips and a bitten grunt.

With a few groans and tugs at Minho’s head to gain a good position, Jinki gets up and hard, pulsing thickly inside Minho’s soaked mouth before he releases, yanking out as the last few strings from a twitching length land on Minho’s flushed face in a slight mess.

Minho just stares up at Jinki with the usual gaze of admiration. “Hyung..”

“Jinki..” he corrects again, lips chewed and naked body sprawled over the bed so his face can lay beside Minho’s. He kisses the younger’s nose, giggling at the squeezed-eye expression in return.

“Jinki.. that was.. really good..” is said with a low voice and goofy grin.

“You’re all dirty..” he teases with a swipe of a thumb over Minho’s face, small nod to give at the praise of intimate works.

“You’re all cute..”

“You’re all corny..” Jinki’s eyes crinkle with a smile and Minho pouts a frown. “But handsome,” he adds, getting a smile out of Minho and a sudden tackling hug of warm limbs tangled together in a comforting embrace. Jinki kisses along Minho’s warm shoulder, cheek cuddling it shortly after.

“Lee Jinki-ssi~..”

Jinki’s home with Minho is the best home. Especially when Minho says he loves him with utmost sincerity, causing Jinki to nearly cry with pure happiness.


	32. pens (M)

onho; pwp; (warning: pens)

 

 

 

Jinki nearly laughs, though it’s not that funny, and he’s sure in Minho’s place he would be frustrated and upset too. He wiggles the small bundle of pens wrapped up in a slicked condom inside of Minho, other hand around the younger’s length that was only half-hard a little bit ago. Minho is finally hard like he should be, like Jinki was minutes ago before he came with the help of Minho’s hand.

Jinki is no stranger to ass-play, but he’s not sure what to make of Minho unable to really get it up like he used to unless something – anything like a couple pens yank from the floor - is inside him. Apparently Minho doesn’t know either.

Jinki thrusts the makeshift toy with a tight grip, doing as Minho requests in grunting breathy noises of ‘there, there, good’, hips leaning back to meet a few of Jinki’s thrusts, his body swallowing the toy deeper.

It doesn’t take long to make Minho cum now, not even twice as long as trying to get him rock hard, voice whining ‘thank you,’ incoherently over again to Jinki for the help. He lays still a moment, emptied ass twitching, eyes fluttering and fingers clutching at Jinki. He looks fine, happy, content until he comes off the high, Jinki quick and generously shoving tissues at him for clean up.

Minho takes what’s offered and looks at Jinki and then at the condom full of pens, then he looks anywhere but at the two, face flushing. He grumbles in a deep voice, tissues wiping “Am I a freak now?” It’s a question he’s asked before.

Jinki rubs his thumb between Minho’s bottom and over twitching muscle, expression thoughtful and Minho’s voice a near whimper. He answers, “Nah, you just like your ass played with more than others.” He smiles, and somehow it drags a grin out of Minho, hopefully making him feel better.

Still smiling, Minho nearly laughs “That’s.. so embarrassing.” He hides his faces behind his hands, really laughing now, sounding tired and worn out. Most of all, he sounds insecure in himself again, much like when they first tried anything together in mutual confusion of sexuality, much like when Jinki played with his ass the first time, much like the third or fourth time when Minho undeniably enjoyed and gained more sexual pleasure out of it than he thought he would. Jinki understands because he’s had the insecurities too, still does some days.

“Well…” Jinki grins with a crinkled nose, prying Minho’s hands away from his face, trying to use a bit of humor mixed with real honesty about himself, something he used to feel much insecurity about. “I like putting my dick in asses- especially yours, so we’re both freaks if that’s how you want to look at it.”

Minho blinks with a confused look, trying to actually process what Jinki said and if it even makes sense in the first place. He snorts a laugh, leaning back on the bed, sore bottom shifting so he can spread legs and pull Jinki in closer. Jinki kisses Minho’s face, hand flicking damp hair from eyes.

Minho hugs Jinki, thankful that what he can give Jinki, Jinki can give back too – and that’s reassurance in himself and everything is okay. He feels comfortable and safe with himself around the older.

Seeing an opening for a joke and being one not to miss it, Jinki speaks in a mumble against Minho. “Should I carry around pens now?”

Minho shoves Jinki out of the hug, laughing with a smile. “Shut up..”

Jinki shrugs his shoulders with a giggling laugh.


	33. untitled #13(M)

onho; fluff; stripper

 

 

 

Minho is a giggling, drunk mess as friends sprawl him over the bar. His long legs clank a few glasses and spill a few napkins, but he is settled with a couple dumb ‘whoop!’s as other drunk friends grin.

“You are so drunk..” Jinki says, shoving the hem of Minho’s top up to above his chest. Minho giggles again. He can’t believe the younger, yet when he’s this wasted, he can. The challenge has been set and Jinki won’t back down so easily. Minho shouldn’t try to beat Jinki in anything when he’s so much drunker - it won’t ever end well.

“Don’t be a sissy, hyung..” Minho’s coherent speech is led to rambling lisps, “Don’t.. sissy.. win..”

Jinki takes his time laying the strip of salt, over Minho’s middle and half a flat breast and the younger squirms with ticklishness, or maybe shyness if he can even be that coherent anymore. Jinki then nearly gags him with the slice of a lime with a grin at the younger’s bucking choke on nothing but air.

“Good, now you can’t talk..” he snorts a giggling laugh behind a lifted hand, eyes crinkling. His head spins a little, vision slightly off.

Minho wiggles at the cool of the drink dripping down his belly as its poured over him. Jinki is drunk enough he doesn’t really notices cameras phones out ready to snap shots. Drink dribbles down Minho’s sides as his tummy shakes with deep breaths.

Jinki rests a hand on Minho’s thigh, and another his shoulder, bending over to drag his tongue over the salt at Minho’s middle, and a little more aggressively at his chest, tip circling a nipple hardened by the cold. Minho bucks off the bar slightly, arching with nearly each touch as if he’s overly sensitive, spilling some of the drink and gagging on the lime with a loud whine. Jinki grins smugly, in no way going to face defeat this night.

With more pressure of his hands, Minho is held down a little more so Jinki can take what’s left of the shot in the dip of his navel, sucking it up with scrunched eyes, Minho’s drunk moaning barely heard over the bar’s noise. He stumbles a bit to make his way to Minho’s head, face leaned over to take the lime from his mouth. Minho’s head lifts at the same time, causing their mouths to meet in an awkward, smashing kiss.

With effort, Jinki straightens up and staggers back with the lime in his mouth. He turns, giving a double thumbs up victory, trying to smile and ignore the pleasant tingling of his lips after a kiss.

In a moment he is helping others get Minho off the bar, and the younger smiles like a goof until their eyes meet. His lidded glance and licked lips are a silent call to Jinki he would like so much more. And in case that wasn’t clear enough, he hangs all over Jinki, praising his good job, kissing the older’s neck in sloppy drunk presses.

Jinki’s not sure if he heard right, but he could swear Minho mumbles against him, saying in slurs, taller body rubbing his in a not very innocent manner. “I want you.. so bad.. hmm..”

Jinki’s pants tighten uncomfortably and he’s sure he’s just too drunk at this point. His stare at Minho’s thin figure, loose with drinks and movements too effeminate around so many males, lingers too much the rest of the night, and his tongue brushes the top of his teeth, reminded of sucking on Minho’s warm chest, the texture of his skin…

Maybe he’s reading too far into it, maybe he’s a horny drunk. Do too many drinks make one want to shove their male friend up against a wall and screw him silly?

Jinki takes another shot, from a glass this time.

 

—

 

A day later, Minho with a horrid hangover, gets text messages with pictures attached. He nearly shrieks and calls Jinki, denying anything that possibly happened. He was obviously horribly drunk, don’t hold it against him. Minho also asks if he won last night, like he is that desperate to know. Jinki takes great pleasure in telling him who the winner was and smiles widely at the groan from Minho.

In the end, Lee Jinki just doesn’t know what to make of a guy like Choi Minho.

Or himself at this point.

Jinki declines drinking with anyone but himself alone after that night, like a true man who doesn’t ignore problems or insecurities.


	34. knitting

onho; fluff

 

 

Minho bounces the baby in his arms, giving some gentle pats to her back and look very curiously at Jinki sitting on the floor near the baby’s bed, legs crossed and brows furrowed in determination. It’s all sorts of attractive to Minho when the older man does that.

“What are you doing?” Minho asks.

“Knitting.”

Minho can see that much. He rolls his eyes and tends to some baby spit up at his shoulder while speaking. “I mean why?”

“Knitting booties for the baby,” Jinki grins up at Minho, eyes crinkled. “Just cause.”

Minho blinks wide eyes, heart pitter-pattering faster. He has to look away, lips bitten and voice held back cause he probably could go cry in a corner right now at how sweet and cute Jinki is being and that knitting hobby is adorable.

“That’s.. very thoughtful.”

Jinki nods with a giggle, knitting away with a slight rock of his body side to side. “I hope they fit.”

Minho would like to throw himself at Jinki and tell him he wants to have his babies, but that’s not possible, and the actual thought of childbirth is horrifying, so pretending they’re married and the babysitting is actually their child is as close as Minho will get. He worries too much talk of children will scare Jinki away in the end, and they’ve only just become officially more than friends, so he watches his steps – usually.

Minho coos at the little one. “Isn’t daddy the best, he will make you so cute.”

Jinki lifts brows, looking puzzled.

The baby spits up even more on Minho’s shoulder, causing a big, gurgling mess.

Minho cringes and laughs awkwardly, exiting the room with the baby to clean up and leaving Jinki behind to finish his thoughtful knitting. His legs are a bit wobbly goo and he glances back a few times as if it was the first time meeting Jinki all over again.

Jinki works alone happily.


	35. friday (M)

onoh; het; fluff

 

 

 

Eunsook sits on the bed, legs crossroad and whole body trying to find a sexy pose. She’s dressed in a new nightie, one she thinks is quite sexy and shows off her assets nicely, curvy body hugged and large breasts hanging loose without a tight bra. The patience of waiting for her husband in the shower is getting to her though. She’s so aroused her panties are already wet and here she is waiting.

Eunsook plays with the wrapped rubber, nearly pushing thirty but still too anxious about the thought of having a baby yet so it will be needed, and combs through her hair with a sigh because she’s so horny and baby making instead of just sex actually sounds really attractive right now. It’s crazy, isn’t it? She wonders if in their short married life she’s the one gaining a sex driver or her husband lost his, or did he ever really have one. Marrying a younger man with a sex drive less than hers? The thought seems preposterous.

The facts seem to be Eunsook’s fate once she excited readied once the water shut off and soon the door bedroom door opened to find Minho in his layered pajamas. The condom drops from her mouth and she stares with a crinkled nose, sexy pose lost.

“We’re supposed to have sex, why are you dressed?”

Minho’s toweling off damp hair, looking at her with sincerity. “Uh.. I forgot..”

Eunsook, being a woman to get things done, stands up and marches over to her husband that looks more bewildered by the second, tugs on his arm and shoves him to the bed.

“We’re having sex tonight, and that’s final.” She takes the rubber’s wrapper back between her teeth, then gets busy undressing a nearly squealing, withering husband.

“But- but work in the morning!”

Eunsook grins, voice smug and waist grinding against him. “It’s Friday, dear.”

Minho flops back to the bed, top unbuttoned by Eunsook’s quick hands and pants going next. He’s defeated. Eunsook licks his face and nips at air with a growl, ready for at least more than one round.


	36. superman

onho; fluff

 

 

 

“How..” Minho blinks wide eyes, “How did you do that?”

Jinki snorts with a wide grin, shoulders shrugging. “I don’t know.. I just did.”

The sight is cute as always. Minho’s expression softens and he’s charmed by Lee Jinki all over again, and he wonders how the older does it, how he doesn’t see how drawn people are to him while insisting he’s just a normal, boring guy with little to like about him.

Jinki returns to what he had been doing, eating noodles with crooked glasses slipping slightly more over his chubby face. Minho rests his chin on a palm, leaned over the table slightly, gaze on Jinki adoring with a small goofy grin.

The man Jinki had helped out of a sudden jam stops by their table once more, bowing a deep thank you to the young man. Jinki blinks in sudden flustered surprise. Minho watches between the two, not noticed by the thankful man at all. He’s reminded again this man is his, is with him, has taste in a guy like Minho who is the actual average, boring guy. He’s the one given the time of day.

Jinki shrugs again with crinkled eyes as the man leaves them alone. “I really didn’t do anything..”

Minho continues smiling. Long fingers tapping his cheek and Jinki goes back to slurping noodles after a hand fixes his glasses.

He may not be faster than a speeding bullet, or capable of leaping tall buildings in a single bound, but Lee Jinki is still Minho’s Superman. Jinki never does stop amazing Minho.


	37. knitting #2 (M)

onho; fluff

 

 

 

Minho peeksin on Eunsook, finding the woman sitting cutely with yarn all over her lap, hands knitting a way with a lip poking from the side of her lips in concentration. 

It’s so adorable, Minho has to step in and ask. “What are you making? it looks cute.” Not as cute as Eunsook, but yes her work looks cute, like some little sock for a doll’s foot or something.

"Ah," Eunsook pauses to look up with a serious expression. "Just a little sleeve for your tiny dick, you know keep it warm and safe from harm."

Minho blinks wide eyes and chokes on some sort of sneeze he tries to hide behind his hands. 

Eunsook shrugs with a grin then lowers her head back to her work. Minho leaves the room, mentally writing yet another note for why he needs to break up with Lee Eunsook.

Nah, never gonna happen. They’re perfect for each other.

 

 

 

 


	38. superman #2

onho; het; fluff (superman au)

 

 

 

Jinki cringes at the noise of buttons tearing on his dress shirt beneath a cheap suit. He’s slammed against a wall of the small room at work, stepped back with the stumbling fall of Choi Minjung, who usually isn’t all that clumsy. It’s an odd sight to behold, though he can’t think long on that because that awful tearing sound and what it means.

Minjung looks up with a silly expression, finding Jinki’s big glasses crooked and mouth open in surprise. She’s about to say sorry, explain the part about having a terrible hangover from last night, but leave out the bit about getting plastered waiting for Superman to visit her, all dressed up and feeling beautiful, but he was a no show. Today she just dragged herself from bed and feels a gross mess, barely put together.

“Eh..” Jinki’s voice shakes with that nerdy nervousness of his, “I.. you okay, Minjung-ssi?”

The obvious tear of his clothes grabs Minjung’s attention, brows furrowing with guilt at ruining Jinki’s stuff. He’s a nice guy, weird but nice, so he certainly doesn’t deserve the mess she’s making. Minjung tries to fix it, as if she could actually mend popped off buttons without needle and thread. Hands roam a chest that seems oddly familiar somehow, she can’t quite place it.

Jinki grabs at Minjung’s wrists, but it’s too late. The woman gasps, stammering with all the shock in the world. “Jin- what.. supa..man? Why…”

“I can explain,” Jinki chews his lips, eyes smiling behind still lopsided glasses, voice smoother than that of typical Lee Jinki the odd co-worker. He adds in more typical Jinki fashion, shoulders scrunched and smile big behind geeky glasses. “Surprise?”

Minjung takes matters into her own hands, pulling from Jinki’s tight grip only because he allows it in not wanting to her the woman, then Minjung yanks more of Jinki’s close open, finding more of that signature outfit that only one man wears – Superman.

“I don’t understand this.. Jinki-ssi?”

There’s loud noise outside the room, dragging both their attention to the door that is soon slowly opening. Jinki looks around desperately for a place to hide, but his clothing is too exposing of who he really is to find a proper hiding place. His quick thought is to grab Minjung, arm wrapped around her waist, taller body pressed to his, and leaping out of the opened window. He barely makes it before co-workers are stepping into the room, only noticing a slight breeze and one female heel randomly forgotten at the window.

Jinki quickly flies the rest of the way to the top of the building, other hand over Minjung’s mouth in tine to catch her scream. He lands on the empty rooftop, releasing Minjung, watching still behind crooked glasses as the woman stumbles back with wide eyes, hand pointing at him and dress flowing all over in heavier winds of the outdoors. He cringes again, but this time at feeling bad he lost one of the woman’s heels somewhere in the commotion. She looks silly trying to take steps with only one, long slender legs totally off balance.

Choi Minjung still looks awfully cute Jinki thinks. He smiles despite the fact his shirt it torn open enough to reveal his true identity and those annoying glasses still sit on his face crookedly.

“Supa- Superman!?”

Jinki shrugs, lips pressed in a wide grin.

Minjung holds her head, looking to be lost in a conversation with herself as her gaze falls to the ground. “No no.. Lee Jinki.. the little nerdy guy I work with, he’s superman- all this time been superman right under my nose? No.. that can’t be..” she decides this isn’t reality, Lee Jinki can’t be the man of unearthly powers that so many admire and adore for his heroic deeds, the man she’s possibly deeply in love with, the man who has saved her life countless times now. She must still be asleep after all that drinking late into the night. And speaking off, if this is a dream, then she has every right in her next actions.

Minjung’s face turns to a frown and she limps forward, close to Jinki. She snags the glasses away, looking harder, some challenging glare, before her rigged posture fizzles and she stands before ‘Superman’ with a pout and throbbing headache.

“Why did you stand me up last night, huh? I waited all night and you never came to see me.” She pokes roughly at the clothing of Superman behind Jinki’s simple suit.

Jinki stares dumbfounded. “He was- uh..” he starts but quickly corrects himself, ever too used to referring to Superman as someone other than him. “I was supposed to come?”

“Well yeah.”

Jinki wasn’t aware of that. He must have missed the signals again. Women are complicated like that. “I’m sorry,” his head tilts with a tiny smile, and with glasses off and that uniform visible under average clothes it’s so obvious the two are one in the same.

Minjung leans closer, mumbling “This is insane… I’m still dreaming. Does this mean I’m attracted to nerdy Lee Jinki? What is my subconscious trying to tell me?”

Jinki blinks, not knowing the answer. “But, “ he tries to explain, “You’re not-”

Minjung’s mouth suddenly crashes into Jinki’s, taking a kiss, long arms wrapping around the shorter man’s shoulders, those glasses of Jinki’s - and only Jinki’s - still gripped tightly in her hand.

Jinki is confused and dazed once Minjung pulls back, possibly smiling like a dweeb but he can’t really tell.

She whispers between them, “This can’t be real..” yet, somehow despite it all, it makes sense they are the same person. It’s in their gentle touches and soft smiles, those reassuring gazes, it’s in the way they care too much, the two even have a hint of the same scent she loves. She can take it in being this close to Jinki right now – or Superman. Whoever he is.

Jinki answers somewhere from cloud nine, maybe even more in love with Choi Minjung than ever before. “You’re right, can’t be..” he tugs Minjung back into a kiss, deeper this time, eyes closing and fingertips brushing the soft of her flushed cheeks.

Lee Jinki and Superman’s lives are about to get interesting again.


	39. untitled #14

onho; fluff; (animals au)

 

 

Minho nibbles gently at Jinki’s long ear and wags his tail with excite. Jinki giggles and quickly pushes on Minho, rolling them over until he’s settled on to. His bunny ears twitch and eyes smiles.

“You are the cutest puppy.”

Minho gives a squeaking bark and tilts his head up to drag a lick across Jinki’s face and twitching whiskers.

“Bunnies are fun to play with.”

Jinki nibbles rabbit teeth at Minho’s nose in an adoring, playful gesture. “You almost taste like carrot.”

“Really?” Minho’s tail wags excitedly.

“No.”

Puppy ears curve back with big eyes blinking slowly and a tiny tail trying to hide between legs.

Jinki giggles again before nibbling little kisses all over the puppy’s face. “I could still eat you up though,” he confesses with twitching ears and a wiggle of a fluffy tail.

Minho’s ears pull forward again and he’s tail wags with happiness. He licks all over Jinki’s face in sloppy, loving kisses.

“Bunny is my favorite!” Minho pats a paw at Jinki’s dangling ear like it’s the best playtoy.

Jinki’s nose crinkles and twitches side to side. “Puppy is my favorite too~.”

The two giggle and roll around in half-hearted wrestle with nibbles to each other’s ears and licks across flushed faces.


	40. bloated (M)

2min

 

 

Taemin has grabbed up some tissues, being nice and thoughtful to wipe his release off Minho’s back, having pulled out in time to watch it dribble over Minho’s damp skin. His eyes are droopy, smile small and weight leans into the older more as he grows sleepier.

“Taemin-ah..” Minho groans and Taemin is not sure why, since the sex is over and all. “Could you.. uh.. move a bit?”

Taemin blinks wide eyes and tosses the dirty tissues aside, job done. He’s slightly mortified at what is, to him, implied. He pokes his stomach and frowns with a forced laugh. “I’m gaining weight, huh?”

Minho tries to roll until his back then, but Taemin still sitting between his spread legs makes it difficult. He just cringes and looks over his shoulder. “Nah, just a little… bloated.”

Taemin can’t help his smile once Minho sends a goofy grin to go with his bad joke. “Hyung..” Taemin pinches Minho’s sore bottom before laughing as Minho yelps, falling to his side over the bed to snuggle up closer to the older. His legs tangle in sheets and he speaks quietly as tiredness catches up to him again. “You’ll have to ride on top from now on so I don’t squish you,” he runs eyes over Minho’s body that’s marked up from rough fingers and hard kisses, “Since you’re frail and all.”

Minho turns his head to look at Taemin’s grinning face with no real expression but sleepiness. “Your jokes aren’t funny.”

Taemin laughs and snuggles his face into Minho’s shoulder, thinking he’s funny enough – even while bloated and awfully exhausted.


	41. butt

2min, fluff

 

 

“Taemin-ah!" Minho whispers loudly, hands gripping the younger’s wrists tightly. "You need to stop." He scowls, trying to be threatening because this is a serious matter.

Taemin nods, playful smile gone. Minho nods back, sure they have an understanding now. So with that, Minho releases Taemin and turns back around, walking ahead again down the busy sidewalks.

It’s only a matter of minutes before Minho feels a hand groping at his bottom again right behind him. He jumps and before he can turn around in angry protest, arms wrap around him in a tight back-hug, Taemin’s voice whispering behind him, all smiles. 

"Hyung, your ass is too cute.."

Minho’s face suddenly burns and his mouth dries, hanging open while staring at passing crowds. This is not the time or the place. He slaps a groping hand behind him again, then quickly takes off, whining, “Taemin-ah.. how did you get so perverted..”


	42. tumblr

minkey; fluff

 

Minho and Key finding the "minkey" tag on tumblr

 

 

“What?” Minho asks as he drops to sit beside Kibum, who is laughing at something on his computer.

Kibum turns the screen for Minho to see the English based website he’d been roaming through, grin nearly smug for some reason.

Minho blinks and shrugs. “So? Pictures of us.”

Annoyed, Kibum scrolls through the site by himself, only commenting once he finds something interesting again. “Ah, a story.”

Minho’s attention is drawn back then, and when he leans over Kibum to look it’s a wall of text – in English. Not worth it. Minho leans back into the couch, leaving the English thing to the other.

Kibum chuckles and comments too loudly. “We’re having sex.”

Minho’s eyes widen, then nose wrinkles. He’s heard it all before, so what’s new. “Why do you even bother with that stuff?”

“Cause,” Kibum tilts his head, “I want to read a fan story of me screwing you silly.”

Minho isn’t sure how to react – if Kibum is even joking or not, so he laughs loudly. “Weird…”

Not even on the same line of thought, Kibum agrees. “Yeah, cause I can’t find enough stories… of it.” He looks to Minho. “Am I not manly enough?”

“What?” Minho hadn’t expected the loaded question.

Moment of a raw revealing of his inner self, Kibum is smirking again, door shut on it. He speaks more to himself. “Of course I am.”

Minho is still staring at Kibum, not sure what to say but willing to listen. Unexpectedly though, Kibum jumps on top of Minho, nuzzling the younger’s neck while Minho nearly squealed in surprise.

Minho finally laughs and Kibum smiles with confidence again.


	43. selfie (M)

minkey; pwp

 

 

 

Kibum keeps his smile, though it widens with a laugh as the cellphone Minho holds out to take another selca of them both shakes and nearly drops. Minho’s body shudders, pressing back against Kibum with a misstep of shuffling feet. Minho loses the serious face he tried to put on for the camera, handphone’s screen visible to Kibum, finding his own pretty face still flawless right behind Minho, ready for a great selca while Minho’s eyes scrunch and lips are bitten into by small teeth. The younger’s hand shakes again and Kibum moves a little differently, wrist twisting.

He’s two soaked fingers deep and still shooting for more. The cellphone’s screen soon shows the smirk he has, barely hiding it with a lean into Minho’s shoulder to hide half his face, eyes still smiling cutely. Minho’s hand moves again, camera lowering enough to find on the phone’s screen Minho’s bare thighs, top barely covering him and pants bunched near his knees. Minho makes another distressed noise, big eyes suddenly widened a moment, while Kibum mumbling into his shoulder.

“Too low~.”

Kibum is sure Minho tried to elbow him, name on the tip of his tongue with irritation, but the action failed and the younger was steadying the camera again so it cut off above their waists, keeping the image ‘clean’.

“I’m ready, take another picture,” Kibum says, pressing hard enough against Minho the younger’s voice squeaks in a deep breath and fingers slip on the cell, shot taken.

Kibum presses warm kisses to Minho’s neck, soon snorting at the shot over the cell of himself smiling while Minho looked distressed, like there was some stick up his butt. Well, that’s partly accurate. There’s two fingers inside him and a third is about to join them.

Kibum thinks about videoing that though, for the squeal of his name he could get out of Minho while fingering his tight, little ass. It would make a great little clip, no?

There were games Kibum liked to play with Minho after all. And these couple photos were almost too good to go to waste, at least on his part. Minho’s flushed, squished face almost ruined them, but worth it.


	44. prank

minkey; fluff

 

 

Kibum is sorting through a handful of jelly beans when Minho’s suddenly holding a colorful candy bean in front of his face,  saying “This is a good one. It’s really sweet. Here.”

The older looks between the candy offered to him and Minho’s face that is far too straight with slight twitching to be seriously handing him something nice. Since Minho is a pushover after all, maybe he figures he can trick people with some of his giveaways. 

Kibum knows better.

Fingers wrapped over his handful of jelly belly beans, Kibum smiles, big and forced and easily read as such. “Nah, I have enough. You eat it.”

Minho’s shoulders slump a bit and his mouth falls open, looking awfully dumbstruck. “But.. uh. for you.” He wiggles it at Kibum’s face again. 

Kibum pushes Minho’s hand towards his own mouth, speaking in faked sweetness. “Eat it, it’s your candy~.” His voice is nearly a threat as he continues, “Go on, do it.”

Minho’s eyes dart around trying to find away out. It’s much too late. Kibum shoves Minho’s hand to his mouth, smacking the younger in the face with his own hand. “Eat.”

The younger jerks his hand away, nearly sulking. “Okay, okay. It’s good, I swear. I’ll eat it.” Minho saves the ‘honor’ speech and Kibum is thankful because he’s heard varieties of it enough all ready.

Kibum is gleeful at the hesitation, and he watches as Minho sucks it up and eats the jelly bean he claims is so wonderful.

Kibum is laughing hysterically while Minho coughs all over the floor, doing a poor job of covering his tracks on a ‘prank’ gone bad. He slaps at Minho’s back, mumbling to himself. “What a pushover you are.”


	45. sexy faces (M)

onho; het; pwp

 

 

Minjung puckers her lips and bats her long lashes, trying really hard to rock Jinki’s world. At the odd duck-face during sex, Jinki slows a bit. His eyes fall away to a wall, trying not to lose his arousal over weird faces at the worst time.

Minjung squeezes her small breasts a little harder, trying to give Jinki titjob to the fullest, but her chest can’t measure up to the size of Jinki; her boobs don’t even cover what is being thrust between her squished chest. She hopes the sexy faces make up for it.

Minjung licks her lips and tries another seductive look. Jinki groan, hips bucking and eyes closed, thinking of all the reasons he finds Minjung sexy, even down to petite little breasts she frets over. Once his eyes peek open again to find Minjung’s weird faces, he slows again, hand reaching to brush hair from the younger’s eyes that are still beautiful even through the unfortunate duck-faces.

“Minjung-ah..” Jinki grunts, lips bitten.

Minjung’s chest is squished tighter around Jinki, making it pleasant enough to gain another moan from the young man. “Oppa~,” Minjung pokes her tongue out, head lifted, trying to brush the tip of Jinki as he thrusts back towards her face. She fails. In defeat, she falls back, seductive look back.

It was insanely attractive, Minjung trying to reach for him with her tongue, and it might have cum if she had been able too. The faces again though, Minjung is making it harder to get off, and he might just go soft again if she keeps it up.

“Why are you doing that?” Jinki asks in a hard breath, body still moving between her pressed breasts.

Minjung’s odd face twitches into a smile, a genuine smile, one that makes Jinki’s heart beat a little faster and reminds him why he loves her. She mumbles in a shy voice, eyes at her chest. “I’m not big enough.. I just want to make oppa happy…” Her smile falls, and again she shows thought for others rather than herself.

Jinki blinks, body slowing to a stop. He leans over, pressing his kissed-swollen lips to Minjung’s, hands running over her thin body until they stop over small breasts. He gives a gentle squeeze, pulling back enough to breathe with a smile. “But you’re perfect just the way you are.”

Minjung looks up at Jinki, big eyes still showing the insecurities she feels about her body – always the tall skinny girl with no curves, told she should have just been born a boy, not feminine enough for most standards.

Jinki kisses Minjung’s warm, squishy cheek with a grin. He won’t allow her to settle into that self-loathing place, not today, not right now. Minjung brings out the best in an awkward Lee Jinki, he thinks. So Jinki won’t sit on the job and allow this to go on.

Jinki repositions himself, rolling the two over the tangled sheets, laughing once he gets a squealed giggle out of the young woman. He stops, laying between her legs, eyes meeting hers, smiles matching. With a hard, long kiss, Jinki reaches between them, positioned to push into Minjung, louder voices muffled with each inch forward, wet and tight.

Jinki hides the small, prideful smirk when Minjung shrieks his full name, head rolling in the sheets and fingers clutching the bed, his size always bring out a shuddering reaction from the young woman.

Minjung’s short nails claw at Jinki’s back and long legs curl around his waist, delighted moans hot against Jinki’s shoulder, his hips thrusting slow then rough again, a little awkwardly like he’s known to be, but none the less pleasurable. His knees dig into the bed and small breasts brush against Jinki’s flat chest, warm and soft – perfect.

Jinki swears he will make Minjung forget about all those insecurities and just feel good and happy with who she is.


	46. untitled #15

jongho; fluff

 

 

Minho sniffles and huffles again, getting the eye from his hyungs. “What?”

“You’re sick,” Jinki says, for the countless time. He’s certain he smeared old sick germs all over Minho in sloppy kisses. Jinki can tell when someone is sick even if they deny it until the end.

“I’m not sick..” Minho gives a sulking pout, but it’s quickly gone as he sniffles some more.

Jonghyun hands Minho some more tissue, somehow appointing himself to carry around a small box of tissues – someone better do it for him once he comes down with sick next. “If you’re not sick, then what are you?”

“I’m uh..” Minho sneezes, barely making it to his tissue in time. He rubs his scrunched up face that has only been looking chubbier lately with red swelling.

Jonghyun and Jinki glance at each other, both suddenly smiling even though the situation has grown unbearably annoying. “Stubborn,” they both say, then each grab hold of Minho’s arms, dragging the younger away to get his sniffles under control.

Minho whines, even lifts a fist in one final attempt to free himself. It’s a low blow and quick way to get under the older twos skin. With a stuffy, plugged nose, Minho tries to smile, “Bbuing bbuing~.” 

Minho’s aegyo failed him this time. The hyungs drag a sniffling huffling Minho to rest.


	47. untitled #16

jongho; fluff

 

 

 

Wide-eyed, Minho’s long arms flail and he nearly falls off the park bench, lips parted with a confused and distressed noise. Only chidden playing nearby at the playground had seemed to notice, and they pay it no mind expect for the taller one spazzing out like a fun child’s toy.

Jonghyun puckers his lips again, with a giggling laugh, amused by the younger’s reaction to only a kiss to his mouth. It isn’t how he always reacts to a kiss. In fact some times he pulls Jonghyun closer during a kisses. But like this, out in public, Minho becomes a bundle of flustered nerves, acting like a first date all over again.

“Hyung..” Minho tries to warn, but it falls as a whine. “You know..”

Jonghyun shrugs, playing to the usual that he of course doesn’t know at all that it makes a conservative Minho uncomfortable. Maybe he’s a little bit horrible for it, but Minho’s reactions are always the best so he goes against the younger’s wishes. And every time Minho pretends to be more angry then he is to hide other emotions. 

“You almost fell over,” Jonghyun laughs harder, knees slapped and eyes crinkled.

Minho sits up, brushing himself off and frowning a hard pout. “It’s not funny,” he chews his lips with narrowed eyes.

“You’re right,” Jonghyun leans in close enough for Minho to be concerned, grin wide and eyes blinking as slow as his words. “It’s rather cute.”

Minho flicks at Jonghyun’s nose, blushing shyly as the older retreats with a cry of pain.


	48. tweezers

jongtaeho; fluff

 

 

"Hyung, hyung!" Minho squirms and squeaks a breath, still pinned down to the bed. He kicks his legs over torn sheets but they’re quickly held down by someone sitting one them. "It’s not fair!"

"Hyung, it’s just a little hair!" Taemin laughs while keeping his weight on Minho’s legs.

Jonghyun sing-songs while wiggling his weight over Minho’s chest, keeping the younger pinned to the bed and holding up tweezers at the ready. “Minho-ya~. It’s time~.”

A double team ‘Jongtae' tweezers Minho's borrows after he's lost a bet. 

Minho fails to take it like a man.


	49. untitled #17 (M)

jongho; pwp

 

 

 

Jonghyun pulls the younger into an empty bathroom’s stall on the student’s floor of the school building, lips pressed in annoyance. Minho, the younger student at school, and Jonghyun’s boyfriend, or boy-toy, or something in Jonghyun’s own mind, straightens up and pulls on his twisted uniform vest over his tall lanky body, wide eyes doing little to hide the worry he has now while alone with the older.

“I’ve told you not to talk to those girls.” Jonghyun shoves at Minho’s shoulders, causing the younger to stumble, back legs hitting the toilet behind him. Jonghyun might stand shorter than the other boy, but he still had his own aggressive side that could somehow intimidate kids like this one.

“I wasn’t..” Minho tries to defend himself, “I mean, they talked to me and I couldn’t say no and-”

Jonghyun grabs the collar of Minho’s shirt to yank him down and speak nearly against his mouth with a bitter smile. “You like them, don’t you?” He accuses, having seen Minho outside surrounded by his female classmates again that afternoon.

Minho shakes his head, lips brushing Jonghyun’s with a hot breath, lips not mimicking the older’s forced smile back to him.

“Why are you lying.”

“I’m not..” Minho’s eyes move to the floor and he tries to pull away without using his hands. It doesn’t work. Jonghyun kisses Minho’s yelp quiet when his hand quickly moves to squeeze between the younger’s spread legs.

Jonghyun pulls back to breathe against Minho’s wet, parted lips while the younger’s eyes squeeze shut with the moving hand over his pants. A hard on at school is never something wanted, Jonghyun knows, but this is a punishment for lying to his ‘elder’. “You want to use this, huh? Stick it in a girl?” 

Minho bites his lips and shakes his head again, still trying to deny what the older said. 

“Tell me.” Jonghyun’s wrist twists, “Minho-ya~.”

Minho gaps and whines, pressing kisses to Jonghyun’s lips as he confesses, “I do, I do like them. They’re pretty. I like them.”

Jonghyun feels good in the sense that he finally got Minho to spill, but he also feels threatened again by those girls, by anyone taking Minho away. Minho is his, has been since the day he entered Jonghyun’s high school with that fresh, pretty face, energetic personality and naive respect for anyone older than him. Jonghyun could embrace that he’s different around Minho. It was safe and relaxing and he could like a boy freely around Minho – he could be himself. He won’t let that be taken away, even if Minho wants girls instead of him.

“You’re mine though,” Jonghyun unfastens Minho’s pants while clumsy hands try to stop it. There’s barely an effort there though, because the younger won’t drop the respect for his ‘hyung’ even now. Minho goes willingly as Jonghyun turns him around with his pants and underwear at his knees. The older takes his pinky into his mouth, wetting it before pushing it into Minho slowly as the younger fell over to grab at the toilet in a bitten cry.

“Remember this, as you limp around your classmates, who and why your ass is sore.” Jonghyun shoves the dryer bit of his smallest finger further in with a careless twist, causing Minho to cry out loudly and body tense and fidget. The slight hard on Minho had quickly passes with the discomfort his body is in now. This is a better way of getting his point across to the younger though, Jonghyun knows.

Minutes later he’s watching Minho walk with the slightest awkwardness, as if he fell and bruised his butt on some stairs – meaning Jonghyun had done his job in ‘marking’ the boy again. The younger tries fixing his uniform before silently leaving the bathroom back to his own classroom.

Jonghyun is left alone in the silence bathroom, guilt, fear, shame, everything creeping over him again before quickly leaving as another student walks into the bathroom, heading for the urinals nearby. Once class is over he’ll quickly leave the school for a smoke and a drink alone and try to get the cute first-year off his twisted mind – the kid that won’t truly stand up to him like he knows he really could. 

Like Jonghyun knows he should.


	50. untitled #18 (M)

jongho; fluff

 

 

"You could not," Minho argues, raising a challenging brow at the young man snuggled up beside him on the bed. The two lay on their stomachs,  legs in the air to kick at each other while they pass snacks and watch another bad porn movie, not of Minho’s choice this time.

"So could," Jonghyun defends himself, eyes locked on the laptop screen. He munched on another salty snack while watching a man an woman shamelessly having kinky sex in some bad film, computer volume lowered by now.

Minho bumps shoulders with Jonghyun, mercilessly teasing, “You’re too short.”

Jonghyun finally pulls his eyes from the screen, blinking all offended at Minho. “You think I couldn’t screw you silly in that position? ” He points at the screen, “I’ll make you scream like her.”

The woman isn’t really screaming, but no one is correcting Jonghyun.

With a smug grin, Minho shakes his head. “Nope.”

"You little-" Jonghyun rolls onto Minho, fighting the younger until he’s laying over him. The struggle was hardly anything, being Minho didn’t bother putting up much of a fight. 

Minho laughs hard, as if being tickled to his limit and Jonghyun growls for show, “You wanna die?”

Still laughing and unable to speak, Minho just wiggles. Jonghyun leans over threateningly, but all that happens is a soft kiss to Minho’s soft cheek with a smile.

Jonghyun whispers in Minho’s ear though, voice low and dirty, causing Minho to choke on his laughter and flush. With a twist of his head, Minho glances back at the computer screen, thinking it might not be so bad to be in that woman’s position after all.


	51. crossdressing (M)

2min; pwp

 

 

Taemin rolls his hips in a sloppy rhythm, whining “Hyung..” into the older’s shoulder were he remains bent over, face buried in the long hair of a wig. 

Minho’s thin arms wrap tighter around Taemin, back a little sore from the jerky position on the floor, but he isn’t about to complain. The short hair of Taemin’s wig tickles Minho’s hot skin, and he bites back his voice, not wanting them to be discovered after a not-so-innocent blowjob hidden away in a storage room turned into an awkward, but passionate quickie. 

Taemin’s fingers tangle in the skirting of the schoolgirl uniform Minho still wore, and he yanked at his own skirt, annoyed it was in his way. It only made the process more difficult, but still pleasant as ever - maybe more so since their was risk and kinky crossdressing play involved. 

Either way, Taemin doesn’t last long. He comes with the only warming being his skinny body pressed rough and tense against Minho’s, actually causing the younger’s voice to spill out. It’s barely muffled by Taemin’s top in time. 

Taemin pulls out, rolling off Minho and to the tiny space beside the older in the small room to breathe heavily and reach for his skirt to fiddle with absently as he calms. Minho brushes fake hair from his damp face and pants, long legs still spread and come leaking out and down to his skirt luckily covering trembling thighs. “That.. was..”

Taemin smiles with a little childish, smug gratification. “Kinky.”

Minho laughs hoarsely and slaps at Taemin’s flat chest still covered in a girly top.

Taemin flinches and cringes, but silently wishes to do it all over again.

"Hyung, I think I smeared your makeup.."

"That’s what you’re worried about right now?"

"Yep."

"Taemin-ah…"


	52. untitled #19

ot5; crack fluff

 

 

 

Taemin slouches against Jonghyun. 

"Who wants to tell him?" one groans.

Jinki tilts his head at Kibum.

"Is anyone?" another questions.

Minho wiggles a dance across the room, drunk and shamelessly singing as loud as he can. He trips over his own two feet but keeps up like a champ. 

Jonghyun sips his drink and voices a thought, “He looks cute though..”

Taemin shrugs, resting his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder. He smiles, “..I didn’t want to be the first to say it, but yeah.” He covers a laugh, tipsy himself.

Kibum snorts, tipping back his drink again. “He doesn’t even know..” he says in an annoyed sigh.

Jinki blinks and smiles wide, eyes back on Minho. They’re all drunk right now, Jinki knows, but Minho somehow bit the dust fast this time around. Jinki slowly takes a drink only to choke on it with a big cringe at the younger’s voice suddenly and painfully changes off key. Minho doesn’t seem to notice, or he just doesn’t care.

Minho wiggles his butt to the others, still singing and tripping over his feet. 

"Well.."

"Someone’s gotta.."

”..Stop him.”

The four young men shout at Minho together, glasses raised. “We hate that song!”

Minho stops, silently turns to the others, blinks, then side-step dances into a bedroom, still singing. The show must go on.


	53. untitled #20

ot5; fluff

 

 

Minho sits at the table, hand running through his hair and other scrolling through his cell, looking for any missed calls or messages. 

Still nothing.

With a heavy sigh, Minho picks tiredly at his messy apron, lidded eyes glancing over the set table where food he prepared, even as exhausted as he is, is cooling and yet he’s still the only one in the kitchen sitting at the table. He’s the only one at the dorm.

He’s alone.

Minho tries sending messages to the other four again, trying to entice them to come for a meal he brags up, because if he tells the truth it’s not as good as he hoped it would turn out, especially with all the time and thought put into it. He tried though, so that should count, it should mean something to someone.

The whole place is much too quiet.

Minho misses everyone just being around and bothering each other with their presence alone - everyone dying to live separate from each other. He miss those times so much.

He misses the four more than he wants to admit.

Minho stares down at his pink apron, eyes closing as he dozes off sitting at the table alone.

 

\----

 

Taemin peeks around a corner near the entry, whispering “Hyung!” loudly, only to find the space empty. He frowns, turning back to the other three sort of quietly following as they drop bags and shoes at door, signalling Minho isn’t in sight.

Jinki pockets his cell again after glancing over one of the texts the four had sent about sneaking back to the dorm and not tell Minho, just to ruffle some feathers.

The four don’t expect to find Minho sleeping, arms on the table as a pillow and food laid out on the table set for five. They look at each other, all exhausted themselves, but now feeling slightly bad for taking a joke maybe too far on someone who just doesn’t get their sense of humor some days.

They circle the table, eyes dragging over food that looks good to growling stomachs. Jonghyun wraps arms around Minho from behind and Jinki says in a louder voice near the younger’s ear. “Minho-ya~.”

Minho groans, shifting but refusing to lift his head. Jonghyun’s hug squeezes tighter, and Kibum picks at food from the table, absently commenting “It’s cold.”

Taemin’s look is enough for Kibum to choke on his chewing and quickly correct himself. “And delicious. Even better cold.”

Jinki pats Minho’s head and and picks at the frills of the pink apron Minho wears, and always looks cute in for some reason, which Jinki won’t really admit to. Hungry though, he sneaks some food himself with a wide grin, admiring Minho’s hard work for them when they don’t always come off very grateful about it. 

Jonghyun sings in a soft voice, “Wake up, we’re here to eat with you~.”

Taemin takes a seat, helping himself to dishing up a plate with a big smile.

Minho slowly blinks open eyes into his arms as he still pretends to be sleeping, heart beating a little faster as small chatter starts up between the four gathering around the food he prepared. 

Still missing them all so much, Minho smiles with thankfulness for these small moments.


	54. movies #1 & #2

onho; fluff

minho's never ending quest to get jinki to go to the movies with him.

 

 

Minho lays half off the couch, sighing loudly with his cell held loosely in his grip. He’s silently sulking again over obviously important life matters. It is the worst, most horrible betrayal he feels right now.

Hyung went to the movies without him.

Hyung went to the movies without him with friends instead.

Minho holds his cell back up to his line of sight towards the ceiling of the dorm. His head thunks on the hard floor and he sends a text, eyes narrowing and legs kicking at the couch. He begins his text with nonsense in his deep, tween-like angst.

'hyung, we could have been everything. you said you don't like seeing movies!'

In a matter of minutes there’s a text back from Jinki.

'who is this?'

Minho flails to the point of falling completely off the couch. He drags himself to his bed, sulking there instead, honestly upset at the thought that maybe Jinki just doesn’t like his company really.

Just as Minho’s drifting to sleep for a nap, thankful at least for some time off, his phone buzzes again with a message.

'kidding~ Minho-ya! let's see a movie sometime. ^^'

Minho’s lips slowly curl into a goofy smile, lamely assured Jinki really does still like him even if he teases mercilessly some days.

He saves the text to shove it in Jinki’s face later when he tries to refuse a movie-date again or deny he ever said any such thing. 

One way or another, the two will see a movie together and share popcorn and hold a fun memory together.

 

 

\-----

 

#2

 

“I’m going out with a few people to see a movie, they wanted to know if you’d come too.” Jinki looks at his phone, waiting for an answer and rattling off a few names of friends they both know to make it clear who is inviting them.

Minho looks up from his gaming on his cell, eyes wide. He scoots a little closer over the couch, big eyes staring curiously and utterly surprised at the older. “Like… a double date?” Minho’s inner voice squealed while his outer voice came out much more calm and soft-spoken.

“Like a.. what?” Jinki raises a brow, attention pulled from his phone to look at Minho. “Like.. going to see a movie with friends who begged me to come, so I’m going..” he explains and pats his clothes, making it obvious he’s wearing his ‘don’t look at me I’m not a celebrity’ clothes to leave their home. 

“I’ll come.” Minho nearly jumps to his feet, scurrying down the hall to his room to get ready. Before he can fully leave though, he peeks his head around the corner, large eyes smiling at Jinki who fiddles with his cap and sits on the couch, focus on probably messaging that Minho is coming along too. Minho mumbles in a more squealing schoolgirl voice, looking like a total goof. “Double date~,” he then disappears to throw some cloths on that won’t make him stand out, too excited to get to go along with his hyung to see a movie.

Jinki groans at the spot Minho had just been, regretting mentioning anything about seeing a movie and still not understanding the obsession of going out to see something together when they can watch here at home much more conveniently. He smiles a little though, lips curling into a playful smirk because he knows there will be more than just four of them, so too bad for Minho’s idea of a double movie date.


	55. untitled #21

onho; fluff

 

 

Jinki blinks blurring vision up at a funny looking teenage boy no older than sixteen mumbling and pressing his hands to the middle of Jinki’s body, mostly were it hurts most. Jinki cringes and fidgets, pain worsening – pain more awful than anything he’s ever felt in his young life. He lifts one weak, trembling arm finding a hand covered in warm red. 

It happened so fast that Jinki only now is really realizes what has been done to him. Jinki had been stabbed trying to help some kid ganged up on by what appeared to be muggers, or just generally bad men. Jinki had told himself to keep walking, ignore it like everyone was - it would be that easy. But no, he stepped in with a warning from his deep voice only to be shoved around before reflexes kicked in and he hurled himself in front of the long, jagged knife striking out at the school kid, who was dumbly mouthing off to his attackers, taunting even, surely angering them further. Everything seemed to stop a moment before the muggers took off, as well as anyone else around it seems, while Jinki fell, blood running and spilling over his clothes where he’d been hit in a vital part of his body.

Well, Jinki had fantasized about his death before, but this one wasn’t on that list for some reason. It made more sense than some of his thoughts on death – like being trampled to death by farm animals. Some were about him going out heroically though, so this sort of matches the bill. He can be proud of that much. But he’s now really regretting buying that dog recently. What a waste.. for the poor dog stuck alone in his apartment while he’ll be dead.

“Why did you do that?” the kid asks, voice slightly strained and big eyes wide with worry. “I would have been fine.”

Jinki gasps a laugh at such a silly statement, blurry vision trying to focus on that unusual set of eyes staring down hard at him. The soft featured face and large brown eyes with chubby cheeks made the boy look younger than he has to be.

“That was stupid.” The boy’s nose wrinkles in disgust, cutely remind the dying man of his dog, which was weird and probably proof he’s about to check out for good.

Jinki would like to agree on the stupidity part, but he’s more upset finding those eyes close and lips press into some sort of concentration. He wants to look at them longer, especially if he’s going to die for the kid. He just wants to see those pretty eyes to soften the growing fear of really dying like this. They drew him in, oddly. Maybe that’s why he stupidly stepped in – those eyes glancing at him as he tried to pass in a hurry.

Never has he seen a boy with such big, beautiful eyes if he were being honest. 

Jinki shudders suddenly, body warming with tingles of energy. The sensation is quite odd, but more than that he can feel the pain lessening with each pulse and it’s some sort of miracle. His vision comes back into focus and he glances back at the schoolboy, finding him looking more distressed as the energy continues through Jinki’s body, making him feel better than even before getting stabbed by some douche on the streets. 

Thin, shaking hands pull away from Jinki in moments and he doesn’t hesitate to reach to where he had been injured, pressing lightly to make sure it wouldn’t hurt too bad. It doesn’t hurt at all. Jinki pulls his top up enough to feel the warm skin and a little dampness from blood but certainly no gash or even broken skin. 

Jinki was healed.

“Wha..” Jinki blinks at his red hands, beginning to fear he is losing it or possibly already dead. Too weird.

The boy still knelt beside him makes a noise so Jinki looks back, finding him looking like he just woke from a very unrestful sleep, face paled even. His eyes are lidded now and chapped lips curled into some sort of goofy smile. His whole expression doesn’t match how Jinki feels right now. Not at all.

“I fixed you,” the kid says in a near whisper, swaying a bit on his knees as his head drops lower over his skinny body. 

“Huh?” The explanation doesn’t make sense to Jinki. People can’t just.. heal others like that.

There’s a funny giggle, “I fixed youuu~.” The kid mumbles more nonsense like some shameless drunk. “You’re really handsome, ah.. attractive.. and fixed~, yep yep.” The unusually deep voice nearly squeals, “Oppa~,” at him and cuts off into more giggles, boy’s eyes squeezing shut and face scrunching with the force of it.

Jinki flinches as fingers start poking his cheek, all over his personal space suddenly. The schoolboy laughs louder, and before Jinki can say anymore the kid is falling over him, voice softer and much closer to his ear, but still sounding far from sane.

“I wanted it.. I wanted them to hurt me.. you got in the way.. stupid guy.”

“What are you-”

The boy’s body slacks in a loud sigh, apparently passing out now.

“Eh? Hey..?” Jinki turns his head, nose and lips meeting the younger boy’s soft hair as his face lay over his shoulder unmoving. Jinki twitches with a sudden overload of energy he really doesn’t need. He feels oddly wired.

Jinki sits up, forcing the schoolboy to his lap as he still refuses to wake. With perfect sight again – somehow even better than when he’s forced to wear glasses for imperfect vision, Jinki looks over the kid again, brushing short hair from his face to find him sleeping like a little child now, even after everything that just happened.

Jinki’s hands dig around until they find the tag on the high schooler’s uniform to read. With a growing smile, he combs his fingers through the younger’s hair, watching long, pretty lashes flutter and breathes even out with sleep.

If he’s really still alive then Jinki has a debt to pay, huh?

“Choi Minho.. what are you?” Jinki whispers, silently swearing to at least keep Minho out of harms way until he wakes to explain Jinki’s questions correctly, and definitely without those girly giggles either.


	56. pasta

onho; fluff

 

 

Minho swiped at a small fire on the stove with a towel, eyes wide and horrified at what he had caused. Filming a commercial sure made the pasta cooking look fairly simple, but in real practice, and on a time crunch, Minho nearly burnt the kitchen down, maybe the whole dorm if he hadn’t stopped the small fire in time. He stared at the mess, spinning slowly in the small kitchen to find nearly every surface dirtied with his hurried preparations. The free bag of pasta on filming just went to waste on his cooking skills.

He had been so close, but now…

Minho wrinkled his nose at the burnt and crispy mess of a pot. It didn’t even look like tv. Reality sucked. It’s not like he’d never cooked – Minho even liked to think he was good at it, so why this time turned out a failure, he couldn’t quite tell. Maybe he could blame exhaustion and a frazzled mind. Or maybe-

Minho cringed as the door of the apartment opened and Jinki stumbled in like he had been expecting. 

Well, homemade dinner for just the two with the short amount of time they had alone together at the dorm was ruined. Jinki left his shoes and bag at the entry before stepping up into his home and following a certain smell. “What died?” Jinki asked as he neared the kitchen.

“My whole existence..” was the younger’s over-dramatic reply.

Jinki found Minho standing in the middle of a messy kitchen, colorful apron snuggly on. He blinked and glanced around, taking in the sight of a once clean kitchen gone bad. Stepping in, Jinki poked a few scattered vegetables in his mouth from the counter, moving closer to Minho. “No dinner?”

“I had one job…” Minho mumbled, fingers flicking at the band-aids over several other fingers, showing the slightest injuries.

“Huh?” Jinki asked, confused. He had never told Minho to make dinner, it was just out of the kindness of the younger’s heart, honestly. Even if there were no dinner, it was still sweet that the younger had the thought to try, even did, though unsuccessful in this attempt. Jinki pulled at Minho’s hand to find the band-aids on long fingers, assuming the younger cut himself with all his hard and rushed effort. He really had put too much into something so silly, he though. Especially just for Jinki, who wasn’t that special, right?

Jinki couldn’t hold back his growing smile. He stepped back behind Minho, arms wrapping around his middle and face peeking around the taller’s shoulder. “I wasn’t hungry anyway,” Jinki lied, stomach even betraying him with a growl. Hoping to lighten the mood, Jinki began gently tipping back and forth, getting Minho to also, a slow comforting dance of sorts. 

“Besides,” Jinki whispered with a grin into Minho’s clothed shoulder, “With the time we have alone I can think of better things..”

Minho laughed finally, hands reaching for Jinki’s still wrapped around him. “No whining and dining, eh?”

“Who has time for that?”

Minho’s brows lifted. “Not us.”

Jinki laughed, “Correct answer.”

Minho loosened up in Jinki’s warm hold, feeling better about his failure. Jinki always did that for him, somehow. One of the many things he fell in love with about the older and his unassuming ways.

Minho pulled away to turn and face Jinki now. With only a smile he held Jinki’s face, pulling the older into a soft kiss, silently thanking him. Jinki laughed cutely into it, hands reaching for Minho’s to squeeze them affectionately. 

Minho leaned back, hands dropping as Jinki yanked on his hips, signaling for them to get the show going because their time frame was only so long. Minho helped himself to pulling Jinki’s jacket off then begin unbuttoning a shirt he’s sure belonged to Kibum. Once again, like so many times lately, Minho commented, “You look really good.”

“Wait until you see me out of my clothes,” Jinki joked with eyebrows lifting, leaving Minho in a fit of laughter. 

Jinki started on Minho’s pants, leaving Minho to ask, “Apron.”

Without glancing up, Jinki answered, “Leave it on~.”

Minho’s eyes widened, hands reaching for Jinki’s. “Are you being a pervert?”

Head lifting finally, Jinki’s cheeky grin faded slightly, eyes falling and cheeks heating, now self-conscious. “Maybe.” His hand pulled away from Minho, lifting to help express himself with fingers, “Just a little..”

Minho grabbed hold of both Jinki’s wrists again, eyeing the older closely, even feeling a little embarrassed at the thought of what Jinki was imply they do. Before Minho could get a real word in, Jinki dipped, yanking away from Minho’s loose hold and attempting to throw Minho over his shoulder, like all those romantic comedies.

Their life was anything but, so Jinki only making it several steps with Minho’s longer body over his shoulder before taking them both to the floor wasn’t unexpected. 

Jinki laughed harder at himself than Minho did, younger’s face instead squished to the hard floors.

—

Later that day, Minho cleaned the kitchen without an apron, since he had gone with Jinki’s perverted wishes of getting sucked off and screwed with it on still. That dirtied apron now lived hidden under Minho’s bed forever, or until a good trash day. Minho focused on cleaning his mess before the other’s got home, not wanting to leave it for them to clean, or worse groan at him about it.

Jinki stepped out in pajamas, hair a mess and eyes half-open. He spoke still half-asleep, “I’m hungry…”

“Hyung..” Minho whined, tired himself obviously. Sometimes Minho wanted to tell the older the difficulty of taking his dick - it was no walk in the park - as if that would somehow show him. Show him what, really? Either way, sore and tired, Minho made Jinki something to eat before he crashed himself because he couldn’t find a real ‘no’ for Jinki.


	57. balck and blue

onho; fluff

 

 

Jinki nurses Minho’s black eye with slight pressure, lips licked and bitten as he listened to Minho explain how he got popped in the face by some freakishly big third year in a misunderstanding. Jinki glances around the room, glad his parents aren’t home to find this awkward mess. It had been a good call to drag Minho to his closer, and empty, home.

Minho pulls his uniform tie loose, still cringing in his seat. “He was like.. the biggest guy ever, hyung. I didn’t stand a change..” he defends his teenage boy pride.

“Plus he sucker-punched you, right?” Jinki adds, knowing the answer already even if Minho’s lying about it.

Minho points at Jinki with a straight face. “Yes.”

Jinki nods and pulls back the cloth wrapped around melting ice. 

“How do I look?” Minho asks, cringing slightly with a smile and face that screamed baby innocents, reminding Jinki how young the first year is again. How he even got into a fistfight is beyond Jinki. Sure he’s tall, but there’s not a lot of meat on the kid’s bones. Hardly a fair fight, even if Minho would claim to beat anyone thrown his way.

“Hm.. Like a train ran over your face,” Jinki answers and presses the icepack back, gentler.

Minho yelps and groans, fingers fiddling with his school vest as a distraction. “Well, it’s over and let’s forget about it.”

Jinki’s eyes narrow. “No, I want to talk to them.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do.”

Minho fidgets, “No really, it’s fine.”

Jinki presses a little harder, growing annoyed with Minho trying to protect some jerk. “Is he in my class?”

“..No..” Minho answers in a quiet, little voice now. “Not your class..”

Jinki sighs. He drops it for now, pulling the ice away to press warm lips to a swelling cheek, making the best of being home alone and causing Minho to jump and face redden. Jinki smiles when Minho tries kicking at his legs, mouth pressed in a disgusted pout.

 

—

 

Jinki’s pretty sure he’s narrowed down the third year classes to just one the bully could be in. With a deep breath and confident boosting tug of his uniform, Jinki steps into the classroom that was on break, teacher away.

“Who hit the first year?”

Busy chattering stops and all eyes turn to Jinki with confusion. 

Jinki explains further, weight shifting on his feet but deep voice booming louder, showing his seriousness. “Who hit the first year Choi Minho.”

There’s silence and Jinki begins to sweat, worried he failed to pick the correct classroom. Students glance around with each other in confusion and whispers. Jinki is about to step out and forget the whole thing when I hand raises from the middle of the desks.

Jinki blinks wide eyes and the student stands as everyone watching, curious of the drama. 

“I did,” the soft voice of a relatively small girl confessed. Her finger reached to twirl her hair, lips curling into a smirk and showing even though she’s small she’s anything but innocent.

“A girl..” Jinki mumbles. 

“You want to fight too?” she asks.

Jinki shakes his head, glance around the room then begins to sidestep out of the classroom with an awkward smile. “No. You.. uh.. nice day.” 

Voices whisper loudly while Jinki scurries back to his own classroom.

 

—

 

“You didn’t..” Minho eyes widen, or rather one while the other is still swollen and darkly colored. “You did?! Hyung!”

“What..” Jinki looks a bit guilty now, head falling. “I just wanted to protect you..”

Minho hops on his feet in a flailing dance of anger and frustration, voice bitten back. 

Jinki looks around, making sure the two are alone where they stand outside the school building. “I didn’t know..” his lips curl into a grin, somehow able to laugh now, “It was a girl that beat you up.”

“She didn’t beat me up!” Minho flails around some more.

Jinki laughs, back of his hand lifting to try to hide it as Minho whines with a puffy face somehow caused by a small girl.

“I told her I didn’t want to play one-on-one with a girl and she hit me, it’s true..” 

And next in the Minho mood stages, here is the cute sulking. Jinki grabs Minho by his tie, trying to calm him with a quick kiss to his cheek while no one is around to see them. Minho only fumes again, face redder than before.


	58. zombie

onho; fluff

 

 

“Come on, that’s it..” Jinki urges. He wipes sweat from his brow, hot and over worked in all his policing body armor, but he’s still relaxed somehow in his current situation. He’s alone at least, or mostly. He’s been separated from his team in a raid on the undead, but after waking and under bodies and finding it quiet, Jinki explored only to run into a living uh.. undead.

This undead was somehow different, sure kinda gross and drooly, but it reminded Jinki of a small child more than anything else, and judging by the school uniform, the undead wasn’t very old. There was even a nametag on the uniform still, it read: Choi Minho.

Why Jinki was helping a dead teenager that’s sorta not dead, well his quirkiness is all he can blame it on. “Minho~,” Jinki calls, gloved hands out as he walks backwards for the boy to follow him. “You hungry?” He’s not sure what to feed the undead besides humans, and Jinki definitely isn’t tearing off an arm for the teenager. He sighs, stopping a moment to wait cause this kid is slower than a snail. 

It seems like forever before Jinki is in another room with dead bodies and the squeaks of whining animal. Looking around, he finds a caged dog looking worse for wear; blood coloring patches of fur. Jinki bites his lips and pulls out his knife with a thought. Put the animal out of its misery and feed his undead buddy still slowly following him. He makes the kill quick and merciful then tries to smile through the awful smell of the dead, offering the lifeless animal.

Minho looks at it, really looks, low voice a groggily question. 

“Eat eat.” Jinki says, setting the food down in front off him. He has to turn away while the undead eats, cause it’s just nasty. Jinki sighs and loosens his full body officer gear, sitting a sore and exhausted body down against a wall and finding the release of his suit more painful than relieving. He’s not sure what’s worse – the undead eating or all the dead bodies around. He keeps an eye on them instead, worried one might spring to life. Dead bodies had a funny way of doing that now. His hand stays near the knife.

Jinki bites back a laugh when Minho lifts his head, face full of blood that he could pretend was fruit juices. Jinki fears he’s losing his mind at this point. Well, alone and stuck with the undead, what is a person like Jinki to do? Roll with it. He slaps the floor beside him, and somehow the undead shows in intelligence Jinki had been specifically told in training no longer existed in the undead. 

Minho crawls over and Jinki swears the teenager smiles, nearly looking human again under all the red and torn clothes. It grumbles and groans, as if having a normal conversation. Jinki’s held tilts, eyes narrowing, and ears telling him he somehow understands.

“I like you, Choi Minho,” Jinki says sleepily.

The undead sits close to Jinki, picking at his clothes curiously, still reminding the cop of a little child.

Jinki laughs and it cuts off into a sore cough. Maybe if he sleeps a little, he’ll feel better and the zombie craze he feels will stop. But really, somehow, he would like to keep his new friend around – the friend shoving scraps of turn off strips by Jinki from the officer uniform into its mouth currently with a confused, and dear he admit it, ‘cute’ expression.

With another hard and heavy sigh, warm blood drips to the floor from beneath Jinki’s heavily layered armor.


	59. fanfic

onho; fluff

 

#I WONDER IF MINHO READ FANFICTION AND GOES ‘I WISH WE DID THAT’ #AND THEN HE GETS OFF TO SMUT DESCRIBING HOW HARD ONEW FUCKS HIM 

 

 

Minho’s expression is so intense and intriguing as he stares down at his laptop, Jinki can’t help but sneak up beside the younger on the couch and ask, “Whatcha reading?”

Minho’s eyes blink widely at Jinki, like ‘wow where did you come from?’ and he blurts out, “Poetry!”

Jinki wrinkles his nose, cause no need to yell at him. “Okay..” The small snack he still carried with him from the kitchen is back to his mouth, munching away.

Minho scoots down the couch a bit with a wide awkward smile. Jinki’s sure he took a good shower that morning. “Anything good and enlightening?”

"No no.. uh.. no," Minho sure is tense for reading poetry. "Just the usual stuff."

"Ah, okay.." Bored that his poking around went nowhere fun, Jinki gets up and wanders to a back bedroom to find something else to do, like sort through Kibum’s clothes again for ideas to wear and ponder Minho’s obvious lying.

Once alone again, Minho sighs and debates the risk of reading anymore boyxboy fan stories of him and their group’s leader. 

Fansites are gonna be the death of Minho.

He clicks over to another tab on his laptop’s browser, looking through the list he’s made of gifts he could buy Jinki. One day something will win him favor for Jinki-hyung’s long, sharp glances. 

There’s a sudden admiring twinkle in Minho’s big eyes.


	60. quiet (M)

jongho; pwp

 

 

“We’ll wake him.” Minho whined, wanting to sleep instead.

Jonghyun snickered, “Like I didn’t hear you two the other night?”

Minho made a face, “I told him to keep his voice down so he wouldn’t wake you.”

Jonghyun pushed at Minho, motioning for him to roll onto his stomach. “Really? I’m pretty sure I heard you more than him.” Jonghyun grinned, though Minho couldn’t see it since he rolled over, positioning himself just right – the way he’s grown used to by now.

“You heard wrong.” Minho muttered.

Jonghyun pulled Minho higher on his knees while Minho was sure to bury his face in his raggy pillow over his torn sheet on a cold floor. Minho thought of looking to Jinki sleeping beside them, but didn’t bother, especially when his pants were pulled to his knees and a warm tongue ran wet and hot over him while he was spread open. 

Minho clanged to his pathetic pillow, trying to calm his nerves. Still, no matter how many times this happened now, he wasn’t very used to it, especially this part that seem particularly embarrassing. Out of reflex, Minho tried pulling his hips way, but Jonghyun held him tightly, which reminded Minho he was consenting to this after all.

Jonghyun pulled back, sitting up behind Minho. Minho almost dropped to the floor then. He really was tired and not in the mood for this, but he would give his friend what he needed. The three of them only had each other now anyway – they had to stick together and provide for each other. 

Minho’s hand blindly reached for the frayed string bracelets around his wrist. 

No, he didn’t want to think of his family right now. Not when Jonghyun was asking if Minho wanted to suck him off to make sure he was slicker. Minho shook his head no, but it seemed his whole body moved and amused Jonghyun as his tiny butt swayed in the air. Jonghyun pinched it, making Minho yelp and lower his body back to the floor.

“I was only messing,” Jonghyun teased, spitting into his hand and prepping himself best he could on his own. Minutes later, Jonghyun said, “Up,” and Minho understood, slowly pushing himself back up on his knees. Jonghyun’s mouth was embarrassingly on Minho again, making him whine with a cringe.

“See? You’re just as loud as him.”

“Shut uu-” Minho couldn’t even finish before he was being pushed into, and he could tell it was partly to get back at him – fast and rough. Minho couldn’t hide is voice even if he wanted to. His eyes squeezed shut and he pretty much yelled into his pillow. His body twitched and jerked with every, now slow, push. 

“J-Jerk.” Minho was roughly pushed into again, making him quickly shove his face into the pillow once more and tense when he shouldn’t.

“What was that?” Jonghyun asked innocently, like he hadn’t heard Minho. 

Minho shut up.

Jonghyun was merciful enough, it seemed, to give Minho a moment and move slowly at first. Jonghyun eventually sped up though, making Minho slip against the floor without any real gripping.

Minho didn’t so much appreciate when Jonghyun tried to talk ‘dirty’. If it wasn’t making him want to laugh and turn him off at the same time, he was actually embarrassingly aroused by it. This happened to be one of those times when it was working, making Minho push back onto Jonghyun. 

Minho wasn’t expecting to be turned on his back, but when he was, he pulled his pillow with him and kept it over his face. When Jonghyun tried to bend Minho in half – or that’s what it felt like - his hand reached out and soon nails dug into skin that wasn’t his or Jonghyun’s. Minho couldn’t care if he woke Jinki at this point, he was too overwhelmed with pain and pleasure to care much about anything.

When a hand wrapped around him, moving quickly, Minho’s voice only grew louder, which Jonghyun didn’t miss trying to comment on with his dirty speech. Minho wanted to laugh, but he was far from that at the moment, trying to move against Jonghyun, though his position made that difficult. 

Jonghyun rolled his hips just as he pulled Minho’s pillow from his face and threw it across the small, destroyed room. Minho couldn’t hide voice then, though he tried with his hand. His head turned to look at Jinki, who was still unmoving, though his fingers were still digging into Jinki’s arm.

It appeared to be one of those nights when this felt way too good.

“Stop hiding, “ Jonghyun breathed heavy against Minho, soon moving a hand back around Minho and his mouth moving over Minho’s skin, confirming to Minho that this was definitely one of those nights this was really pleasant and he could feel good at least for a few moments and forget about everything going on around them.

Soon, Jonghyun leaned over near Minho’s ear, grin being felt as he whispered dirty nonsense to Minho that made him twitch and tense before dripping all over Jonghyun’s hand. Jonghyun pulled back, positioning himself to move faster, “I’m better at making you cum while I’m still inside you than Jinki is.” Jonghyun’s smug could fill their whole tiny room. 

Minho’s eyes narrowed in a glare for only a moment before they closed and he endured the quick movement until Jonghyun finished. 

Jonghyun pulled out, not so slowly releasing Minho’s body, so it fell limp to the hard floor kind of painfully. Minho groaned and tried to roll over, Jonghyun dripping from him onto his sheets, annoying Minho, and annoying him further when the pain set in and his pillow was nowhere in sight.

Minho smiled and laughed a little though, when Jinki shot up beside them and pulled Jonghyun over to him. 

“I heard you, Jonghyun. We’ll see who finishes first.” Minho could hear Jinki’s grin in the older’s groggy voice.

Minho pulled himself over to Jonghyun’s sleeping spot while the older two fought, though Jonghyun was soon being louder than either of them, Minho suspected. He pulled his pants up and tried to sleep, though their noise filled the small room.

“Quiet..” Minho mumbles, eyes closed, “If they hear us..” 

Minho was exhausted enough to actually fall asleep while the other two were busy.


	61. punishment (M)

jongho; angst, non-con

 

 

Handcuffs clanked nosily through the big empty room. Minho’s back was almost numb from the cold concrete he lays on. His arms throb, hanging above his head and cuffed to a wall. 

 

“Minho-yaaah. Stay with meee.” It was said in a mockingly sweet yet underline threatening voice.

Minho’s head rolled around again after being shook. He didn’t want to ‘stay’ with Jonghyun. He didn’t want to be anywhere near him. Jonghyun almost bounced violently on Minho’s lap, taking Minho deep, and in some ways pleasantly, but that was only his body reacting, not his mind. Minho’s head rolled and eyes opened enough to find Jinki down a ways from him, chained and unconscious, but at least his friend was still clothed. Jinki just looked like he was taking a nap while Minho was having sex with Jonghyun not that far way – if that’s what you want to call it even.

“Worried about Jinki?” Jonghyun pulls Minho’s head up by his hair, making Minho hiss. “I’ll handle him next.” Minho saw an unusual flash – shine in Jonghyun’s eyes then. They weren’t the eyes of the Jonghyun he knew. Not his friend. Something was wrong with him, it was obvious enough by the freakish stamina he now suddenly had. Minho wasn’t sure how long it has been, but it feels like they’ve been doing this for hours.

“He probably won’t last as long as you.” Jonghyun grinned and his face lowered to Minho’s shoulder, gently kissing it before biting painfully and matching the other marks across his skin now. 

Minho didn’t have enough fight in him anymore. His voice only came out in a pathetic whine.

Jonghyun pulled back, tongue running over Minho’s skin before saying, “You’re ready to cum again, aren’t you?” He laughed into Minho’s neck, Minho only being slightly aware of the warmth of it.

Jonghyun moved faster, tighter, and it wasn’t long before Minho’s body tensed and he jerked, finishing inside Jonghyun. He wasn’t even sure how many times it had been now, but it only made him feel more physically and mentally exhausted.

Those eyes flashed unfamiliar again and laughed when warm tears fell from Minho’s eyes.

“Let’s do it again~.” Jonghyun said, excite in the familiar voice.

Minho was too tired to argue anymore or pull away when his tears were licked from his face.

Death became a welcoming thought now.

Maybe that was its goal, not his friend Jonghyun’s. Maybe Minho did something horrible he was unaware of and he deserved this. 

Maybe all three of them were bad people.


	62. escape (M)

jongyu; pwp

 

 

Minho crawled slowly cross the room, bruised skin from eager kisses and stretched clothes from all the yanking. Somehow he managed to make it out this time. He was still crawling towards the door, listening to the older two somewhere behind him, who had seemed to have gotten pretty far.

 

The older two were on the bed, Jonghyun’s pants already thrown to the floor while Jinki prepped a slightly reluctant Jonghyun, only because he was upset he wasn’t getting to screw Minho this time. Though, the thought of Jinki wasn’t unwelcomed, and it became more wanted when Jinki leaned down to press his lips to Jonghyun’s.

“He’s getting away.” Jonghyun breathed against Jinki’s lips.

Jinki’s smiled could be felt against Jonghyun, “It’s fine.”

 

Jinki was gentle about pushing into Jonghyun. Jinki usually was, unless in one of his aggressive moods. When that happened, Jonghyun almost always threw Minho ‘to the wolves’.  It was almost endearing, the sulking stiffness Minho was after those times. He was tempted to be rough with Minho himself, just to see it again.

Head turned while lips moved over his neck, Jonghyun watched Minho still trying to escape the room, close to the door now. He laughed a little and pulled Jinki’s head up so he could run his tongue over Jinki’s lips and soon between his parting lips. Jinki moves faster making Jonghyun press into the bed harder. 

He couldn’t really mind, not when he felt this good.

When Jonghyun was pushed onto his side, Jinki repositioning them and pulling Jonghyun’s leg up, he found Minho gone. Jonghyun grinned and held tightly to sheets while he was rocked against the bed. 

Jonghyu’s head turned into the sheets when Jinki’s hand wrapped around him and moved perfectly. His voice grew louder and leg slightly sore while held over Jinki’s shoulder. 

He knew Jinki was close when he sped up and became uneven in his movements. When Jinki finished, breathing heavily, he pulled out and gathered himself enough to finish jerking Jonghyun off, even teasing a bit with his warm tongue.

Jonghyun held tightly to Jinki, while he older licked up his release and lifted his head, grinning at Jonghyun and reminded him why he liked Jinki so much.

Perfect.

They laid together, relaxing while brushing each other’s skin with their fingertips and quietly laughing as they vowed to not let Minho get away next time.


	63. untitled #22 (M)

jongyu; pwp

 

“You in a hurry or something?” Jinki grunted, an eager Jonghyun already wrapping tightly around him, pushing down on his knees, trying to hurry a should-be slow process. “Not so fast.” He pushed on Jonghyun’s chest, leaning back against the head of the bed, Jonghyun continuing to take him too fast, he felt. It’d been awhile since they could just take it slow. He wanted that again. But who has time for anything anymore?

Jonghyun grabbed hold of Jinki’s hands, holding them away his body. “Just be quiet and let me work.” Jonghyun was cringing, face scrunched up, lips bitten, showing his discomfort. But he kept going until he sat on Jinki’s lap, breathing slowly.

Jinki knocked his head against the bed, breathing deeply while clinging to Jonghyun’s hips. When he thought he was going to have to say something, Jonghyun moved, slow, thoughtful at first, but it quickly picked up, making Jinki want to slam his head back repeatedly. Days like this, Jonghyun was almost too aggressive. Jinki would soon go with it though, teeth raking and nipping each other’s skin, rough hands pressing bruisingly tight, fingertips brushing lightly over sensitive flesh making muscles quiver, voices rise and promises of making the other cum hard.

Jonghyun had Jinki pressed into bed frame, moving and rolling quickly against him, while Jinki tried to follow some kind of rhythm around Jonghyun, hand moving fast. Jonghyun’s teeth dug into Jinki’s swollen bottom lip, pulling him back into a deep breathy kiss. Firm hands pulled down Jinki’s chest and stomach, moving with Jinki’s quick breaths. 

Jinki could feel a smirk against his neck, Jonghyun knowing Jinki well enough to know he was close. He slowed, now taking some time to leisurely roll against Jinki’s whole body, smirk running down Jinki’s neck and over his shoulder, hot bodies meeting close enough to feel heartbeats.

“Jonghyun-ahh..” Jinki breathed in a groan, hands moving to Jonghyun’s hips, trying to force him to move fast again. “Hurry.”

Jonghyun’s breath was hot against Jinki’s skin, as he laughed, moving faster again for Jinki. “I thought you wanted it slow, hyung?” 

Jinki’s only reply was his voice trying to push through his bitten lips.

So Jonghyun was right, he did want it fast and hard, and like Jonghyun promised, Jinki’s climax was more than he had originally hoped for.


	64. how can you?

jongyu; angst 

 

 

You frown, leaning against the wall during a practice break with the boys that you will soon be debuting in a group with. You slouch a bit, tired, wiping sweat from your face while trying not to look too obvious about watching your hyungs acting too cozy while everyone else was out of the room. You’re fairly quite, so you guess they don’t mind your presence.

It’s not normal though, is it? Their touching is more than what you’d look at as acceptable. But when their faces lean close, noses hitting and lips looking like they nearly brush, you cringe, suddenly very uncomfortable. 

Jinki-hyung quickly shoves Jonghyun-hyung away, the younger falling dramatically to the floor while the other laughs like he’s amused. 

You slide silently down the mirrored wall, still watching the two, your body now tensing all over. You pull your knees up, looking like you’re trying to hide, though it’s mostly subconsciously.

Jonghyun-hyung sits back up, wrapping an arm around Jinki-hyung’s shoulders and they lean into each other again, vibes coming off more than friendly. You scoff, certainly not wanting to be stuck around these two from now on.

Still, you can’t help but watch them whenever you can now, growing slightly more curious with each lingering touch and long gaze from your hyungs to each other.

When you’re cornered one day by them in your new dorm together (not really cornered, but you feel that way) you stiffen, worried they’re going to try and make you like them too. Jonghyun-hyung pulls you by the arm, voice loud. Jinki-hyung pats your shoulder, grinning a now familiar smile. You back up, hitting a wall and sweating with how anxious you suddenly feel. It’s overwhelming. Your widening eyes dart around, voice trying to come out. Leave me alone. I’m not like you. I don’t want to be like you.

Without finding your voice, you shake free of their touches, barely taking in their surprised expressions as you hurry (run) out of the room.

You hide in the bathroom for some time after, fidgeting and picking at your fingers, not wanting to be like them, think like them.

You can’t think of boys like that. Never. How could your hyungs?


	65. gift

jongyu; fluff

 

 

“Step forward a little more, hyung.”

“Is this a prank I’m walking right into?”

Jonghyun laughed short and loud, keeping his hands over Jinki’s eyes while walking behind his friend. Jinki stumbled a bit, unable to see the ground. The warm summer breeze brushed over their skin, feeling new and fresh.

“I’m not walking to my death, am I?”

Jonghyun whined, “Hyung..” and bumped his waist into Jinki’s back, making Jinki lurch forward, but not out of his touch. 

“Then what is it?” Jinki asked, smiling now.

Jonghyun stopped them both, grinning as he lowered his hands from Jinki’s face. He knew his friend’s eyes were open, feeling his body against him tense in surprise. It didn’t last long. Jinki was soon relaxing, voice showing how he was impressed by what Jonghyun had done.

Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Jinki’s chest, hugging him tight. He whispered, still grinning widely, “Just for you, hyung. Please be happy again.” Jonghyun lays his forehead on Jinki’s back. “I’ll help you get better.”

Jinki’s voice was so small and quiet Jonghyun almost missed it. “Jonghyun-ah… Thank you.”

Jonghyun would do anything he could to make Jinki better again.


	66. panties

onho; fluff

 

 

It was quite the embarrassing predicament Minho found himself in now. He was laying on the ground, which wasn’t so unusual, but the fact that there was someone sitting on his face was. It was Eunsook, the girl he was trying to help down from a ledge and somehow tripped coming down, taking them both the ground and her landing on his face. 

Minho reached up to touch smooth bare legs. Eunsook was wearing a dress, a dress that was now sprawled out around his head, making everything dark. He could feel her warm thighs over his face. He might have tried to say something, but it would have just been muffled by the girl’s underwear and just make this all the more awkward.

“Minho?” she shifted, “You okay?”

Minho gave a ‘thumbs up’, hoping the girl would climb off him. 

“Sorry,” She quietly apologized, and quickly climbed off Minho’s face. Minho was about to hide his behind his hands, but it was too late.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt your face? It’s all red.” Eunsook kicked lightly at the unmoving Minho with her foot. 

“Noona…” 

Eunsook started laughing. “It’s not that big a deal, is it?” she asked, “You’re not the first person I’ve fallen on, you know.”

Still, Minho was embarrassed at a cute girl ending up with him in such a position. His face was on fire and he already knew it was red from Eunsook’s comment. He moved his eyes to look up at Eunsook to find her smiling cute, if not a little cheekily. 

“Come on, Minho.” She bent down to start pulling Minho up, with his reluctant help of course. “Noona will buy you a treat for saving her life..” she laughed, ‘Again. Eh?” She smiled and pulled the brightly blushing Minho forward with the biggest of smiles, only making Minho blush further.


	67. cherry kisses

onho; fluff

 

 

Minho blinks his eyes fast, nervous. He’s staring right at Jinki, his hyung only inches away from his face. Petals from the tree they sit under fall over them in the wind and Minho just blinks again. More silence.

 

“Well?” Jinki’s voice finally presses.

 

Now or never, now or never. And Minho’s lips bump awkwardly into Jinki’s. He pulls back quickly, fingers reaching for his sore lips.  
Jinki grins with a short laugh, lifting a hand to pluck pink petals from Minho’s dark hair.


	68. quick learner (M)

jongho; pwp

 

 

 

Junghee bites her lips, groan slipping from the back of her throat. She grips tighter to bony hips above her, her smaller body being pressed harder into the couch as they roll, grinding harder now. She let her nails dig into firm skin, leaving scratches as a low voice breaths heavier. 

Her fingers sneak around a small waist, soon pulling the younger’s cheeks further apart, hips thrusting up again to meet him. Junghee looks from under long lashes, finding the young man’s body give a small shudder, hands falling to grip the back of the couch behind her head. She smiles, panting, “Minho..”

The only response she gets is a whine, Minho’s head tilting lips parted in deep breaths. She chews her mouth, watching Minho’s scrunched face give a little, almost smiling with soft hair fallen messily around it. Junghee rolls her hips a little, possibly too pleased with watching Minho ride her, strapped on toy fitting snuggly around her waist as it moved slickly inside him. He twitches again, reminding her he was still fairly knew to this, but he took – still takes it  - like a pro, learning fast like everything he does. She frowns a little at that thought. 

Clumsily, his mouth tries to find hers, eyes closed as he leans forward. “Noo-na..” 

Junghee’s mouth falls open, body tingling at the cracking voice calling her out, thoughts shoved aside again. She leans forward, taking the younger’s mouth before his lips could pull away. The couch stills as Minho sits in Junghee’s lap, pressing further into the kiss as he takes her toy deep, hips giving slight twitches. 

Junghee pulls and jerks at Minho’s hips, and he soon figures it out, rolling narrow hips in her lap, voice falling between their mouths. She pulls a hand around to wrap around him between their meeting bodies, tugging smoothly on hard flesh. She almost smirks now, able to feel how much he’s getting off on this. Really as much as her, by all appearances. 

Minho pushes up on his knees again and slowly drops with a body quiver Junghee feels even through the kiss. When he does it again, faster, he pulls from the kiss, head rolling back breaths quick. He calls Junghee again, ‘noona’s breaking in gasps. 

Junghee kept her hand jerking, moving a little faster now. Her hips jerk, heat growing and tingles pleasant through her body. “Minho-yah..” she licks her lips, “Ride me harder. Noona needs more. Hurry.” Her other hand runs nails down his thigh, head falling to the back of the couch as her thin body bounces into it again.

Aching with a burn, her head rolls to the side, short curls falling over her face, but she still catches the sight of the younger licking his swollen lips, mouth remaining open and eyes screwing shut tighter, then softening again, showing the young man’s pretty features.

He really is beautiful like this, riding her with movements growing smoother, almost graceful. She reaches a shaky hand to caress his soft cheek when his head falls forward again, bangs clinging to his damp face she nearly wipes away. His muscles tense again while Junghee drags fingers down his toned body.

Junghee tries to steady her voice that shakes with her jerking body. “You really are a gorgeous boy.”

Minho’s eyes open, lidded and glazed as they look down on her. He slows, “Noona..?” 

Junghee quickly wraps her arms around Minho’s middle, catching him off balance. She holds him close in a tight hug, soft chest against firm, thrusting upward hard again, breaths loud. Minho’s legs spread over the couch, head falling near Junghee’s shoulder as he opens up wider to her. He slacks in her hold, voice cracking in deep, whiny gasps beside her ear.

With the rest of her strength and burning need, she would take the gorgeous boy and claim him as hers and only hers.

He will be a quick learner only for her.


	69. hostage

onho; angst

 

 

Jinki shifted on the floor where he sat, glancing around the small room to find much fear, and muffled sobs from a few women. His wrist wiggled again, trying to somehow loosen the bindings tying them together. Like before, it didn’t work.

Jinki side-eyed his friend, nose wrinkling since the blame was on him for them being in this current situation. Or, that’s how Jinki felt about it right now. He needed to blame someone that wasn’t himself.

Minho, the younger of the two, possibly even the youngest in the room right now, had his head low, wrists surely breaking skin with how hard he was trying to loosen the hold. 

“Minho,” Jinki whispered, “Stop it.”

The younger looked up then, eyes wide, failing to mask the fear he had. It certainly didn’t make Jinki feel any better knowing his friend was that scared. He really was supposed to be the stronger of the two, or so he constantly reminded Jinki aloud in none-threatening situations.

Minho’s eyes widened further, low voice mumbling, “We have to get out--”

Both looked to the door where one of the captors walked back in, face hidden behind a costume masking and body tall covered in black. Jinki would normally laugh at such a thing, but this was no laughing matter, especially with that large, sharp knife the man held with traces of blood still on it. It flashes in his mind awgain, what he had seen. Murder. He was relived at least Minho hadn’t seen it too.

Voices grew louder in the room, female sobs breaking. Jinki tried to put on his brave face, even if his heart was beating so fast it hurt and sounded like everyone in the room could hear his fear.

“I have an idea..” Minho mumbled confidently, “It could work.”

Jinki looked back to his friend, eyes widening. As the younger’s bound hands rose to his faces and head slowly tilted up to show big eyes and a cute smile, Jinki cringed, mentally facepalming, because his friend was going to get them killed with his ‘cute’ act. He shuddered as Minho’s adorable voice was now used, hands nearly cupping his face.

“Ahjussi~,” Minho whined far too cutely. In normal circumstances, Jinki would want to pinch his cheek and egg him on further. Definitely not right now though. Minho batted his long lashes, “Please let us go~. We didn’t do anything~.” The younger jerked his body a bit, holding out his hands to be hopefully untied. His head tilted, full lips pouting with more lash-batting. “Pleeease~.”

Jinki watched anxiously as the man moved towards them. His thoughts raced, really wondering if Minho’s cute actually worked. No one else in the room seemed affected by it. 

The masked man crouched in front of Minho, bigger body intimidating covered in back, and Jinki could feel his friend tense in fear, but he kept his cute act up, making a few childish sounds between puffy cheeks. Minho whined “Ahjussi~,” once more as the man’s head leaned forward. The man didn’t speak, but a gloved finger reached to run down Minho’s face until they poked at his lips. 

Minho’s back hit the wall, body trying to reel away from the finger suddenly pushed between his lips.

Jinki shifted towards Minho, voice only coming out in a squeak as the man turned to him. Minho was stiff, only his eyes moving to find Jinki. They were wide and filled with regret for his dumb plan.

The finger moved in and out as the masked man turned back to Minho. A sound fell from Minho’s mouth as it was forced open wider. The deranged, perverse act finally stopped as the man pulled his finger from Minho’s open mouth, stringing saliva down the younger’s chin.

Minho breathed deeply with parted lips, head obviously wanting to lower, hide. The man’s head tilted, the painted smile on is mask becoming all that more frightening as the stained knife was held in front of Minho. Minho’s brave face crumbled further. The knife traced Minho’s lips, poking into his mouth the slightest bit. Minho breath in a sharp, broken breath, eyes falling to the knife that was poking at his tongue and nearly twirling in his mouth. The knife was pulled from Minho’s, allowing Jinki to take a breath again. Minho’s voice escaped in a squeak.

Jinki gasped when the man’s fist slammed into Minho’s face, sending his friend to the floor. There was a loud cry in the room and the man stood, boot kicking Minho as he tried to curl up, voice shouting at the impact of the rough kicks.

“Stop!” Jinki threw his body over his friend’s, not giving any thought. He had to protect his friend. That’s what they did for each other. Right now Minho needed Jinki. ‘Stop!”

There were a few more kicks, hitting Jinki as well, but then they suddenly stopped. Loud cried were bouncing off the room’s walls, but all Jinki could here was his friend’s gasping breaths, voice broken as he quietly called out to Jinki.

The door slammed shut, leaving Jinki laying over his shaking friend, all eyes in the room falling to the ones daring to interact with the man.


	70. houekeeping (M)

onho; pwp

 

 

 

Jinki finished up rinsing his wound in the bathroom, grumbling how this ‘romantic’ vacation had been anything but so far. If one wasn’t getting himself hurt, it was the other. Unlucky for Jinki though, it looked as if he was going to be needing a hospital when he misstepped and fell down some harsh woods, banging himself up pretty good. Minho, who he was on a ‘romantic vacation’ with, had dragged him back to the path though. Jinki sighed at the memory, thankful it was in the past now. 

He left the hotel bathroom, finding the younger with his swollen face from an accident of his own, trying to appear seductive on the bed, or something. Jinki wasn’t sure. 

“Are you sick?” Jinki asked, worried the trip was getting even worse.

“No.” Minho frowned and shifted in bed, letting covers fall to reveal more of his naked body. 

Jinki noticed clothes thrown around then, realizing what was going on. 

“Are you okay?” Minho asked, looking a bit skeptical now.

Jinki pulled his shirt up to show bruising, “I’ll live.” He sighed and added without thought, eyes falling to Minho again, “It’s not as bad as your face at least.”

Minho quickly threw a pillow at Jinki, hitting him head-on, but Jinki shook it off and pulled his shirt over his head with a cringe. “We’re gonna have to take it easy today, okay?”

Minho turned his head into the pillow the wrong way, hissing at his bruises being brushed by the fabric, and Jinki laughed behind his hand, knowing the younger well enough to see what he was trying to do – get his way with some sort of sex appeal Jinki has tried countless times to tell him he didn’t need to do. Minho would tend to get Jinki excited when he wasn’t trying, and that might have caused a few of these accidents, which Jinki didn’t want to admit.

Jinki unfastened his pants, grinning at Minho’s hissing when the door was banged on and an awkwardly high voice called ‘Housekeeping~!’. Jinki tried to ignore it, climbing on the bed and pulling sheets away from Minho to reveal more skin. He shamelessly grew more excited and in the mood now, hand running up Minho’s skinny thigh.

“Housekeeping!” it shouted again, voice a little lower now.

Minho kicked at Jinki, laughing slightly. “Make them go away.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jinki huffed, fixing up his pants as he slowly made his way to the door. Jinki had only had the door open a crack, trying to hide his half-naked body behind it, before the person on the other side shoved the door open enough to let himself in and slam it shut behind him, looking it up tight.

Jinki stepped back, eyes wide, and Minho hurried to cover himself with the bed sheets, nearly falling out of bed with decision fighting in his mind. 

“What..” Jinki blinked, taking in the smaller person in front of him. The other man grinned, hands falling to his hips. 

“Sorry, I need a place to hideout.” He stepped around the room like it was his own, inspecting things and going through personal belongings. There were a condoms Minho most probably left scattered on the top a of a bag and the man picked one pack up, looked at it then flicked it to Minho on the bed.

“Wow, okay, I really didn’t see this coming. This got awkward fast.” He raised his hands in defense, eyes slightly wide. 

Jinki thought it got awkward about the time he shoved his way into their hotel room. “Why us?”

The shorter man turned back to Jinki, laughing. “You were the first to open the door for me. Sorry man, I mean, if I had known.. Well, I would have done the same anyway.” He shrugged. “Though, if that were a chick,” He glanced back to Minho, who still stared in confusion and slight horror, “No offense,” he held his hand up and turned back to Jinki, “I would bang it too.”

The stranger turned back to Minho, expression thoughtful. “Though, I think you have a point.. hmm.. Wait, what happened to your face?” the man addressed Minho now, smiling again. 

“Fistfight.” Minho answered, eyes narrowing and blankets covering all the way up to his neck now as he sat up in bed.

The man looked closely at Minho with his smile fallen, causing the other to flinch slightly, then looked back to Jinki. His thumb pointed back to Minho, grin back on his slightly smug face. “Fistfight, heh. Sure.”

Jinki crossed his arms, glaring. “It was.” He cringed a bit at his own lie.

The man looked between them again, biting back a laugh. “You two are cute.”

“Who are you?” Jinki finally asked, wondering what steps to take next.

The man sighed happily, falling to a chair. He crossed his hands behind his head, “Call me Jjong. That’s all you need to know for now.” he motioned with his hand, “But please do carry on. Don’t let me stop you guys.” ‘Jjong’ throw another condom at Jinki, grinning and sitting back comfortably in the chair. “I like live porn.”

Jinki and Minho shared a confused and worrisome look.


	71. know you (M)

jongho; pwp

 

 

Junghee shifts her short dress from the back where it isn’t riding high around her waist and drops her hands to soft hair, pulling her painted nails through it. Her head tilts and glossy lips press, hips jerking forward hard for a reaction. And a reaction she got. 

Minho gags on the toy strapped around the older female’s waist. He pulls off it, stringing salvia and hacking at a burning throat. His wide eyes glance up, voice raspy as he asks, “What was that for?”

Junghee twists a finger in her curly hair, biting back a smile. “Just wanted to see what would happen.”

Minho’s nose wrinkles and he shifts on bent knee over the hard floor, frilly garter belt and lacy tights itching at his smooth skin. Remembering what he’s wearing is embarrassing, but not as embarrassing as how okay he is with it – likes it even, though he tries to deny it when ask. The woman’s shopping trips were growing more frightening with the things she would bring back for him to wear around the apartment. Worse is his body, and mind, growing comfortable with the clothing.

He mumbles, “It hurt,” and tires to lick his wet lips clean.

“Don’t be a baby now.” Junghee’s hand runs gentle through Minho’s hair before gripping locks and jerking the young man’s head back until she could see his lengthy neck that would demand her soft bites soon. He hisses, lips parted. Junghee doesn’t hide a smug face as she pokes her long toy against Minho’s chubby cheek. “It’s not going to suck itself. Or do you want me to bend you over and take you now?”

Junghee’s grip loosens and Minho chews his lip in thought before taking the toy back into his mouth, sucking and licking as if it were the real thing. Junghee gave some shallow thrusts, hands falling over Minho’s shoulders and upper back under thin straps of a silky top, growing excited herself about getting her wet toy inside his tight body and fingers lick up cum she’s been craving.

Though, Junghee was sure to wipe some off a toned body still shuddering with heat and shove her finger between his swollen lips, forced to taste himself. The look on his face when that happened was always the best. Wide eyes soon lidding in a glossy stare and tongue licking up her wet finger without protest.

Her dongsaeng might talk big, but Junghee knows him better than he possibly even knows himself. Bent knees and ass high, wiggling with frilly clothes for her attention, was no lie. Big eyes and a goofy smile between bitten lips directed at her is enough to get Junghee to do anything.

“Noo-na~.”


	72. drama kiss

onho; fluff

 

 

Jinki sat tiredly beside Minho while the younger rewatched episodes and scenes from his last filmed television show. He hoped to catch what he did right and wrong – be better next time. Whenever that came, at this rate. Minho forced himself not to be discouraged. He had had fun, for the most part, and it was a growing experience for him.

Still, he would obsess - so the other’s told him – over watching over what he’d done. Minho shifted, laptop in his lap and Jinki beside him on the couch, head resting on his hand with his arm leaning on the back of the furniture, body curled into Minho slightly. 

Minho was so caught up in watching himself and taking mental-notes, he had forgot about a kiss scene with his co-star – or friendly, really. Minho tensed slightly, legs pressing together beneath the warm laptop. He side-eyed Jinki, wondering if it would bother him. Jinki had shrugged it off, really, during the broadcast. Or maybe Minho was just too exhausted back then to really recall the reaction. Still, it made him nervous now.

“I’ll just..” Minho moved his finger over the laptop to fast-forward the video.

“No,” Jinki stopped him, hand pushing Minho’s away, “I want to watch this scene.”

Minho laughed shortly to smooth his nerves. He leaned back in his seat, growing more antsy. 

The scene dragged on too long for Minho and Jinki was silent beside him the whole time. 

The characters on the screen parted after a short kiss and Minho twitched, remembering the nervousness of filming that day. It wasn’t so fun to relive.

Minho turned back to Jinki when the older let out laughter. He found the older smiling big at the screen, teeth biting down into his curled lips. Minho was confused.

“You look awfully awkward,” Jinki quietly commented, “Like you’ve never kissed in your life.”

“Hey,” Minho suddenly got very defensive, “It’s not like I have all the time to practice such things. I’m a very busy person, you should know.” He turned back to the screen, barely paying attention. 

“Face it, you’re an awkward kisser.” Jinki looked at Minho with a serious expression. 

“Like you’re not.” Minho scoffed, glancing back.

“I’m not kissing on tv either.” Jinki’s expression was still very serious, head leaning further into his hand.

Minho’s mouth hung open, waiting for some great one-liner to save his life. It wasn’t coming. 

Jinki gently shut the laptop and pulled it from Minho’s lap. “Let’s work on it then, huh? No cameras, no pressure.”

Minho blinked as hands fell to his shoulders, pulling him around and full lips inched towards his own for a kiss he denied he missed.


	73. mischievous (M)

onho; pwp

 

 

“Hyung.” Minho tries to sound authoritative, but as he kicks himself up the bed, his voice cracks a bit, growing higher, “Hyung!”

Jinki’s expression stays the same, like it’s been since Minho pushed his buttons too far with teasing. Eyes almost narrow, lips pressed. Minho wants to laugh, but can’t bring himself to. It could possibly make this worse. It would only be an awkward forced laugh in the end anyway – obvious he was the one uncomfortable now.

“Hyung, really, I didn’t mean..” Minho stops, Jinki now crawling over him on the bed. Jinki pulls Minho’s shirt over his head, tossing it aside then uses much too familiar cuffs to restrain his hands behind his back once he rolls Minho over, the younger not struggling much, knowing better while Jinki straddles his waist.

Minho’s knees are shoved up and spread beneath him, head digging into a pillow while his hands twitched behind him in the tight, cold hold. Jinki reaches around underneath Minho’s stomach to unfasten his jeans, scratching slightly at his skin making Minho wince.  


Minho’s voice is strained and muffled into the pillow, “Hyung, you don’t need to tie me up, really.” Behind him, Minho blindly reaches and grips Jinki’s shirt. “Really.”

Warm lips press a smile to Minho’s bare back, pants soon being pulled down to his thighs. Jinki’s deep, soothing voice whispers hot against twitching muscle, making Minho burn, arousing quickly. “Why do you do that when you know this will happen?”  


Minho doesn’t answer,

He whines into the pillow, knowing it’s gong to be a long night. Especially as Jinki’s fingertips brush him teasingly slow.


	74. massage (M)

onho; pwp

 

 

 

On a messy bed, Jinki shifted in his seat over Minho’s legs, fingers tugging at the hem of the younger’s pants. 

Minho wiggled on his stomach, hand flying back to slap at Jinki’s. “What are you doing?”

Jinki bit his lip, flicking back at the hand. “Giving you a message like I said.”

“What does that have to do with taking my pants off?”

“Science.”

There was silence a moment, then Minho was laughing into the bed, body shaking. Jinki watched closely at the youger’s bare back and shoulders as muscles contracted. He smiled, head falling to the side. “I promised you a full body massage, remember?”

“Yeah, but..”

“Relax.” Jinki wouldn’t wait any longer. This study session was already taking too long. He pulled Minho’s pants all the way off, dealing with a little protest and kicking legs. “You’re body-type is perfect for my studies right now.” Jinki didn’t lie. “I’m just giving a simple massage and it will help your stress level lower.”

“Hyung..” Minho whined, wiggling again in only his boxer-briefs. 

Jinki tossed the clothes to the floor and sat back down on thin legs, fingers dropping to message Minho’s lower back again. Muscles grew tight again, but Jinki worked them loose, eyes watching how the body moved carefully and ears taking in deep groans. 

Once Minho relaxed again under him, Jinki let his fingers drop lower over thin fabric, fingers kneading muscle that tensed again. Minho’s voice grew louder, head turning into the bed to muffle it.  Jinki pulled a finger down Minho’s spine, watching the human body shudder and gave a few more hand movements to the toned back before dropping hands to fabric again. He just rested his hands there, fingertips pressing into skin above the waistband, and he asked, “Does it feel good?”

Minho nodded, hand above his head reaching up a little to give a thumbs-up. His hand quickly dropped and when Jinki asked another question there wasn’t even a sluggish response this time. The younger was obviously drifting away somewhere, understandably.

Perfect.

Jinki laughed in a quiet breath, head flicking hair out of his eyes while he moved his hands again. He pulled and squeezed a little harder, thumb soon running over fabric between cheeks. His other hand pulled them wider, fingers digging into a relaxed body and still moving idly over it. Jinki looked to Minho’s back again, watching there as he pressed his thumb to a tight ring of muscle under tin fabric. The whole body tensed up then, so Jinki let up a little, waiting for the body to relax once more. When it did, he pressed a little harder, thumb rotating with pressure. 

Minho’s head curled into his shoulder, body wakening again. It relaxed the slightest into his Jinki’s touch, hips lifting off the bed.

Jinki couldn’t stop himself, grin spreading. “Are you turned on?”

Minho seemed suddenly alert again, hand slapping at Jinki’s once more to stop touching him. “What? No.”

“Should I turn you over an-”

“No, no, this is fine.” Jinki watched a body try to press into the bed for dear life.

Jinki pressed his fingertips to tight back muscles again, teasing. This was an interesting study on the human body, but then, maybe it was more an interesting study on Choi Minho, really.

Jinki dropped to the bed, laying on his side next to Minho, who peeked his big eyes over his folded arm. Jinki smiled big, eyes creasing. “Thanks for letting me borrow you for a little while, it help..” Jinki paused thoughtfully, “Further my studies, I’m sure.”

Minho relaxed again, flushed face turning back to a normal shade and soft features smiling back at Jinki. 

Jinki dropped his hand, fingertips poking at the muscles of Minho’s arm, still curious to learn more about the human body hands-on, or maybe just more about Choi Minho hands-on.


	75. apron (M)

jongyu, pwp

 

 

Jonghyun leans in the doorway, hip out and head tilted. He tests licking and biting his lips, fingers tugging at the apron he wears – the only thing he wears which is giving an uncomfortable chill to his body now. No bother, he will warm up once Jinki returns home in a matter of minutes.

It was a few nights ago both were smashed and Jinki blabbered his fantasies to Jonghyun. The younger had laughed at first and teased, but once sober days later the thought was actually quite exciting, even if oddly perverse. Jinki is a pervert, that’s all there is to. Jonghyun wouldn’t change a thing. He drops his head, biting back a grin.

Jinki steps through the apartment door, head low while he pulls the door closed behind him and tries to kick off his shoes. Food and sleep sounds excellent right about now. 

Jonghyun tries his sexiest pose, but it crumbles when Jinki looks up, eyes wide and mouth open. Jonghyun laughs at the older’s reaction. “Don’t you remember? You wanted this.” He picks at the apron again. 

“I uh.. I.. I did?” Jinki steps forward, stumbling over a pair of shoes.

Jonghyun rolls his eyes, arms crossing to try and stop the chills he feels. “Yes. Do you not now?”

Jinki looks thoughtful, head tilting and eyes blinking. He slowly smiles, reaching out for Jonghyun. He isn’t so tired anymore. Jinki takes Jonghyun into a loose hug, swaying their bodies side to side while his lips curl into a smile. He leans towards Jonghyun’s ear, voice a whisper, “So you’re going to let me bend you over just like this?”

Jonghyun sighs, steps back and pulls Jinki by his close towards the kitchen table. “I will if you hurry up.”

Jinki follows with wide eyes, hands fumbling for his pants. So, sex then food then sleep. Yeah, excellent plan in Jinki’s mind.


	76. top~ (M)

onho; fluff

 

 

Minho slammed his fist into the bathroom wall again - the place he was now hiding out because his whole existence was awkward and life hated him. That’s the only thing that could make sense in a moment like this.  Minho tried to hide, not being very successful with his hands only. Nothing could seem to hide him as far away has he wanted to be right now.

“Minho?” 

The knock at the door startled Minho slightly, but he knew it was coming sooner or later. He wasn’t ready though. Never, ever. There was slight laughter that was obviously trying to be held back from the other side of the door. Minho cringed.

“It’s okay, really. It’s not a big deal. Come out?”

It’s a big deal. It’s a huge deal. This was supposed to be his moment to shine, finally – prove himself. Get his man card officially validated. This, this.. whole thing was a nightmare of awkward failure disaster.

From Jinki trying to hold back his laughter while Minho tried to take the lead, you know, seductively, to getting stuck in twisted sheets while he sucked the older off, to the worst nightmare of his life – barely even pushing into Jinki’s tight warmth before nutting out. Minho hid his face now in shame all over again. 

Why, why, why..

Jinki knocked again, voice firmer, showing he was serious now. “Minho, open the door. Come on.”

Minho tried weighing his options (like never showing his face again), but in the end gave up, opening the door in only his underwear since that was the only thing he could manage to grab in his haste to retreat to a hideout, red-faced.

Jinki stood there, still perky and naked with a small smile. He pulled Minho into a hug before he could refuse anything. It was warm, relaxing even. He was still mortified, but the tension in his body loosened. Jinki kissed Minho’s shoulder while his fingertips fiddled with Minho’s boxer-briefs. 

“You know,” Jinki said between kisses, smooth voice causing Minho’s legs to nearly buckle, “I didn’t get to finish, so..” 

Minho’s underwear was slowly pushed down before Jinki’s fingers ran down far below his back, giving a firm grip while Minho could very much feel Jinki hadn’t yet reached his own release with it rubbing against him. He shuddered the slightest, inwardly annoyed the older could turn him on way too easily. It was wrong and Minho would give in, like usual. Jinki pulled Minho back to the messy bed, gently pushing him to his knees and chest over the mattress. 

How.. how did the older do all this without a hitch? Was it just Minho? Was he blind to Jinki’s awkward? Because right now, wet fingers teasing him, this was all very arousing, comfortable, relaxing. He must be blind, that could be the only explanation here. Minho did a poor job of hiding his voice in the bed, hips pushing back to meet Jinki’s touch quicker. Before longer, Jinki’s warm body pressed over his, mouth touching below Minho’s ear while he tried to reach a hand back to grip the older’s thigh, long fingers pressing skin red as their voices both fell louder.

That ‘man card’, he would have to try again another day. 

Jinki had a way with Minho that could melt the stress away, and at least he didn’t come out of this completely mortifying by himself, only upping his own stress level otherwise. Minho vaguely wondered what he did, what he was good at to release Jinki’s stress. He’ll have to ask sometime. There had to be something that caused Jinki to stick around and smile brightly. 


	77. photo

onho; fluff

 

 

“Hey hey, stop taking pictures.”

Jinki pouts, lowering his expensive camera at the younger’s shooing hand, “But.. you’re photogenic.” And hey, he’s supposed to be taking pictures for his college class. And Jinki would be lying if he said Minho wasn’t nice to look at in his photos, at least for him personally. He actually couldn’t speak for anyone else.

“I’m not your class project,” Minho says with a small smile, dropping his sports bag on a bench to pull out a soccer ball. 

Jinki sits beside Minho’s things, while the younger practices at his high school field on a weekend. Before long other students would show up, but Minho is usually the first here and Jinki tends to follow him on days while shooting pictures. He tries to make it look not horribly obvious, his snapping of Minho running around the field. Quick shots of a small figure in fitted sports clothes for the cool weather of fall with dark hair softly bouncing in the breeze as long legs carry him back and forth between the field. 

Jinki’s finger keeps snapping shots, growing more difficult to pull his attention away from the athlete.

“Hyung, are you still taking pictures?” Minho calls, wiping his face as he walks back slowly, lazily kicking the ball along with him.

“Photogenic,” is Jinki’s short reply, giving a small grin.

Minho laughs a little, head lowering in a shake. He drops beside Jinki, moving close and holding his hands out for the camera. Jinki allows Minho to take it and scroll through his personal shots. Minho is silent while looking through them all, giving a small grin at some pictures he passes. 

“You know what these shots are really missing?” Minho asks, looking back at Jinki with his smile gone. 

Jinki blinks, confused. Maybe his friend had a point and he’s missing something and if that’s the case, it’s slightly humiliating cause how can he become a famous photographer if someone like Minho can easily point out his flaws. Jinki doesn’t really want to ask, but he does, “What is missing, huh?” He laughs a little, smiling to hide his insecurity. 

Minho smiles suddenly wide, leaning into Jinki and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He holds the camera up turned around, mumbling before the flash goes off, “Your smile~.”

Though embarrassed, the camera still catches Jinki’s big smile, eyes crinkling with a twinkle. He runs his thumb over the screen of the camera, smiling at himself in the image and even more so at Minho’s silly ‘aegyo’ face – pouting with big eyes and puffy cheeks, reminding Jinki again of their age difference.

Minho coos teasingly a moment at Jinki’s smiling face looking intently at the camera as he pulls his arm away to sit up. “Ah..” Minho peeks at the shot over Jinki’s shoulder, “Who’s the photogenic one now?”

Jinki’s thumb runs over Minho again on the camera screen. He mumbles the personal opinion he holds, “Still you..”

“Hmm?” Minho tosses his soccer ball in the air while turning big eyes back to Jinki, “What did you say?”

Jinki shrugs with a short laugh, “Nothing.” He turns his camera off.


	78. juicebox (M)

onho; fluff, crack

 

 

“Hyung...” Minho pokes at Jinki with his bare foot, having woken before the older. Maybe he hadn't even slept at all. His body hurts enough it could have stopped him. They went rough and hard and Minho's body now suffered the consequences. He should have spoke up about more lube, honestly. His pride was definitely in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Jinki stirs under the messy sheets of the small, twin bed, but doesn't awake.

Minho pokes the older again with his curled toes. 

Jinki slaps a hand back at Minho's foot, groaning in a sleepy voice. “Shhh..”

“Hyung.. I'm thirsty..” Minho speaks louder and pokes again, just cause he can.

Jinki rolls over, nearly glaring cross-eyed at Minho in his sleepy state. “Get a drink.”

“You'll have to carry me then.” 

Jinki blinked, waking further and finding no sense in what was just said. He whines, too tired for this. “Just get up, Minho.”

“You didn't use enough lube.” Minho frowns.

“Why didn't you say something?” Jinki rubs his face and sits up, concerned now. “You're supposed to tell me when that happens.”

“I was busy.” Minho grins, and Jinki slaps at the younger's arm, unable to hold back his own smile. It was sorta funny, or maybe he's still too sleepy. 

Jinki climbs from bed, slowly pulling some clothes on and yawning loudly. He tosses Minho his clothes too, trying to be helpful. Minho manages to get his underwear on before laying back again. Clothes aren't worth it.

“Can you stand?” Jinki asks, stepping beside the bed and brushing his messy hair out of his face. 

“If you carry me.” Minho bats his long lashes, lips nearly pouting.

Jinki blinks, mouth falling open. “Are you serious right now? I didn't hurt you that bad, right?”

Minho wiggles and holds his arms out, waiting to be picked up. Can't he have a lazy day for once? He's in pain too, so that should count for a lazy day. Jinki bites his lip before bending and trying to pick Minho up. Jinki can hold him, but it's probably the most awkward position ever. His arm end up somewhere between Minho's legs. Minho is held sideways, or something, Jinki's fingers slipping on his warm, naked skin. It's heavy, but Jinki manages to get to the door and out before accidentally dropping Minho to the floor in a slip up. Minho groans and literally whines, face down on the floor of their empty dorm, looking silly in just his boxer-briefs. Jinki stares with wide, apologetic eyes.

“Hyuuuung...” Minho wiggles the tiniest bit.

“Sorry, I really didn't mean to..” Jinki cringes. “How about.. uh.. be right back.” He hurries back into the bedroom with a sudden idea, pulling a loose sheet from the bed and dragging it out to Minho. He lays the bed sheet out on the floor and tells Minho to get on it. Minho sort of rolls and pulls himself to it, making Jinki bite back a laugh. Come on, he wasn't that rough, right? Minho certainly had no complaints during, Jinki remembers that much clearly. 

Minho lays on the sheet, face down, mumbling into it as Jinki drags him across the floor to the nearby kitchen. His voice is muffled into the sheet, “Hyung.. what if I never dance again?”

Jinki sighs, knowing by this point Minho hadn't really slept at all. This is sleepy, crazy talk. He tunes Minho out and puts his tired muscles into dragging the younger's long body over the floor.

“My life is over. I'm done. This is the end of Choi--”

“We're here,” Jinki cuts him off and stops right in front of the fridge in the kitchen. He opens it and looks at their options for drinks. “There's water, vitamin water, and..” Jinki looks closer, finding some sort of juicebox. “And some boxed juice, “ He pokes at it, giving it a turn, “That has a big 'J' on it and angry scribbled face.” So, obviously Jonghyun's.

“I want the juicebox.”

“But it's Jong-”

“I want that one,” Minho speaks a little louder. 

Jinki shrugs, because it's not going to be his butt on the line, not this time. 

Minho holds out his hand, face still buried in the sheet. “He's going to yell in my face, it will be awesome.”

Jinki hands Minho the juicebox. Minho must be more exhausted than Jinki had first thought. Sex probably hadn't been a good idea, but it was a rare moment of just the two alone at the dorm. Neither wanted to waste it.

At least Minho manages to open the juicebox by himself while Jinki begins dragging him away from the kitchen. There's a loud slurping sound before Minho asks, “Hyung, will you play video games? I wanna watch.”

Say no, say no, say-- “Sure.” Jinki shrugs as if it's no big deal. He doesn't notice the thumbs up from Minho as he drags him towards the tv. He lets go of the sheet once he feels Minho is close enough and starts pulling out the gaming systems they own. Minho let's him pick is own game, still sipping on his juicebox while watching tiredly. Why he won't just sleep, Jinki can't figure it out. Maybe he should get some painkillers.

Jinki sits on the floor, game starting up and Minho slurping on his juice. 

“Oh oh, hyung, pick that one.” Minho points to the flashing tv screen while wrapping up in the sheet, getting cold by this point with his nakedness.

Jinki just listens to Minho's sleepy demands, hoping the younger will pass out from exhaustion soon. He can hope, right? Then he can snuggle up beside Minho and sleep some more himself. It sounds so nice. 

In the meantime, he'll be sitting here playing video games and listening to slurping noises. 


	79. slopes

jongyu, fluff

 

 

Jinki plops his skis on the firm snow and suites up while Jonghyun steps up beside him, laughing to himself smugly.

“Hyung hyung… really?” Jonghyun drops his shiny snowboard to the snow at the top of the hill they both stand and straps his feet into it, hunched over in laughter still. “Skis? We were both supposed to snowboard. That’s what this was all about. Besides,” Jonghyun stands straight up once he’s finished, still awfully short and now as fat as Jinki with both bundled up in heavy winter wear. “Skiing is for chicks. You a girl, hyung?”

Jinki is of course ignoring Jonghyun and finishing up his work. He’s locked in and stands, gloved hands reaching to lower his goggles before taking his skiing poles tightly in his hands. “Jonghyun-ah. Stop being all mouth and no show.” 

Jonghyun blinks wide eyes and stares. He grumbles in a moment and pulls his own goggles down while fixing his hood. “Hyung, only teasing.. loosen up..”

Jinki is totally loose and relaxed. Jonghyun is the nervous one. “Do you need me to wait for you?” Jinki kindly offers.

“Shut up and go, I’m right behind you.” Jonghyun’s insecurity is now showing even clearer through his high, whiny voice.

Jinki shrugs and takes off down the slope. Jonghyun grumbles then sighs in a defeated manner. He pouts at how Jinki seems to do it just fine – gliding down the snowy hillside. Maybe not gracefully, but he’s not falling or running into things either. Well yeah sure, he can do that too. Jonghyun sucks it up, takes a deep breath, then jumps forward.

Jinki reaches the bottom and skids to a stop while pulling his goggles up and glancing back up the slope he just took. He grins proudly in a puff of white air, but the smile falls when he notices a ball of snow and colorful clothes wiggling and cursing loudly halfway down the slope. 

“Hyung! I hate your ideas!” Jonghyun shouts, tangled up in his board and snow after falling and tumbling to a stop.

Jinki laughs into his glove and shrugs. This had been Jonghyun’s brilliant idea for a ‘sort of’ date, not his own. Jinki promises once this is all sorted out he will take Jonghyun to get some hot coffee and wrap him in a blanket with an Eskimo kiss, then stroke his ego back to life with a bitten back giggle.


	80. cherries (M)

onho, pwp

 

 

“Unnie..” Minjung complains again, body wiggling over the hard floors.

Eunsook smiles and giggles with a shrug. For some reason, the older can’t help herself. Minjung can’t figure out why. Their bodies were fairly opposite so what there was to be so admired about the particular area of hers Eunsook kept teasing her about, who knows. It only cause the younger to grow flustered and even envious of the unnie’s perfect size.

Without shame, like someone who really can’t help themselves, the older ran her finger over Minjung’s bra again, purposely down the center. It worked too, getting a bitten back groan from the younger and the fabric of the bra showing a nipple now.

Minjung wiggles under Eunsook again, the older sitting on her waist and keeping the soccer jersey from her. She had a team meet soon and this fiddling around while trying to dress isn’t helping at all. At least her bottom half is ready for the meet, not that the same can be said about the top. “Unnie, can I put my shirt on now?”

Eunsook’s smile falls slightly as she speaks quietly, “I just want to…” She dips down, face now hidden by her long, perfect hair, “Taste the cherries.”

Minjung squeaks in a breath, eyes shutting tightly as Eunsook’s hot mouth presses to her small breast between the bra - the bra the older had bought for Minjung to get her into ‘cuter’ clothing. It’s red and white and has cute little ‘cherries’ all over it.

“Un-unnie.. I have to..” Minjung cringes, legs pressing together hard as warmth spreads between them. Eunsook’s tongue pokes out, brushing the tip of sensitive skin even through the fabric, making Minjung’s head fall back in an embarrassingly high sigh. 

Eunsook finally pulls back, head lifting and face unreadable for a moment. It’s quickly replaced that smile of hers, going all the way to her eyes that crinkle cutely. Minjung takes in a sharp breath, legs still wiggling and mind shyly wandering to that it might be like to have that mouth between them. She has t be flushing by now. Her face feels far too hot.

“These cherries are so cute, I just want to eat them up.” Eunsook coos with laughter, hands making grabby motions in the air between them and lips licked as if Minjung’s small breasts really could be delicious cherries somehow.

Minjung yelps as both her breasts are grabbed and squeezed in a playful manner. At this rate, she’ll never get to practice.


	81. told you (M)

jongho; pwp

 

 

Jonghyun pulls the younger into an empty bathroom’s stall on the student’s floor of the school building, lips pressed in annoyance. Minho, the younger student at school, and Jonghyun’s boyfriend, or boy-toy, or something in Jonghyun’s own mind, straightens up and pulls on his twisted uniform vest over his tall lanky body, wide eyes doing little to hide the worry he has now while alone with the older.

“I’ve told you not to talk to those girls.” Jonghyun shoves at Minho’s shoulders, causing the younger to stumble, back legs hitting the toilet behind him. Jonghyun might stand shorter than the other boy, but he still had his own aggressive side that could somehow intimidate kids like this one.

“I wasn’t..” Minho tries to defend himself, “I mean, they talked to me and I couldn’t say no and-”

Jonghyun grabs the collar of Minho’s shirt to yank him down and speak nearly against his mouth with a bitter smile. “You like them, don’t you?” He accuses, having seen Minho outside surrounded by his female classmates again that afternoon.

Minho shakes his head, lips brushing Jonghyun’s with a hot breath, lips not mimicking the older’s forced smile back to him.

“Why are you lying.”

“I’m not..” Minho’s eyes move to the floor and he tries to pull away without using his hands. It doesn’t work. Jonghyun kisses Minho’s yelp quiet when his hand quickly moves to squeeze between the younger’s spread legs.

Jonghyun pulls back to breathe against Minho’s wet, parted lips while the younger’s eyes squeeze shut with the moving hand over his pants. A hard on at school is never something wanted, Jonghyun knows, but this is a punishment for lying to his ‘elder’. “You want to use this, huh? Stick it in a girl?” 

Minho bites his lips and shakes his head again, still trying to deny what the older said. 

“Tell me.” Jonghyun’s wrist twists, “Minho-ya~.”

Minho gaps and whines, pressing kisses to Jonghyun’s lips as he confesses, “I do, I do like them. They’re pretty. I like them.”

Jonghyun feels good in the sense that he finally got Minho to spill, but he also feels threatened again by those girls, by anyone taking Minho away. Minho is his, has been since the day he entered Jonghyun’s high school with that fresh, pretty face, energetic personality and naive respect for anyone older than him. Jonghyun could embrace that he’s different around Minho. It was safe and relaxing and he could like a boy freely around Minho – he could be himself. He won’t let that be taken away, even if Minho wants girls instead of him.

“You’re mine though,” Jonghyun unfastens Minho’s pants while clumsy hands try to stop it. There’s barely an effort there though, because the younger won’t drop the respect for his ‘hyung’ even now. Minho goes willingly as Jonghyun turns him around with his pants and underwear at his knees. The older takes his pinky into his mouth, wetting it before pushing it into Minho slowly as the younger fell over to grab at the toilet in a bitten cry.

“Remember this, as you limp around your classmates, who and why your ass is sore.” Jonghyun shoves the dryer bit of his smallest finger further in with a careless twist, causing Minho to cry out loudly and body tense and fidget. The slight hard on Minho had quickly passes with the discomfort his body is in now. This is a better way of getting his point across to the younger though, Jonghyun knows.

Minutes later he’s watching Minho walk with the slightest awkwardness, as if he fell and bruised his butt on some stairs – meaning Jonghyun had done his job in ‘marking’ the boy again. The younger tries fixing his uniform before silently leaving the bathroom back to his own classroom.

Jonghyun is left alone in the silence bathroom, guilt, fear, shame, everything creeping over him again before quickly leaving as another student walks into the bathroom, heading for the urinals nearby. Once class is over he’ll quickly leave the school for a smoke and a drink alone and try to get the cute first-year off his twisted mind – the kid that won’t truly stand up to him like he knows he really could. 

Like Jonghyun knows he should.


	82. hotel bathroom (M)

jongyu, pwp

 

 

It’s a cheap hotel where Jinki and Jonghyun stay on a getaway trip. They’ve been making memories for just the two to share and hold onto. Some dumb and silly, others romancing and clumsy, then there’s just the passion of being alone as two, intimated and connected in every way.

Some wouldn’t think a hotel bathroom floor was all that romantic, but it doesn’t stop the likes of Jinki and Jonghyun. No, Jinki had been showering when Jonghyun came in half-asleep, demanding they share a shower, and it only escalated from there.

Jinki sits on a towel over the floor, hands scraping down the wet of Jonghyun naked back, dipping at each curving muscle, younger still rocking slowly in his lap, both their bodies pressed. Jinki kisses Jonghyun’s neck, then up to lips, hand reaching to pull him closer with a push of his neck.

“Jinki..” Jonghyun sighs, chest rubbing the older’s, toes slipping on the floors but body managing bounces in Jinki’s lap, taking him into his body with slow movements.

Jinki sighs and groans Jonghyun’s name, then hands slips to rolling hips, pressing harder, feeling he’s helping guide them in their motions, though Jonghyun is really the one doing the work there and he knows by now just what Jinki likes and he gives it to him.

Jonghyun braces himself with hands falling to the edge of the tub behind the two, knees spread, lips curling into a bitten grin as he rides Jinki faster. Wet hair flicks around as Jinki’s head falls back with lips parted and eyes nearly falling closed. His palms slip to rub at Jonghyun’s thighs.

They stay like that, working up, then slow again, making it last. Jonghyun grabs Jinki’s face in both hands pulling him into a deep kiss as he sits back to Jinki’s lap, filled full and sitting nearly still. Jinki massages at thighs as the two grind hot and rough. Jonghyun’s hardened length leaks and rubs between their moving bodies each step, getting a pump and stroke out of Jinki here and there. Sweat now mixes with the clean dampness of both their bodies.

Once Jonghyun leans back with a loud, panting breath, Jinki’s eyes open enough to find his, locking a moment as he whispers, eyes crinkling into a smile. “I love you..”

Jonghyun looks speechless a moment, expression unhidden with wet hair all scrapped away from his face, wide eyes really taken by the words, as if it were the first time all over again. To keep up appearances though, he rocks a little faster again and nibbles at Jinki’s chin, mumbling with a cocky grin, “I know.”

Jinki gives a short laugh and slaps at Jonghyun’s ass, cheeks gripped and fondled as the younger yelps and then hums a soft laugh.

Jonghyun lowers his chin to just rest against Jinki’s shoulder and they stay like that a while, breathing heavy and damp against each other, making more fond memories to keep.


	83. changes #1 & #2 (M)

onho; fluff, genderbend

 

 

 

#1

 

 

“I miss my dick...”

“It's easier, huh?”

“Totally.”

So here they were, both sitting bare naked on a messy bed and honestly not knowing what step to take next. It wasn't the first time either had had sex – not even for with each other, that wasn't so much the problem. The problem was Minho was still a girl...

a real, full bodied girl.

Boobs and everything.

Those breasts, though small in size, were still trying to be covered right now by Minho's thin arm, like he was embarrassed. Or maybe he was, Jinki sure was. It's not like the older hadn't dabbled in in sex with a couple women he had dated short-term in the past, but this was a whole another level of weird.

Minho's a girl.

How do you even...

He tried not to take notice of bumps and nicks over thicker, but still small, legs since the younger undressed minutes ago, knowing Minho had tried to get into the 'routine' of a female without telling anyone. The shame was right there in the marks covering his skin now. Jinki wanted to laugh, because it was oddly endearing, no? He stared at a wall for a while instead. That's better. Just normal thoughts.

Jinki's eyes eventually dropped to Minho's curvier waist, a slimmed hand covering her.. him there too between his legs. The older only tightened his cupped hands over himself to hide his own body that was very opposite of Minho's now. “So, will this work?” he asked again, wanting some sort of assurance without just asking for it. He glanced at Minho, finding the younger still hard to read. It probably meant he was lost in thought and his own anxiety of the situation. 

“I don't know.” 

Minho shifted over the bed, naked body looking more appealing to Jinki than it probably should. She.. he looked much softer and squishy like this. A good squishy. That's probably weird. Jinki moved one hand to scratch his head, wanting weird thoughts banished. It's not like he hadn't noted this before when he saw Minho naked those few times since this all happened a week ago. Minho seemed shyer about nudity though, since the change.

“We've tried everything but this, right?” Minho looked to Jinki with hopeful eyes.

Jinki tried to smile, even lowered his hand to touch Minho's knee but quickly caught himself and pulled it away. “I think we have..” Jinki tried to reassure, because even though this whole thing was awfully weird and mixed up to him, it's got to be worse for the younger. “I'll do what you want, to help fix this, Minho.”

Minho smiled a little then, eyes turning back to Jinki under dark, lengthened hair. Jinki was taken aback again, like he had been since this odd phenomenon happened to them. Sure he found Minho attractive as himself – male, he loved the younger man even, but this side was somehow just as appealing. Maybe that was back to the loving him part, huh? No matter what Minho looks like, Jinki loved him, this incident only made that clearer to the older. And just like that, with at warm assuring rush, Jinki blurted out, “I love you, Minho. No matter what, okay?”

Minho blinked while Jinki looked a little dumbfounded at his own words, maybe even a bit embarrassed. Minho soon scooted over the bed, smile growing. He moved the hand covering from between his legs to gently touch Jinki's face. The older leaned into the touch, taking in how much softer it was like this. Jinki relaxed.

Still perfect. 

Still Minho.

“Hyung,” Minho spoke quietly, in that higher voice that was still hard for Jinki to get used to. He leaned forward to kiss Jinki's cheek, lips still so familiar to Jinki, even like this. He whispered, mouth moving towards Jinki's, “We can fix this..” 

Jinki's eyes fell closed as their mouths met. He tried to at least touch Minho's arm but in the moment, kiss sending pleasant tinkles through him, tongues meeting, his hand landed on something small and soft. Minho yelped into the kiss, pulling back with a cringe within a second. Jinki's eyes opened to look down and find his hand still held firmly in place on Minho's small breast. The younger's eyes fell too, widening to match Jinki's in surprise. 

“Umm..” Should he pull his hand away?

Minho blinked, hand raising to lay over Jinki's. He didn't shove it away though. He smiled, Jinki catching sight of that signature goofy grin of his. He still had it, even as a female. Jinki was glad about that. He smiled now, even while doing something so awkward. In a moment he dared to give it a gentle squeeze, causing Minho to cringe a little more then laugh cutely. 

“Hyung, that sorta tickles.” He looked back up to Jinki, pretty hair brushing his smaller shoulders. “They're a little fun to touch, I'll admit.” Minho laughed behind a hand, showing some embarrassment at his confession. It even made the older a little shy, barely trying to pull his hand back, but Minho's was still over his, keeping it there.

“They get in the way, though,” Minho nearly pouted, sounding like a real girl complaining about her perfectly fine body. “How do they put up with these things...” Minho tightened his hand over Jinki's, causing the older to squeeze his.. her breast again. 

“Uh..” Jinki didn't have much experience with breasts, so he just sort of let his hand move around slowly, Minho's hand still over his, feeling the younger's much softer skin. Minho was biting back a moan when Jinki felt skin harden under his fingers. Jinki tried leaning forward, asking, “Can I..?” 

Minho dropping his hand from Jinki's was the go-ahead, allowing the older to pull his hand back and get a perfect image of those cute, perky little breasts before leaning in enough to touch one with his mouth in a soft kiss, much like he has done with Minho's regularly flat chest. This couldn’t be much different, right? Fingers tightened in his hair while Minho's voice fell in a sharp gasp, Jinki moving his tongue over hardened skin of the breasts' nipple. He gently sucked even, feeling Minho's breathes pick up against him, back arching the slightest into Jinki. The younger's reaction seemed more sensitive to the actions Jinki's done more than once in the past. Maybe his body was just that much more sensitive female?

Jinki couldn’t say for sure and wasn’t about to ask right now either.

Minho's new voice was growing on Jinki quickly now – soft, high breaths hitting his senses and allowing his body to harden between his legs in upward twitches. As he ventured with his other hand to touch the other breast, giving it a light squeeze and thumb brush over the hardened tip, Minho's breath hitching, and-

“Jinki.. hyu--!” with a squeak of that softer voice, Minho was quickly, and clumsily, pulling Jinki back with him to the bed, causing Jinki's mouth to leave the breast in a short yelp. Jinki pushed himself up a bit, quickly finding himself kneeling between Minho's bent legs. It wasn't an unusual position, just different with this smaller and softer body under him. Jinki laughed a little, more out of an anxious reflex than anything. He tried to cover it with soft kisses down Minho's chest and stomach before the younger could call him out on it. Those new curves of Minho’s felt good under Jinki’s fingertips. He ran his hands down Minho’s sides, exploring the new, but somehow still familiar, body.

Much gentler muscles twitched under Jinki like usual, it was reassuring for the older. Familiar was good and comfortable for him, and only more exciting with Minho whining as if he really was more sensitive as a female. He moved down the fidgeting body, tongue dipping into Minho's navel before moving to a hip, kissing and nipping lightly at it. He'd be lying if he said he had experience doing what he was working up the courage to do. Sure he had sucked Minho off before, but this anatomy is much different and more complex. Jinki wasn't ever going to admit to having slight difficulty finding what he was looking for, tongue searching with embarrassment between the younger’s spread legs. Minho stayed silent, but for the few groans, maybe just as embarrassed, honestly.

Minho’s hips bucked once Jinki finally dropped his head between the younger's legs far enough, fingers brushing those soft thighs he held apart while his mouth explored more determinedly. Fingers tangled and pulled in his hair again, causing Jinki to falter – telling him he’s either doing a good job or a bad one. He pulled back speaking to Minho as much as himself, really. “Relax, okay.. just.. relax.”

Minho's tight grip on Jinki's head loosened until it lets go and his hands moved over Jinki's again, helping keep his legs spread, in a sense – trusting the older, is what it said. That was enough to get Jinki twitching harder between his legs, head dropping back to work. He could feel Minho wanting to really badly just squeeze his thighs together, but they both stopped that from happening. Jinki knew enough to figure out Minho liked it - enjoyed the feeling of the older between his legs. 

Jinki cringed a bit once Minho's hips began rocking down into his face. The younger's voice though, was more encouraging than ever to Jinki. Without seeing, he knew Minho was probably trying to turn his face into the bed and be quiet, but it was obviously failing. Breathy pants of 'hyung' were sent to Jinki. He flicked his wet tongue again at the tip, getting another jerk of Minho's hips.

Jinki pulled back once the thrusting of Minho's hips became too much and he himself was growing painfully needy. He sat up, licking his wet mouth slowly, so Minho could see. He blinked in confusion when Minho covered his face with his hands instead of returning the look like usual, or sprouting some sort of dirty words.

He was embarrassed. 

Jinki smiled and covered his mouth with a hand to keep his giggle in. He probably should keep it to himself, the fact that Minho was adorable all flustered suddenly – still so appealing. Then again, he's not the one in an unfamiliar body either. Jinki sat up and threw shame out the window by this point, hand touching himself quickly and voice whining in a tone he's used to get Minho's attention during these inanimate moments. It worked, like usual. Minho nearly looked sympathetic to him, maybe envious even, before sitting up himself and shaking a bit has his small thighs squeezed together suddenly. His eyes closed, lips bitten, and to Jinki looked very much like he was having some sort of alone moment. With a deep breath, Minho's eyes were opened again, looking far more determined. Minho still being himself even through all this – being stronger than Jinki thinks he would be in the same situation. 

Jinki was pushed back to a better position so Minho could drop between his legs on bent knees, wasting no time in sucking him off. There was no teasing this time. Jinki fidgeted harder because of that. It was sudden with no build up. Still, Minho's mouth and technique was the same. If he closed his eyes and clutched the bed, he could imagine it was Minho as his normal self again, working between his legs pleasantly.

He couldn't stop himself from touching that long hair though. It was so pretty and soft, and Jinki would miss it horribly if this idea works and Minho turned back. Jinki's fingers were still tangled in Minho's hair when the younger pulled back, mouth sloppily wet and eyes lidded. Jinki smiled, about to speak but was cut off before he could, Minho pushing him down to lay on his back, quickly crawling over him while kissing slow and hot over his chest. Jinki wiggled with sensitivity of the mixed touches, his weak spots finally being explored again. 

The new position was not an untested one for either, but still, Jinki grew a little nervous with Minho sitting near his waist in that female body. Minho moved to kiss Jinki's mouth again, hard, while slowly moving his hips, grinding their heated bodies together. It was obliviously different, though didn't feel bad at all. It was good, and hot, and wet, and Jinki really couldn't keep his thoughts clear much anymore. He quickly touched his mouth roughly to Minho's now smooth neck when the younger pulled back with a moan, still not used to the younger's distinct adam's apple gone missing, now only smooth skin there instead. Jinki whined as teeth nipped carefully at his skin between kisses. It was only another reminder of Minho. 

This is Minho.

Minho's grinding grew messier, head tilting for more and leaving Jinki a bucking mess beneath the lighter body. Minho’s hand slipped between there bodies as the moments slowed again, giving Jinki a light stroke as well as his own fingers touching himself. Knowing Minho was just siting above him, shamelessly touching his new body to get off like Jinki wasn’t even there right now was harder to handle. The sudden thought that this might not be the first time Minho had touched his new body in such away, had been off in private places exploring it with muffled moans, caused Jinki to fidget in a pleasured shiver, voice a breathy whine into the bed beneath him. Minho’s hips rolled against his own hand still between her legs. Jinki groaned pathetically, eyes squeezing shut and lips bitten roughly. 

He wanted to be inside Minho now.

He wanted to be inside her.

Jinki mumbled in a loud whine between continued kisses, panting out, “Now? Please now?” He wiggled his hips, for more emphasis on what he meant. Minho pulled back, long hair making it much harder to see his face clearly. Jinki took in a deep breath, not sure what he saw in those eyes, but it might have been fear. Fear of something never experienced before. Minho was quickly sitting up though, hand wrapping around Jinki from behind, and determination not to give into his own fears once again stopped, still showing is strength in a venerable moment.

Jinki wanted to say something, though – not to push yourself to this if you're not ready, but Minho was already lowering himself on Jinki, taking him in slow and tight, and the older couldn't speak straight even if he tried. Minho always left Jinki speechless when he would take him, so that wasn't unusual in the slightest.  

Minho was still slow about it, very slow, showing without words his anxiety about what was happening. Jinki tried to say a word but it was just a groan of pleasure, hands reaching for Minho's hips, squeezing warm skin for wordless reassurance.

Once Minho had taken Jinki all the way in pained slowness, the younger dropped his head, hand firmly holding up his weight over the bed, and he breathed loudly, voice still not very recognizable to Jinki. Minho sat perfectly still, quiet.

Jinki had the vague thought – memory of Minho taking him for the first time. It really was similar. Minho's smaller now though, long hair hiding his face away from Jinki – hiding away the expressions Jinki missed seeing.

“It's... different,” Minho finally spoke in a mumbled voice. 

“...Is it?” Jinki asked in a breath, feeling dumb after the fact. Of course it was. A hand dropped to his face, trying to hide in the sudden embarrassment of himself. 

Minho nodded, groaning an answer instead of speaking actual words. Jinki tried to keep calm and ignore the growing discomfort of being froze in this moment. Thinking of Minho in pain wasn't exactly a mood booster for Jinki. This was starting to unravel for him, arousal being put out. Hadn't one of them brought the small bottle with them? It was usually needed when they had sex, so where was it this time. Maybe forgotten in the confusion of this whole situation, Jinki would suppose.

Minho slowly moved up finally, and dropped back down over Jinki, repeating this until it grew smoother and faster and sent Jinki's coherent thoughts far away as well as discomfort. And why was he ever worried about this? This was too good to be worried about. Jinki reached for those small, bouncing breasts again, playing with them without much thought. They're soft and nice and make Minho breathe in a loud, content sigh, head finally lifting again so Jinki could see the younger's face behind that long, messy hair he had grown to love.

He would need to memorize every bit of it – the softer features of a female in pleasure. He didn't want to forget Minho's face like that, not ever. It was perfect. Just as perfect as a male. Why he was afraid things would be too different, Jinki couldn't understand now.

Minho's tongue poked out from his lips between quick breathes, still being very characteristic of himself. Jinki mimicked it without intending to, loud breaths falling from his mouth. Minho's body straightened higher, hips bouncing more evenly over Jinki's. Minho slowed to roll his hips, causing Jinki to gasp a breath. He really didn't want this to end but it was going to, Jinki could feel it nearing the end for himself. He felt he should be trying to get Minho to his release too, but then this wasn’t like usual and there's nothing for Jinki to wrap his hand around and ‘jerk off’ between Minho's legs. Well, not that he would be able to find easily enough. 

Minho's hands moved to support himself on Jinki's chest, smooth fingers digging painfully good. The older bit his lip, hips jerking up to Minho's slightly, only causing the noise of their bodies meeting to grow louder among their voices. Minho’s new curves twisted and pulled, and Jinki wanted to touch every inch of this new body as it moved with a rhythm.

Jinki just moved his own hands over Minho's soft body, enjoying the feeling of it – pressing fingertips into Minho's soft spots that were still the same to get a reaction out of him, the younger's eyes quickly giving Jinki an intense gaze. Minho's movements switched and mixed, only making it harder for Jinki to hold back. A hand pulled from the bedsheets, Minho touching his breast, hand slowly pulling down it, fingers spreading. Jinki’s own hands roamed behind Minho’s back, grabbing tighter to hips and bottom as Minho sat up further, both hands touching his new body with slow twists of his hips over Jinki. The eye contact between them wouldn’t cut for some reason. 

It really was too much, this sight and body reacting to it. Jinki didn’t mean to close his eyes, but he did with a squeeze, wanting to hold off still. It’s too early. Minho’s movements sped up again, uneven and too much.

Jinki was about to give some sort of grunted warning though when Minho took in a sharp breath, body tensing up and shaking. Jinki’s eyes opened wide, and he had it in him to be afraid Minho was dying suddenly with that sort of reaction, nails digging into Jinki's skin where they had dropped, body becoming far tighter around him. The younger fell forward over Jinki, pulling his tight grip off the older before the Jinki came, shooting off over both their bodies in long strings, twitch and pulsing with release. 

Minho still shook and rocked into Jinki in a loud whine, scaring the older further with the distressed tone of it. It was a moment before everything slowed down and stopped, leaving both breathing heavily, sticky bodies hot and moving together in deep, calming breaths.

Minho nearly croaked out, still breathing heavy, “Wha.. what.. was that?”

Jinki wasn't sure himself, and his brain was still off floating in bliss, but he somehow offered, “Orgasm?”

There was dead silence, leaving Jinki to believe he said something very wrong, but then Minho was laughing. It only picked up louder, body shaking again over Jinki's. It was almost insane, the laughter. He combed his fingers through long hair, trying to calm Minho down again. 

They were okay, this was okay.

Jinki breathed deep through his nose, lips bitten. 

“Hyung..” Minho finally calmed enough to mumble, “Hyung.. how do I even... describe.. that.”

Jinki smiled finally, glad Minho appeared okay and not dead or crazy like he feared. He shrugged, giving a small laugh himself. “You don't have to, you know.” Though, being honest, Jinki would like to know how it felt compared with screwing a girl as a guy. He was curious. Minho should know now. 

No stop, those are weird thoughts...

Minho turned to kissed Jinki's neck, tongue brushing his adam’s apple before giggling in that girly voice, “I love you.” There was a few more relaxing, breathing moment before Minho nuzzled his face into Jinki's neck, speaking a little clearer now, “I'm still.. this though, huh?”

“Yes.” Jinki clearly felt those soft breast still, as well as heard Minho's softened voice.

There was more worrying silence before Minho spoke, leaving Jinki to wonder if he was serious or possible had now been driven over the edge and his mind was forever lost.

“Hyung... should I start calling you 'oppa' now?”

Maybe that's just how Minho was coping with the fear of this whole situation. Jinki couldn't be the only one  stills scared. He smiled though, remaining calm, “Oppa is nice.. so is hyung.”

Minho giggled cutely again with a sigh, moving off Jinki only to curl into his side, and somehow Minho still fit there perfectly. Jinki eyes closed as sheets were pulled up around them both, fingers soon playing gently with his hair and another hand taking his to hold. He drifted off to relaxed dreams, finally without the stress of this problem weighing him down.

Male or female in body, Jinki would always love Minho for far more than what a body could label a person as.

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

 

#2

 

 

“I’m dying…”

Jinki sighs, head banged against the closed door to the bathroom. After another loud groan muffled on the other side, Jinki said through the door. “You’re not-”

“I’m bleeding to death!”

Jinki’s head thunks against the door again. Since Minho’s unexplainable, and unchanging, gender switch, neither had been quite prepared for this. “I got some..” Jinki shifts on his feed, nearly flushed at the embarrassing memory, “Pads and—”

“I’m not shoving anything inside me!”

Jinki scratches his head and blinks, reminded of, well, sex. “But-”

“Shut up, that’s different.” Minho’s irrational irritably is still in full swing. Also still reading Jinki’s coming thoughts, maybe more than usual. A little creepy.

Jinki’s not a guy trapped in a female body, so he just takes Minho’s word on it. He had done enough last minute internet research on what Minho is experiencing to last a while, and maybe give nightmares. Because if that didn’t, then Minho bleeding all over the bed’s sheets is going to lead to nightmares. “So, do you want something?”

“Yeah, my dick back…”

Jinki’s eyes widen at Minho’s softer voice cracking with more emotion than usual. “Are you.. crying?” He presses his ear to the door harder, trying to listen closely.

“Just give me the stuff..”

Jinki leaves the bag on the floor after opening the door slightly to sneak it in. After, he goes away, leaving Minho to some privacy and space, like he seemed to want more often now.

It seems like a long time later once Minho steps out in his big t-shirt, face red and bare legs partly covered by the top wobbling oddly. Minho looks sheepish, mumbling “It’s uncomfortable, like a diaper or something…” Minho waddles around in circles, trying to get used to the new feeling in the male underwear he still wears - just to hang onto a bit of who he was if nothing else.

Jinki hides a smile behind his fist, heart thumbing a little harder at the cute sight. Disheveled and in female farm, Minho is still attractive. Jinki kind of hates that fact. He pats a place beside him and holds up a blanket, inviting Minho to come sit and warm up. Minho gives in, even if he’s upset, changed body curling up next to Jinki under a warm blanket. And like that, Minho still feels the same beside Jinki. Jinki is grateful.

Jinki is relaxed, nearly dozing off beside Minho when he hears distressed ramblings.

“I want to suck a dick… I’m so horny.. what’s happening to me.. I’m finally dying.. The end of me..”

Jinki sits back as Minho’s long legs kick and ‘she’ flails around in frustration. Bottom out from under the blanket, Jinki pats it playfully, trying to help somehow.

Minho goes limp and whines, “I don’t want to be a girl..”

“I know..” Jinki says, smile hidden, and heart still in love with this person, no matter the gender. “I’ll make you some tea.”

Minho looks up, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, as if such kindness has never been shown to him before which is not the case at all. “Really?”

Jinki nods, shoulders tensing because of the unexpected reaction over something so small.

Minho blinks his eyes but fails to hold back tears. He grabs for Jinki, not allowing the older to even get up at this point. An effeminate voice squeaks in a near sob, “I love you, hyung….”

Jinki is so confused now he’s scared.


	84. bathroom stalls #1, #2, #3 (M)

onho; pwp

 

#1

 

Minho’s eyes narrowed, not pleased watching Jinki sit beside him too loose on alcohol and only asking for more. He sipped his drink again, buzzed but not to the point of his friend. When he had volunteered himself to be Jinki’s drinking partner he hadn’t expected it to be quite like this. 

Jinki would mumble about life and schedules and being so tired, even get quietly sad, worrying Minho further. This was supposed to be fun and a bonding-like activity, not this sad display of Jinki getting too drunk, out at discreet bars. 

“Minho-ya…” Jinki mumbled, head lifting again with a wide smile. “Handsome Minho.. so very..” Jinki’s hand reached to brush Minho’s cheek, “Handsome.” His thumb dropped to run across Minho’s lips before pulling his hand back with a short laugh.

Minho turned his eyes away, chin lowering into his scarf and cap hiding his features as he downed bigger gulps of his drink with a scrunched face at the strong alcohol. Jinki grew weird somehow while so smashed. Minho wasn’t sure how he should deal with it, so he mostly remained quiet, at least being respectful of his elders that way.

Jinki spent the next few minutes singing while Minho allowed himself to loosen up more, trying to have a good time, really. He didn’t need Jinki teasing again about how uptight he could be while they drink. When Jinki stumbled off to the bathroom, Minho finished his drink with a small cry and watered eyes, head fuzzy as he followed to make sure the older didn’t harm himself, leaving group activities ruined because he wouldn’t keep an eye on Jinki. He really didn’t want anything to be his fault, so he was careful.

Minho fumbled into the bathroom, giving the closing door an accusing look of fowl play before being dragged off guard into the nearest bathroom stall, leaving Minho tripping over his own feet in an awkward, compliant hurry. Once the door shut and locked, Minho’s vision focused to find Jinki smiling up at him oddly. 

“Heh,, huyng?” Minho scratched his head, fingers digging under his cap. He tried really hard to process why he was in a bathroom stall with the older. “Wha..”

Jinki suddenly pressed his mouth to Minho’s cheek in a wet kiss before gripping Minho’s clothes as he mumbled against his ear, voice smooth and deep and making Minho’s clouded head swirl embarrassingly.

“Minho, handsome Minho, suck me, uh uh, suck me off?”

Jinki stepped back in the small space, hands clumsily fiddling with unfastening his pants and pushing his fancy jacket out of the way of his work. Minho stared, confused with what was even happening. He must have drunk more than originally thought, right? This wasn’t real.

Jinki pulled Minho’s cap off, placing it on his own head backwards with a cheeky grin, then hands pushed on Minho’s shoulders, wanting him down on his knees and Minho went, mouth open and wide eyes watching up at Jinki with confusion. He wiggled on bent knee, face level with Jinki’s waist now. Minho thought about asking Jinki if he wad secretly into guys or something odd like that, but it didn’t really seem to matter at this point. Probably just wired and horny was all, Minho assumed, managing the clearest thought since entering the restroom.

Jinki’s hands went back to his pants and briefs, pulling himself out for easy access with voice humming a little tone between bitten lips. Minho glanced around as if to find someone and they’d be caught and busted and lives possibly over and it would be all on Minho for the blame. But Jinki held his head, turning it back to his waist as he stared down drunkenly at Minho with an expression that was hiding pain behind a smile if you really looked. Minho did look, he always saw it.

Minho’s eyes moved back between Jinki’s face and waist, lips licked hard, mouth dry and fuzzy mind trying to decide what he should do to fix the situation. Sure he’d seen Jinki naked before, bathing and clothes changing purposes, but this up close and personal was new and- Minho’s eyes blinked, hazy gaze still at the older’s exposed waist – yeah, just weird seeing it all out, like Jinki was suddenly a very shameless person.

His head hurt trying to think too much into it and Jinki’s hands urged him forward, not helping. Minho’s hand reached for Jinki’s thighs, gaze upward at the older before quietly asking with a near-sober seriousness, “Will it make you happy?”

Jinki’s head nodded quickly, lips bitten hard and eyes smiling with a drunken glaze. 

Minho’s head lowered again, face scrunching in thought of how to even go about this odd situation now. His vague sexual experience had yet to find him in a place like this, and he never thought it would, though his dirty thoughts had wandered sometimes to embarrassing ideas with other males, shaming him back to only looking at girls.

Minho supposed he should start with hands, he knew how to do hands well enough. The grip on Minho’s head shifted and Jinki sighed, leaving Minho to believe he was doing something right at least, so he continued with what he liked for himself, hoping Jinki liked it too. As Jinki grew visibly harder, Minho leaned forward, trying to taste with his tongue. His nose wrinkled and he pulled back, still uncomfortable, maybe most uncomfortable with the fact that this is something he’s thought of before with shame. It shouldn’t be happening in reality.

He looked back up at Jinki, finding the older’s eyes closed and face relaxing with a sweet smile, seeming totally oblivious to what he’s actually asking for and where he’s asking for it. Minho couldn’t pull out now though. He didn’t want to either, his stuffy head told him, if it would make Jinki happy – feel better for a little while Minho would offer his help, because that’s what he’s best at, making people happy. It didn’t mean anything more. It didn’t make the two any different than before, right?

Minho tried harder this time, mouth opening wide to take Jinki into his mouth. He stayed frozen a moment like that while Jinki groaned, not sure what exactly to do next, mouth soaking Jinki. With a mental shrug Minho just attempted to do what adult videos showed woman doing, it seemed the mot logical path at the time. 

In a moment Jinki cringed and tensed, hissing in discomfort. Minho pulled back, disoriented stare looking for Jinki, expression horrified and mouth hanging open wet. Jinki grumbled drunkenly, eyes squeezed closed, “Tee-eth..”

Minho brushed the tip of his teeth with his tongue, lips curling into a silly grin that didn’t match the horror he felt at himself and obviously messing up. Minho had the drunk and irrational thought of ripping all his teeth out so he couldn’t hurt Jinki, but clearly that made no sense. 

Minho moved his hand back around Jinki in slow, wet tugs, at least gaining a pleased sigh and body relaxing again. Minho worked up the nerve to try using his mouth again – no teeth, after Jinki’s complaint. He was careful, trying to focus through his fuzzy mind, though if his head got too cleared there’s a chance he’d run for it and leave Jinki hanging, really realizing what he’s doing. 

Minho tried tongue, sucking, even pulling off to string wet kisses making sure his teeth stayed off Jinki this time. There were a few moments of Jinki nearly squeaking with discomfort because of teeth or something Minho had to be doing wrong, but with a better rhythm found, Jinki relaxed again, hands patting Minho’s head in a drunk, playful way, smiling gleefully.

Jinki didn’t go soft again, anything but, so Minho was left sure he was doing something right now and that was enough of an encouragement, boosting his resolve to do his best, even in something such as this. 

“Handsome Min-” Jinki’s soft voice cut off, nearly choking on a breath and Minho gagged loudly with wide eyes, taking too much too far, nose even squishing against Jinki’s clothed body. He pulled off, making a wet stringy mess that fell to the floor as he coughed with watering eyes. 

“Minho.. Minho..” Jinki breathed, hands pulling at his short hair.

Minho looked back with wet lips, hand going back to trying to work over Jinki while he recovered from going too far, not minding his own limitations again, and now really noting Jinki’s larger grown size with arousal wondering how he should even go about handling it. It’s not like he had jacked another guy off before and knew what to expect.

Minho fingers pulled to loosen the scarf around his neck in his way, and this time when he leaned back in, Minho tried licking slowly, earning short nails clawing into his head. He took Jinki between his lips again, mouth full with a groan at the older’s tight grip, voice vibrating around Jinki.

Jinki mumbled nonsense Minho didn’t pick up while he worked his mouth again, somehow finding a messy rhythm for himself, still very much a beginner. When not gagging himself, the ‘sucking someone off’ wasn’t so bad Minho thought. He liked it even, leaving him empowered to make sure the leader had a moment to himself to feel good for once instead of carrying everyone’s concerns on his shoulders. Jinki’s smooth voice dropping a few praises for Minho only helped, nearly causing him to try too hard again to do the best on a fumbling job.

Minho was about to try deep-throating again, urge strong and needy, even his own body beginning to get worked up though he refused to acknowledge that part, when the squeak of the public bathroom door opening caused him to freeze, mouth still full of Jinki. His wide eyes glanced up to find Jinki looking a bit sobered up, back of his hand covering his mouth suddenly.

A stranger sniffed and shuffled around, taking a urinal on the opposite wall of them and mumbling gibberish to himself, proving he was probably just as drunk as the two in the stall. Minho refused to move, afraid that would do them in, he would ruin everything. It placed a deep fear in him, nearly making him nauseous. If he could even think straight Minho would berate himself for being so foolish, especially in public – it was too dirty, what he consented to doing. 

Minho’s mouth watered with it still full of Jinki, threatening to drip out and down to the floors, but he was still too afraid to move and unable to really swallow.

He breathed slowly and Jinki’s eyes squeezed shut, trying to keep still and any sounds from slipping out. It’s not too terribly long before there’s a loud flush and noises of pants zipping back up as the man stumbled from the bathroom, probably back to drinking or to stumble around the town like a drunken fool.

Alone again, Minho moved, hands reaching to catch his drool as he pulled off Jinki, loudly sucking up his spit and taste of Jinki to swallow down, mouth going dry again with nerves. He looked to find Jinki dropping his hand from his face, eyes open. With the older looking sobered up, and Minho even himself too, it left Minho not sure what to do and still trying to come down from the jitters of fear. Maybe it’s over and Jinki’s back to his senses and they should just leave. Minho glanced at Jinki’s middle, mouth watering with a persistent nudging need to fill it again, especially with Jinki’s large size that twitched without release still. The sudden need he felt hardly made sense. 

They should go, right. This never happened.

Jinki refused to move, hands dropping back to run squeaky fingers over the stall wall behind him.

Still encouraged on his self-worth boost and feeding off Jinki’s ‘no fear’ posture, Minho leaned froward, eyes nearly closing as he ran his tongue over Jinki, testing to see if they really are done or not, or if anyone else would come in and stop them. He mostly waited for Jinki to shove him away, call him out for being a shameless pervert and not want to look at him, but Minho’s lips touched Jinki again, and the older’s hips thrust slightly, taking more of Minho’s warm mouth.

Minho would have smiled if his mouth weren’t so full and making noisy sucking sounds he surely wouldn’t forget for some time. The fear faded and his mouth worked hard again, body shamelessly heating again with a dirty need he tried to ignore. He clumsily teased with his tongue while his hands tried to blindly tug his restricting scarf away, wanting it off and out of the way so he would work better. Minho swallowed down the taste again, beginning to like it even. With another slow pull away, Minho shamelessly admired Jinki’s newfound fashion sense with small looks, feeling that spark of attraction again he tried to snuff out multiple times. He blamed the alcohol for his mind twirling around the idea that the older looked sexy, sounded sexy, was generally just really attractive – for a man and all.

In time Jinki grumbled a low warning, shooting his load off into Minho’s mouth, mostly. Minho pulled back with a cough as it ran down his throat, getting some shooting off onto his swollen lips in a runny dribble. He coughed again and tried to lick up what landed on his face, glancing at Jinki from behind long lashes, watching him fumbling to fix his pants as if he just realized what embarrassing and shaming thing he did.

Ask a male friend to suck your dick.

It couldn’t be as disturbing as actually enjoying the taste of a friend’s cum though, he decided with red ears.

Minho stood, lazily pulling his scarf over his shoulders and opening the stall door a crack, making sure they’re alone before making quick steps to the sink, finding a red face and puffy lips and even a little cum still on his face he had missed in the large mirror. He quickly rubbed it away and bent over the sink with running water to get mouth-fulls of water, rinsing himself.

When he stood again, shaking soaked hands and licking his wet mouth with still visibly swelling lips, Minho found Jinki in the mirror’s reflection looking a bit dazed, Minho’s cap still on his head backwards. Minho stepped back over to him, reaching to grab a hand. “You okay?” he smiled, trying. Sure he didn’t know what to make of what just happened, not sure if he should just be weirded out or embrace the part that undeniably liked it. But Jinki was supposed to feel better and that came before whatever worries Minho had about personal insecurities right now.

Jinki’s fingers traced Minho’s hand and bracelet, lips curling into a soft smile. He looked up, eyes sharp again with a soberness he had been missing earlier. “Why do you listen to me?” he asked softly enough to give Minho a shiver at the strong and distinctive voice of the Lee Jinki.

“Eh..?” Minho wasn’t sure how to answer that. “Cause you’re hyung,” Minho said, keeping it simple and to the point. He admired Jinki a lot, so of course he listened to the older. He hoped what happened wouldn’t turn them weird and awkward around each other. Minho really didn’t want that. Just forget it happened.

“No, not like that.” Jinki’s eyes almost looked dangerous as his smile fell.

Minho smiled out of anxiety, even more unsure how to answer. His head lowered, growing flustered, and he stopped the urge to pull his hand way from Jinki in a subconscious effort to hide. “I.. eh.. uh..” 

Jinki tugged on Minho’s hand, getting the younger to stumble into him close enough to press another kiss to his soft cheek. Minho jumped back, eyes wide and head cleared enough to be more surprised by it and not sure how to react. His fingers brushed his cheek and Jinki smiled with a small laugh, hand rising to hide it. Jinki left the restroom first, dancing a little while fiddling with Minho’s cap he still wore, showing the drunkenness still and leaving Minho rubbing sore lips and face burning with an unfamiliar feeling.

Minho’s pressing finger ended up between his lips, sucked wet, as the unbelievable situation hit him again. He hung back this time, trying to give the two obvious space now. 

He wondered if he should rethink the drinking buddy thing. Surely his new insecurities told him to.

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

2min; pwp

 

 

#2

 

“Taem- Taemin-ah..” Minho gasps for a breath, voice a harsh whisper, bodies rolling against each other in such a confined space. “Quiet..” he says, again.

Taemin slows once more, lips bitten, long bangs brushed from his eyes again, and gaze slightly annoyed. “It wasn’t me..” he whispers back, just like the time before that.

Minho’s hands slip on the restroom’s stall walls the two are inside of, in all sorts of awkward positions. Minho’s foot slips on the toilet seat again, body nearly tumbling to the floor. His eyes widen with disbelief. Certainly it was Taemin making all the whiny noises, probably straining himself and all with the tiny space they are in, a simple sneaking off to a bathroom for a handjob, gone blowjob, gone all the way with Taemin creepishly caring the prep material with him in a pocket. Minho tries to swear off listening to Taemin’s pouty demands, insisting just a quick handjob, it will make him feel better, it’s okay if hyung isn’t in the mood himself. 

For not being in the mood, Minho isn’t sure how he ended up bent strangely over a toilet, Taemin taking him from behind with too much energy. Minho somehow envies youth, as if he’s not even only slightly older. Taemin moves again with meaning, voice quiet grunts, fingers digging at Minho’s bare, narrow hips. Minho had been sure he had gotten better at his blowjob techniques, surely able to get Taemin off quickly and back out the door, no time really. It was supposed to work. But now this had only gone too far. Minho wanders if he can blame that one youth too.

It’s only a moment before Minho is too noisy again, voice failing to be bitten back, head hung and body behind him jerking his with every movement. 

“Hyung..” Taemin whines, sounding annoyed now – maybe just irritated he can’t get off smoothly because someone is making the process difficult.

Minho covers his mouth with a hand, other hand slipping on slick walls. Taemin’s thrusts, general movements, everything had grown so much smoother with more practice, causing the older to begin experiencing it on a whole different level, shamefully or not growing hard between his legs. He doesn’t want to though, it needs to be quick and over and back to work. It’s just a need for release, one Minho is sure he doesn’t need right now. Taemin’s rolling hips make everything feel better though – good, great even. It’s not supposed to be like this. Not supposed to be good.

Taemin’s breath is hot and heavy over Minho’s neck, and the older chokes on a breath when Taemin’s hand slips around to grab hold of Minho in stokes, finding a rhythm to match his fluid movements from behind. Minho’s hand drops away from his mouth, back to trying to keep himself up, but leaving his voice escaping in louder breaths again. His eyes squeeze shut, face scrunched and mind repeating not to make this a thing and for Taemin to hurry up and finish.

Minho missed the days Taemin would finish in a matter of only a few minutes, sleepily cute and lack of such stamina – quick, done and to the point. Now the younger could hold out longer – too long, too- Minho’s foot slips slightly as he’s pounded a bit harder from behind, a hand dropping to the back of the toilet to brace himself, voice a low groan and younger’s fisted hand working still between his spread legs. “Tae..mmm...” –to..too good.

At the squeaking of a door, both freeze and bite their tongues, listening to soft steps of a stranger using the bathroom. Taemin pulls out and hands away, allowing Minho to back off from the toilet, foot off the seat before it could slip into the water of the bowl. He turns toward the younger, finger over his mouth, like he needs to remind Taemin to be quiet. 

Minho shifts around the bathroom, pressing his upper body to a wall of the stall, hands spreading, taking in the cold to calm his anxiety, or somehow worse, the arousal Taemin has flared up. As water runs loudly, Taemin’s fingers run along Minho’s bare backside, but Minho figures he doesn’t have to say anything at this point. Still, he mumbles “Quiet,” as if Taemin even made a sound.

Still waiting for the stranger to leave, Minho closes his eyes a moment, calming, willing himself not to get worked up, cause the sooner Taemin is done the sooner they can leave and Minho can deal with sexual frustration on his own time. Taemin’s body presses to Minho’s back again, and while the water is still running loudly, while the man is still in the restroom with the two ‘hiding’ in a stall, Taemin repositions, pushing slowly back inside Minho, taking the older from behind once more with horrible timing. 

Minho’s fingers slip over the wall, eyes bulgingly wide and voice a squeal he missed muffling. Taemin’s breath is a low groan beside Minho’s neck, possibly not having expected Minho’s body tensing up at the sudden surprise.

Taemin rocks his hips slowly upward though, sliding in and out of Minho again, even while someone could catch them. Minho’s hand falls to slap at Taemin’s thigh, face falling into his other arm bent over the stall wall, muffling his voice now, stress level rising.

Taemin’s hand sneaks around Minho’s waist again, moving between his legs, not helping Minho’s situation at all. The water stops and while there’s faint noises as the man leaves, Minho bites at his own sleeved arm to try and shut himself up, Taemin daring to still thrusts in and out. 

The door swings open and closed, leaving the two alone, finally. 

Minho leans his head back, voice a gasping, whimpering breath. His hand gripping Taemin’s thigh moves to wrap loosely over the hand jerking him off, rather than stopping he instead encourages it. He bends over more, allowing Taemin’s smooth thrusts to meet his body at a better angle, mind too far gone to care what it made him look like right now. The stress from a moment ago melts away, focus only on Taemin’s hand and thickly moving inside of him.

Minho doesn’t even hear himself, head rolling against the stall, eyes squeezed shut, chapped lips scraped with small teeth. 

Taemin’s low voice grunts near his ear, deep with maturity and tone nearly mocking like some bad joke. “Quiet, hyung..”

Minho can’t even find a real reply. His lips brush against the cold wall, wanting a kiss but not finding any lips to provide it. Minho whines in a begging tone of voice, fingers squeaking down the stall’s wall, long lashes fluttering and chapped lips parted in short, cracking breaths.

Taemin seems surprised when Minho comes first, hand pulled away, focus soon back on finishing himself. It doesn’t take long, Minho nearly limp against the wall as Taemin squishes him against it, giving quick uneven thrusts before groaning loudly into Minho’s clothed shoulder, finishing finally with a soft cry and fingers clinging tiredly to the older’s shirt. 

Minho stumbles about the small stall with tissue, trying wipe clean and pull pants back up, hands shaking and lips curled in a dumb smile, expression sleepy yet dumbfounded. 

The rest of the day sort of doesn’t matter anymore. Taemin had caused that affect, somehow. 

Minho rubs drowsiness from big eyes and slings an arm around Taemin after they had washed up at the sinks, guiding the younger out of the empty restroom as he teased stupidly, “You’re too noisy.”

Taemin gives Minho a silent glance that says he has so much dirt on the older that he better not even go there right now. Minho blinks wide eyes, head turned away and voice a distracting cough.

Taemin made sure to get his point across once they stepped out to the halls, where people pass, giving Minho’s sore bottom a pinch, which drew attention to them as Minho stumbled away with a yelp of distress, eyes bulging wide like everyone suddenly knew their deep, dark secret. 

Taemin smiles behind a hand, moving on without Minho hanging all over him, thoughts of how he made hyung come first saved to analyze later, because that was a new thing, but a thing he honestly liked. His smile twists to a slight youthful smirk, hips rolling smoothly with a dance, body twirling down the hall.

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

jongho; pwp

 

#3

 

Minho doesn’t understand why Jonghyun is suddenly stepping behind him while his own clapping slows, as if to hide - or possibly prank him for laughs. Once there’s a hard rubbing against his back thigh though, Minho tenses, smile falling for a moment until he forces it back, but much smaller. All of his clapping stops, leaving him standing there in place awkwardly. His ‘act natural’ isn’t even working.

Jonghyun’s grip on Minho’s elbow, with slight tugging, lets him know enough, and once there’s a break in filming, he’s pulled to the backstage, commenting he is going to the bathroom after Jonghyun’s squeak of a voice wasn’t clearly heard by everyone.

Once yanked into a stall of the empty bathroom by the shorter teenager, Minho presses back against the cold walls, getting slight relief from the flustered panic he seems to be holding back fairly well, or at least better than Jonghyun. And with a glance down to the older’s waist covered in thin sweats, Minho can understand the embarrassed expression and need to hide.

“This is your fault,” Jonghyun squeaks again, hands reaching to try and pull the short top down to cover himself.

“Me?” Minho’s hands press to the stall walls as he tries to basically disappear from the situation. In his defense he says with a low tone, “I was trying to win. That is your problem.” His big eyes glance down again to get his point across.

Jonghyun whines and bites his lips, giving off a body-shaking tantrum.

Really, Minho had no intentions of causing this situation or even had the thought in his mind. He was totally okay – boner-free. Only a slight adrenaline rush still lingers from competing.

Jonghyun gives Minho those big eyes looking up at him, expression still horribly distressed. It says more than just that though – implies what Minho should do, what some of the band members had been engaged in since shoved into a dorm together and living around each other too much. He wants a quick fix, and it wouldn’t be Minho’s first time helping the older out, though he always swears he doesn’t like it and only does it out of respect for elders and an understanding between them all. He’s lying a little, which leaves Minho horribly insecure in one of the roughest stages of teenager. Sixteen is not walk in the park on any level.

Minho pulls a hand from the stall wall behind him, reaching for the obvious bulge in loose sweats. He’s barely touching Jonghyun, eyes darting away when the older grabs his wrist, pulling Minho’s attention back to him.

His face is slightly flushed but he still bravely makes eye contact with the younger, voice whispering “No, with your mouth..”

Minho’s eyes widen and he yanks his hand back, pressing hard into the wall behind him once more. He stutters over his own deep voice, lisp heavy and words hard to find. “But you.. but.. we-”

Jonghyun steps closer, hands tugging at the waistband of his pants. “It will be faster, we have to hurry right?” he says, sounding disturbingly logical more than anything.

Minho cringes, not pleased with the memories Jonghyun brings back. He’s only used his mouth a couple of times, but that was in the privacy of their home and when he was awfully exhausted and didn’t want to take all the time to jerk someone off for them. Jinki had been the last and Minho shudders at the memory of a raw throat and cum running down his face, left icky in his tangled hair.

Jonghyun’s pants are down before Minho can find the words to protest. Minho licks his lips and glances around for adults, though the bathroom has been quiet since they stumbled into it. Jonghyun yanks Minho’s hand to touch him in loose strokes and the older tries to sound a bit more stern this time, voice still cracking “Fix it, hurry.” His voice softens, eyes widening like some kicked puppy, “Minho-ya.”

Jonghyun gives Minho’s cheek a quick kiss, as if to help ease him, or maybe just lost now in his own arousal to mind what he’s doing. Minho blinks wide eyes, then his fingers brush over his warm cheek, confused by the fairly intimate display. It makes him stiffen with shyness a moment.

Before he can think too much more about anything though, Minho attempts his professional mode, doing what is needed for the greater good and dropping to his knees, hand moving over Jonghyun now without the older’s help. His tongue sticks out between widely parted lips and licks a little first, barely touching, though still getting a reaction out of Jonghyun, who groans and tenses slightly.

Jonghyun is stumbling back into the stall wall once Minho has wrapped his lips around him, taking him slowly into his mouth in wet movements. Minho’s eyes squeeze shut and he just tries what he’s done before the few times he’s successfully sucked someone off, maybe even a little more aggressively this time, wanting it done and over and back to work like nothing ever happened.

Jonghyun’s cry of Minho’s name and cracking breaths assure Minho he is doing something right. His eyes peek open and he slows a bit, maybe enjoying it a little now, like he had before. Maybe Choi Minho likes giving blowjobs.

It’s not a thought he likes to acknowledge.

Minho’s hair is pulled and he whines around Jonghyun’s hard length, lips red and swollen in the amount of time it’s taking. He pulls off, hands reaching for Jonghyun’s tight hold, but the hair grab was the older’s only warning this time, leaving cum spurting onto Minho’s face and dripping from his long bangs, Jonghyun giving a gunty sigh of relief.

Minho breathes in deep breaths between parted lips, wet with cum, and eyes try to see as they squint behind long lashes. He coughs and makes a noise that comes off more as a whine, hands still wrapped around Jonghyun’s wrists above his head even though the older released his hair.

“Hyung..” Minho sputters.

Jonghyun fumbles with the tissue, yanking off a huge wad of it and pressing it to Minho’s face in a quick motion. Minho falls back, bottom hitting the floor and hands clutching the tissue to wipe his face in rough, annoyed scrubs.

Jonghyun tries to stand up straight, jittery hands pulling his pants back up while face flushed more than before. “Sorry..” he says in a loud whisper, head dropping to make sure he’s looking better than before.

Minho’s face scrunches and he looks up at the older behind his dirtied tissues. Mouth hidden, his tongue licks up some of the remaining cum around his lips, having left it to taste just for himself. It was creepy, Minho knows, but he can’t help it. At least he gets a little something out of it, even if it leads to further insecurities.

Jonghyun brushes fingers through his dark hair, trying to hide his own anxiety over what had happened. His insecurity is as clear to Minho as his own. It was only part of the job, right? It’s how bands work behind the scenes, they had been told rumors, talked to seniors in private. It’s normal, right?

Jonghyun helps Minho up, and they leave the stall, both washing at the sink. Minho’s face is dripping wet when a man walks in, giving them a glance before walking for the urinals. Minho gives Jonghyun a look in the mirror’s reflection, having no words even if he tried.


	85. short hair (M)

2min; pwp

 

 

Taeyeon smiles behind short hair covering her face, hand lifting a piece of fruit from her bowl to hold out beside the older schoolmate beside her doodling on paper during class break, actually bothering to seek out the younger to hang out with instead of her own grade’s schoolmates. Taeyeon can’t find words to thank her for such a seemingly simple action that means the world to the younger.

Or maybe she does.. with a little bit of pranking.

Minjung glances out of the corner of her eye, heart stopping and squeak of a scream escaping her as she fumbled away from Taeyeon, certain a horrible poisonous bug is out to get her  - they had finally found her huh. 

“Unnie?” Taeyeon asks, mischievous smile giving away her faked innocence. She knew of the older girl’s childhood phobia with strawberries, having from a young age thought they were dangerous insects. Still, to this day as a teenager, Minjung would have a quick reaction to any sudden strawberries suddenly in sight, first thought being of the childhood fear.

Taeyeon couldn’t help herself, finding the older girl really cute when she was flailing and being vulnerable over something so silly. As Minjung slaps her body all over, Taeyeon takes a juicy bite of the strawberry. Her eyes widen a bit as Minjung’s long fingers tangle in her uniform skirt, unknowingly lifting it high enough she could spot pink briefs-like underwear above long, thin thighs. She chokes a bit on her chewing, face blushing.

“Taeyeon-ah..” Minjung clams down, pout in place. “That’s mean.”

“Sorry, unnie..” Taeyeon hides behind her hand, image of her crush’s panties burned into her mind. 

Minjung sits back beside the younger schoolmate, taking a strawberry for herself, eating it with a frown and shudder, proving how she is totally not afraid of food.

Taeyeon’s thighs shift and rub, lower body warmed. She takes another piece of fruit, licking it slowly instead of just eating it, wishing so desperately her tongue was between Minjung’s legs rather. 

Maybe one day Choi Minjung will notice the younger girl who watches with silent adoration to everything she does.

Taeyeon can’t wait to get home, because those panties and soft thighs, they were going to shamelessly be her new masturbation material. She gives a slight smirk in Minjung’s direction as she bites down on her food, maybe finding a little thrill in doing such dirty things behind her pure unnie’s back when Minjung insists Taeyeon is a sweet little angel. A little angel who wants to squish unnie’s tiny breasts into her face and kiss them red and…

The things Lee Taeyeon would do to Choi Minjung unnie if she could get her hands on her.

Minjung leans back over her notebook, doodling more as Taeyeon is her usual silent self watching happily, halo floating above her sweet little angelic head.


	86. don't make fun (M)

jongho; pwp

 

 

Minjung giggles, head rolling into a mess of hair under her as more whipped cream is sprayed over the small lumps of her tiny breasts, body straddled by a shorter girl holding a can with a grin. She picks at rainbow cotton candy scattered around her body, poking some of the soft fluff into her mouth before speaking again.

“Unnie, you’re such a pervert.” Minjung laughs, hand reaching to run fingertips down Junghee’s curvier body she is slightly jealous of.

The older gives a small smirk, dark curls bouncing around her cute face. “You love it though.” She dips to run her tongue over the white cream over a nipple, getting a squeak out of the younger. Junghee pulls back with a slow lick of her lips. “Minjung-ah~.”

Minjung lifts hands to run through the older’s soft hair, big eyes smiling before her lips twitched into one she was trying to hide. “Unnie.” She strokes Junghee tenderly, smile given to the older grown wide and crooked.

With a blush gained from Minjung’s soft gaze, really feeling special under it, Junghee pulls from the touch with embarrassment, head dropping to run her mouth over cute small breasts again, nipping slightly at skin and tongue licking up whipped cream to swallow down. 

Minjung fidgets with a moan under Junghee again, and the older loves it, unable to hold back kissing her mouth, smearing some white over it. Junghee looks to Minjung’s flushed face, finding the younger girl insanely attractive. Junghee picks more cotton candy from around them, dropping it over Minjung’s bare stomach, dipping to eat it up and savor the twitches of muscles and brush of soft, warm skin so close to her mouth. Minjung giggles in cute, breath laughs that cut off in moans a couple times.

Junghee sits up, tongue licking fluffy cotton candy from the corner of her mouth, eyes running over Minjung’s small figure with a thump of her heart. To make her heart stop speaking for her, Junghee teases, “I just want to eat these cute little things up.” She kisses down the center of Minjung’s bare chest. 

“Don’t make fun..” Minjung’s eyes fall to Junghee’s bigger breasts hidden behind a lacey stylish bra, jealous of her figure again. 

To shut Minjung up, Junghee shakes the can and sprays her mouth full of white, giggling to herself at the silly face the younger makes. If only she had a cherry to drop on top to finish off the cutesy sundae.

Choi Minjung is the cutest, sweetest sundae Junghee has ever had the pleasure of seeing or devouring. 


	87. bubblegum

minkey; fluff

 

 

Gwiboon scoffs, gum chewed loudly and eyes rolled. Her red lips hurt a bit and it irritated her more. Why she’s helping someone so awkward with something she deems herself as simple, Gwiboon can’t figure out. 

Minjung bats long lashes, fingers brushing over dry lips, face slightly flushed. “Sorry.. I just..”

“It’s just kissing, why are you so bad at it? It’s easy,” Giwboon speaks up, fingers combing through curls pulled to the side in a loose, stylish ponytail. 

Embarrassed, Minjung turns away and picks at an oversized shirt that hides her lack of a figurer. Gwiboon swears she sees food stains on it, and just ick..

Thoughtlessly, Gwiboon rambles on, poking at her own classmate without restraint, sharp voice harsher. “You’re not that much younger than me even. This is embarrassing, a girl like you..”

At the sight of the younger going stiff, Gwiboon covers her mouth, finding she has gone too far. Even madder, more at herself than Minjung, though she wants to put all the blame on the younger, Gwiboon tugs at Minjung, turning her, sparkly painted nails digging at her squishy cheeks as she pulls her head forward to smash their mouths together again, both still hidden far away from the world during such lessons. 

Gwiboon kisses harder this time, mouth opening, tongue brushing the younger’s as she squeaks in the older girl’s hold. She could easily pull away, run away from the crazy that is Gwiboon, a girl offering to give another girl kissing lessons like it was not out of the ordinary, refuse to make eye contact with her each day in the small classroom they share. Minjung doesn’t run though.

Gwiboon’s eyes open slightly a moment, then flutter closed as Minjung kisses back now, still sloppy, teeth hitting, but still sending tingles through her, thighs pressing tighter together. 

Gwiboon has a soft spot for Choi Minjung and she hates herself for it. A girl shouldn’t make her stomach flutter and heart ache like Minjung does to her. It’s not right. Especially one so lacking in things the two could have in common. Gwiboon just can’t understand girls with a tomboy nature. What a waste on such a beautiful body and figure, she thinks.

With annoyance and anger at herself, Gwibbon shoves Minjung away, nose wrinkled, tongue out as if to say the younger still sucks at kissing. 

Minjung looks to be hurt a moment, messy, unkempt hair, in Gwiboon’s high and mighty fashion sense’s opinion, covering her face, expression unreadable as she sits frozen. The older’s eyes widen as Minjung finally looks up with a crooked grin, childish teeth chewing away on a piece of gum, looking a bit too pleased with herself.

Gwiboon bites her tongue, in fact finding her sweet, fruity gum gone. She scoffs again arms crossing, mumbling with red ears. “You’re still horrible. You need more practice.”

“Will you teach me?” Minjung asks, chewing gum obnoxiously loud to the older.

Gwiboon rolls her eyes, “Duh, who else will put up with you?”

Minjung falls to lean into Gwiboon’s shoulder, whining a cute giggle. Giwboon blushes more, still angry at herself, though she tries to put it on Minjung so hard she almost sees red.

How can Choi Minjung be so irresistible when they have basically nothing in common, even down to one able to kiss while the other can’t. 

Gwiboon doesn’t understand life.


	88. glossy lips (M)

onho; pwp

 

 

Eunsook wakes in bed with blurry vision, body burning up and head painfully stuffy. She makes out Minjung sitting beside her while a cool dampness touches her face, giving a bit of relief to the hurt. Minjung smiles, noticing Eunsook awake. It’s cute and sweet, even a little goofy – all the best of her dongsaeng. Eunsook’s heart beats faster, adding to the swirl of confusion. 

She must be dreaming, right? Having Minjung staying by her side while she’s sick could only be one of her odd dreams again. Minjung had better things to do than stick to her side. Fidgeting with annoyance that she’s stuck in one of her weird, confusing dreams again, Eunsook finds some strength, pulling the tall but very thin younger girl to her bed, rolling around in tangled sheets until she’s on her hands and knees over Minjung, breathing heavy with the effort in her weakened state. 

Eunsook’s long hair falls around them and her face is flushed with sick, eyes narrowed and half-opened, body wobbling. Minjung stares up at her with wide eyes, pretty face looking so soft and adorable. Why can’t the dongsaeng be hers? Why couldn’t it be right for the two to be together? Why is the world so difficult and awful to them?

“Unnie?” Minjung breathes, long lashes fluttering and body laying still beneath the older.

Eunsook takes further control of her dreams, dipping to kiss soft lips with her own, knowing there need not be regret in dreams. The lips against hers are slightly chapped, a reminder of Minjung’s anxieties she’s just not pretty or feminine enough for a guy. Eunsook thinks Choi Minjung is beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have her.

Eunsook wished she could be that guy. If only. They could be together then that way, no problem or fear of scaring the younger way with her dark desires. Dirty desires, aren’t they, because no one would look kindly on her for such a secret.

Eunsook leans back, eyelids heavy, fighting to stay open and gaze at the face below hers. She licks her lips, somehow noticing those dry lips she had touched seemed realer than usual. Minjung’s big expressive eyes run through emotions before closing, shutting Eunsook out.

Eunsook shakes, still sickly weak, or more likely out of awful fear of rejection. Her dreams picked and peeled away insecurities – Minjung pushing her away out of disgust. This dream would only end like one of those. 

Minjung’s eyes open slowly with batting lashes, lips moving in a whisper Eunsook barely hears.

“Unnie.. I’ve- you too?”

Eunsook drops to kiss Minjung’s soft cheek, hoping that’s answer enough. When she pulls back again, her eyes widen as a gentle hold of her head drags her back into a kiss, one much harder. It’s sloppy and showing of inexperience, but the passion and need was still behind it. The mutual desire.

Eunsook runs a shaking hand up Minjung’s oversized mens t-shirt, taking in her soft warmth, head whirling further, pounding with the beat of her heart. Minjung’s voice squeaks in a hard breath against her mouth once her hand stops on a tiny breast hidden under a sports bra. She giggles, smiling into a kiss with Minjung as she squirms beneath her. 

Eunsook’s head falls to Minjung’s shoulder when hands unfasten her pajama top, thin fingers running along the lace of her bra, cupping her larger breasts, chest so big and in the way they make her too self-conscious around men, all the girls often telling her she has a body they would kill for to get a guy. Minjung touching her though- it feels nice, right even. There is hesitation in the soft gropes, and Eunsook wants to squeeze Minjung in a tight hug, tell her how cute and sweet she is, how much she should love herself and not allow others to drag her down. Not like Eunsook. Never weak like herself.

Eunsook wonders vaguely while very overwhelmed by everything happening, how her dream seems so real. That aside, she hopes she never has to wake from a dream where she can finally make Minjung hers, show the younger her true feelings for her.

“Unnie,” Minjung says again, arching her narrow body up against the older, and Eunsook rolls her curvy hips a bit, before her body wobbles so hard she’s falling over, face redder than before, eyes unable to stay open, skin burning up. 

“Minjung-ah..” Eunsook breathes behind long hair fallen tangled over her face, before everything goes black again, fever taking over – dream ending.

 

\--

 

Well enough to attend school again after a long weekend of recovery, Eunsook wanders around the halls of her dongsaeng’s grade classrooms, asking schoolmates if she’s around. 

Everyone says she’s home sick, having come down with a cold.

Eunsook hides in the bathroom, heart racing and thoughts a hazy memory of a dream that felt too real while she had been ill. But that couldn’t be why Minjung is sick, right? She picks at the skirt of her uniform anxiously forcing a smile. 

Of course not.

Eunsook’s eyes crinkle, glossy lips twitching.

Not at all.


	89. on you

onho; fluff

 

 

“Wh-where did you get that?” Minjung nearly shrieks, thin body waning to hide behind wracks of clothes, but tall frame unallowing, unless she fell to the floor or something overly dramatic.

Eunsook dangles the clothes- sort of clothes, there’s barely anything there to call ‘clothes’, in front of Minjung, smiling wide. “How about this? I’d love to see this on you.”

Minjung blinks wide eyes, slowly coming to terms that her final blow of suggesting Eunsook should wear some spandex she held out in front of the older, insisting to show off her meaty thighs and curvy figure, gaining a stammering blush from the older, isn’t Minjung’s winning move after all. Nope. Sometimes she forgets how fierce Eunsook can get during competitions she’s passionate about.

Eunsook peeks her head through the see-through martial with a shoulder-shrugging giggle, even runs a finger over the tiny panties with a smirk. “This would be sexy on you, Minjunggie..”

“You win,” Minjung says as she glances around at people watching, even a few curious males. “Put it away, hurry.”

Eunsook lowers the item to her side, gaze thoughtful. “I’m gonna buy it.”

“What?” Minjung steps closer, wanting to grab the hanger and throw everything with it away.

“Yep..” Eunsook has a near skip in her step as she leaves, shamelessly, to buy the lingerie she found. “For me, of course,” she lies through her teeth, taking her win with pride.

Minjung follows, head low, because she knows one way or another her unnie will get her in that outfit, because she’s a horrible pushover. Eunsook will coo at the younger’s flustered appearance and hands trying to hide see-through lingerie until Eunsook kisses her senseless, to the point of not caring what happens as long as unnie touches her.

Minjung groans at her loss of their dumb, silly game to out-embarrass the other in a public setting.


	90. mission accomplished (M)

2min; pwp

 

 

Taeyeon lets her head fall back over the uncomfortable chair she sits in, sigh loud and legs wiggling. Her insisting that Minjung it taking too long to study for exams in this stuffy, not to mention weirdly empty, library becomes more whiny. Maybe everyone but Choi Minjung has realized it’s time to throw the towel in and let fate take its course.

Taeyeon, for one, left her studies at least a week ago, sure she can make a passing grade. She rather party and dance then sit at a desk for hours. But then here she is still begging Minjung to hurry up and leave, go see a movie, maybe dance, something.

“Unnie… really come on..” Taeyeon tries again, eyes staring at an old, boring ceiling above her.

“Almost done,” Minjung says, nose still in a book.

“Liar,” Taeyeon grumbles, sliding further down her chair. It’s so mind numbingly quiet, the younger girl’s thoughts wander, and sadly remind her the lack of time she’s had with Minjung lately. A sly grin twitches at her lips, and she glances around, making sure the two really are nearly invisible at the corner table hidden by many bookshelves.

Taeyeon slides all the way off her chair and under the table, not even loud enough to alert the bookworm sitting across from her. The girl crawls until she’s close enough to spread Minjung’s legs, head leaned forward and mouth open, tongue licking across tight fabric of skinny jeans right between long legs.

Minjung yelps, writing hand scribbling over paper and face flushing. “Tae-Taeyeon-ah!” she tries to whisper, voice cracking with horror.

With a grin, Taeyeon keeps thighs apart that try to squeeze together again, tongue pressed harder until Minjung whimpers for her.

Finally finding some control again before she becomes a moaning mess, Minjung shoves her chair back, head lowered to stare a blushing face at the younger girl, who smiles knowingly up at her from between her legs still as if comfortable there.

“You done yet,” Taeyeon’s fingers drag up Minjung’s inner thighs, causing a shudder, “Unnie?”

Minjung’s hand lifts, ready to slap hard at the younger and her inappropriate teasing, but her hand slowly falls to the other’s head instead, gently rubbing through short hair, own head shaking.

“You’re really something..” Minjung says in a sigh, body shifting a bit in her chair with the obvious signs she’s worked up now thanks to someone’s mouth and dirty actions.

Taeyeon smiles wider with a giggle, head nodding proudly.

“Fine, let’s go,” Minjung mumbles while gathering her things to shove into a bag.

Mission accomplished.


	91. shopping

onho; fluff

 

 

“I don’t see it,” Minjung insists again, eyes on her shopping list rather than whatever her unnie is trying to point out. She had special plans to make Eunsook a fine dinner for two, if she doesn’t burn something, that is. So her mindset is on perfection right now, and not so much teasing.

“But he looks like you. Just as pretty,” Eunsook says again, head tilting at the promotional ad sitting helplessly in the shopping cart she pushes down isles. “Well, maybe dumb though? Boys usually look this dumb?” Eunsook’s eyes squint at the pretty male model trying to sell her something, and no thank you she doesn’t want it. Though, he’s a little cute for the fact that he looks like a male version of her Minjung.

“Huh?” Minjung finally gives Eunsook a glance as she drops another item in the cart.

“Nothing,” Eunsook waves a hand, dismissing her previous question.

Minjung sighs, giving in to look again at the picture, only to please Eunsook. She gives a long stare, nose wrinkling, shortly becoming a bit fascinated herself.

“See?” Eunsook leans forward, smile wide.

“Weird..” Minjung mumbles. She even takes a moment to get closer to the image, and for chuckles tries to copy the pose. The older woman laughs so hard she nearly runs the cart into Minjung.

“No no- wait, let me take a picture, please Minjunggie.” Eunsook pulls her cell from a pocket of her coat, quickly snapping a shot of cutie, in her opinion, Minjung miming a look-a-like model in a picture.

Minjung has her own giggle fit as she stands up, hand held at her mouth shyly.

Eunsook tilts the phone towards the younger, smiling eye twinkling with laughter. Minjung shakes her head, not having expected to meet her twin in a shopping market of all places.

“This is the best,” Eunsook giddily stares at her new favorite photo. Maybe she’ll even make it her phone wallpaper.


	92. makeup

minkey; fluff

 

 

Gwiboon bites glossy lips and reaches a hand to lightly slap at Minjung’s head, growing tired of the younger’s fussing. “Hold still.”

Big eyes blink, long lashes batting as if innocent of her movements in making Gwiboon’s job all the more difficult. “It’s uncomfortable.”

“Don’t be a baby, eh?”

Minjung pouts her own glossed lips, holding still. “Ah..”

Gwiboon slowly traces large eyes again, glancing down at blushed cheeks, also catching in time to stop Minjung from picking her lips. A childish habit not yet broken, much to the older’s annoyance because it would mess up her fine works.

“Do you really think I look good like this?” Minjung asks, hand absently wiggled as if stung from Gwiboon’s attack not to pick lips.

“Yes.”

Minjung’s voice falls slightly, “Pretty?”

“Yes,” came as an unthinking answer. It throws Gwiboon off a bit, even more so when the younger laughs to herself.

“Not funny..” Gwiboon sighs, finally putting the finishing touches on her work.

Minjung is now allowed to look at herself in the mirror, finding gentle features brushed with light makeup and dark hair bouncing around in big curls. She blinks her dark eyes, inspecting the eyeliner closer, then stands back, small smile growing. “I look like you now.”

“What-”

Gwiboon is cut off, chin gentling tugged forward by long fingers as a kiss that misses half her lips presses to her mouth. Minjung is quickly backing off, eyes wide and cheeks pinker than before, flustered like she made a mistake.

Gwiboon swipes at smudged lipgloss on the side of her cheek, nose wrinkled. “You and I,” she scoffs, hiding a blush, “Are nothing alike.”

“Hm..” Minjung nods, long arms lifting to run through bouncing curls that nearly swallow her small head, lips wide in another smile.

Gwiboon admires her work, or maybe just admires Choi Minjung.


	93. notice me (M)

2min; pwp

 

 

Taeyeon sighs, fingers picked as she watches her schoolmate, the pretty girl Choi Minjung socialize with students over a school play, one both girls have been casted in with minor roles. Taeyeon sits in a corner quietly, waiting for her call for rehearsals.

Taeyeon watches from afar, admiring the older girl, maybe even having developed a crush on her. She’s not sure if that’s what she should call it, but the fact that she dreams of kissing those rosy lips at night seems to be a telling sign.

The younger girl though is shy, not nearly as interesting or well-liked by the student body. So she sits and waits, hoping, maybe like her dreams, she can be close to Minjung too.

Taeyeon daydreams of the play, of her and Minjung as the leads, Taeyeon sweeping Minjung off her feet, even giving a deep kiss to the older girl, show that she has the guts really. They could be great together, if she just gets the time to prove it.

Taeyeon is shaken from her daydream at the sound of Minjung nearby asking about her missing script. The younger student is quick to her feet, dusting off her uniform and grabbing her crinkled paper to thrust it out at Minjung, nearly stammering.

“Here.. uh.. use mine.”

Minjung looks surprised, but a sweet smile is soon shining at Taeyeon, unnie even giving a small head bow of appreciation.

“Thank you.”

Taeyeon nodes, grinning widely, really hoping she looks more normal than she feels – by far.

Minjung wanders away at the sudden call from a friend ready to practice, and the younger’s smile falls, happiness gone. She understands though.

Still, Taeyeon whispers to herself, “Unnie.. notice me..”


	94. soaked (M)

jongho; fluff

 

 

Junghee pulls from the deep kiss, tongue trailing over swollen lips not her own as she leans back. She leaves Minjung laying breathless on the bed, smaller figure crawling down Minjung’s, fitting herself between spread legs she herself spreads wider with a few gentle shoves and groans of Minjung’s pretty voice.

Junghee pushes up the skirting of the cute dress she had gotten Minjung into earlier that day, hands lingering over the feel of soft, thin thighs. She titles back as Minjung voluntarily pulls her legs up the bed, bending them on either side of Junghee, giving the older more access. Junghee blinks, bites her mouth, then licks her wet lips. The younger is easy to work up, sometimes more than Junghee expects. She can’t hold back, just teasing a little, wanting a rise because what can she say, it turns her on.

 

“You’re panties are already soaked.” Junghee runs a finger between the younger’s spread legs, feeling the dampness of the fabric. “Minjung-ah~.”

Junghee must have gone a little too far, because Minjung’s reaction is to quickly slam her legs closed, clamping the older girl’s head between them in a death-like grip.

“Unnie!” comes a muffled shout from behind Minjung’s hands, voice cracking in sudden shyness.

Junghee slaps at Minjung’s long legs, begging for release, and getting it in a moment, breaths gasping. She sits up, finding Minjung redfaced and pouting at her, younger’s small chest not enough to hide her face even while trying to.

“Don’t be upset..” Junghee kisses gently over Minjung’s leg, stopping at the knee. The younger’s flustered state eases with bitten lips and fluttering lashes, groan nearly heard. “Unnie thinks it’s sexy..” Junghee grins, fingers latching at wet panties, slowly tugging them down over Minjung’s legs, then completely off. Junghee is allowed to spread the other’s legs again, soon dipping between them, mouth slowly opening.

Minjung’s hands clutch tightly at the sheets suddenly, head rolling to the side and mouth falling open in a whimper of delight as Junghee goes down on her, fluster over unnie’s teasing forgotten.


	95. taste like.. (M)

onho; pwp

 

 

“Unnie..” Minjung complains again, body wiggling over the hard floors.

Eunsook smiles and giggles with a shrug. For some reason, the older can’t help herself. Minjung can’t figure out why. Their bodies were fairly opposite so what there was to be so admired about the particular area of hers Eunsook kept teasing her about, who knows. It only cause the younger to grow flustered and even envious of the unnie’s perfect size.

Without shame, like someone who really can’t help themselves, the older ran her finger over Minjung’s bra again, purposely down the center. It worked too, getting a bitten back groan from the younger and the fabric of the bra showing a nipple now.

Minjung wiggles under Eunsook again, the older sitting on her waist and keeping the soccer jersey from her. She had a team meet soon and this fiddling around while trying to dress isn’t helping at all. At least her bottom half is ready for the meet, not that the same can be said about the top. “Unnie, can I put my shirt on now?”

Eunsook’s smile falls slightly as she speaks quietly, “I just want to…” She dips down, face now hidden by her long, perfect hair, “Taste the cherries.”

Minjung squeaks in a breath, eyes shutting tightly as Eunsook’s hot mouth presses to her small breast between the bra - the bra the older had bought for Minjung to get her into ‘cuter’ clothing. It’s red and white and has cute little ‘cherries’ all over it.

“Un-unnie.. I have to..” Minjung cringes, legs pressing together hard as warmth spreads between them. Eunsook’s tongue pokes out, brushing the tip of sensitive skin even through the fabric, making Minjung’s head fall back in an embarrassingly high sigh. 

Eunsook finally pulls back, head lifting and face unreadable for a moment. It’s quickly replaced that smile of hers, going all the way to her eyes that crinkle cutely. Minjung takes in a sharp breath, legs still wiggling and mind shyly wandering to that it might be like to have that mouth between them. She has t be flushing by now. Her face feels far too hot.

“These cherries are so cute, I just want to eat them up.” Eunsook coos with laughter, hands making grabby motions in the air between them and lips licked as if Minjung’s small breasts really could be delicious cherries somehow.

Minjung yelps as both her breasts are grabbed and squeezed in a playful manner. At this rate, she’ll never get to practice.

“Unnie…” Minjung drops her head, defeated by her clever unnie again.


	96. tacky

minkey; fluff

 

 

“What do you think?” Minjung asks with a wide, childish smile, grownup earrings dangling at an ear where she tests them out. She wiggles it a bit, giggling as the jewels of the large piece of jewelry shine in the store’s lighting, short hair pushed behind her shoulder. The earring size points out the fact that she has a small head, and it’s almost laughable.

“It looks…” Gwiboon grin, curls flicked away to show off recently bought earrings for herself - expensive, name brand ones. “Tacky.”

Minjung pouts, more so in an act then really upset, because she knows the older woman’s harsh tone doesn’t mean anything bad. It’s just how the older teases. Minjung returns the earrings to their case, long fingers sorting through some others at the jewelry table. She isn’t big on earrings, which caused her to be teased mercilessly. Really, she prefers bracelets and necklaces, but Gwiboon insisted the two look for earrings on their shopping trip.

Gwiboon finds a smaller pair of earrings, still shiny but not overpowering, something more fitting to the younger woman’s personality, she thinks. She grabs for Minjung’s attention, quickly holding them up to one ear while gentle scooping dark hair out of her way.

Minjung blinks big eyes, hardly any makeup on her sweet face like usually, bothering Gwiboon a bit with jealously the younger still looked so pretty without it. A sweet face that wouldn’t particularly make you stand out, but maybe that’s what Gwiboon, center of attention queen, likes about it.

“So? These good?”

“Other than the fact that we’re looking for cheap clip-ons, yes.” Gwiboon poked a bit at the fact the younger still wouldn’t pierce her ears, always giving excuses while still claiming it’s ‘not that she doesn’t want to’. Sure..

Instead of growing upset, Minjung’s big eyes crinkle into a smile, long lashes fluttering, a hand lifted to hide a short laugh. Gwiboon glances away, annoyed that even with all the make up and tricks, she can’t make her eyes as big.

“Get these ones,” Gwiboon drops the jewelry in Minjung’s hand, curls flicked over her shoulder again as she turns away, putting attention elsewhere. Before she can take a step though, long arms wrap around her from behind, tugging the shorter girl into a tight hug. Minjung’s chin rests on Gwiboon’s shoulder, voice showing a soft smile.

“Thank you, for helping me,” Minjung says, appreciating the help she gets on fashion, as well as so much more, and she hopes that part shows in her hug.

Gwiboon blushes behind all her makeup, eyes darting around. It takes her a moment to reply, voice a low grumble to hide her emotions. “You’re welcome.”


	97. ...is cute

onho; fluff

 

 

Minjung sat quietly on the cool grassy soccer field, watching Eunsook from afar as he kicked her ball between her outstretched legs. The older girl was talking to a few of Minjung’s classmates, smiling brightly and flicking her long hair off her shoulders. 

It made a sore and tired Minjung smile. But it always did. The older girl could somehow always make her smile. Minjung’s smile only grew wider when Eunsook laughed loud and adorable. 

Eunsook really was something. 

Minjung tried not to look too awkward while Eunsook looked over at her and called her name with a wave. Eunsook was soon running across the field, only tripping once she had reached a wide-eyed Minjung. 

“Uh.. Unnie?” Minjung tapped Eunsook’s head, a little worried. It took the older girl a moment to throw her head up with a huge smile declaring, “Unnie’s fine~.” with a laugh.

Eunnsok rested her chin on her hands and continued smiling up at Minjung. “I was thinking I’d bring my lunch by your class tomorrow.” She tilted her head, “Hmm?”

Minjung looked away, kicking her ball back and forth as her smile grew wide, and probably a little awkward. She tried biting it back, but it was no use. Minjung turned back to Eunsook, “Sure unnie.”

Eunsook sat up and gave Minjung’s shoulder a playful punch. “Ah.. Minjung is cute.” She laughed. 

Minjung watch Eunsook closely and thought what she couldn’t bring herself to say out loud. 

But you’re gorgeous, unnie.


	98. reverse (m)

onho; angst, non-con mention

 

 

“I don’t know what to do…”

“Help..”

 

 

Eunsook giggled, shoulders shrugged and hands reaching for smile as her younger friend went around the park's basketball court again, swearing to her he would land this shot finally - the shot he kept failing to manage and leaving Eunsook in embarrassing giggles every time.

Her friend, Minho, was only fifteen so this was not unusual to Eunsook. Minho was almost always smiling and goofing off, leaving Eunsook embarrassed or amused. It seemed to only become amplified with the undeniable crush she had on the younger now. It was embarrassing and she never wanted to admit to liking some ‘kid’, but it was there now, growing even. Mocking her in her older age. She swears to herself she didn't find him the least bit attractive when see met him at a softball game a few years back. No, he was just a loud, annoying kid who wouldn't stop talking to her for some reason. How they ended up friends, she's still not positive. 

Minho finally took his shot and only missed again. He fumed at his retreating ball, steps nearly an angry march towards it. Eunsook couldn’t hold back her laughter now. 

“Minho-ya,” Eunsook called, arms wrapping the nit sweater over her long dress to keep warm in cool weather. “Why don’t you try something…” she paused, looking thoughtful, “Easier.” Eunsook bit back the smile that came at the sudden pouty glare shot to her from Minho as he bent to pick up his ball.

“Noona, I won’t give up until I make the shot.” He prepared to try again, determination never ending.

Eunsook crouched on the cold ground, tired of standing. This was going to take awhile. She rested her chin on her hand and waited patiently for Minho to get it right because she knew he wouldn’t give up, like he had said. She smiled a little, because it was an endearing trait of his. How it became that instead of annoying, Eunsook wasn't sure.

She obviously needed to get a boyfriend – older boyfriend – soon to stop this silly crush thing.

Minho missed again, just barely, and Eunsook hid her smile at the younger's sulking. 

“I'll get it, noona..” Minho scoffed at his ball. “I will.”

She had do doubt he would, she just couldn't say when.

 

 

______________

 

 

Eunsook cringed as someone hyperly jumped on her shoulders from behind while she was walking home from school alone, his voice calling her too loudly. With his height, why he needed to pounce on the shorter of the world, Eunsook couldn't figure out.

“Noona! Noona! I get to go!” Minho circled around Eunsook as she had stopped walking, face excited and voice a high giggled laugh even though its deepening with his age these days. “I’m going with the team!” He hopped around, looking much younger than he was, school uniform a mess and backpack bouncing heavily on his back. “I really won!” His voice cracked again, though he didn't seem embarrassed this time. He was still too excited to mind it.

Eunsook was confused though. It took her a moment to understand his rambling. Minho had been selected to go away on a basketball trip he had entered months ago and that’s why he had been practicing like his life depended on it. Eunsook smiled and combed fingers through her long hair, then fixed the schoolbag she wore after Minho had messed it up. “Good. I’m happy for you~.”

“It’s so exciting!” Minho hopped around again like a child full of energy, voice cracking once more. He froze in a moment though, watching a schoolmate round the corner of the park and walk for them just a head of the two. The boy was quiet, and Eunsook could see it clear in the look he shot Minho. There was jealousy. The kid she knew from school - had passed him in the halls before and knew there was something between him and her friend, for whatever reason. Minho didn’t discuss it with her though.

“Sports still your girlfriend, Choi?” the boy jabbed at Minho with words and smiled bitterly, “Have a great time on your trip.”

Minho bowed a polite thank you and stared as the boy passed. Eunsook bit her lip at the scoff he directed at her. Back turned to her, Eunsook turned around and raised a threatening fist, glossy lips pressed angrily.

“Noona, no.” Minho jumped and wrapped her hand in his, sounding slightly panicked. “No no, don’t.”

The other teenager turned around, finding Eunsook’s failed threat. He winked with a smile before turning back and soon leaving their sight.

Minho pushed Eunsook’s hand down, smiling now. “Don’t pick fights with boys, huh?”

“That little brat..” Eunsook grumbled. She’s seventeen and still looked down on by little, teenage punks. She was still distracted by her anger when Minho pulled on her wrist, getting her to follow him. 

“I brought my basketball in my backpack, come watch me play~. I have to practice even harder now.” 

Eunsook noted then why the younger's backpack looked so stuffed. She smiled and laughed, following Minho into the park to the basketball court to watch him play for a bit before parting ways to get home for dinner. 

Her anger melted away watching him play with that passion of his, and when Minho had asked her to join him, she tried, even though feeling embarrassed by herself. He had smiled and encouraged her though and that was enough.

 

 

______________

 

 

“Noona, I need to sleep soon,” Minho said over the phone the first night of his trip away, “But I wanted to tell you that I'm having fun. I'm really glad I came. “ His tone dropped a bit, but he was still smiling, “I’m seeing a cousin too, he lives here. I haven’t seen him in a long time.. it’s nice.”

“So everyone is treating my dongsaeng warmly?” Eunsook smiled at herself, rolling over in bed with a muffled giggle. She pushed her slipped glasses back up her face, trying not to break them by rolling onto them.

“Noona..” Minho whined like an embarrassed child. He still answered, quietly, “Yes..” His voice picked up, “If not, I tell them I have a scary, fire-breathing noona back home that won't like what I tell her.”

“Does that really work?”

“No, so I tell them I have an older brother. That works..” Minho laughed, “Sometimes.”

“You're silly, Minho.” Eunsook blinked tired eyes and snuggled into her comfy bed further.

“Noona,” Minho's voice softened again, sounding sleepy, “Can you see the stars tonight too? They're pretty. Just like noona.” He laughed into the phone like he told a good joke.

“Yes, but here they're as handsome as Minho.” Eunsook laughed, poking back playfully. They were both clearly tired to joke in such a cheesy way. 

“I have to go to sleep now.” Minho's voice dropped again, “I'll call you later. Promise.”

“Goodnight.” Eunsook spoke up, “Minho-yah.. fighting!”

Minho giggled tiredly into the phone. “'Night noona..”

Eunsook hung up after Minho and dropped her cell beside her in bed as she curled up under her covers, glasses being pulled off so she could go to sleep. She relaxed, knowing Minho was having a good time while away.

 

 

______________

 

 

Eunsook picked at her uniform's skirt and made her way to the younger classes of her school to find Minho after his trip. He hadn’t called or talked to her since the first night he left, though he had promised he would call again. He had sounded excited and hyper as ever she recalled, but then all communication cut off after that late night phone call. She figured she’d just find him in school later, so she let it go. 

Eunsook looked through the classroom windows from the hallway, finding Minho at his usual desk. What was unusual was him sitting there in a zoned out glare, not talking or goofing around with classmates. Usually she would find him loud and moving around the room, even hear his deepening voice booming down the halls on her way. This was a strange sight to find.

She knocked on the windows from the hall, trying to get his attention. He eventually turned to her, expression blank and something deeper she couldn't quite grasps. She smiled wide and waved, like usual, waiting for him to get up and prance over to her in the halls. Minho watched a moment before turning back to stare at nothing again. Eunsook frowned, a little hurt by it. She left, assuming he was just tired from his trip. Eunsook would just talk to him later.

After school, Eunsook waved off her friends and classmates then followed behind Minho, who was still silent and dragging his feet. She waited several minutes, school grounds cleared, before asking, “Do you want to go play some basketball or something?” Eunsook forced a smile, even though Minho’s back was still to her. “How about some catch? I'll play~.”

His head shook slowly and he mumbled with a bitter tone, “I’m going home. Bye.”

Eunsook stopped her slow steps. She watched him leave, going an unusual way to get home. She sighed and dropped her head, long dark hair falling forward to cover her sad expression. Something was wrong with the younger, but she didn’t know what and he was obviously not open to her or offering an explanation.

Somehow, she thought they were closer than that. It's what she wanted to believe.

Memories of Minho withdrawing as a small boy before they grew close, Eunsook was reminded of them again now. Those days Minho would be quite and scurry home to company. It hadn’t happened in so long, Esunook had forgotten about it with Minho’s positive personality usually cutting through everything else.

Later that night, Eunsook texted Minho, telling him he could come to her with any problems, she would listen no matter what. She fell asleep before receiving a reply, fight to stay awake longer ending. 

 

“Noona..” a young boy asks Eunsook in a tiny voice, big eyes obviously distressed. “Can I stay with you.. forever? You’re so pretty,” he almost smiles now, “I wanna stay with noona..”

Eunsook laughs and kicks her legs from the swing she sits across the boy in. She’s clearly seventeen, but here, for whatever reason, she feels at easy and silly like a child. It’s safe here. The little boy beside her is familiar but for some reason she can’t quite place it. Either way, she’s smiling and offering up her gentle voice. “Don’t you want to go home?”

The child shakes his head, swinging growing slower.

“Why?” Eunsook still smiles, feet kicking to swing more.

“I’m scared..” the boy speaks with a emotional weight someone his age shouldn’t. His small hands reach for his knees, squeezing them tightly.

“Huh? Your big brother isn’t scary,” Eunsook assures. Why though? What does she know about this little kid? For some reason she just knows there’s an older brother to fight with, so why can’t she put a name or clear memory to the boy? 

The kid’s head drops further, swing barely moving now. Short hair couldn’t cover those distinct eyes of his, though they looked to the ground like they wanted to be hidden away. He whispers, “That’s not who I’m scared of..”

Eunsook stops her swing, standing now with concern. The feeling is suddenly overwhelming and far too familiar and she knows this little boy. This isn’t just a silly dream. This is a memory—

 

Eunsook rolled awake in bed to her alarm clock going off in a loud ringing. It was time to get up and ready for school. She rubbed her head, feeling a strong tug of deep emotion, sorrow even, but couldn’t place it to any dream. She remembered dreaming of being topless in her classroom, but that was a silly, embarrassing dream and the emotions didn’t match up. 

She shook it off and pulled glasses on to check her phone for a text from Minho. She was hopeful, but there were no messages. She sighed and stumbled from bed. She’ll just see him at school then.

Minho, he wasn’t at school that entire day either though.

 

 

______________

 

 

“Noooona~.”

Eunsook cringed as her shoulders were once again used for Minho to bounce himself off the ground. But that meant Minho was at school again and he was talking. She turned around to find Minho smiling and looking better than ever. 

“Minho-ya.” She smiled and gave a short laugh, honestly happy to see him again and himself looking as usual. Her arms wrapped her warm coat around her, smile never falling at the hyper boy.

“Noona, after school let’s do something together. I wanna take you out or something.” He nodded while looking childishly thoughtful, “Like a date or something. Hmm..”

Eunsook stiffened, heart skipping. Was this his way of asking her out? He seemed way too calm about it, if he were. Minho’s reaction to dating was never this calm, Eunsook knew from witnessing it herself in the past, the one girl she knew he date for only a month in a silly show of emotions. The memory was amusing. She smiled now and nodded, trying to remain collected. “Sure. Let’s do something.”

Minho clapped his hands together, looking pleased by her answer. Before Eunsook said anything more, Minho was running off to some passing friends, loud and bouncy with them as well. 

Eunsook was left horribly confused. Whatever had been wrong, Minho was okay again. 

Wasn’t he?

Eunsook spent most her class time going over the past few days. She was missing something, but couldn't put her finger on it.

 

 

______________

 

 

The date – if that’s what one would call it, was awkward and odd, Minho appearing like someone without sleep for days but hyped up on caffeine at the same time. Eunsook wanted to ignore that fact because Minho was treating this somehow like a real date, even hyped up - like he really did like her. She wanted to believe that. 

She needed to.

Eunsook sat again, taking a big gulp of her water after finishing another round of karaoke in the small room both had pulled their money together to rent for a couple hours. It was the end of the date, winding down time. Eunsook liked to sing, so this was fun and relaxing. She needed to calm her nervous after all. Minho even seemed to calm down, finally.

Minho tapped his foot on the floor, grinning wide. “Noona, you really do have the prettiest voice,” Minho sighed. He lazily scrolled through song lists in the little booklet he held. “Do you want to go again?”

Eunsook smiled and set her glass down. She flushed a little at the compliment. It just meant more since they were on a date.. of some sort. “I think I’ll rest a bit.”

“Me too,” Minho nodded and dropped the booklet beside him on the bench. There was silence between them, just the soft humming of some music still playing in the small room with them now. Eunsook picked and pulled at her school skirt, wondering what she should do next. Maybe just flat out ask Minho what’s wrong. Though happy again, this wasn’t her friend either. It was just as strange as seeing him withdrawn in his classroom the other day.

Eunsook turned to him, finally going to say something when lips pressed roughly to hers quick and sudden. Her eyes widened and heart stopped. In a sense, this is what she’s wanted for a long time now. She should just go with it, enjoy the moment. She pressed back into the kiss, tongue running over Minho’s lips, trying to get the younger to soften the kiss. It was rough and inexperienced on his side. It was cute though and Eunsook wanted to kiss him more. She pulled on Minho’s school vest, getting him closer.

The kissing grew pleasant, even while Eunsook kept trying to soften the rough, clumsy movements from Minho, but the whole thing became more aggressive on his end, like it was some sort of contest or game and not something they were both supposed to enjoy.

Once Eunsook was pushed back, Minho falling over her with a hand harshly grabbing at her breast between her top, Eunsook shouted and kicked, “Get off! Get off!”

For a second Eunsook was frightened he wouldn’t. It was there, him wanting to remain just were he was. Minho was tall, but lacked a true built at his age to keep her down for long, so Eunsook’s balled up fist slapped into Minho’s face and he was quickly pulling back, holding his nose while whining like a kid. 

Eunsook sat up quickly. She wanted to move way, but wouldn’t give into the fear. This was still Minho, even though something wasn't right with him. It’s her friend and she wouldn't run away. She stood her ground, shaky hands quickly pulling at her messy uniform to feel decent again. “Minho-ya!” her voice softened with a deep breath, “What’s.. wrong with you?”

Hand still holding his face, Minho looked back to her, big eyes wide and Eunsook saw the fear there, deep and intense, something she had never seen in the years she’s know Minho. Such fear couldn’t be hidden. Minho’s body slouched, all the stiff energy it had had during the day now gone. He was looking withdrawn again, like that day in class.

Minho blurted, “I’m not gay. I like girls,” out of nowhere, confusing Eunsook further. What does that have to do with anything?

“Did someone call you that?” Eunsook asked, fingers tucking long hair behind her ears. If it was that school brat, Eunsook swore she would beat his face in this time. “Everyone knows you like girls.”

Minho shook his head, still hiding behind his hand. Eunsook wondered if she had really hit him that hard. It hadn’t felt that way. “You don’t understand,” he whispered.

“Then tell me,” Eunsook pressed.

Minho looked away, body rigid again. Something was very wrong and he can’t even say it?

“Minho, did you get into a fight? You can tell me. Did you fight with someone?”

Minho shook his head.

Eunsook was lost now on what the problem could be. If it wasn’t a fight, then what? “Are you sick?” she asked, trying there instead.

Minho barely nodded, voice small, “Maybe.. I don’t know.” His hand finally dropped, but his eyes still looked to the floor. “Did.. did I hurt you?”

Eunsook looked down at herself. She appeared fine. He gave her a scare, but that’s about it. “No, I’m fine. I’m okay.”

“I’m sorry, noona.”

“Why?”

“I shouldn’t..” He spoke a little stronger now, “I shouldn’t have gone on that trip. It was stupid of me.”

“Are you sure you didn’t get in a fight?” Eunsook tried again. That must be what happened while he was away, teenage boys pushing each other around. It wasn’t uncommon.

Minho finally looked at her, big eyes still frightened and unreadable to Eunsook. “No. I.. I can’t say.”

“Why?”

“Because I have to pretend it isn’t real.” He smiled now. It was only forced and cracked, strength trying to take over but failing. “I can't tell anyone. It's a secret.” Minho said like some childish game suddenly, smile falling even though he fight it to stay.

Eunsook reached for Minho, hand touching his shoulder, expression horribly worried. “Minho-ya.” She squeezed his arm. “Tell me.”

“I can’t.” Minho shook his head, anger apparent now in his raising voice. “I can’t. It only happens to girls,” his eye moved quickly over Eunsook's body, “Girls like you.”

Eunsook pulled her hand away, eyes wide. Minho clamped a hand over his mouth, anger replaced with shook at himself all the sudden.

“I didn’t mean it..” Minho was quick to say,  “I don’t mean it like that.” 

Eunsook thought about the outburst, vague idea in her mind, but that couldn’t be right. That’s practically unheard of. It was crazy and she was too worried to be offended by Minho's words right now. Eunsook cautiously asked, “Did.. someone hurt you. Minho?”

Minho obviously didn’t want to answer, but he slumped, hands falling away from him and he nodded. 

The air seemed way too thin now. It’s hard to breathe. This wasn't a funny joke. It couldn’t be right, so Eunsook asked, “Like-” 

“Yes,” Minho cut her off, eyes looking at her sharply. There was no mistake, they were talking about the same thing.

Someone had hurt her friend, not in some silly kid's fistfight, but sexually. Somebody hurt him deeply.

This had to be a joke. A tasteless joke. “But-”

“I didn’t want to see him again.. Not after..” Minho bit his lips, stopping himself. His hands squeezed tightly at his knees, voice nearly whining childishly – like a self-coping mechanism.

“After?” Eunsook questioned, not sure what he was even referring to. “After what?”

Minho shook his head like a little boy, voice dropping again. “I don’t wanna talk about that.” His small voice cracked and eyes blinked quickly, rambling off to himself while hands squeezed his legs so tightly his knuckles were going white. “There was something wrong.. I was sick and..” he wiped his wet eyes, voice firm again, “I won’t talk about anymore.”

Without much thought, Eunsook pulled Minho into a tight hug, needing the contact to try and show she's there for him no matter what, especially if words won't work. He was stiff, and Eunsook thought he might push her away, but instead the younger melted into the touch, sniffles growing louder into her shoulder. “Minho..” That's why the younger appeared sexually hyperactive suddenly, like he just took notice in her, asked her out, kissed her even... He was hurting.

“What do I do.. I don’t know what to do.” Minho’s voice broke in a muffled sob. “What do I do, noona..”

Eunsook held Minho tighter, blinking threatening tears away. How could something like that happen to her young friend? It wasn’t right. It’s something she couldn’t just make better. “Noona..” Eunsook bit her lips, so badly wanting to tell him she would fix it. How could she possibly fix this? How could she make that promise? “Noona will..” Her voice broken and hot tears slid down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don't tell.. please don't tell anyone.” Minho shook in her arms, cries still muffled by her shoulder. 

Eunsook held onto Minho, because that’s all she knew to do.

Minho's voice was so small, Eunsook nearly missed it when he spoke again. “I didn't like it... He said I-- ..I swear I didn't like it, noona..”

She squeezed her eyes closed, face falling to Minho's shoulder and heart aching. “Minho-ya.. We should-”

“No..” Minho whined again in an unusually childish manner, “Our family can’t know.”

Eunsook’s wet eyes opened wide, voice falling in a sickened whisper, “Our.. family..?” 

 

“I don't know what to do...”

“I'm scared..”


	99. deal (M)

onho; angst, non-con, dark (based off some old rp in which 'onew' goes by 'wen')

 

 

 

Laying on his side, gripping messy sheets tightly and teeth biting them in pained whimpers, Minho’s long leg held in the air is shifted slightly as thick, wetness slowly pushes into him. His face screeches in discomfort and body tenses with twitches at very inch and he wants nothing more than to go anywhere but here. 

Home. He wants to go home where it’s safe, where he’s not laid out naked and exposed on some unfamiliar bed with goosebumps all along his thin, scrawny body. It hurts, it hurts so much and humiliates him more than he ever comprehended. 

Minho’s toes curl and short breaths gasp, grip on the sheets tightening and pleased groans filling his ears as the pushes grow deeper and tighter. He chokes on a sob and tears escape his eyes pressed tightly closed not wanting to see what is happening or what he’s undoubtedly become.

Minho voice cracks in a brave plea, “N-No more.”

The pushes continue, Minho’s head rolling over the bed in a louder cry. In a moment, Minho has the slightest hope as it pulls back slowly, a rush of relief running over him. He can go home and forget the crazy mistake he has made, his whole life full of them. He almost smiles, exhausted from only this much and ready to forget it ever happened, wash away the filth and disgust pulsing through his whole being. The relief doesn’t last, thickness pushing back and slightly deeper than before. Minho isn’t going home.

With each ‘no’ Minho cries it only presses further, splitting pain never ending. As uncomfortable and embarrassing as it was before, Minho wishes for the small teasing fingers back instead, because this is too much too soon. He had never seen another guy get up and hard and once he saw what the demon had between his legs, what he was clearly going to try and fit inside him, Minho nearly ran out of the room, deal off. Now he wishes he had run. This is too much, it hurts too much.

Minho tries to calm his erratic breathing and his foot against the bed digs into the sheets. As gross as the thought is, maybe if the demon hurries up and comes, Minho can leave. The thought somehow calms him a moment, just before the demon thrusts with a hard jerk, hips pressing hot against Minho’s skin with pushing in as far as he can. His eyes open wide, red and wet, and his voice only falls in a choked squeak as his body twitches and tensed up at the horrible pain. Still convulsing with pain, the demon pulls back out and pushes back in, grip on Minho’s raised leg tightening. 

The sounds of their bodies meeting in quick wet motions grows louder as the movements even out. Minho tries to block the noise out. But worse, the demon speaks to him; voice low and smooth and undeniably attractive to Minho, which only worsens his insecurities about himself. Minho only repeats no to whatever the demon says, refusing to listen to his words that dig too deep, finding who he really is.

Once Minho goes silent, pain numbs him enough that he can just stare blankly at a wall and pretending he’s not there, escape. He only moves with the rocks of another body pushing against his. He goes to a place where he’s not the pathetic Choi Minho, only seventeen and screwed over in more ways than one.

The grip on Minho’s leg tightens before the demon pulls out and throws his leg aside, forcing Minho onto his back instead. A strong grip yanks Minho’s hips up onto the demon’s lap, leaving half of his body off the bed now.  Minho tries to keep far away where he’s escaped to even in the new more exposed an personal position, but as the demon leans forward with fingers rubbing against wetness between his legs, Minho’s breath picks up, fear of being penetrated again.

The fingers soon touch Minho’s face, running red down his cheek then over his chapped lips. It’s his own blood from an unspeakable cause. 

“Reminds me of a virgin sacrifice to keep everyone else safe from destruction.” Wen speaks while spreading blood on Minho’s face like some sort of painting.  He grins, eyes crinkling into a smile that was anything but comforting. “Throw away a life to protect others when evil will only come back for more, never stopping.” 

The demon lowers himself to press a kiss to Minho’s red lips, before speaking in a whisper. “Or are you here be cause you want to be..”

Minho’s eyes scrunch with burning tears he refuses to let fall. He wants to shake his head, no. He doesn’t want to be here. It hurts and it’s humiliating and he’s only here because he has to be brave and protect what he cares about most.  He’s never had a desire to know what it might be like to feel the demon’s warm hands touching him, or press against his firm body, or taste a kiss another kiss. 

Wen’s hips roll a little gentler, wet kisses to Minho’s cheek with a breathy sigh, making this moment look nearly tender. “Did you want to give your virginity to me? Hm? You’ve always reeked of an inexperienced virgin. Your lies made me smile though. Such fun.” 

A hand brushing between his legs, wrapping around him in a hard tug causing Minho’s mouth to fall open in the sob he tried to hide, allowing the demon in. He only tastes blood, and he tries to focus on that instead of the hand around him trying to make him hard again. The taste of blood and burning pain of being split in half keeps Minho’s attention.

“Hunter friends never showed any interest in you, did they. No one ever wanted to touch you. Did you dream about those women who will never give you a chance?” Th demon squeezes Minho in his tugging grip, voice still teasing him with facts he shouldn’t know. “Touched yourself to thoughts of them wanting you.”

Minho doesn’t deny it. He wants to roll over and die, Wen’s words cutting deeper and deeper. His walls couldn’t be prepared for such verbal abuse. Old families he stayed with flash by his mind, scars reopening from their verbal attacks on him. Worse, the hunters he stays with, the pretty women that really won’t touch him, they laugh and mock him now. Minho shakes with anger, rage at them; being here to protect them and that’s the kind of thanks he always gets from them. None of them ever wanted him, never like how he wanted them. He’s here, wasting that moment, first time, on a demon possessing a man’s body. 

It was supposed to have been a girl, but much like everything in his life, he doesn’t go how he wants it too. He feels another burst of rage at the females along their hunting team. He wants to blame them for this. He wants to so sadly. Blame anyone but himself.

Wen licks his lips with a knowing smile, leaving Minho in his own mind.

Long kisses go down his neck and another hand smears more blood over Minho’s warm body. When the demon sits up slightly, eyes still smiling like a gentle human’s, Minho suddenly remembers that that body is not his own. While this happens there’s a person trapped inside there unable to control any part of what’s happening. Minho remembers the helpless, suffocating feeling of losing control of his own body again, lost to another demon and meeting this one two personally. 

He feels worse, awful, horrible - no better than Wen hurting him when the person inside that body still has less control in this situation than he himself. Minho’s letting this happen, isn’t he? He’s as bad as everyone has ever said he was. What is he even trying to protect anymore? He’s not good enough for it. It will leave like everything else.

They always leave.

Minho whispers, blinking wet eyes, “Sorry, I’m sorry..” A hand bravely reaches to caress the demon’s soft face as his eyes look hard, searching for the person beyond Wen. Minho remembers the young man he barely knows. He remembers Jinki. 

He really is a monster just like Wen.

The demon looks taken aback a moment, smiling eyes widening. He leaves Minho’s touch to quickly lean over and press a kiss to Minho’s shoulder, and Minho nearly smiles, wondering vaguely if this is what lovers do or feel like together. It feels good, like earlier before the demon told him to remove his clothes. A warm kiss feels nice, and he presses up into the hot body, arching off the bed slightly.

Teeth sink into Minho’s skin and he screams, heels digging into the bed behind the demon.

Minho twitches in pain as Wen whispers beside his ear, “You think he doesn’t want this too? I’m inside him, I know what he likes and what he wants. He’s throbbing with need right now, shouting I push back into you and have mercy on him. Should I?” Wen licks up the read bite marks left on Minho that leaves the young boy branded by a demon. “Should I, Minho?”

Hardness presses to Minho’s sore backside again and he shakes his head, not wanting anymore. 

The demon rubs against Minho’s tensed body and clenched muscle, thick and threatening. “The things Jinki would love to do to you, so dirty. Humans are vile creatures, huh? You would know about that, wanting to screw your own flesh and blood, right?”

Minho reflexively tries to deny it, like he always does. It’s not true, he would never lust over his own brother. He wouldn’t attach feelings to family like that. You can’t fall in love with family, not like that. Not dirty and wrong like that. Never. “No, that’s not-”

Minho’s voice cuts off in a gasp as the demon forcefully pushes back in, inch by inch painful all over again. Wen kisses up Minho’s inner thigh, voice a sly smile. “You can’t hide anything from me. I see through you, I know what you try to hide and deny about yourself.”

Minho grasps for the tangled sheets again, lips bitten and bloodied face twisted in pain, pain that runs deeper than the physical harm to his body. Wen’s head falls back as he pushes to in the hilt, then slowly pulls out and back in again, voice a pleased groan.

“You want to know what Jinki really thinks?” Wen says as he rolls his head back, smiling eyes meeting Minho’s behind lengthy brown hair, his thrusts now an even motion. “He loves how tight you feel around him, he wants me to move faster, make you scream and cry.”

With a hard thrust Minho whimpers, hands reaching to hide his face in shame, embarrassed he ever tried to reach out to Jinki in the first place and now feeling violated by more than one person. 

“I’m nice guy though. I want you to enjoy it too. Remember how it feels, that no matter how hard you try you’ll never find it as good with anyone but me.” The demon’s hand wraps around Minho again, not allowing Minho to stay soft. Betrayal of Minho’s own body is next. He keeps his hands over his eyes, not wanting to see his body turn against him.

In a minute, the demon pulls Minho off himself to yank Minho’s hips high and take him into his mouth, sucking and licking. His hands finally fall away, head rolling on the bed and lidded eyes shamefully peeking to find himself being suck off for the first time by anyone. It feels good, even makes him forget some of the pain his body is in, and he hates that. Minho only hates himself more with each wet movement of Wen’s mouth and pleased sound sleeping from his parted lips. 

The demon laps his tongue and speaks again, “How many times have you cum to the thought of your brother doing this instead? If I told him, how do you think he would take it, hmm..”

Wen’s mouth goes back to work and Minho’s legs kick in denial at such dark truths, voice shouting “Never!”

The demon’s mouth takes Minho further than ever, barely brushing to back of Wen’s throat, causing Minho to thrash his head and voice fall to the sound of someone enjoying themselves. Wen pulls back with a loud, slurping suck. “You’re such a little liar. Do you even think this is enough to please someone like him?” The demon laughs and licks, voicing Minho isn’t anything special and less than able to pleasure anyone.

Minho screams as loud as he can, eyes squeezed closed, trying to make noise over Wen’s voice. He doesn’t want to hear it, he doesn’t want a filthy demon talking dirty about his hyung like he knows anything about him. His brother is not like him, so he should stay out of it. He’s here to protect him from the likes of Wen, not hear his brother’s name dragged in the mud.

Once Minho screams himself breathless, Wen chuckles in the quite room and drops Minho’s hips back to his lap. “You’re really something, little human.” The demon says as he leans over Minho again, pushing back in with slow rolls of his hips and mouth pressing a kiss to Minho’s dry lips. 

Minho attempts to kiss back, hoping it will stop the demon from speaking anymore, wanting anything but that. Wen’s voice groans and his movements grow faster and less smooth. With a head roll to Minho’s shoulder, the demon finishes with a loud grunt and buck of his hips.

The feeling of being filled with another’s cum, even feeling it dribbling out as the demon pulls away, leaves Minho shuddering in horror.

Wen moves on his knees over the bed, hand harshly gripping at Minho in yanks and pulls until he’s on his chest and knees, legs spread and wet backside far too exposed. A hand jerks Minho off again, and he tries his best to hold back, not wanting to be defaced. 

“No.. no I don’t wanna cum,” Minho mindlessly confesses as it grows more intense and harder to fight. He protests fingers slipping inside him again, working slowly and matching the hand’s softer movements, but the demon won’t stop. Minho claws at the bed, head curling to hide in his shoulder because it feels good this way, really good. The thought of not wanting it to end flashes by before he comes harder than ever with a cry and trembling body. 

With a moment to breath and mind come back to his senses, face flushed and body a slight afterglow, Minho feels embarrassed and horrible ashamed. His fight to not find any pleasure in what was happening failed. He failed just like everything else in his life.

Minho’s muscles clench when a tongue pokes at him from behind, licking up cum and blood that has leaked out and dribbled down his thighs. The demon spits him wet again, tongue poking inside with his hand forcibly stretching Minho apart, preventing Minho’s silent protest. He bites a fist, not wanting to get a sound out of him from the demon touching and playing with an embarrassingly sweet spot of his body, turning him on without wanting it. Toes curl and hands tear at bedding, mind focusing on the sore of his body instead, in hope.

Once Minho’s dropped to the bed, allowing him to lay there by himself in hard breaths, he opens his eyes, exhausted arm reaching out for his clothes he can’t touch unless he crawls from the messy bed. His bloodied face looks on in hope; he can leave now. He paid what was due in exchange for protection of the others from Wen’s harmful, twisted games.

He wiggles a little towards the edge of the bed, really trying to get up and dressed. He needs to get home. He needs to figure out how to hide his condition when he gets home, he needs to figure out how to even walk again. He has so much to do and so little thought process to manage it all. He just needs to move and get off the bed at this point. He wiggles a little closer to the edge. 

Minho’s hair is soon pulled, yanking his head back in hard pulls until his scrawny body moves on its own to stop the hurting, backing up to his knees with Wen still knelt behind him. Minho chokes on pained breaths, eyes wide and hands reaching to try and stop the horrible hold on his hair tugging him backwards. 

Wen whispers near Minho’s ear, “Should I show you want Jinki wants next?” Minho’s hair is released, barely letting him fall forward while a grip on his hips guides him back, forcing him down on hard wet thickness again. It horribly hurts and his body aches of sensitivity after a hard orgasm, let alone the abuse of earlier. 

Minho tiredly begs, “No more, no more please.” His cries are only muffled into the bed as the demon shoves him down on his chest and knees, hips bucking faster with sharpening pain. A little more blood runs down Minho’s stained tights. Nails claw red marks down his back and around is stomach with each hard thrust. 

Exhausted and in more pain than ever, Minho shamelessly cries loudly, sobs and chokes as loud as wet bodies slapping together, breaking a promise he swore to himself before even stepping foot into Wen’s home – don’t cry, don’t let anyone see you cry.

“Wen.. W-Wen..” Minho voice jerks with the rough movements of his skinny body, dropping the demon’s name in hopes it will help. Hot tears fall from his scrunched eyes, wetting the sheet his face is shoved to. “Please.. stop.”

“But we’ve only just begun.”

“Please, please… Wen..Wen-”

Minho is pulled up and backwards, arm around his small waist and another hand around his neck unable to take in enough air. He’s kept on his knees while the demon thrusts up into him, voice loud beside his ear. In a moment, Minho breathes again as the movements slow to a near stop. Hand still on his neck and arm still around his middle, Wen says, “Move.”

Minho tries to crawl and claw himself away with a struggling voice, moving quickly as a sudden burst of energy hits him in the hope of being done. The pressure on his neck tightens and Wen sounds less amused, “Not like that, here.” The demon demonstrates with a hard thrust upwards. Minho chokes on a squeak, frozen. He hesitates before trying to rock back barely, sniveling at the humiliation, making it appear like he wants it.

Wen starts meeting Minho’s moving hips halfway, keeping it deep and painful. His tongue runs up Minho’s neck from behind, and teeth nibble at his ear. “You’ll like this, all you’ll think about is finding me, riding me until you’re full of cum and can’t move. You won’t forget me, Minho no matter how hard you try.” The demon slows his hips again, letting Minho take him instead with timid thrusts of his hips back to meet the body behind him. Minho feels the smile pressed to his hot skin and his hands reach up to cling to the demon’s wrists still holding him up in place. Tears still run from his eyes as his voice whines loudly between parted lips. ‘Help me’ is on the tip off his tongue, but there’s no one around to hear his plea.

He had only wanted to protect his brother, everyone, his new family. He’s only fallen deeper than ever.

Minho never was as strong as he pretended to be.

“Hyung..” Minho keeps moving, voice straining on a cry and mind trying to escape again. “Hyung.. help me..” He calls for his big brother, only hope he has left, though in reality he would never want his brother to find him like this.

The demon’s hand runs up to Minho’s chin, fingers pushing between his parted lips, making it hard to speak but easy to hear is pathetic voice strangled in cries. The hand around his waist moves down between his legs, making sure Minho’s body betrays him again, and this time, hand moving on him with his own thrusts back to meet the demon, it almost feels nice and this time he focuses on the pleasure instead of the pain.

He’s hit rock bottom. There’s no where else to go, is there? His call for his brother ended the same as it often did, Minseok not there to help him, just like those lonely nights in all those foster homes he wasn’t welcomed in. Minho hates it, he hates it so much, still feeling abandoned by the only person he has left, leaving him at homes Minho never spoke of the cruelty of the things they’d done to him, ashamed and believing he deserved it, that’s why his brother always left again during a short visit to moved families.

Is this another step in something he deserves? It’s happening cause he’s bad, because he loves too much someone he shouldn’t, that way isn’t acceptable. It’s frowned upon and he deserves to be left alone for it.

Minho is left to deal with the hurt by himself. No one will save him from this. 

There’s nowhere to go.

Minho’s hands hesitantly reach back to grip Wen’s thighs, prompting their bodies to meet halfway again, the demon taking Minho harder once more, and that pleasure Minho focuses on grows, taking him away from everything, if only for a little while. Fingers shift over his hot body, running over his chest with a soft brush then a rough pinch, and Minho shouts that sound more like a moan as fingers are still in his mouth, causing salvia to run down his chin. Nipples sore but in a way that’s much too pleasant. 

Minho’s head spins and eyes roll back when he’s suddenly pushed and pulled, repositioned on Wen’s lap face to face, Minho’s hands holding tightly to the demon’s shoulders as his narrow hips are helped to bounce in his lap. Bloodied face leans closer to the demon and his mouth presses to Wen’s in a sloppy, inexperienced kiss, body promising an even more pleasant orgasm if he’ll just relax and let go. 

And with that, maybe he can escape, maybe escape so far away he’ll never have to face anyone after the awful acts he’s committed this day. 

Minho had wanted to go home, but home, that’s too good of a place for him anymore.

Minho’s protests and cries for help end, eyes drying.

He bites and pulls at the demon’s lip, taking in the groans of Wen’s voice acceptingly this time, wanting to hear him, letting himself find the voice attractive instead of hiding the insecure thought.

A pleasant shiver runs through him once Wen comes and pulses thick and hard inside him. He smiles, eyes lidded and lips bitten, shamelessly savoring the new sensation this time. A hand tilts his chin, leaving him making blurry eye contact with Wen. The demon as a near look of confusion, but it’s quickly replaced with that human smile again – a cute smile. He licks his lips, still moving in the demon’s lap but unaware no one is making him move now but himself. 

Minho isn’t satisfied though. He still hasn’t reached that promised escape. He rocks against Wen, begging in a cracking voice “More.. more.. please more..” sure he can trick the demon into helping him escape now, mind fuzzy and positive he’s somehow doing the right thing. Just a little more, please. He licks at the fingers still holding his chin, hands scraping down the warm chest he’s nearly pressed to. He tries to look for Jinki inside smiling eyes, pleading to him to get the job done - the demon said he wanted him, but his vision is too blurry and out of focus, exhausted. Minho whines, “More, both of you.. more,” I don’t want to be here anymore.

He can’t go home, but he can still escape Wen. 

He wiggles and barely bounces his hips, desperate and unaware he’s already becoming what the demon said he would. Maybe the demon knows Minho better than he knows himself. Minho can’t be certain about anything anymore.

The gentle stroke of a hand runs through Minho’s hair, brushing strands away stuck to his face with sweat and softly rubbing him like a good little pet. When nothing still happens, Minho reaches to touch himself instead, but it’s short lived as Wen pulls his hands away, not allowing it. He tsks at Minho, head shaking.

“I thought you didn’t want to cum.”

Minho’s eyes widen as his escape plan slips away, demon throwing what he said earlier back in his face. The demon wouldn’t be played so easily. Discomfort of the situation sets in again and the pain floods back, Minho’s once relaxed face scrunching up as visual evidence. He sits back with a cringe, wanting to put distance between them.

“It.. it hurts,”  Minho confesses in a near whisper, eyes falling away and mind too broken to care if he looks weak now. He chews at swollen lips.

The demon tilts his head, brows furrowing with the look of human concern. In a moment, he pushes Minho back, dropping him to the bed as he pulls out. Minho rolls onto his side, curling up and shifting his legs in discomfort, cum and small dribbles of blood running out of him and down his thighs to the sheets below in small stains and release still ungained, causing even more discomfort to him. Now might be a good time to shrivel up and die. Minho’s not protesting that thought.

Wen crawls over Minho, lips pressed and eyes narrow. He tugs at Minho’s shoulder until he’s rolled onto his back again, pink eyes staring without focus and red dried to his face chipping away.  A soft kiss is pressed to Minho’s lips, then his chin and down his neck and stopping at his sore chest to flick a hot tongue and suck hard enough he can’t keep his voice in. They’re warm and gentle this time, a distraction from horrors of the day. 

Kisses are nice, Minho has already decided. His hands reach for Wen’s head as his mouth trails down his long body in kisses, eyes closed and lips parted to voice his pleasure at having just a moment of something nice, something tender, something that doesn’t have to hurt him. He twitches and moans louder than meant to as soft lips and a hot tongue find pleasure spots over his body he never knew existed. He wants to shout more whenever the mouth leaves one of those spots, not wanting it to end so quickly. Instead he bites his lip with a loud groan, trying to be stronger than that.

As Wen’s mouth licks and kisses over Minho’s hips, he subconsciously pushes on the head he still clings to, wanting it between his legs again, because that had been a new and undeniably pleasant sensation, more than he ever imagined it to be. Minho’s head rolls and voice grows louder as teeth nibble at his warm skin over bony hips. His thin legs jerk and toes dig into the sheets, need for a touch beginning to be too much.

A tongue teases before the wet mouth finally takes him again, and Minho’s head curls into his shoulder, eyes watching again and he licks his lips then bites them, fingers touching more gently through the soft hair  of the demon’s head, or rather Jinki’s. It’s soft and makes him nearly forget the demon making the body his home. Minho likes it, he likes this much. He wants it to stay like this, hips slightly jerking back and forth towards Wen’s tight mouth. It’s good.

Human eyes look up at him as the demon’s head bobs and tightens around him, and before Minho comes, the brown eyes blink, reopening to its hard, demonic color and Minho can’t have a real reaction to it, another intense climax hitting, leaving him jerking up with a burst of energy and falling back to the bed to his side, clawing at sheets with heavy breathes and a hoarse voice. 

Wen crawls out from between Minho’s legs, Minho left a shuddering, exhausted mess. Sleep, Minho wants sleep. Sleep forever. His eyes open slightly, finding himself still on that bed, still in that room, still with the demon. 

The escape he longed for didn’t last.

Minho’s eyes close again, disappointed.

When a hand grips tightly at his hair, yanking his head back up off the bed, Minho’s mouth falls open in cracked voice but his eyes remain closed and body too tired to move. It’s only a hard kiss pressed to his mouth, but with it deepening an unwelcome fluid slips into his mouth, making Minho cringe and whine at it. The demon forces Minho to eat his own cum, making him sallow it down with a choking gulp before pulling away to lick slowly at Minho’s swollen lips and rub his bare arm in a manner that would be comforting if it were someone else. The bed dips and Minho feels himself left in a pile of unresponsive limbs, taste in his mouth a sickly reminder.

It seems some time passes, though he can’t be sure how much, but enough to leave Minho nearly asleep. He certainly wasn’t expecting to be pulled off the bed and carried away to another room. He finds himself barely standing up in a shower with the demon, body tensing at water suddenly spraying over them both. It’s warm, relaxing Minho’s muscles and he clings to Wen’s shorter figure, afraid of crashing to the slippery floor, too worn out to stand on his own. 

He’s left groggy and confused, mind cloudy and pain still pulsing through him as a demon washes his hair without a word, gently scrubbing it with a scented shampoo that feels weirdly comforting. With his eyes closed, it reminds Minho a bit of his hyung taking care of him. It’s a nice, relieving feeling until shame of where he is and what he’s done creeps over him again. Minho tries to forget. He can’t go home now. If any of them knew, they wouldn’t want him around – their leader would have the best excuse to rid them all of Minho’s meaningless presence. 

Hair and body washed with an unexpected gentleness, Minho finally peeks is eyes open again, barely finding Wen stepping aside now, removing Minho’s grip on him. He stumbles forward before an unseeing force slams him against the nearest shower wall face first. Minho shouts and attempts to use any strength he still has to jerk away from the wall, but the unseeable hold keeps him stuck, unable to budge. How Minho forgot about this power the demon had, he’s not sure, but it’s as unpleasant as ever being pinned to a wall without control.

Rough hands grab at Minho’s bottom, spreading him open to slowly press a mouth to him, sucking out the left behind mess the demon left. Minho’s eyes widen and he gasps, frightened. “Don’t.. d-don’t.”

A thumb runs over his sore muscle in a soft massage, before the demon’s tongue licks him again. Everything is much gentler this time and Minho’s eyes squeeze closed and teeth bite hard at his lips, trying not to react. 

It won’t stop though. It only grows more intense and Minho still can’t move his body from the wall to stop it. Warm water runs down his body, mixing with the gentle massaging fingers and hot tongue. Minho’s low voice grows higher with escaped whimpers. 

It feels like too long before the demon pulls back, but hearing his voice again is much too soon. “You’re getting hard just from being eaten out?” A smile presses to Minho’s thigh. “You still surprise me sometimes.”

The thumb presses to Minho again, making him gasp in some girly cry over Wen’s voice. “You really are sensitive, huh?” It’s said like a cruel, knowing joke, leaving Minho more horrified with himself.

Minho tries to pull away again without managing to wiggle a finger. As Wen stands behind him, his body brushes wet against his back and the dreaded thickness rubs against Minho, promising even more sex. Hot kisses press to his wet back and a hand combs through his soaked hair, brushing it all away from his face, exposing it wet, clean and scared. 

A finger presses roughly down his back, leaving a bright red scratch, matching all the other reddened marks covering his body from the demon’s actions earlier, before pushing in to him. Once another pushes in within a moment, Minho’s eyes open wide and he breathes heavy through parted lips. He glances back, trying to find Wen, who presses up against him, head tilting to kiss Minho’s chin. His expressions can’t be hidden by his hair or bed sheets now, leaving Minho even more venerable. The fingers inside him move slow and thoughtful, assuring Minho would get hard and needy even if he tries to fight it off.

Minho’s too tired to fight though. His body relaxes, helping to easy the pain he’s still in. His eyes roll, lids nearly closing and voice loud whines. Still fingering Minho, Wen speaks over the white noise of the shower between kisses to his shoulders. “Beautiful..”

It’s not long before Wen is hard and pulsing with each thrust inside him again, much more slicked up and slippery, making his actions less painful than before even with the sting of it spreading to sores left from earlier. This time felt more careful and maybe even caring, or Minho subconsciously uses that as a coping mechanism. Teeth sink into this wet skin over the red mark left earlier on his shoulder, brightening it further and leaving Minho cringing. It is sure to be one of the longest lasting marks on his claimed body

Even once being released from the invincible hold, Minho stays pressed to the wall, wet fingers slipping and clawing, body jerking and trembling against it, and really it’s not so bad anymore. Maybe instead of fixating on just pain or just pleasure, he could have both and that would be okay – amazing even. How could he complain if he continued to have those orgasms that were better than he ever got off of touching himself.

Maybe he could get used to it, like the demon said. It could feel good, if he’d let it.

Because really, he’s no better than Wen – a demon he tried to stand above on some righteous level as a human being.

The demon’s wet hands fall over Minho’s still pressed against the wall, fingers curling around his in a loose, pinning hold, hot body practically melting into Minho’s from behind with each roll of his hips, making them one in the same.

Minho calls the demon’s name in a mumbled chant, “Wen.. Wen..” each movement becoming more pleasurable and intense than the last. The memory that no matter what Wen is, he wants someone like Minho, comes back and Minho might not mind who he’s with if they really do want him, truly want him like no one ever has. Minho’s parted lips curl, finding a smile in such a moment as this.

There really was never escaping Wen or his wicked games. Never.

This time, Minho comes before Wen who still trusts inside him with a hand moving on Minho between his legs. The demon kisses a smile to Minho’s back, keeping him upright so he can finish even though Minho’s begins zoning out again, so tired.

He drifts slightly, body slapping against the wet wall as nightmares run through his mind, and for some reason Wen is there beside him with an interested smile as foster families from the past yell at him, call him useless, a freak, tell him no one will ever come back for him, not even his own brother. Wen takes Minho’s hand, wordlessly pulling him away from all the criticizing voices that leave Minho feeling much smaller than he is.

Why would a demon help someone like him though?

In his dreams, Minho tries uselessly to wipe blood from his body, not sure whose it is, but he knows it’s familiar. It’s something he’s come from, a very real part of him.

Wen doesn’t comment on it. He’s silent, something without a voice in the darkness around them.

That blood though, it won’t leave him. It sinks under his skin, burning and whispering in hisses he can’t make out. 

Minho falls to his hands and knees, screaming in pain and agony but without understanding why.

 

\----

 

Minho’s not sure how long he slept, but a hand urges him awake, turning his curled up body to its back, fingers slapping at his cheek annoyingly. Minho doesn’t want to wake though. Waking only means falling back into pain and shame of where he still is – what he’s still with. 

Minho’s eyes barely open, still exhausted and heart sinking that it really wasn’t just a horrible nightmare. He finds himself on the bed he had been dragged back to after the cleansing shower that only turned into more sex, dropped wet and naked on the bed, sore body covered with a blanket. He vaguely remembers cold, slimy fingers touching him in gentle rubs, leaving him tensed up at first, afraid fingers were going to push inside him again, but they never did, and he relaxed as it felt better, reliving, good even, hips rocking back a few times against the fingers, hands clinging to sheets and sleepy voice a long moan. It was relaxing enough and diminishing a lot of the pain to allow him loss of consciousness, not sure what happened after. 

The memory of the last sexual act returns in flashes to Minho’s groggy mind, remembering he liked it more – enjoyed it. Minho shivers with disgust and shame, finding that person not himself. His fingers brush over dry lips, horrified by the sound of his voice calling the demon’s name in such an intimate manner replaying through his mind. He certainly hadn’t meant it, something that sounded less than a plea to leave him alone. It had only been jumbled nonsense. 

A shirt is thrown to Minho, so he pushes himself up with a cringe, glancing around as Wen tells him to dress and steps back out of the room before Minho can speak, not that he wanted to. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he looks around for his clothes, but the room seems to have been tidied up, leaving the only cloths the oversized t-shirt he holds up. Wobbling feet barely keep Minho standing as he pulls the shirt on, finding it hardly covering his thighs, just long enough to cover his sore backside and front at least. His eyes fall to find red marks covering his thighs. He pulls the shirt lower, trying to ignore them and the memories they bring.

With a little bit of courage, Minho stumbles to the door, peeking out a bit to find the demon. He has a new pain growing, hunger pain. He’s so hungry he wants to eat and sleep for maybe a whole week, if it’s possible. Stomach clutched, Minho ventures out, looking for the small kitchen he had spotted on his way in hours before. 

Passing by the bathroom, Minho stops there first, peeking his head in to make sure no one else is around. He quietly steps in, whole body shuddering as his eyes fall on the shower. It appears mostly dry, so Minho had to have been asleep for several hours. Funny he doesn’t feel really rested at all for the amount of sleep he got. 

Finding the toilet, Minho helps himself to it, stepping in front of it with awkward feet. He only has to yank his shirt out of the way slightly, still too exposed without at least underwear. What the demon did with his clothes, Minho’s not sure. They definitely aren’t in the bathroom anymore. Glancing behind him as he relieves himself, not wanting the demon to pop in now of all times. His eyes close a moment, finding true relaxation at doing something so normal in a situation that’s still anything but. His wobbly legs still give him trouble in holding him up, but he manages without falling over.

Minho cringes at the loudness of the flush and hurries over to the sink to wash his hands, though he’s not sure why when he should just shove his dirty hands into Wen’s stupid mouth – but then again the demon would probably like that too much and had already done far more dirty and humiliating things to his own body, so his hands are scrubbed clean, at least for some normalcy, before he looks around the bathroom a little more in hopes to find.. something. Anything that could help him out of his current situation. 

The mirror catches his attention though, finding himself with messy bed hair that dried awkwardly in his sleep and his neck and collarbones covered in more of those red marks. His hand pulls the shirt slightly, finding the darkest mark of all on his shoulder in little teeth imprints – a mark that will take much longer to heal. Minho frowns and quickly covers it again, disgusted in too many ways. He takes his mind off it, looking through more of Wen’s stuff.

Having slept and feeling a little better, Minho is longing for home more than he thought he would, and even if he still can’t go home, he wants to get out of here and go anywhere else. Maybe find another shower to scrub himself so clean he turns bright pink. The memories won’t wash away that easily though, or the realizations he didn’t hate all of it.

Minho ends up staring at his messy reflection again, eyes narrowing in anger, mad at everything. This wasn’t supposed to be his first time, as childish as the thought is, especially now of all times. It still isn’t fair. He can’t be the cool tough guy who can brag to friends, but then he doesn’t even have friends to brag to even if he wanted. That reminder only leaves Minho more bitter than before, because really he has always been alone. Even in this he’s alone. He pretends he’s not scared and in need of help because who will be there for him? 

Who’s here for him right now?

Minho looks around him, finding himself alone still as expected.

It’s not okay. He wants to scream and cry and make everyone feel as alone and humiliated as him, maybe someone would care then. 

Minho pounds a weak fist to the mirror, causing nothing but anther ache to his body. He hits it again, wanting something to happen. Anything but looking pitifully weak. When the mirror still refuses to even crack the slightest, Minho steps back and throws a hand towel at it instead, as if that would show it anything other than a scared little kid not able to handle the situation he put himself in.

He glares at the person staring back at him, hating it more than ever as he stumbles back, losing balance with a weakened body, back hitting a wall to brace himself. Minho scrubs his eyes hard, lips pressed, urging himself back into a stronger mindset. There’s still somehow a chance, right? He’s an adult, he can handle anything thrown at him.

Minho steps forward again, not giving the mirror a glance at all this time. He misses his reflection run red with blood, like his dream.

Finding nothing of use, unless throwing towels and soap at a demon works, Minho leaves for the kitchen with a growling stomach, hunger aches growing worse and causing a worsening dizziness.

Minho spots a small plate of sliced fruits on a counter and he hurries over, quickly bracing himself against the counter while an eager hand reaches for food, helping himself because he was owed this much at least. He stands with weak legs, eyes closing as he savors the taste of juicy fruit. It’s so good his cheeks end up puffed full of food, in a hurry to get as much in his mouth as he could, like there was some reason to fear it was about to disappear. He realizes then just how hungry he really is. He could eat himself until he vomited right now if there was food presented to him, and then probably do it again.

With the sound of a soft laugh, Minho turns wide eyes to find the demon stepping closer, much more clothed than Minho was allowed to have for some weird reason. He slips, nearly falling to the floor with his mouth still full of food he tries to chew and swallow, but the action grew hard seeing Wen again.

“I.. uh I was hungry.” Minho says after a hard swallow. He looks back to the plate, finding he’s eaten nearly all the food out but he’s still starving. 

“Are you still hungry?” Wen asks, stopping beside Minho now, looking up at him with a smile that’s almost gentle. A hand slowly reaches out between them, as if to possibly touch Minho’s arm. There’s an odd change in the man’s demeanor compared to earlier when they were on the bed, demon speaking awful hidden truths about Minho. How this person is really a demon, it’s hard to take in at the sight right now. But still, Minho knows. He knows too well.

Minho blinks wide eyes, weak legs trying to take a step backwards. He blurts without a thought, not answering the demon’s question, “Can I go home now?” Minho’s sure to eat well there, maybe even find noona’s food if he’s not too ashamed to eat it. Looking at the demon, thoughts too confused with what he feels around him, Minho wants home so badly now.

The gentle look on the demon’s face fades to a frown and narrowed eyes, as if Minho said anything but the right thing, which he seemed to excel at around the demon. Minho falls to the floor as a hand yanks his hair, pulling him around with unnatural force. With a pained groan he looks back up, not understanding what he did wrong this time or why Wen was now unfastening his pants in quick tugs. Minho tries to crawl away quickly, but he’s stopped by a tight grip on his shirt from behind, sending him back to the floor with a yelp.

Minho panics, begging “No, no.. no more!” not wanting anymore sex, in more fear of enjoying it again than the pain it causes. He wishes he were still only frightened of the pain. While with the demon though, it appeared his body was no longer his own. “Leave me alone!” Minho tries to struggle, failing to get anywhere with skinny arms even as his short nails dig into the floor, nearly peeling with the desperation to get away.

“If you’re still hungry, I should feed you.” Wen speaks over Minho with a different tone from before, now showing how soft he had been until Minho asked his own question. 

Hair pulled again, Minho is yanked up and turned around, left on his knees in front of the demon. His hands reach to push on the demon’s thighs, voice squeaking out a “Stop!” as the hold on his hair twists tighter, forcing his head up to find the demon flashing his signature demonic eyes again, looking anything but human. 

Mouth hanging open in pained cries, Minho doesn’t even have time to close it before he’s shoved towards the demon’s exposed waist, forcing him into Minho mouth, thick and not any kind of food Minho wants. His cries are muffled as hands grip the sides of his head tightly, rocking his head back and forth for him, forcing a sloppy blowjob.

When Minho dares to scrape the slightest hint of teeth over Wen without meaning to, not knowing what he’s even doing, the grip on his head tightens so much he screams and eyes roll back at the extreme and unbearable pressure, mouth opening wide again. His fingers dig at the demon’s legs, pushing even though it gets him nowhere. His head continues to forcedly move, throat soon choking as the demon grows bigger and hard in his mouth. 

Minho’s eyes squeeze closed, not to see or get dizzy with the motions. With one deep thrust, Minho chokes loudly as the back of his throat is hit with a harsh burn. His voice screams a muffled noise over Wen’s pleased groan. Minho is yanked off by his hair, stringing spit all over as he coughs loudly. He opens watery eyes, finding the demon thick and twitching in front of him, wet from Minho’s own mouth. It’s a horrifying sight.

Minho’s head is released, allowing him to fall back slightly on his hands, coughing up spit to the floor. Wen is not finished though. “I want you to do it.”

Minho’s head shakes before he can voice a thought. He certainly doesn’t want to have the thing he was choking on back in his mouth. 

“If you don’t I’ll make your throat bleed, then do it again.”

Instead of wasting time thinking it over, the threat forces him forward, taking the demon back into his mouth, eyes closing because he doesn’t want to watch. He’s slow about it, not taking nearly as much in as the demon had forced into him. He keeps his teeth away as well. His head hurts now, growing headache making everything that much harder as it pounds against his skull. He focuses on that and how much of a coward he is not to fight like he had earlier. This isn’t him, this isn’t what he wants. Why is the fight in him only draining away now. He doesn’t want this.

Minho only does what he thinks he should based on anything he’s ever seen with sex, but when the demon grunts some further instructions, he follows them, causing the demon to brace himself on the counter behind him. When the demand for deeper comes, Minho tries, only to have his gag reflex act up again, eyes tearful and throat sore. 

He tries to hold still once hips begin thrusting into his mouth themselves, coughing in whines and spit dripping to his bare knees below him. He keeps his eyes closed, refusing to see anything happening to him. Minho had thought about this act before, shamefully, but never with the demon, though who often ended up in his fantasies surely made him his own vile demon. He never imagined it would hurt so much.

Wen comes finally, shooting off into Minho’s mouth before pulling off to finish on his flushed face, dribbling white through long eyelashes and down a warm cheek. Minho sits back on his knees, eyes scrunched and mouth full, unwilling to swallow anymore than what had run down his throat. Wen’s hand rests under Minho’s chin as he kneels in front of Minho. The look is frightening and tells him enough without words added. 

Minho swallows the demon’s cum down, cringing and sputtering as Wen keeps his hand under his chin preventing his mouth from opening all the way. Wen smiles a little then, silently staring into Minho’s distressed eyes.

There’s a silent moment, as if reading each other, before Minho is pulled up by the shirt as Wen knocks the plat over the counter away to quickly bend Minho over it, face slammed down against the cold surface, fingers tightening around his neck from behind. In the position the shirt does little to over him, and soon Wen is spitting and licking him below the waist, messaging fingers with saliva against clenching muscle, back to Minho’s now known sweet spot. Rough fingers kneed at his bottom, making the fight harder to keep back. His head bangs on the counter and fingers slide, voice bitten back as it becomes wetter and a tongue barely pokes inside him. 

Wen stands, one hand on Minho’s back as the other pushes one finger passed still sore and tight muscle, causing Minho to buck against the counter. His mouth falls open in a whimper, legs surely to give out if most of his weight weren’t bent over the counter.

“Still hungry?”

Minho’s head shakes, what appetite he had completely gone even though his body still cries out for nutrition. Minho only feels like throwing up now though.

“Hm, what will I do with all this cum then?” Wen says, sounding his own twisted and disgusting joke.

Minho presses forward against the counter, trying to fight it off, not wanting to get hard again, especially in such a manner. What does that say about him if he gets off just having his ass played with. His mouth opens in a moan he tried to hold back, and with the mix of Wen’s cum dripping down his face and into his mouth, Minho’s body reacts even faster, tasting the demon again, liking it more than when he was forced to swallow his own. He licks at swollen, red lips, wanting more.

Minho’s eyes peek open, finding the room blurrier than usual with his throbbing head and weak body reacting too quickly to the stimulation of one finger and a hand rubbing and groping his backside again, loosening him up pleasantly. 

One leg of his is yanked up and shoved over the counter, opening him wider to allow another finger in. His leg is forced to say put, leaving Minho much more venerable and on display like some piece of meat instead of the human boy he is with deep shame. It’s awful, and when a tongue licks at his growing hardness, Minho’s whole body jerks again, voice a cry.

Hands flailing around the counters, Minho’s fingers cross what feels to be some sort of kitchen knife. He clutches it tightly in his hand, ready to swing it back at the demon in self-defense. It’s the best plan he’s had the whole time – a final last chance. Minho tries to find the strength and courage even to lash out at a demon, redeem himself from earlier, but before he reaches it, a clothed body presses over his back and a warm hand wraps around his wrist holding the knife. 

“Why would you need that? Huh?” Wen’s voice asks from behind, sounding even less amused than ever.

“I.. I..” 

His wrist is squeezed so cringingly tight he drops the small knife that’s quickly brushed far way to the floor with a clanking noise, echoing Minho’s failure too loudly in a throbbing head. He trembles in fear as weight over him increases. “I didn’t- I’m sorry..” Minho mumbles against the counter in heavy breaths. 

Wen’s voice whispers close to his ear, and despite what it says, the low voice sends a jolt of pleasure right down his waist, not even giving him time to be embarrassed by it. “I can hurt you beyond what human’s comprehend as pain.” He threatens, “Don’t try that again, or you’ll have no hands.” Fingers inside push too roughly with Wen’s voice.

Minho chokes on a sob, not doubting the demon’s word. The pressure leaves Minho’s back and the demon goes back to what he had been doing like the knife thing never even happened, touches gentle again. The shaken up feeling fades to quickly with a mouth sucking on him again, and what the demon found in making Minho come, he wasn’t sure. Maybe just the pure humiliation it brought to someone as insecure as Minho.

Minho begins losing the fight again. 

His sweating fingers begin slipping over the counter, and his head throbs with the pleasant pulses through his body, his vision still blurred and he doesn’t even realize in time he’s rolling his hips back, wanting more because if he has to be stuck here like someone’s toy he deserves to feel good – great - even. A third finger slips in, matching the wet movements of the others and Minho’s tongue falls out to the counter between parted lips, licking and nothing but desiring the taste of Wen’s cum on his tongue again, just a little, anything thing really.

A hot mouth sucks at his tip and Minho rocks himself against the counter, eyes nearly rolling back as he feels the build up again, and he vaguely wonders how he ever lived so long without so much pleasure from touching himself, how did this much more even exist.

So good, so so good.. a lose your self kind of good, and he would do anything to reach that promised pleasure peak again, anything. 

Just a little bit more.

Maybe he never wants to leave.. why ever leave when you can feel this amazing..

Maybe this is all he’s ever wanted.

When Minho comes into a hot tight mouth, he nearly shrieks, foot left on the floor slipping as his leg gives out. He begins sliding backwards, tongue wet against the counter still, but before he can fall, Wen catches him, and what feels like gentle, sets him to the kitchen floor, back against some cabinets. Minho barely has his eyes open, cum dried to his face and hair a mess, red lips swollen and parted, and he breathes heavy, body over heated and in need of a shower all over again. His head pounds still and heart races, head tilting with a goofy, feel-good smile like he’s totally forgotten where he even is.

There’s vague noise around the kitchen but Minho’s so tired all over again and he can’t find the strength to move, or even care about anything really, even while laying basically naked on a kitchen floor. He flinches the slightest as food is suddenly sprayed to his parted lips, tasting whipped cream. A small piece of fruit that’s coated in some fluid is slipped between his lips to his on his tongue. It’s fruit covered in his own cum.

Minho’s lidded eyes nearly fall closed as Wen pats his head, leaving Minho an exhausted, orgasmed mess, sore mouth a small fruit sundae with a special ingredient that makes the demon smile and chuckle, humored by himself.

A tear or two slip down Minho’s flushed cheeks, whole being hurting more than ever in too many ways. When the demon offered Minho the chance to save his friends, protect his brother and keep him out of Wen’s business, Minho could never have imagined this, even with the screwed up past he comes from.

Hands sitting in his lap, Minho’s blurry eyes glance down as he sits limp and more tired than he can ever remember, finding himself suddenly covered in blood. It’s the blood of his dead parents all over him and the floors and dripping down the walls, it’s everywhere. It keeps running red, and Minho even looks up for Wen, not finding the demon to protect him from himself. He’s alone, completely alone. He chokes and spits out the food left in his mouth, voice a low whine of disbelief at what’s happening again. It had been so long since he had one of these episodes. He was supposed to be better.

His shaking hands try desperately to wipe the warm blood of his dead parents away, but it just keeps coming, suffocating him. In everything he’s ever done he’s betrayed their memory. He’s betrayed his whole family, the living and dead.

Minho clutches his head that pounds like it could explode any moment as it beats with the strength of his rapid heartbeat, hands smearing blood all over himself, and he tips over till he falls to the floor, not sure up from down anymore. He screams loud and hard, but it only comes as a faint echo to his ears as if he’s being pulled away.

In a moment Minho lays still, unresponsive as he waits for the blood and disappointment to swallow him whole. Minho has one regret while waiting: not being able to say goodbye to his brother.

He always was a burden, even when trying to protect him.

Minho’s sorry but also thankful he can’t hurt anyone ever again. He has little lingering hope that wherever he ends up he won’t be so alone anymore, but how could someone like him deserve a bit of happiness. 


	100. toxic (M)

onho; angst, child abuse, dark

 

 

The usually lively young boy stopped running the small town’s empty track near the school, leaning over while he coughed violently to the ground.

“I’m okay, hyung.” Minho assured, though he was clearly coughing up blood right in front of them both. 

Jinki stared wide-eyed as he moved closer. It was unusual for his tall, thin athletic friend to be so sick. Sure he got a cold now and then, but Jinki always got the cold twice as bad, and a healthier Minho would generally nurse him back to life – even when Jinki was well enough but would fake being too sick still for the gentle attention. Maybe Jinki’s opposite shorter, chubbier built made him an easy target for viruses. It was silly logic.

But this was quite different and concerning for the fifteen-year-old still coughing loudly to the dirty ground. The younger had been sick for too long now, growing thinner and paler. He insisted he caught what his brother had – his older brother that was already bedridden with the illness. Jinki tried to get them to go to the doctor, but every time Minho would smile and shake his head. His mom didn’t like doctors, he would say. They had caused their father’s death. No, Mom was taking care of them the best she could.

 In their small village, home remedies seemed far better than visiting a doctor anyway. Doctors just didn’t seem worth the cost – the cost to a single parent. But more than that, not worth dirty looks from the elders at using ‘new’ medicines like hospitals. Minho’s family had been shamed enough with the father’s death in the hands of doctors already. 

Jinki just smiled and nodded, hoping his friend’s mother knew what she was doing. 

He certainly couldn’t step on the village’s beliefs or stick his nose where it didn’t belong. If he shamed his family, their tiny business would suffer and it would be him to blame. Jinki couldn’t risk that. He’s only seventeen after all, and had no say in village matters.

 

Jinki’s best friend would heal with time.

 

______________

 

 

Weeks later with Minho growing sicker, he showed up at Jinki’s home. Jinki bit his tongue, noticing how broken his friend looked now. A far cry from what he should be. What he was.

“I stopped going to school.” Minho said, sitting beside Jinki on the pillow over the hard floors of the older’s small home. “I need to help my brother.”

Jinki knew it was more than that though. Rumors were everything around these parts.

“Mom needs me too.” Minho smiled, thinning cheeks far too pale and eyes a puffy darkness. “She’s working so hard for us right now.” Minho turned away then, sad. “My brother.. uhh.. he’s in a coma now at the hospital.” Minho’s voice fell smaller, matching his sickly appearance. “He was forced there. It was my fault. I called for help.” He tried to smile, head still low, “Mom is understandably upset with me right now.” 

Jinki looked surprised by the information, though it was already hot gossip. He silently wondered why Minho hadn’t told him until now though. They were friends, right? Friends help each other, don’t they? The Choi family would be ‘shunned’ again though for this action. That worried Jinki.

Minho’s hands gripped his knees, body shaking now in lukewarm weather. “I’m worried about my brother. I don’t want to lose him too.” His voice quivered, willpower trying to hold back emotions he’s buried since the passing of his father several years ago. Minho was growing up faster than he needed to. 

Jinki gently squeezed Minho’s shoulder, trying to reassure him it would be okay. A pale friend only smiled weakly a moment before he tried to cover his mouth. It was too late though. 

Minho apologized profusely for vomiting on Jinki’s matted floors. He tried to clean it up but Jinki stopped him and handled the situation himself. It was strange, being the caretaker, of sorts, to an ill Minho. Role reversal was odd, to say the least.

Jinki felt awful watching his friend leave. Minho had a big smile, hands waving, but his face showed deep sickness. Jinki was only some kid of a baker and powerless to do anything but be there if Minho needed him. Like he had been before when his father passed. Minho had recovered from that time in his life, mostly. Jinki doesn’t want to see Minho broken like that again. 

Jinki still hoped his friend’s mother was doing the right thing.

 

 

______________

 

 

Jinki wondered why he never caught what Minho had since they were around each other enough for him to – like he had in the past with colds. 

They shrugged it off, figuring Minho just wasn’t contagious enough though he had in fact caught Minseok’s illness somehow. Minho jokingly blamed it on them sharing a bed most nights. 

It’s not like Jinki got sick every time Minho had in the past. This was just one of those times. He had slight pride in the thought of his own immune system strengthening.

 

______________

 

 

Once, while they played board games together in Jinki’s home living room since his friend, was too ill to take a bus ride to town for any hangout spots, Minho checked the time and then scrambled to get home. He was much less coordinated than the past, sluggish even, but Minho still managed to get it done.

“I have to take my medicine.” Minho said, clumsily pulling his shoes and jacket on in the entryway.

Jinki smiled, hopeful. “Take lots of medicine. Get better~.”

Minho grinned and took off for home along the dirt road, promising, “I will!”

 

______________

 

 

Minho rarely left his home now and Jinki was rarely allowed to be in any sort of contact with him, be it because of his friend’s family or his own due to the elder’s views on the Choi’s taken actions again. He checked on Minseok in the hospital a few times after school though, hoping to see him doing better at least. Jinki couldn’t really tell. Minseok was still unresponsive. He could tell Minho had been there though. The small room was practically decorated with cut-outs and even a sports poster he was sure he remembered seeing hanging in a shop’s window before.

Minho had been well enough to take a bus ride to town for this but not school or anything else? He couldn’t visit with Jinki?

Jinki would sit in the room during visiting hours, doing school worked while keeping an eye on Minseok and hoping he would run into Minho this way at least.

Jinki never saw Minho, but he did see the boys’ mother once. She had looked surprised to see Jinki there. She bowed and thanked him for watching over her son, seeming nervous to find someone from the village around. She looked teary eyed at her oldest in the hospital bed, Minseok still pale and thin. She combed fingers through his hair, motherly-like, and called Minseok her baby in a sorrowful, quiet voice.

Jinki felt bad watching, but he still asked about his friend. “Uh.. how’s Minho?”

Mother looked taken aback by the question but answered, wiping her eyes, “He’s doing better. He’s catching up with school at home – helping an old, worn out woman like me around the house.” She gave a humorless laugh, causing Jinki to cringe. He still smiled politely though, tapping his pen to the book in his lap.

It was a short visit, leaving Jinki uneasy. For some reason, he felt better by sitting much closer to Minseok, as if he was guarding something. When he got home he would call Minho and see how is friend was doing.

 

______________

 

 

Minho’s mother answered when Jinki called later that night. She told him Minho was busy and would call back later that evening.

Minho never did call back.

 

______________

 

 

Jinki started spending more time beside Minseok’s bed during the hospital’s visiting hours, and when the boys’ mother came, she seemed to hang back while Jinki was so close. She still smiled gently, and said Minho was well and busy when Jinki asked about his friend. 

She told Jinki he would see him again soon.

 

Jinki was still hopeful, but a part of him he didn’t want to acknowledge he wasn’t so sure.

 

 

______________

 

 

Jinki finally got Minho to answer the phone one evening when he called. Minho sounded awful, though he said he was doing better. This was the sickest he’d ever heard his friend. There was clanking and thumbing on the other end of the phone after several minutes of talking, leaving Jinki quickly calling Minho’s name for a response. He’s sure the phone dropped when he heard faint voices far off.

“Mama.. I don’t feel good.”

“Why are you on the phone?” The mother’s tone was anything but soft and nurturing. Jinki heard anything but a smile from her.

“Mama.. I didn’t..”

The woman’s voice softened considerable, “Let’s get you to bed, honey. I’ll get you some of your medicine.”

Jinki heard Minho’s voice broken and groaning on the other end of the phone before there was more noise and the line went dead without a word.

Jinki tried calling back multiple times. 

 There was never an answer.

 

Jinki called two days later to discover the number was no longer in service either. He wondered if the village cut it or the mother because of harassment. Either way, he didn’t ask about it because no one would tell him anyway.

Jinki looked sorted through his saved money and with just a little more, he could by something for Minho. He wanted to get him the perfect gift. Something he could use at home and think of Jinki too. 

He was going to go buy one of those fancy, new walkmans the town’s people owned. Jinki would have to find something old and used, but still. That way Minho could be wherever, near or far, and still think of him. 

 

______________

 

 

Jinki was shocked when Minho stumbled into the hospital room one afternoon over a week later and still he hadn’t gotten that walkman he wanted for his friend. Worse, Jinki’s chest tightened with the painfully obvious appearance of Minho. He looked worse than ever, no way near better. Darker rings were under usually large eyes that were now swollen, skin that had been a healthy tan paler than he’d ever seen before. He was losing weight when he was already small enough.

She.. she was a lair. 

Jinki hurried to get them both snacks from a nearby shop and came back to the room to find Minho sitting in a chair beside Minseok’s bed, hand gently rubbing his brother’s while he looked more exhausted than Jinki had ever seen him. Jinki smiled. It was hard, but he did it for them. He pulled a seat beside Minho and offered the food. 

Minho took a bite of what he grabbed, but that’s all he could get down. Jinki didn’t force him to eat more. Minho coughed again, more deep red falling to his sleeve and coloring his bottom lip. He tried to hide it from Jinki though. Jinki breathed deeply, unsure what to do.

While they sat in the quiet room, Minho leaned his head to Jinki’s shoulder. “Hyung, we’re going to get better, right?”

Jinki chewed his lips, trying to say the right thing. He chose what he wanted to believe most. “Of course,” he smiled, “In no time you’ll both be back on the field and I’ll be rooting for you guys, huh?”

When Jinki dropped his hand to Minho’s knee, gently rubbing it to comfort Minho – and maybe even himself, his friend shifted in his seat and soon cracked lips were pressed half to his cheek and half to his mouth. Jinki froze stiff, even awhile Minho pulled back.

“Sorry. I.. uhh..” Minho practically slinked away.

Jinki shook from his surprise, speaking a little too loudly, “No, it’s fine. It’s. uh. Yeah, I don’t mind.” He laughed nervously and moved his hand on his friend’s knee again, trying to reassure himself as much as his friend.

Minho mumbled, “That was weird.”

“Maybe a little.” Jinki agreed. But he laughed it off. It really wasn’t a big deal. Not right now. Right now the focus was on Minho getting better. After, they could sort out whatever that sudden action meant.

When Minho stood to leave, Jinki held to his hand tightly. He felt like he was going to throw up with how hard his stomach twisted suddenly. He couldn’t stand to see his friend leave – especially this particular time. “Don’t go..” Jinki murmured, eyes wide and pleading.

Minho smiled down at Jinki, trying to reassure him. “I’ll see you later, okay? Tonight at the bushes,” the younger referring to one of their meet up spots near the village’s end. “My mom needs me right now. I need to take my medicine.”

Jinki shook his head though his voice said, “Okay.” His friend was in a hospital, why couldn’t he get medicine here?

Minho looked to Minseok’s bed then, smile falling to show worry behind sick eyes. “Take care of him for me, hyung. Please?”

Jinki forced a smile, “I will.” He added, “He’ll get better. I promise.” You’ll get better, Jinki wanted to say but couldn’t.

“Thanks for all you’ve done for me, you now,” his voice fell again, “Especially after dad and all.”

Jinki nearly lost it when Minho glanced back up at him – a calm look that said something Jinki didn’t understand.

Minho left the room with a smile and Jinki fidgeted in his chair, willing himself not to run after his friend and tell him not to go.

Jinki sat out in the cold night, hidden away by bushes, waiting anxiously. 

Minho never came.

 

______________

 

 

A week went by without speaking to Minho or meeting him at the hospital. Each day Jinki felt worse. He even tried going to his friend’s home, against his own family’s wishes, but Minho’s mother always said he was too busy and Jinki couldn’t come in. The boys’ mother grow more standoffish as time passed. Irritable even.

Jinki distracted himself with studies instead. Put all his worry into energy there where it could go to good use. And with a little borrowed, or rather stolen, money from the box of savings hidden away under a mat in his parents room, he bought that old, used walkman for Minho. He was determined to get it to his friend some way. With the left over money he swore on everything he would pay his parents back, Jinki found a used cassette with music both had heard from the radio and kids at school at the small shop too. He was proud of the gift.

It was enough to make Jinki smile again. He was excited to get it to his best friend. 

Minho was fine. He was getting better.

Things would be back to normal again soon. Jinki could smile for that.

 

______________

 

 

It was one night days later when he woke from a dream with his friend, tangled in his own bed sheets, that Jinki felt his lowest ever in life. Something was wrong but he couldn’t pinpoint the reason. Unable to sleep, Jinki laid awake in bed listening to the walkman he still hadn’t been able to get to his friend.

School was a cloudy haze that day and when he got home, he finally understood why he was so sick. Everything in him screamed it wasn’t true, his mind was fooling him, but he knew. Everyone’s faces said it before any voice could. Villagers stood around in gossip, leaving Jinki nearly vomiting on the dusty streets.

Minho had died in the night while he slept. The mystery illness had taken his life.

Home remedies, village elders’ medicine, nothing had saved him.

 

______________

 

 

Jinki barely functioned through the next several weeks. He was either at home in bed, school, or Minseok’s hospital room. That silly walkman he had naively bought his friend was always with him, playing music loudly in his ears or not.

His best friend was gone and somehow it was the only thing numbing the pain.

When Minseok’s condition suddenly worsened, and Minho’s body was given a thorough autopsy, that’s when everything finally came together and clicked.

The boys’ mother had been slowly poison both boys, using their meals, even claimed medicine she gave them was from the elders for their sickness. There was never a clear answer from her as to why she did it – how a mother could harm her children in such a way. Rumors and gossip flowed through the village, and even in town, making Jinki sick and causing him to only play music louder in his ears. He didn’t want to hear it, hear gossip of his friend’s broken family and all their dirty secrets flushed out for everyone to prod and explain, think they know what happened behind closed doors.

That couldn’t bring Minho back.

It wouldn’t change what happened.

Jinki soon blamed himself. If he had done something sooner – said something, anything, Minho could still be alive. His best friend would be okay.

His only friend.

Jinki was so far gone, so destroyed he was ready to end it all - pay for his mistakes. It was truly his fault. So many signs ignored. Why?

Jinki set the walkman down on his bed one last time, eyes blinking sadly at it, like it meant something more than just a piece of plastic. He looped sheets together from his bed, making a sturdy noose and secured it to his bedroom ceiling. His mind was blank while he did so. He felt nothing now. Nothing but a numbing regret. He thought about leaving a letter, but he wasn’t even worth that much. What would he leave? That he couldn’t even pay back his family for the money he stole though he had sworn to?

He was a failure.

The plan was all set up now. He was home alone, his parents busy with work as usual. There was no one to stop him now. He testingly yanked on the sheets tied high when the old phone rang in the other room. Jinki tried to ignore it, but in the end he jumped from the chair pulled near the sheets and dragged his heavy feet to answer the phone with some sick, twisted thought hoping it would be his friend. Minho would be on the other end of the phone laughing and telling him to meet at the bushes to play together. Jinki nearly smiled, hand shaking as he reached for the phone.

It wasn’t Minho. A classmate from the city called, sending him the rumored news of the town.

Minseok was awake.

Jinki’s whole body shook, feeling returning in a sudden rush. He fell to the floor, chest tight and voice nearly a cry.

He had a promise to keep.

 

______________

 

 

A few months passed with Jinki sticking close to Minseok. The older Choi brother voiced how strange he thought it was, but Jinki persisted and Minseok let it go because the older had more than physical healing to deal with now. He was all that was left, and now the center of gossip in the small town – the only teenage son left of a crazed, murdering mother.

It was already a visible strain on the recovering Minseok to deal with the fact that their mother tried to kill them and was successful with his little brother. Jinki often brought baked goods from his family shop, sitting and watching the older closely, wanting to step into Minseok’s little world of denial. It seemed better than reality.

Happy and calming.

Even in Jinki’s dreams over those months he would see Minho again, ask him why. He never got a clear answer, not one he could wake up with. Other nights he dreamed of that memory of chapped lips pressing to his, leaving him horribly confused and empty at never getting to ask what that had really meant to his friend. Why? His friend’s warm touch wouldn’t give anything but a sweet smile.

Jinki had to stop with the ‘why’s though. 

He knew emotional healing would be much harder than the physical, but he had made a promise to Minho.

Jinki had a reason to live now. Keep a promise to his best friend.

So Jinki did. And with it, Jinki felt Minho by his side still.

 

______________

 

 

“You remind me of him.”

Jinki blinked, sitting beside Minseok on a park bench in warm, evening weather. They watched the sunset together in the small town far away from gossiping villagers, not speaking until now. “Hm?”

Minseok slouched a bit in his seat, gaze staying forward. “My brother.”

Jinki turned to the older then. It was a relief seeing Minseok’s skin glow with a darkening tan and body filled out again. He was getting back into the routine of life. Maybe Jinki didn’t make such a bad nurse after all. “I do?” He asked, still confused by the statement. Jinki ran his fingers over the walkman he still carried on him. It was always with him.

“Yeah.” 

“Is that good?”

Minseok snorted, a small smile growing, “Yeah.”

Jinki turned to the sky again, grinning himself. “Well, you remind me of him.”

Minseok laughed then, hard and lively, causing Jinki to flush with embarrassment. Minseok playfully shoved at the younger. Jinki tried to smile.

When Minseok calmed, he spoke, tone serious. “I know what you’ve been doing. He was stubborn,” the older said with obvious affection instead of a bitter tease, “But you don’t have to feel that you need to do it.”

Jinki shrugged, being honest, “I want to.” He grinned at Minseok then, fingers tightening around the banged up walkman.

“See? Stubborn like him.” Minseok smiled a little, eyes glancing at Jinki.

Jinki pulled his feet to the bench and curled up. He grinned while he watched the sunset in silence, still feeling a reassuring piece of Minho within him. 

He always would now.


	101. chains & chained (M)

onho; angst, dark ((based around matching chain bracelets))

 

#1

 

 

Minho sat nervously on the couch, quiet video game music still playing on a loop from the living room tv, somehow helping numb his current anxieties. He could play again. He should play again. It’s better than waiting, lost inside his one thoughts and memories. 

Minho jumped slightly to the sudden sound of his cellphone vibrating beside him. He had childish hope as he picked it up, a small smile appearing. The smile fell when he found a text from a familiar man. The sponsor he was kindly sold to, though at the time it was never worded in such an ugly way. 

It had gotten his company money, deals, Japan – what they wanted. Needed. 

Minho was just doing his job. Maybe he should be thankful he was picked out of the five, holding the biggest burden in a sense. He tried to spin it that way at least. It made it seem not nearly as dark. He was doing it for everyone else. They needed him. He delivered on that need, like he had been raised to as a little boy. Maybe it could be the one thing he was the best at in the whole group. Maybe, under everything else, this was his true talent and calling. He stood out, but only in secret and dark memories.

There were whispered rumors though of this sort of thing going on in the business – girls and boys, but no one wants to believe it until it became far too real with you living gossip.

Minho hadn’t believed such rumors at first. They were too awful. He didn’t want to believe that was happening, possibly even to people he knew - friends.

His eyes read over the vague text again – words written of how he misses Minho, which he was used to hearing from the man, but the added part about his friend, his bandmate made him feel nauseous. There was the added part about a ‘lady friend’, obviously someone having power in the entertainment business, who was happy about her meeting with the leader.

He nearly shuddered. That was no way to meet a woman - some forced meeting. Why didn’t he try harder to make this stop…

Minho quickly replied with a cute emoticons and a ‘miss you too’ that still, after a couple years gone by, was hard to swallow. Usually he could forget it and play along, but tonight was different. He threw his cell to the side of the couch and dropped his head in his hands, trying to rub the tension away. He inhales a breath, holding it a moment before letting go again. Relax.

It was only a matter of minutes until Minho boiled over though, tossing his game controller to the floor in a childish fit. He looked around once the damage was done, hoping he hadn’t woke anyone at the late hour. When it seemed all was clear he dropped his head again, fingers reaching to absently fiddle with the chain bracelet on his right wrist. The bracelet that he got after the night he was lead to a small and private karaoke room for drinks and ‘fun’ – strict orders to get the deal done. A gift it was called then - a token of appreciation to the then eighteen-year-old. A scared kid still, really. By then he thought he had grown strong enough for the behind the scenes of an idol life. Minho hadn’t really.

That day he succeeded in getting the job done after nearly drinking himself blackout drunk. It made it easier, but he didn’t feel any less dirty about it, forced with man in that way. It got easier though, with the years passing, and he could bury the new insecurities about himself the work brought with it. For some reason the man kept him still, and with that he still had the orders to keep it up and bring in the money. Minho was sure there are others like him chained to this same man. He couldn’t be the only one.

Back then, Minho had really hoped he could get by with his mouth only, it’s not like he got to use his voice much. Sore throats were manageable. But with people like this, they always got greedy and wanted more and Minho was no exception to that rule, as awful as it was.

He tried to forget, threw himself into work and much more time at the gym, keeping his body moving. He hadn’t meant to mess up that once though, shortly after another meeting with the man, that injury at its worst timing – letting his group down publicly. He pulled it together though, in short time. Like always. The sore burning that started accompanying him at least once a month, putting a hitch in his dance practice, it was soon just another thing to learn to work around instead of let it eat him from the inside out and cause accidents like that one. 

He could pretend it wasn’t reality.

It hurt far less. Still though, he could feel those hands touching him in a faked loving way, holding his face like they cared about him more than a thing to be bought and used.

This was not what he had dreamed of while young and wide-eyed, signing up with a big dream that was too naive. 

It’s something too shameful to ever let his family know about.

It’s too much. 

And now another family… 

Everyone knew for nearly a year now someone else was likely to be chosen from their group. It wasn’t long before that person appeared to be the leader. It was obvious – bandmates began keeping a distance and Jinki, he just looked sick keeping his own distance – a further distance than the others. Over a period of months that all he did was look sick, small, alone. Even Minho couldn’t figure out how to help. Do what? Explain the mortifying feeling once it starts? Jinki already looked the part. What could Minho add? While Jinki seemed to shrivel away for some time, Minho bulked up as a subconscious effort at a defense he couldn’t really make.

The older must have found a way to cop, because he made a turn for the better. He had a healthy glow again. Maybe he just excepted his fate? It wasn’t as much a surprise for the second round. It wasn’t like when Minho left excitedly to get a deal done for the whole group, not knowing really.

Minho smiled now. It was a sad and broken one. One that he hid quite well. He had to learn to early on. Learn to adapt and go where you’re lead.

Minho was so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed Jinki returning home. He turned to find the older shoving his shoes off before stepping all the way into the dorm, staggering a bit like a drunk. Jinki smiled once their eyes met. Minho knew better though. He stood as the older passed to pull him into a hug. Jinki tilted a bit and smelled heavily of alcohol. It wasn’t a pleasant thing, the memories it stirred for Minho himself. At that time though, no one knew what had happened when he returned home and stayed in the bathroom most the night, vomiting. 

Jinki stiffened, but still smiled and spoke with his smooth voice. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

Minho ignored the question, dropping his head to Jinki’s shoulder. He apologized, “I’m really sorry, hyung. I should have been enough. ..I’m sorry.” He should have tried harder. That’s what he’s good at, right? Trying hard and never giving up. He let them all down in the end, didn’t he..

Jinki slowly returned the hug, still speaking calmly, like he wasn’t even fully there with Minho. “Don’t be sorry. It’s my job too, as leader. Hm?”

That was a dumb excuse, making Minho more irritated. He hugged Jinki tighter, is if that could fix everything. 

It couldn’t. It never could. That man had tried to fix things with hugs for Minho, it never worked.

Jinki pulled back, still smiling as he pushed lightly on Minho’s shoulder. “Go to bed.”

Minho couldn’t sleep now, but he does as he’s told with respect for Jinki. He ended up laying in bed, listing to the older still up and moving around the small dorm in clumsy steps. He should get up and do something. But what could he do? Explain his first night home? Ask if he felt just as dirty? ‘Cheer up, at least you’re still with a woman’? Minho tried to think clearly and in the clouded effort actually manage to drift asleep.

In his dreams he was with the man again, getting drunk and pressing his mouth to the man’s body, firm hands exploring his body in a fifthly way before a small wrapper was shoved at him, a vocal demand to open it and slide it over the man, hands shaking, so the act to could be taken a painful step further again. 

It was a nightmare.

 

It was a several months later when a small box arrived for Jinki at the dorm. He hurried to a private area to open it, get away from concerned bandmates and mumbled worries voiced only among each other. Minho wasn’t surprised when Jinki later stepped out with a similar bracelet on his left wrist – letting everyone know he’s owned now with out saying it, even if it looked only like a cute, small charm. 

Later, while Jinki sat beside Minho as they both played video games quietly, he mumbled, “She was a nice lady..” 

Minho pretended he didn’t hear. He pressed more buttons on his controller, trying to keep his focus on the game. An image of the man smiling flashed in his mind though, hands beckoning Minho closer in their private room for two.

“It’s okay, right?” Jinki finally asked Minho without turning to him.

Minho wasn’t sure what to say. It is okay? It gets easier? Having the bracelet on constantly doesn’t make you feel like less of a person?

“Yeah..” was Minho’s short answer, a loud breath released in the following silence. 

Jinki nudged Minho’s knee with his own, smiling in that bright grin of his he could still manage somehow. Minho smiled back within seconds. Jinki was stronger than he thought sometimes. It was reassuring to say the least. Maybe they’ll both be okay?

Jinki’s hand reached for Minho’s, intertwining their fingers while their bracelets hung side by side.

They now shared in something no one else in the group had yet to. It was just the two of them. Maybe, in some twisted way, it made it special.

After Jinki returned from another meeting with the woman, Minho crawled into Jinki’s bed as the older tried to sleep, having little shame about it. He snuggled close without a word from either and somehow Jinki managed to sleep this time. Maybe it was from all the alcohol he drank. Minho could smell it all over the older. He mumbled and clung tightly to Minho, showing how drunk he was this time. Maybe it was harder this time. The second time always was.

Minho soon followed, drifting off to more pleasant dreams about him and the older.

It was special, somehow. Minho could smile again.

They were chained together now.

 

 

 

\----------------------------------

 

#2

 

“I can make you feel better,” he says in a whisper, lowering his head between firm thighs while unfastening pants to pull down around hips, “I know how. Let me.” Breaths hitch and fingers tug at hair, not sure they want it, but not pushing away either. He does as he was taught. If it could make one feel good, it could make another. A soothing and deep voice squeaks now, hands loosening in hair while another voice is silenced, mouth full and used.

He pulls off for a moment to breathe, tongue lapping wet and eyes turning back up to catch a face in obvious pleasure instead of the distress of being broken minutes ago, “I’ll help,” he breathes.

 

 

Minho shifts his hips just a little, cringing again with deep, calming breaths, trying his best to adjust. Jinki twitches, fingers pressing into Minho’s bare thighs with more force.

“This is..ah..” Jinki tries to speak, voice cutting off again in a nearly pained groan.

Minho nuzzles Jinki’s neck once more, trying to focus passed his own discomfort for someone else. “This..” Minho whines in a gasp as he shifts slightly, “..you’re bigger..” He shouldn’t have spoken that embarrassing confession out loud, and really hadn't meant to but his brain is too fuzzy to make a clear thought and body distressed, though he tries to push through it. Minho hadn't calculate that bit as much has he probably should have. Even slicked up with a rubber on, Jinki is more than Minho has ever experienced. Maybe he should laugh that his ‘sponsor’ isn’t all that big – maybe that’s why Minho never saw him with a woman. It’s funny in a sick, twisted way. It's a deranged thought and he shouldn't think of something so tasteless.

Jinki wiggles again where he lays over the small, messy bed, sighing in a cringe, “It’s.. tight..”

Minho forces himself up now and drops back down slowly, testing. It still hurts, but Jinki’s voice is encouraging enough to force himself through the discomfort now. This is him giving back after all, right? He keeps moving, like he was taught to back then. Jinki holds Minho tighter, but it’s okay like that. It’s different. This is different. He actually wants this if he's being honest with himself. That’s enough to get him far more aroused then the man ever did for him. There’s an attraction their for the older, one that had grown over the years and more since their chains. It’s in personality more than physical. But the idea of sex had come easier with time – that new insecurity about himself drilling Minho less in those moments that were just too quite. Jinki is attractive in a way Minho has never felt before. He does wants this…

Minho slows, face twisting in Jinki’s shoulder while his right hand reaches to pull Jinki’s left away from his naked body so he can intertwine their fingers in a loose hold. 

The bracelets mingle together and Minho smiles a kiss to Jinki’s warm skin. Jinki’s fingers tighten around Minho’s hand, head turning to kiss along the younger’s cheek. He breathes out heavily, “Minho-ya..”

Minho lifts his head to meet Jinki’s glazed over expression, rougher movements slowing. The older is soon grinning though, vaguely reminding Minho of Jinki when he gets drunk. Jinki’s hips jerk up to meet his milder movements, causing Minho to whine louder than he wanted to, face scrunching at the mixed sensation. His fingers tighten around Jinki’s hand this time, and bracelets brush against each other, though their voices and bodies meeting drown out the soft sounds of chains clashing.

To hide his voice, Minho lowers his head, lips touching roughly to Jinki’s in a clumsy kiss. Kissing, it is rarely ever done with a sponsor, and when it does, there is no real feeling behind it. Kissing Jinki is different. It’s good in a way he can’t quite describe, other than he wants more. He always wants more now.

Minho pulls a way, whispering in a deep breath as his hip roll against Jinki again, “It’s different,.“ His voice breaks, body pulsing intensely with a usually unwelcomed pleasure again, but.. this.. this.. “With you.. it’s different.” It's okay here, enjoyable even, pleasuring another man with his body how he knows to. He feels far less insecure about everything here.

Jinki mumbles back, just as incoherent in speech. “Y-Yeah..” He grins that smile that’s so easily contagious, eyes lidded with a glow almost about him. Minho can’t help the small smile he gives back. 

Like this, it’s different. Bracelets and responsibility are forgotten, if only for a little while.

 

 

Fingers play with each other’s messy hair, one mumbling sleepily, but in the most relaxed tone, “You don’t need to take care of me..”

“Then who will take care of me?” the other asks, finally feeling greatly selfish for a moment, but also broken far longer. His fingers touch the chains around wrists, eyes falling. If he doesn’t have something – a drive to keep him going then what’s left? Positive thoughts – an outlook - escape him once more when it's not supposed to. It's supposed to be easy, the bright-side of everything.

The bed bends with the weight of a body shifting. The soothing voice answers after a moment, “We.. we’ll take care of each other then.”

Both smile, even if a little sad and forced.

 

They are special now, just the two of them.


	102. noodles and crackers (M)

onho; fluff

 

 

#1

 

It’s finally here, the moment Minho has dreamed off since he was little. Really little, actually. How he got the idea of what romance should be, he’s not sure. Maybe too much tv with his mom when he should have been playing race cars with his big brother, or you know, writing down romantic stories in middle school and high school for classmates to find and laugh at him for. Either way though, now it has all lead up to this moment. Spectacular is a word that comes to mind for what this moment should soon be. Minho's pride beams.

So many moments had been ruined in some way while he tried his hardest to be that romantic guy he knew he could be, but with this girl, she never put him down for it though. She’s perfect and amazing and and the only woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with  and raise a family together and—

Minho’s hands fumble with the small box he pulled from his coat pocket in the cold, night weather of Paris France, the overseas vacation he blew all his saved money on to take his girlfriend to. She hadn’t seemed too interested either way, but Minho had a purpose for all this. He’s going to finally ask the woman to marry him. 

Right here, at the Eiffel Tower.

In the most romantic city in the world.

How boss is that, really? It's win-win. The perfect surprise, honestly.

Eunsook, the older woman Minho has been dating for over a year now (and knew even longer than that), stands with her back to him, gazing up at her surroundings with awe. Minho smiles, fidgeting with nerves while admiring her beauty again. Gorgeous long hair blows in the wind and Eunsook shrugs her shoulders, big, fluffy scarf covering her cheeks again while her long dress dance in the passing breeze. He's tempted to pull his cellphone back out for more pictures. No, she might get irritated again.

Minho finally steps forward. “Noona-” he clears his throat, trying for that deep, romantic tone of voice. “Eunsook..”

“Hm?” Eunsook turns around, pretty eyes blinking in confusion to his sudden call. She still holds the flowers he bought off a street cart awhile earlier, looking picture perfect for the scene about to unfold.

His voice falters slightly, “I.. um..” Minho tries to keep eye contact because this is important and a seriously romantic moment. He takes a breath, hands gripping the small box he begins to hold out, body bending to kneel in front of her. Hopefully his future wife.

There should be fireworks or something right now, why didn’t he pay for fireworks. Or flowers. Wait, no there's is flowers already. What about more flowers though. No no, music. This is France, why didn’t he get music. He should have thought this out even more than he already has. Somehow, now here, the Eiffel Tower just isn't enough for this moment.

Eunsook still looks confused, flowers being held closer to her in the cold.

Minho closes his eyes to regain himself. This is it. He's ready. The beginning of a new life. Now. “...Lee Eunsook-”

Minho suddenly stumbles to the cold ground, small box flying open and away from his hands into the dark streets where heavy foot traffic moves. Some man had bumped into him, quickly apologizing in French and English before hurrying on his way.

Eunsook giggles, dropping the flowers to her side. “Are you okay? Need my help?”

Minho pats his hands on the ground, trying to feel for the box in the dark streets. “No, it’s fine. I just.. uh.. no.” He’s clearly beginning to panic. Not only can he not find that expensive ring, but this whole romantic moment is being ruined. It had been perfect in his head, why couldn’t it be the same. Choirs had sung then, the moment was so beautiful in his mind’s eye – Eunsook shouting yes and falling into his arms for a deep,  passionate kiss, then Minho wipes her tears away lovingly.

This moment now though, it's just dark, cold, and humiliating. 

“Minho-ya. What’s wrong?” Eunsook kneels beside Minho, concern clearly evident in her sweet voice.

Minho slaps the cold ground in frustration, mad at himself for letting this happen, as if he had. He looks up, trying to be serious and unaffected by this whole situation. He only ends up pouting like a small child up towards his girlfriend, doing nothing for their slight age gap again.

Eunsook giggles though, hand falling to Minho’s head to pat him comfortingly. “You’re okay. Let’s go back to the hotel, and I’ll fix you something nice to eat. Hm?” She is clearly too kind to someone such as himself. This is a failure beyond his ability to accept. 

Minho tries looking again, head turning back to the ground. His eyes widen with excite when he finds the box not far from him in the dim streetlights. He shamelessly crawls across the dirty ground to grab up the box. He can still save this moment. Maybe not as romantic, but still it could be saved. Just turn around and gaze into her eyes, ask.. Minho smiles, relieved, opening the small box to find-

The ring is gone. 

Minho looks back to the dark ground. Many people pass by him still, surely having taken the ring far away by now into the dark night and dirty streets. He turns back to Eunsook, pout even worse. The older woman hides her smile behind a hand, though her shoulders still shrug with it.

“Can it be instant noodles?” Minho finally asks in a small voice, beginning the sulking and craving for some comfort food.

“Yes, it can be noodles.” Eunsook nods, moving closer in a squatted walk, flowers dragged gracelessly with her and long dress dragging the ground.

“With those crackers you brought from home too?” Minho presses.

Eunsook nods again, still smiling. 

Minho closes his eyes and sighs. No tears tonight. This is a man’s world and men don’t cry over failed proposals. Eunsook stands to help Minho to his feet while he quickly hides the box away in his jacket pocket again, wanting to forget this ever happened. Eunsook locks arms with Minho, leaning into his shoulder while they walked from the iconic tower back to their hotel. 

Eunsook whispers in that soft voice of hers, a hand being pushed out in front of them both. “And just so we’re clear, I will marry you. Minho-ya~.” She stands on her tip-toes to give Minho a quick, warm kiss on the cheek before looking to her outstretched hand again.

Minho blinks at the ring fitted perfectly on Eunsook’s finger, shining slightly in the street lights. “..Noona?” When did she... It's definitely his ring, the one he was sure he lost forever just moments ago. Wait, she said yes just now, right? “..really. For real?” His eyes widen, heart skipping a beat.

“Of course,” Eunsook has a pop in her step, “I've known I'd marry you since I met you.”

“Huh..?” Wait, when did this happen and why was he not told.

“Every time you've tried something big and romantic,” she chuckles, her long, dark air being flicked back from her face, “But only come out flustered, I half-expected it to finally be the proposal. So here it is finally. You try so hard,” Eunsook glances up at him with an adoring expression, “It's adorable really. I can't help but fall in love with you all over again.” Eunsook explains, “I knew you were the one, that's why I stopped waiting around for you to ask me out and just took you on an awkward date myself.” She laughs cutely into Minho's shoulder at the memories. “I've never regretted it, you know~. Never.”

Minho still looks dumbfounded. Of all the thought and planning he had put into this moment of his life, this angle he hadn't seen coming at all. Eunsook is far more crafty than he gives her credit for. He needs to learn this quickly, his soon to be wife and all.

Eunsook sighs contently now, admiring her engagement ring with the biggest smile, pretty flowers still held close to her, tucked securely under an arm. “This was a memorable moment, wasn’t it? Ah.. I can pass it down to our children.” She speaks in a story-telling voice,  “'Daddy lost the ring but Mommy found it, knowing what he was trying to pull off the whole silly trip.'” There were no tears for Eunsook over this proposal. If any, just Minho's embarrassed ones quickly blinked away.

Minho hangs his head, still shamed it wasn’t romantic like he had planned all his life. Eunsook laughs loudly, sunggling in closer to Minho as she pulls her hand back to wrap around him again. “Come and let me make my husband a wonderful supper of his favorite comfort foods~.”

Well, Choi Minho and Lee Eunsook are now engaged, even if not done in the most romantic manner. 

There's always the wedding, Minho thinks. And the honeymoon, and so on. Yes. He hasn't completely lost yet. He'll romantically rock his wife's world one day, he's sure of it.

 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

#2

 

 

Choi Minho and Lee Eunsook. 

Big eyes glance at the small wedding band around his finger.

Minho sighs into his pillow, sulking with exhaustion. It had been a long day and now he's trying to get comfortable in an unfamiliar bed alone while his 'official' wife is showering and all that girly stuff in the bathroom. It's their honeymoon and he's already in an awful mood.

It had been planned perfectly, all the romantic surprises for his soon-to-be bride and they all fell through one way or another. The worst is the memory of stumbling over his vows in front of everyone. He tells himself  it was because of Eunsook's beautiful smile that he messed up.  The dress stepping, no.. Minho will block that out for the rest of his life. Never happened.

Minho groans into the pillow, wiggling childishly over the hotel bed. How had it gone so wrong? He watched all this tv growing up, write love stories, how could he fall so far from the mark? He's a grown man and should woo his wife like any other man.

Why can't he just do it right? He tries so hard. He can't be faulted for that much at least.

The bathroom door finally clicks open and Eunsook steps out, flipping the lights off with her. Minho glances from the pillow, finding his newlywed wife in big ,baggy jammies and long hair tied up in a messy bun. She fixes her big glasses before stepping through the room, hopefully not going to trip over anything while in her glasses instead of contacts. So, no cute lingerie. No sex. And if Minho is honest, he's not even in the mood. Too tired. But if Eunsook suddenly asks for some reason, Minho wouldn't say no. He's sure Eunsook is just as exhausted as him, if not more by all the trouble the wedding planning caused. 

Both so tired...

What sort of honeymoon is this? 

It's not like the movies or even his own short stories. 

Minho sulks into the pillow again, body wiggling in his distress at life. 

“Hon, what are you doing?” Eunsook asks in a tired sigh, kneeling over the bed. She slaps at Minho's wiggling butt, teasing, “I brought the thing, in case..” She squeezes Minho's butt, teasing further without remorse in her actions. Minho groans, hand reaching back to slap his wife's touch way. He's not in the mood for teasing or discussion of his butt or that dumb, perfectly amazing, stupid toy thing of hers. 

Too bad, because Eunsook's hand slaps his butt hard enough Minho yelps, body jerking and head lifting. His wide eyes meet his wife's, finding them crinkled cutely with a smile of their own behind silly glasses she somehow always made look fashionable. Minho sighs, head falling again.

Why would this beautiful woman marry a guy like himself. She could have married some fellow closer to her age with a fancy job and nice house and everything she could ever ask for.

Minho falls into his own sulking deeper.

Eunsook crossed her legs on the bed, getting comfortable in a sitting position before pulling on Minho to get him to at least lay his head in her lap. Minho does, still sulking. Eunsook's soft fingers through his hair sooth his mood though, relaxing him. Eyes closed, he smiles the slightest bit.

Eunsook's soft voice sings while she still runs her fingers gently through Minho's short hair, rocking a bit over the bed with the rhythm of her little tune. She sounds so pretty, as usual Minho notes. His smile grows, head nuzzling his wife's warm lap as his body curled up slightly. 

Minho is feeling himself drifting by the time he mumbles out, “I love you, so much.”

Eunsook laughs softly before moving around the bed so she can lay too. Her glasses are taken off, back over the bed where she fell backwards and tugged Minho up between her bent legs, younger still on his stomach. His head now rests on Eunsook's soft chest, head nuzzling it just as much as he had her warm thighs. The woman really had an amazing, full figure if Minho had ever seen one for himself. Best for snuggling with, really. Cozy, soft and the most comforting and pretty sent.

Eunsook's fingers continue playing gently with Minho's hair, voice speaking quietly with a smile. “We've had a long day, so why don't you go to sleep. Hm?”

“Noona,” Minho whines, not used to dropping the word at all for a wife. “Thank you.. for marrying me.”

Eunsook's hands pause in the sudden silence. Minho hopes he hasn't make a big mistake already so soon into their marriage, he's sure he can't live without Eunsook now, and the thought of her leaving him now hurts deep enough his eyes well up. What if she has regrets already?

She married a 'child' after all. Some big baby with silly fantasies and ideas of the perfect romance.

“Minho-ya,” Eunsook's sweet voice makes it hard for Minho to breath, “Silly, I could say the same, huh? You married some old woman who loves nothing more than to shove her nose in a medical book all day, never willingly exploring new things.” She adds in a teasing laugh, “Well.. somethings..” 

Old woman? Minho frowns at that, focusing in on it the most of what she had said to him. Eunsook is not some old woman. No. “Noona.. you're perfect.” Minho shifts, getting comfortable again curled around his wife's body in the soft bed. Honest, Eunsook's big breasts are the best pillow in the world. Nothing could beat it, especially not some cheap hotel pillow. Minho mumbled incoherently with another smile. Relaxing again.

“You changed me, for the better,” Eunsook nods. “Minho-ya.” her voice practically sings, “My sweetest man. Husband~. I love you, always.” Eunsook's voice drops, eyes falling to the wedding band around her finger. “We're together forever now.”

Minho smiles wider against Eunsook's chest, eyes remaining closed. He speaks, voice still sleepy, “That's what I want. Forever with noona.” I means every word. He wants to have babies with her, raise a family with her, grow old with her. Everything is just better with Eunsook-noona.

“Tomorrow,” Eunsook's voice picks up the cheer again it usually has, body wiggling with her words, “I will be energized enough to get out that toy and go hard on you~.” She drops her hands to Minho's butt, squeezing it to get her point fully across. Minho wouldn't walk, is what she tries to imply, though that's never quite happened before in reality.

Minho leaps slightly, voice cracking in a short yell. He frowns and denies any thrill that gave him, the thought alone. He grabs his wife, rolling them over the bed as she laughs loudly. Eunsook falls over Minho, laughter calming as they lock eyes for a moment, speaking without words. Eunsook nods and Minho returns it.

A sweet kiss on the lips with a silent moment passes before Eunsook is rolling away to flip the bedside lights off and Minho is kicking down sheets to crawl under.

“Let's sleep,” Eunsook says as the lights flip off.

Minho pulls his wife close, back to chest, snuggling against her as he pulls their blankets up around them. He gives a soft kiss to Eunsook's neck before closing his eyes again. 

Minho drifts off to sleep with the only woman he'll ever want, warm and cozy in his arms.

Eunsook giggles suddenly, pulling Minho back to some sort of consciousness. He whines, “Whaaat..”

“You stepped on my wedding dress.. and made me trip in front of everyone.. I-..it..” Eunsook laughs harder into her hand now, trying to control herself. “..I'm sorry, sweetness.”

Minho closes his eyes tightly, wiggling against his wife in a sleepy 'tantrum' at her bring up that memory at at time like this. He tries to sleep even through the giggles of his wife.


	103. murders

minho, chanyeol, kris; crack

 

 

The young lady wailed, her unique voice squeaking as she failed in a tall man’s arms. Her torn, bloody dress nearly dragged on the floor as she was carried into some dark location she had no recollection of ever being. Behind the tall man was another awkwardly tall man, much to her dismay, and this one had blood on his face with big eyes that really looked far too insane for a handsome face hidden under his top hat. They wore matching dark cloaks, making it harder to tell if she’d ever seen the men in the past - men that had possibly just murdered and dragged her through their bloody mess.

Whatever was happening, the young lady wanted no part of it and had no idea why she was even with them. “Let me go, you brute!” She shouted again, gloved fist nearly hitting the tall man with his creepy dead-like stare beyond her. Unlady like or not, she wanted to punch him square in the jaw. Her arm was quickly grabbed by crazy-eyes though, stopping the gloved fist in time. She frowned at him, jerking her arm but it didn’t budge. Her face softened as he smiled, not feeling comforted at all by it. The polar opposite, really.

“Chanyeol.”

With just a name, crazy-eyes stepped back, murderous grin falling. 

“Why can’t I kill it?”

“Because we need it.”

“No we don’t.”

“I need it then.”

“Kris, you only need me.”

The young lady side-eyed both men hard, vaguely wondering what was up with the sudden, possessive mood.

Kris, the man holding the young lady in his arms like she was some freak-bride, frowned further and she wasn’t sure how that was possible. 

The shorter insisted once more, “Let me kill it.”

The lady’s held arm was yanked back, soon being licked by Chanyeol’s tongue. It ran over blood from the mess she was dragged through, cleaning it away with an obnoxious groan.

The lady twitched, glossy lips bitten and big eyes narrowing as her nose wrinkled. Gross. 

Kris kicked at Chanyeol, “I said no.” His footing faltered a bit for it, but he quickly recovered, young lady still held tightly in his arms.

Chanyeol scoffed, arms crossing over his bloodied cloak and tongue poking out to lick up some red drying on his cheek.

Ahead of them, a door was gently kicked open to a small, dimly lit room. There was a bed and desk, even small chests lining the walls. The lady tensed. She began flailing again, odd voice squeaking, “Let me go!”

Kris did as she requested this time, gentle dropping her feet to the floor before letting go. She tripped over her long dress though, somehow falling to her back over the bed. She leaned up a little from where she fell, wide eyes glaring back at the men who had taken her. 

“Well?” Chanyeol huffed, still clearly irritated he couldn’t kill ‘it’. 

Kris didn’t answer. He pulled his much cleaner cloak off, laying it over a chest while the young lady fell back to the soft bed. She pulled at her uncomfortable hat tied with soft fabric around her chin covering her short dark hair, before letting her arms fall around her, voice a pathetic whisper. “You can’t. I’m too young. I haven’t even wed.”

When nothing happened, she peeked her eyes open again, finding Kris staring at her with an unreadable expression, though that’s mostly what she’d got from the man this awful night. “Didn’t you hear me? I said I’m a virgin, you can’t have me.” She spoke boldly for such a proper young lady, long legs spreading apart the slightest bit over the bed.

“I’m not interested in a boy’s virginity.”

“Boy?” She sat up, face disgusted at such a thing said about her. “How dare you, I’m a young lady.” Her voice changed even higher pitched then, still very unique for a young lady such as herself.

Chanyeol crawled over the bed then, dirty cloak still on as he moved over the flailing girl. As the man literally started crawling under her big, fluffy dress between her legs, her voice dropped much lower, panicked. “Hey hey! Pervert! Don’t touch me!”

She yelped much deeper when a face moved between her legs. Her thin thighs jerked together, squeezing at the man between them and gloved hands pushing on the head under her dress. “Stop! Stop!” Fingers began pulling at her under garments, warm skin quickly being revealed. Her head fell back when a hot tongue ran along her hip narrow hip, sending an embarrassing jolt through her lower body. Voice much too deep and much more natural sounding, yelled. “Stop! I’m a boy!” he confessed, “I’m a boy!”

“Chanyeol.”

The clearly crazy man was soon crawling out from under the dress at the calm command. He sent a stare at Kris. “At least let me cut it off, huh?” His hand felt the boy’s crouch through the thick dress, causing him to jerk his hips again. “Then he can be a real girl.”

“That will take too long for recovery.” Kris said, stepping closer.

“Okay, a finger then.”

Chanyeol’s hand was slapped away by Kris. “No, I need him in one piece.” Kris’ eyes fell to the ‘girl’, calm voice asking, “What’s your name?”

There was slight hesitation, but when Chanyeol’s eyes looked to him too, he spat out, “Minho! I’m Minho.. ehh.” He kicked himself up the bed to get away from crazy-eyes again. “Since I’m not really a girl, can I leave?”

“No.” Kris answered.

Minho’s heart dropped, sure being a boy after would fix everything. “Why?”

“Because I need you to work for me.” Kris explained, that dead-like gaze unnerving to Minho.

“I don’t want to work for you.” Minho scowled.

“If you truly don’t, then that’s fine. Chanyeol would like to play with you.”

Crazy-eyes moved toward Minho again, tongue licking dry lips, curly hair even messier after the dress incident. 

Minho stiffened, “No no. that’s fine. I’ll work for you.”

Chanyeol sent Minho that murderous glare again, making the boy smile out of nervousness. 

“Good.” Kris headed for the door, speaking over his shoulder. “I need you to start on the dishes.”

“Dishes..?” Minho raised a brow, far more confused than he was as the ‘poor virgin girl being taken by perverts’.

Chanyeol followed, “I need a bath..”

“And run Chanyeol a bath. Make sure you get all the blood off his things.” Kris said, leaving the room with the other.

Minho fell back to the bed, hands pulling his stupid hat off and legs kicking his dumb dress up his thighs. He whined, “Why me?”

The tallest man peeked back in, giving Minho a fright with that stare of his again. “You need a bath too, I like things clean.” There was almost a grin there, maybe smirk, maybe just a lip twitch, Minho thought.

The door closed again and Minho flailed over the bed, whiny voice growing to a higher pitch. In a last-ditch effort, he shouted, “I’m a lady! You can’t treat ladies like this!”


	104. minlins

onho; fluff, crack ((based off gremlins))

 

 

Jinki rests his chin in his hands, leaning over the small kitchen table as he watches his little friend eat a meal Jinki wasn’t even sure he could finish himself. He passes some of the food closer over the table, being that it’s too heavy for the thing to move himself. He checks the clock again, just to be on the safe side. It’s still only early evening, so no worries about it eating after midnight – the biggest warning he was given about this particular, small creature. 

Jinki still isn’t sure what ‘it’ is, but at this point it has a name: Minho. Or ‘Hoho’ as Jinki likes to call him more often than not.

It’s definitely a male though, whatever it is, being that Minho currently has no clothes to wear making it obvious. Jinki thinks, possibly considering getting into his mother’s sewing kit and cutting up some old clothes to sew some sort of outfit for the little creature, or at least attempt to. Minho almost looked like a miniature human - that is he if he didn’t have those big floppy ears sticking out. They were almost as big as his body. Jinki loves them though. They remind him Minho is something quite special. They make Jinki smile even if he doesn’t want to.

Minho shifts over the table top he sits on, squeaking little noises since that’s all he seems to be able to speak. It’s muffled now though with his cheeks stuffed with food, and Jinki honestly wasn’t aware the little thing, not much bigger than his hands, could fit all that food in a tiny body. He gained weight quickly while eating – expanding, Jinki assumes to make room for it all. He wonders if Minho would still fit in the shoebox he had gotten him in. It was supposed to be his bed after all.

Jinki really hopes Minho can’t pop open like a balloon or something. He rubs his face, a little worried now by the sudden and horrific thought. “Hoho..” Jinki says quietly, as if he’s not home alone and that’s why this big feeding time in the kitchen was even happening in the first place. “Slow down, little guy. Huh huh?” He smiles, eyes creasing to match.

Minho squeaks gibberish, cheeks fat as he chews. 

Jinki laughs a little, reaching a careful finger to poke the top of Minho’s messy head. He ruffles Minho’s little strands of hair before pulling back. Minho smiles, spurting more of his own language in a tiny voice, unique hands dirty and stick with food while they wave.

Jinki leans back in his chair, hands falling behind his head as he looks off thoughtfully. Minho will need a bath after this and clothes. He needs to get the creature clothes, yes. Maybe even just wrap him up in some toilet paper, huh? That could work. Jinki’s pulled from his thoughts to a sound that was louder than Minho’s voice but still fairly quiet. His eyes turn in time to watch Minho fall backwards, little legs soon kicking in the air.

It takes Jinki a moments, but he speaks over Minho’s squeaking gibberish, little creature flailing around on his back, “Hoho.. did you blow yourself over with a fart?”

Jinki holds his hands over his mouth in a loud laugh, body shaking uncontrollably. He has mercy a minute later, helping the struggling Minho back up to a sitting position over the messy table. They stare at each other with wide eyes, the creature’s especially sparkly, then Minho is quickly shoving more food in his mouth in a matter of moments, cheeks fat. Jinki sighs.

“Hoho.. please don’t explode..”

He’s too attached to the little guy now.


	105. bullies & bodyguard

2min; fluff, angst 

 

#1

 

Taemin peeked his head outside the school’s mens bathroom door when he heard loud voices. He should have expected as much when he the opened the door a crack to see an older student being bullied at the stair landing. It was no surprise when he found the student from an older class a few floors up bent over holding his stomach and trying to pick up his scattered papers and books.

It was Choi Minho. A senior who seemed to be picked on for reasons he wasn’t quite sure of. He was taller than the students shoving him with their feet. But maybe the boy’s lanky built and timidness made him an easy target, or he just wouldn’t fight back. Taemin had witnessed similar occurrences over the months since he’d entered high school and had tried to stop at least a few of them, but that was mostly because others were around so the bullies would run off, not wanting more trouble than it was worth.

He was alone now.

Whatever the reasons, it pained Taemin to watch the older boy getting picked on. Minho didn’t really talk to Taemin, they barely knew each other, but just because he didn’t know older boy very well didn’t mean he should standby and watch this keep happening. Taemin took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before he stepped out to face the older boys and yell, “Stop!”

Taemin almost shook when the four boys turned their focus to him. He balled his fists, trying to look bigger before speaking, “Leave him alone.”

One of the boy’s cursed before giving a kick to Minho without turning from Taemin, knocking the things Minho had gathered back to the floor. “What’s this to you?” he turned back to Minho, the senior trying to collect his things again, “He tried to steal my girlfriend.”

Taemin heard Minho’s deep quiet voice. “She’s not your girlfriend.”

The boy cursed again and turned fully to Minho, kicking and stomping, and soon the other three joined in. Taemin slowly stepped forward, heart racing while Minho’s cries echoed around the quiet halls.

“I didn’t try to take her. I swear!” Minho shouted and hissed, curling up and trying to hide his head.

“Leave him alone!” Taemin was much closer when he yelled, and he shoved his sleeves up, trying to look threatening to the older boys.

The boys turned back to glare at Taemin, but they had stopped kicking Minho, so Taemin had accomplished what he was trying to do.

“I don’t like her. I swear I don’t even like her.” Minho whispered, still curled up, and Taemin could hear his sniff.

“Stop hurting him.” Taemin demanded, voice as low as he could manage.

“Why?” one asked.

The one accusing Minho of stealing his girlfriend bent down to grab hold of Minho’s uniform tie and pull him up from the floor slightly. “Maybe Choi’s a fag. Saying he doesn’t even like the prettiest girl in school.” The boy pulled Minho a little higher, making Minho whine in protest.

Taemin could see Minho’s eyes watering as they turned wide and worried towards him.

“I’m not.” Minho’s small voice shook and his face scrunched up when he hissed at pain he was obviously still feeling from the attack.

The boy’s eyes followed Minho’s. “He your boyfriend, Choi?” the kid smiled, like he had discovered some big secret. “Is that why he keeps trying to help you?”

Minho turned his eyes back to the floor, “No..”

The boy yanked on Minho’s tie, making Minho cry out. “I think you’re lying.” The boy looked up, smiling widely at his friends, “Wait until class hears Choi’s actually a fag.”

Taemin’s hands shook into fists, an uncountable rage boiling inside him now. He wouldn’t watch this anymore. He wouldn’t watch them pick on a kid just because he was different. Taemin ran forward with a shout, shoving his smaller body into the boy holding Minho. The kid fell to the floor, releasing Minho, and Taemin hurriedly climbed on the boy, fists slamming into the kid’s face repeatedly. 

It hurt, but Taemin couldn’t stop. It felt good giving it back to the kid. He deserved it. All bullies did. Taemin’s fists drew blood from the boy’s nose, it running down his face and smearing over Taemin’s skin. 

They deserve it.

The other boys watched in horror. Only one remained a few seconds into the attack. He tried desperately to pull Taemin off his friend. Taemin kicked and yelled, refusing to stop. The kid did finally pull the smaller Taemin off though, and helped his friend up, quickly retreating with curses and throwing the word ‘fags’ around.

Kneeling, Taemin stared at his shaking hands. Stared at his knuckles covered in blood. He tried gaining control of his breathing, not being able believe what he had just done. What Lee Taemin had just done…

He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. For some reason Taemin had thought he was alone. He turned to find his senior smiling worriedly at him.

“Are you okay?” Minho squeezed his shoulder, trying to force his smile wider.

Taemin took a deep breath. “Yeah. But are you?” he asked, blinking and rubbing his hands on his uniform. 

“I..” Minho pulled his hand away, “I’ll be fine.” 

Taemin was pretty sure he was lying. It was fairly easy to read Choi Minho for some reason. Still, Taemin smiled and started gathering his senior’s things. He was beaming with pride and self-confidence now. 

Minho was wiping his nose with his sleeve when Taemin handed him his books and papers, and he smiled sure of himself now. “Here hyung.”

He wouldn’t let people hurt Choi Minho anymore.

 

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

#2

 

“You okay?” Taemin offered the third year a canned drink he sneaked into school in his backpack, while the two hid out somewhere behind the school. He had done a fine job of sneaking it outside and was now proud to share it. “Really?”

Minho nodded, taking the drink and popping it open before gulping some down. “I’ll be fine.”

Taemin pulled fingers through the third year’s hair, no thought to his sudden actions. It looked soft and was still messy from the other students ganging up on him. Taemin smiled, mumbling to himself. “Cute.”

Minho flinched, nearly choking on his drink. He obviously heard while some ‘first year’ was touching him too familiarly. Minho looked to Taemin, eyes wide. “Eh?”

“You’re a cute boy.” Taemin shrugged, not finding the statement a big deal. The third year was cute in his opinion. Maybe even pretty like some of the girls in his classroom. Being this close was just a new reminder of that fact. His soft features and big eyes were different than most boys in the school. He stood out, to Taemin at least. Maybe he stood out in similar ways to other schoolmates and that’s why he was bullied. Taemin couldn’t be sure.

Minho looked confused now, maybe slightly worried. He slowly tipped the can back to his lips, side-eyeing Taemin. “Thanks?”

Taemin tilted his head, smiling all the way to his eyes. 

Still hiding behind the drink, Minho mumbled, “I like girls.”

“So do I.” Taemin nodded sincerely, not sure why that was brought up, but he did agree. 

The third year seemed to relax then, can coming back down to reveal a tiny smile. “You’re… funny.” The teenager laughed, and Taemin gave a small snort between lips pressed in a smile still.

Minho shipped more of his drink, other hand gentle rubbing his sore sides. He cringed a bit at his own touch.

“Should we go see the nurse?” Taemin asked, smile wavering. 

Minho quickly shook is head, expression turning obviously frightened. “No. I can’t.”

Taemin frowned then, knowing this was about those other third years. “I won’t let them hurt you again.”

Minho looked dumbfounded, or at least acted so. “That’s not..”

“I swear. I might be smaller, younger, maybe not as smart, but I swear I’ll protect you now.”

“I’m not a girl-”

“I’m your bodyguard now.” 

“Eh?”

The first year looked thoughtful, “Maybe you don’t want to be my friend, and that’s okay, but I’ll still protect you.” Taemin’s eyes were wide, body nearly shaking with his honest words. It sounded childish, but he really did mean what he said.

Minho blinked, looking terribly confused and a little embarrassed. He quickly hid behind his drink again, causing Taemin to crack another smile and hide laughter behind a fist that was still a little sore and red from beating up that third year. 

“You can’t be so cute or you’re an easy target.”

“I’m just being.. myself.” Minho laughed a little, voice blowing into the can near his mouth. He looked off like it was some inside joke for himself only.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Taemin blurted out the question, mouth faster than his thoughts. 

“No. Why?” Minho glanced back.

“Oh.. I was just.. wondering is all.” Taemin tried to save himself, picking absently at his uniform. He suddenly wanted to make the third year his girlfriend, which made little sense being that he was in fact a boy. But still, the thought of doing all those things he dreamed of doing with a cute girlfriend with the third year instead excited him. Give the third year chocolates and flowers, win the third year a big fluffy stuffed animal, kiss—

Taemin turned back, find Minho shrugging off the question and still slouching with a sore body. The older was trying to shake nerves still, because like before, the third year was easily readable. 

He was still afraid, hand shaking the slightest bit with big eyes nearly vacant. He really did work hard trying to hide how he truly felt. Taemin saw through most of it though.

Taemin stepped around Minho, gently pulling the drink away from his face. He stared into eyes he didn’t want to be afraid anymore. “I’ll protect you, hyung.” Taemin, on impulse, pushed up on his tip-toes, pressing his mouth to the third year’s in a clumsy kiss. It still felt perfect in the small moment – he was finally kissing the princess of his dreams. Maybe the princess was different than most, but Taemin still felt it was right and that was his precious princess to fight for, like he always vowed he would one day while he read those childhood fairytales.

The canned drink made a loud thud noise in the dirt as the third year dropped it between the two, spilling it to the dry ground. Taemin pulled back, tracing his lips with his tongue and really wanting to try that whole kiss thing again. Minho shifted, backing up slightly with wide eyes.

“I.. I.. like girls.”

Taemin nodded, still finding the third year pretty enough to say, “Me too.” He felt no insecurity with his words.

Minho looked down to the spilled drink, trying to focus on something else obviously. Probably how the older coped with the uncomfortable situations he faced often, Taemin guessed.

Pretty lashes fluttered and Taemin spoke without thought again. “You should be my girlfriend.” He tiled his head, laughing shortly in hopes to save himself form looking too bad. The older wasn’t a girl, so ‘girlfriend’ wasn’t the right word, but Taemin wasn’t sure how else to put it.

“Uhh..” 

The third year’s utterly lost expression was endearing, causing Taemin giggle a little. “You don’t have to answer me now, hyung.” He hid his grin behind his hand, still watching the older looking flabbergasted. Taemin fixed Minho’s tie that was still crooked from the fight and wiped what looked to be a little blood from his face, trying to tidy the teenager up who stood stiffly still, making Taemin bite back a smile. He wanted to come off as calm and collected – bodyguard. 

Minho blinked down at Taemin, mouth open like he wanted to speak but couldn’t. The first year stepped back, bending to pick up the canned drink. He blew it off before gulping down the rest that remained. 

Minho tried to speak now, but all that came out where vague sounds. Taemin began stepping backwards, smiling wider while he took in the third year’s flustered features. He winked, held the empty can up, and said only loud enough for the two to hear, “Indirect kiss with my cute girlfriend.” Taemin turned and ran off back to his classroom, laughing loudly and feeling freer than ever before.

He had found someone to protect. He would stick to his word.

Now while sitting in class scribbling notes or doodles, Taemin’s new fantasies consisted of getting his hyung into a dress and showing his third year ‘girlfriend’ off to everyone to make them jealous. He didn’t share those thoughts with the third year though, not until he could actually figure out a way for it to work, and for it to make a lick of sense.

It still made Taemin smile. He was sure he had the cutest princess in school.


	106. hate you (M)

minkey; pwp

 

 

Kibum sighed, relaxed and content while he reached tired arms to grab a cigarette and lighter from the nightstand beside the bed. He flicked the lighter on, getting his cigarette started while watching his stress and anger release hanging halfway off the small bed, tangled in sheets. He grinned, leaning back and snuggling into pillows with a low whine. “I don’t hate you as much as I said I did earlier.” Kibum confessed, puffing smoke and pushing fingers through sweaty, dyed hair.

When there was no response, Kibum frowned and leaned over to slap the nearly bare backside of his friend. There was a low groan and body twitches, showing he was obviously irritated by setting in soreness. Kibum spoke absently while throwing his no-longer-needed condom for the trash with his free hand, “Minho, are you dead?” He made an annoyed face when his throw missed only by a little.

“What if I am?” Minho grumbled.

“I guess I get to keep this then.” Kibum mumbled over his cigarette now, fingering a sliver chained bracelet he had managed to pull from the younger’s wrist while he held his arm behind his back, grinding Minho’s bent body into the particularly bouncy bed. Kibum had no regrets. Of all his friends he did this with, Minho seemed to take his angry sex the best.

All Kibum had to do was push a few buttons without really trying and then Choi Minho was as good as his. Minho would growl angry words just as much as Kibum while mouths roughly met and hands touched each other teasingly harsh. But once Kibum pushed into the younger, Minho was pretty much putty in his hands and he could mold Minho whichever way he wanted, which was always an ego boost of sorts. Kibum would only receive halfhearted protests because they both knew Minho would do what he could to make Kibum feel better. Even get screwed through the bed, like today, and risk a slight limp for a few hours.

Kibum slipped the bracelet over his wrist, admiring wearing what he ‘borrowed’ from Minho. He leaned over, blowing smoke on Minho’s sweaty skin, amusing himself.

Minho mumbled into the floor below him, “I’m gonna need that back.” 

“Later.” Kibum sat back again, playful smirk while rattling his bracelet and blowing smoke through his nose and parted lips. “You going to stay like that?”

Minho took a moment to answer, “..Yes.” He shifted his legs still over the bed, tangling them further in sheets. “It’s nice and cool down here.”

Minho laughed hard like he told a funny joke, his body shaking the bed with it. Kibum rolled his eyes, flicking off his cigarette into a near by glass.

“Kibum?” Minho quietly called minutes later.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t hate you either.”

Kibum snorted but still grinned, feeling his chest flutter and mind feel even more at ease.


	107. stress reliever (M)

ot5; pwp, gangbang

 

 

You are young, toned, but still scrawny – long and thin, just how they like you. You are Choi Minho, on your hands and knees, being the groups’ stress release. ‘Toy’ sometimes thrown around in the heat of the moment – bodies moving aggressively into you. It isn’t so bad, though. You’ve gotten kind of used to it – one kneeling, moving rough and quickly inside you. Another lacing long fingers through your dark hair, groaning as they’ve taken your mouth.

Clothes are scattered all over the room, everyone wanting to pull something from your body minutes earlier. There was, and still is, a hurry. Not much alone time. Hot kisses and warm bodies moved against you as they took your clothes from you. It was one of the more embarrassing parts, still not blinded enough by need to not care what was happening. You had been shoved to the floor, though, a hyung pulling your hips up, tongue soon running over clenching muscle, your face burning in embarrassment as the others watched. It felt good, that teasing tongue, but still you wanted to hide, head buried in your folded arms. You bit your lip, trying to hide your voice when long fingers burned, moving and curling inside you, but another pulled your head up between their hands for a deep kiss, tongue brushing yours when your mouth fell open. His mouth swallowed your voice, your body still tensing in mixed embarrassment and want. 

But now the hardest part is over. Now your mind is already clouding, pain even twisting into some sort of pleasure while you’re filled at both ends.

Another drops to his knees naked beside you, pulling your hand from the floor, making you wobble on one arm while he wraps your other hand around himself, telling you to move and pump your hand. When you do, you receive a pleased moan, knowing you’re doing your job right, though you can’t see. No, your eyes are lidded, only seeing a toned body moving towards and from your limited vision.

You don’t mind the discomfort of being a stress relief toy. It’s what your hyungs and dongsaeng need. It’s better than bitter fights, shouting, tension. You can fix everything just being here on your hands and knees.

You’re proud of that fact, being what they need.

Hands pull your head too far, making you choke - the back of your throat being rubbed raw. You want to protest – I can’t use my voice if you’re so rough. It doesn’t really matter. While like this, it was hard to get any of them to listen very well. Your hand slowing from discomfort elsewhere is soon held tightly, forcing it faster again. Your arm wobbles harder, voice coming out in a choked whine, eyes scrunched and breath coming quickly through your nose. 

Gym, you half-mindedly think. More gym time is needed clearly. Not that this isn’t a workout in its own right. Maybe even your favorite type of workout now, in fact.

Someone wraps arms around you though, helping to keep you up. It’s helpful, since behind you, the body is thrusting erratically now, though usual for him, but making your grip on the floor slip and mouth take your hyung deeper. Your other hand is still used, them hardening under your sweaty palm.

Soft lips touch your long neck, almost tickling. When they lightly drag teeth over sensitive skin, nipping, you whine, pushing and trying to roll back against the body behind you, needy. Your sharp hips get fingers pressed hard into them, but still allow you to move, your mouth making wet sucking noises now you think you should ashamed of but can’t find it in you right now. The body behind you slows with a rough grind, making your lahses flutter, arm wobble, moment intense. It repeats, your voice a whine, and you can hear his breathy laugh (maybe more than just him), before moving unevenly again, fingers gripping you tightly.

More. 

Fingertips lightly trial down your back, making the mixed feelings and pleasure even more intense.

More.

Body behind you climaxes, slowing and soon pulling out with a relieved, voicey, groan. You feel what’s left of him dripping and leaking from inside you, but you can’t do anything about it, even though you’re slightly embarrassed suddenly, mind clearing enough for that emotion. Your hand is released, and the other crawls behind you, spreading your legs and pulling you open with a rough hand so they can push slowly and deeply inside you, slick and wet, from the younger before him. Careful. Can’t injure you too much, or there will be stammered, unbelievable lies from everyone as to what’s wrong and why you can’t work. 

Still, this body moves differently than the other. They all do. All have their own distinct ways of taking you, making you claw at the floor, or anything around you, even capable of having you embarrassingly babble incorrectly, pain and pleasure mixing quick and fast. You shouldn’t want them as much as you do. You will pretend you don’t later.

Like right now, your body is reacting to the simulation by this point, twitching and hardening. It’s good to concentrate on that instead of rough, rolling movements into you, wet noisy mouth hurting as well, and hair being pulled too tightly, making your voice groan out.

You’ve finally gotten to rest your damp, worked hand to the floor again, but your other his now used instead, same process as before on the other side. You continue trying to hold your rocking body up with one hand and please everyone at once.

It’s difficult, but not too difficult for Choi Minho.

Back in front of you, your head is held tightly, body pulling out of your mouth in time to come, shooting on your hair and face - stringy white dripping between him and your swollen lips. You blink heavy eyelids, force yourself out of his tight hold, running your tongue over him, still feeling him twitch while licking up white, your movements being more controlled by the body pushing you back and forth from behind. 

In a hoarse voice, they tell you to stop teasing. Isn’t that why you’re here now though? Teasing touches becoming something much more, everyone soon wanting a piece of the willing ‘tease’. Somehow, you had gotten everyone to play along with each other, though you were, and still are, the primary source of stress relief for them.

Your head is released, dropped - come dripping from your face in long strings mixed with saliva. You try to lick up what you can - tongue hanging out, circling your lips, finally breathing deeply. The taste his something you enjoy now - crave even. The taste only heightens your own sense of pleasure. You want to ask - beg someone to touch you now. You don’t get much of a chance though. Anything you try to say only comes out in grunts and whines, biting your own sore lips when you can. You hear someone chuckling lowly in the room amused by your dripping, sticky, whorish display. And it’s only been seen more often from you lately.

You can’t care, though part of you says you should be embarrassed. You will be later, like usual – creeping all over you, head hung, eye contract avoided. But that won’t stop this from happening again. You don’t want it to, really. Not when you’ve discovered you can feel this good – amazing - having someone moving deep inside you. Two at once even, like now. You’re proud of that fact – Choi Minho can take two at once, like now, or even three on a good day. In those moments, they could call you a whore and you wouldn’t care. Who knew being a ‘whore’ could feel pleasant and satisfying on so many levels. 

You slowly lick your lips, how they like it, lidded eyes trying to look round the room - gain someone else’s attention now. 

Hurry.

It must have worked. Your hand is freed now, friend pulling away, hard and ready. There’s more sounds of loud, deep kissing above your rocking body, before he grabs your messy hair, slowly taking your empty mouth and you’re far from minding at this point – shame having faded far away. Mouth hanging open, head tilting, tongue licking and teasing before he slides into your wet mouth, puffy lips wrapping around him, and he makes a noise in approval, pushing his body forward at the right pace. You want to taste more. It‘s worth an irritated throat. You voluntarily take him deeper, and are even forced to with rougher moments behind you - they grow teasingly slow too, making you claw at the floor. But it’s not as bad now that you can use both your hands to keep your moving body from falling to the slick floor, soon breathing deeply through your nose again.

Throat burning, face dripping sticky, you glance big, wide eyes up, but they almost roll back when a hand wraps around you finally, moving perfectly with everyone else. You wanted to thank him, but your mouth is quite full and your voice is only a long, deep groan.

Hands move over your body from behind you, firm and soft in all the right places. Fingers tangle and pull just right in your hair. Your body wobbles harder now, a tight hand still moving so good around you.

Over the consistent noise in the room of groans and skin meeting skin, someone in there let’s their voice fall low and dirty, which you would normally laugh at, but right now, you want to reply – tell someone to move harder, rougher, hair be pulled tighter. You’ll try to forget such thoughts later, too embarrassed to recall them. Instead, the body in front of you slows, now allowing you to pull back, run your swelling lips over him, tongue tease. Hearing his voice was worth everything. You want to smile, but there’s no time for that. You take him fully in your mouth again, pushing deeper, fingers soon pressing into your head again, his body rocking into an eager mouth. 

The even movements behind you stop, hips bucking into you when they feel like it, while the hot body leans over yours to press warm lips to your shoulder as your hyung takes your mouth still. Fingers trail down your sides, running slowly over muscle and to your chest, soon teasing skin, twisting, making your voice the loudest it’s been, vibrating pleasantly for your hyung. The hand around you slows, which is displeasing, but you can’t comment on it. Not with your mouth full, skin hardening under playful fingertips, hot mouth running over your shoulder and back, body trying to grind back against the other unmoving behind you. The added weight now of a leaning body makes your body tremble further. 

Teases. Giving it back almost as hard as you give it.

When come runs down the back of your throat minutes later, mouth throbbing, you pull your head back with a slight cough, running your tongue over him, enjoying the taste you wanted again. Behind you, they slow again, rolling hips, brushing everything perfectly. He was always so good at this part, you almost curse him for it, wobbling more, voice loud. 

Your sticky, damp hair is released, body in front of you pulling from your worn out mouth and stringing more come you want to swallow down your chin and to the hard, uncomfortable floor. You cough, choking out in a strained voice, “Hyung.. hyung..” Your head is pat childishly, but affectingly, name being whispered from a perfect voice. They soon pull far enough away that when you’re rolled into again, your shaking arms finally give out, you dropping face and chest to the floor, back arched, your hot body a sudden chill from freezing wood. You breathe loudly through your sore, dripping mouth, come still running from your face and falling sticky to the floor beneath you. 

The hand moving pleasantly around you leaves, your long legs being spread further for a better position. You can’t mind. You’re close enough now you don’t need his hand’s help. Just a little more. Your eyes barely stay open, watching blurred figures moving around the room, kissing even, hear hushed voices around you, body behind you still meeting yours, almost drowning out any other sounds. Or maybe they weren’t so quite – your own voice is too loud.

It doesn’t matter in the moment. Your palms slip on the floor, elbows in the air and cheek cooling on the sticky hardwood floor. You should close your mouth, at least pull your tongue back inside. Or close your heavy eyelids. You can’t.

It feels good. So good. You’re not sure if it really is your croaky, breathy voice calling someone’s name. Who cares. Just enjoy everything right in this moment, right now. 

You come first, white rolling and dripping to the wet floor from where it lands over your body, muscles clenching tensing slightly while twitching and spilling. Behind you, there’s a groan louder than your voice, movements picked up until you slide painfully against the floor, voice a whine, messy face twisting in discomfort. But they finish quickly, letting up on your sweaty, soring body. 

They pull out, more come leaking and running down your thin thighs. Your completely let go then and collapse to the floor, exhausted but satisfied in every way. You’ll need a little recovery time, but that’s okay.

A hand slaps your butt lightly, signal that everyone was done – relieved of stresses and thankful for your help, like usual.

Tired, aching, you decide to lay there on the cooling floor, breathing deeply – a small grin on your sore, swollen lips in accomplishment. 

You, Choi Minho, won another game. 

Job well done.


	108. knockers

onho; fluff, crack

 

 

Jinki face-palmed as he noticed his dongsaeng walking towards where he was sitting. She was obviously not wearing a bra with how freely her chest bounced. Sure, they were small and perky, and she could get away with it easier than most girls, but that's not the point.

"Minjung-ahhh..." Jinki whined, rubbing his hand over his face, repeatedly.

"What?"

He looked up at her and asked, "Do I really need to explain?" Minjung looked herself over, trying to see what he was getting at. Really, Jinki tried not to look at her chest again, and really, he wished he hadn't when he noticed her visible nipples. He groaned and looked away again.

Minjung stood there, still confused.

"Your chest, Minjung. Your chest." 

"Oh right, that. So? It's just you and me. What's the problem?" Minjung asked, and smiled goofily down at him, seeming to not 'get it'.

Jinki wondered if Minjung would ever stop being just one of the guys...


	109. luffy

onho; fluff, crack

 

 

"You know what?" Jonghyun suddenly said as he lowered the manga he was reading. "Luffy from One Piece looks like he could be the love child of you two." He mused.

A loud 'Game over.' came from the TV across the small room. Minho, who sat on the floor in front of it with a controller in his hands, looked back at Jonghyun.

"W-What..?" Minho asked, wondering if he heard his hyung wrong.

Jinki stared at Jonghyun who sat on the couch next to him, the snack in his lap forgotten. "Jonghyun-ah..."

"No, really," Jonghyun interrupted. "Have you guys ever thought of it? I mean really, you two being the biggest fanboys and all..." He smiled.

Minho and Jinki looked at each other then. 

"I mean, he's got Minho's large freakish eyes and Hyung's big dorky smile." Jonghyun said, closely studying a picture in the book he was holding. "Heh, Hyung and Minho's love child..." He chuckled at the thought. 

Jonghyun looked up from his book then, noticing Jinki and Minho still looking at each other. And if he could read them at all, he'd say they both look extremely embarrassed right now. Minho's seemed to be gripping his controller so tight, his knuckles were turning white. And Jinki, he could tell, had chewed up food in his mouth still. He really didn't mean to make things this awkward. He thought they'd think it was funny, really. But somehow, this awkward atmosphere was so much more amusing.

"So..." Jonghyun started as he looked between the two. "Who would birth this child?" he asked with a smirk.

Right then Minho tossed his controller aside and stomped off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Jinki - still sitting beside Jonghyun - started choking on his unswallowed food. Jonghyun started slapping Jinki's back roughly, trying to help his hyung out.

"J-Jong--" Jinki choking out, "-hyun..." Jinki finally got the food down his throat before he continued. "W-Why did you say that...?" He coughed a few more times before finally calming. "And you upset Minho." Jinki said, looking towards the bathroom concerned.

"Relax, hyung. He's just mad because he knows he would." Jonghyun stated matter-of-factly, like it was something that could really happen, and he knew the truth.

Jinki started choking again, without even having food in his mouth this time. 

"Hyung! Again, really?..." Jonghyun sighed, but smiled as he slapped Jinki's back again. Maybe a little harder than before..

"Hey!!" Jonghyun called to Minho in the bathroom. "Minho-yah?! I hope I didn't ruin One Piece for you~!!" he hollered.

Minho suddenly came storming out of the bathroom, walking past Jonghyun and the still slightly choking Jinki, not bothering to look at either of them. He walked into a bedroom and slammed the door. Again.

Jinki set his now unwanted snack aside and stood. He crossed the room and turned off the TV Minho had left on, then made his way over to the bedroom. Jinki knocked and called, "Minho-yah? Can I come in?" before opening the door and letting himself in. He closed it gently behind him.

Jonghyun just picked his manga back up and smiled. Really, he thought, those two were too easy...


	110. "minho condition"

onho; fluff, crack

 

 

"Hyuuung..." the younger boy whined in slight pain. "I think.. your sangtae might be contagious.." Minho groaned up at Jinki, as all their skinny, awkward limbs managed to be tangled together.

Neither really knew how it happened. One minute they were walking down the stairs together, Minho trying to guide Jinki in front of him, when Minho lost his footing and grabbed hold of Jinki to keep from falling, or Jinki grabbed hold of Minho, trying to keep him from falling. Either way, they both fell clumsily down the rest of the stairs together, and now lay tangled at the landing in an echoing stairwell.

With an audible wince, Jinki pushed himself up on his hands has far as he could. "I don't know.." Jinki looked down at Minho. "That doesn't sound so bad to me," his voice was playful, and he shot a cheeky smile at the younger boy lying under him. Jinki bit his lip as Minho’s eyes narrowed the slightest, trying not to let his smile get away from him.

"Hyung..." Minho tried to warn, or maybe just protest.

"It's kinda cute, don't you think?” Jinki asked, ignoring the younger boy. 'Minho Condition' has a nice ring to it~." Jinki let his smile grow now, too amused by his own words.

Minho didn't fail to notice Jinki taking his time to get up. Or you know, not getting up at all. Minho started to fidget under Jinki, hoping his hyung would get the picture and let him up. "Are you okay, hyung?" Minho might have meant more than just the fall.

Jinki sighed, "I'm fine." His smile quickly fell, lips setting in a straight line. "Minho-yah... Just relax and embrace it."

Minho couldn't help but feel the slightest bit embarrassed when he noticed how serious Jinki's expression had become, and it was being directed at him. Minho resisted the urged to turn his head away. At this point, he wasn't really sure if Jinki was still talking about the 'sangtae' or something else. But with a soft sigh, Minho finally stilled, though his body stayed the slightest bit tense beneath the older’s.

"Yeah.. okay, hyung.." Minho’s voice was quiet, if not a little strained, and he softly smiling up at Jinki.

Jinki bent his arms, lowering himself back down closer to Minho's face. The younger’s eyes widened - too close. "That's a good dongsaeng," Jinki whispered, a possible sly undertone in his voice as he spoke. With a loud laugh, Jinki quickly pushed himself up and - this time off Minho, managing to, with a little fumbling, untangle their limbs and make it to his own two feet. Minho was stiff, lying there on the cool floor, blinking in confusion. 

Really, after that display, Minho felt a little flushed. His fingers wanted to brush against the skin Jinki’s warm breath had tickled, but instead he grabbed hold of the hand Jinki offered down to him, letting Jinki help him to his feet. If Jinki saw, he didn't say anything, he just smiled and laughed quietly to himself again. But Minho noticed how Jinki didn't let go of his hand. Minho didn’t protest it either.

“You’re okay though, right?” Jinki's voice showed his concern as he ran his eyes over Minho’s body, looking for any injuries. “You broke my fall and all.” he laughed a little at the end, thankful not to find anything outward at least.

Minho didn’t lift his head, “Yeah.” He didn’t bother adding ‘a little sore’. Minho figured it wouldn’t be hard for Jinki to notice how stiff his body was. He waited for a comment on it, but it never came.

Jinki turned and started pulling Minho along with him as he walked forward towards the door of the stairwell. Minho watched Jinki's hand around his, not really paying attention to anything else at the moment. Because of that, he almost missed Jinki laugh, "Let's take the elevator, it’s safer." Minho just nodded his head and chewed on his lip, his eyes still glued to their hands as Jinki walked them through the door, but not without Minho managing to trip over the doorframe, while Jinki held the door open for them. He awkwardly stumbled and bumped into Jinki, who reached out his free hand to steady the younger boy.

"S-Sorry..." Minho stumbled over his own apology now. He bit down on his lip hard and turned his head away, trying to pull his hand free of Jinki's firm grip, but the older boy wouldn't let him go so easily. Minho was sure this had to be his hyung's sangtae rubbing off on him… or something. He didn't want to believe the fact that maybe this was really all him...

Jinki just smiled at Minho, still refusing to let go of his hand. His voice was gentle but firm, "Really... Minho, don't worry about it~." Minho stopped trying to pull is hand away and turned back to Jinki then. "It's okay," Jinki assured, and watched Minho adoringly as that goofy smile of his slowly spread across his face. At the sight of it, Jinki's own smile grew bigger, and he lightly squeezed Minho's hand, trying to show him it really is okay. Jinki waited until he saw Minho’s body relax finally – letting go of his own pint up tension, before gently pulling the younger forward again, making his away towards the elevators.

Minho kept watching their hands linked together as he was pulled along, thinking how nicely they fit together – how, like this, everything could be okay. He couldn’t stop smiling even if he wanted to, while is body felt light and chest warm.

Maybe Minho Condition isn't so bad...

\--------------------------

 

"W-what?"

"Nothing." 

Another giggle echoed in the steamy shower.

"Hyung, seriously what?"

Jinki bit his lip, trying not to laugh as he watched his dongsaeng pouting down at him, foamy shampoo slightly running down the sides of his face. "It's just.."

"Just what?"

Jinki looked down at Minho's soapy body, studying parts of it closely, and noting a few band-aids scattered across it. He smiled, "I can see the bruises from your sang--"

"Don't say it." 

Still pouting, Minho turned around away from his hyung. He just wanted to get his shower done and get clothed. Preferably in loose pants and long-sleeves. 

"Minho-yah.."

Minho suddenly felt warm fingertips press into one of the bruises on his back. He winced. "Hyuuung..." Minho whined looking over his shoulder.

"Sorry, I just think it's cute is all..."

Minho didn't think he sounded very sorry. Not very sorry at all. Nor did Minho think this sangtae was cute. Maybe a little painful, but not cute.

Minho tried maneuvering around Jinki, so he could get right under the hot shower water. He just wanted to rinse and get out and way from the teasing. But as he was moving around Jinki, he tripped over his own two feet and fell towards the head of the shower. He reached his hands out, trying to break his fall, but one hand ended up on the bath faucet, suddenly turn the shower water icy cold.

"M-Minhoo!!...."

"S-s-sorry!"

They both gasped for breath as the suddenly cold water knocked the air out of them. Minho hurriedly turned the faucet back to hot and they both started relaxing again once the warm water hit their practically shivering bodies. Minho quietly apologized once more.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Minho heard his hyung singing 'Minho Condition' under his breath while he washed his body, doing it loud enough for Minho to hear but quiet enough that he could deny doing it on purpose.

This really isn’t Minho.. Definitely not. It can't be...

Minho groaned and just stood under the warm water, head hung.

Right?


	111. cute things

onho; fluff

 

 

Eunsook sneakily tiptoed the best she could in the slightest of heels she wore, hoping she wouldn’t trip and blow her cover. She bit back her giggle coming up behind her younger friend sitting on a near by bench, tapping the sweat from her face with a towel and oblivious to her surroundings while catching her breath. Once close enough, Eunsook smiled mischievously before she quickly wrapped her arms around the younger girl, giving her small breasts a squeeze between her hands. Eunsook giggled loudly after the other jumped with a yelp, but Eunsook wasn’t letting go.

“Unnie!” Minjung slapped at Eunsook’s fondling hands, “Let go!”

Eunsook pouted. “Aww.. But they’re so little,” she squeezed again, “And cute.” Eunsook rubbed her much fuller chest against Minjung’s back.

“Unnie!” Minjung clawed the older girl’s hands from her chest, face starting to burn with embarrassment. She didn’t understand why Eunsook had to tease her about her small breasts. Minjung at least took pride in the fact that they didn’t get in the way as much as larger breasts. Like Eunsook’s…

“Ah ah… Sorry Minjung~” Eunsook barely sounded sincere with her apology, while she took a seat next to the younger girl. She quickly pulled her frilly skirt down and lightly bumped shoulders with Minjung, a quiet giggle falling from her parted lips. “Unnie sometimes grabs what’s cute.” She smiled almost sheepishly while running fingers through her hair.

Minjung went back to wiping sweat from her body with her towel, skin still damp from her solo soccer practice. She ran a hand through messy hair and almost felt embarrassed looking so bad in front of the beautiful Eunsook, with her long silky hair and full curves. Actually dressed with style - so unlike Minjung. But she couldn’t let it get to her now. 

“Here.” Eunsook got back up to stand behind Minjung, and gently pulled the rubber band from the younger’s messy, loose ponytail.

Minjung held still, or froze up. She wasn’t quite sure which, but she was soon relaxing into the older girl’s soft touch and the combing of fingers through Minjung’s dark hair. Minjung’s eyes fell closed. “Unnie…” she murmured, leaning back into the touch that sent pleasant tingles down her spine. 

“You’re pretty Minjung,” Eunsook quietly spoke, her face no longer smiling. “I don’t know why you hide behind all this.” Eunsook gently pulled Minjung’s hair back more, combing her fingers to pick up the younger’s bangs and pull them back from Minjung’s face and into her hold.

Minjung clutched her shorts tightly and squeezed her thighs together, not wanting the pleasant feelings to travel any lower. She chewed on her dry lip while gentle hands continued playing with her hair. She wouldn’t reply to Eunsook, she didn’t want to try to explain why…

Eunsook softly pulled Minjung’s hair up high before twisting the rubber band around it again. Eunsook slowly smiled while fluffing the ponytail that practically sat atop the younger girl’s head, dancing with the slight breeze. She took a seat next to Minjung before carefully turning the girl’s head to face her. Eunsook tried not to laugh, but the younger looked flustered, face pink and mouth hanging open the slightest. Minjung looked adorable. Her dark hair completely back and away from her pretty face, and big eyes blinking at Eunsook.

“What..” Minjung’s eyes shot up while hands quickly reach for her hair. “Is it-“

“Stop.” Eunsook laughed as she pulled Minjung’s hands back down. “It’s fine~.” Eunsook smiled warmly, “It suits you, Minjung.” Eunsook leaned forward to kiss Minjung’s cheek, the gloss from her lips smearing a bit against the younger's warm skin.

Eunsook pulled back with a giggle, taking in Minjung’s surprised expression. The younger sat there staring off - off guard, so Eunsook released her hands and quickly grabbed more tiny chest between a baggy t-shirt.

“Unnie!” Minjung yelped and almost fell from the bench. 

“Sorry,” Eunsook pulled her hands back, biting her lip. “Me and cute things…” 


	112. gorgeous

onho; fluff

 

 

Minjung sat quietly on the cool grassy soccer field, watching Eunsook from afar as he kicked her ball between her outstretched legs. The older girl was talking to a few of Minjung’s classmates, smiling brightly and flicking her long hair off her shoulders. 

It made a sore and tired Minjung smile. But it always did. The older girl could somehow always make her smile. Minjung’s smile only grew wider when Eunsook laughed loud and adorable. 

Eunsook really was something. 

Minjung tried not to look too awkward while Eunsook looked over at her and called her name with a wave. Eunsook was soon running across the field, only tripping once she had reached a wide-eyed Minjung. 

“Uh.. Unnie?” Minjung tapped Eunsook’s head, a little worried. It took the older girl a moment to throw her head up with a huge smile declaring, “Unnie’s fine~.” with a laugh.

Eunnsok rested her chin on her hands and continued smiling up at Minjung. “I was thinking I’d bring my lunch by your class tomorrow.” She tilted her head, “Hmm?”

Minjung looked away, kicking her ball back and forth as her smile grew wide, and probably a little awkward. She tried biting it back, but it was no use. Minjung turned back to Eunsook, “Sure unnie.”

Eunsook sat up and gave Minjung’s shoulder a playful punch. “Ah.. Minjung is cute.” She laughed. 

Minjung watch Eunsook closely and thought what she couldn’t bring herself to say out loud. 

But you’re gorgeous, unnie.


	113. freak (M)

onho; angst

 

 

Minho stood in front of the bathroom mirror dripping wet after his shower. He had been standing there so long his bare body was starting to tremble with shivers. Or maybe it was just fear as he stared at his reflection. His changing body. He was terrified touching the slight bump his stomach now made, his fingertips gently poking it. He told himself and others he was just gaining weight. And he should, they would tell him, he was too thin anyway.

He knew better though. He was different. Special. 

No.

A freak. Demented.

Minho knew better than to have sex. He had been told he was different growing up, horrible things could happen if he did. He didn’t listen. It was hard to listen when you fall in love.

His hand moved over his stomach, knowing there was another life growing inside of him now. One he created with Jinki. Part of him was excited knowing he was carrying their child, but the other part, the part that knew he was a man and this was wrong and unacceptable, was angry and horrified.

Minho’s wet clinging hair dripped cold water down his face, mixing with the few angry self-pitying tears slipping from his blinking eyes. In a sudden burst of uncontrollable anger, Minho swiped everything sitting on the bathroom corner to the floor with a shout.

He couldn’t do this. This was wrong. 

He was a freak.

When there was knocking at the door a few moments later, Minho froze knowing it was Jinki. His soft voice asked if everything was okay. It made Minho hate himself even more for not wanting the child growing inside of him. Jinki was a good man, he deserved a child. He deserved much more than Minho.

Minho cleared his throat and knelt to pick up the fallen things while he told Jinki he was fine, just slipped and stubbed his toe. He hoped his voice sounded stronger than he felt. Jinki laughed, telling Minho to be more careful. Jinki was always telling him that. He was too caring to someone like Minho. Jinki would always be beside himself with worry when Minho limped away from a game of soccer, especially if Minho’s team lost. Still, somehow Jinki could always make him smile through the pain and frustration. 

Jinki was perfect. Normal.

Jinki shouldn’t be with someone like him.

Minho felt alone in this even if he knew Jinki would stand by his side. Maybe that fact didn’t make Jinki so normal after all. It almost made Minho smile - almost reassured him.

Still, he was a freak. Men don’t get pregnant. Apparently he wasn’t even a man, which hurt his masculinity a lot, and any persona he had built to hide and shove this horrible family curse away. More than once, he thought of stepping out in front of a car while walking the streets alone. But then his hand would run over his stomach and he knew he couldn’t do that. Not to Jinki. Not to this child.

They both deserved so much better than someone like him.

Minho looked in the mirror again, but he quickly lowered his head, eyes closed while rubbing his stomach and whispering, “I’m so sorry.”


	114. take on me

onho; fluff, crack

 

 

Jinki wiped the sweat from his forehead in a huff, finally making it over the fence. It was a twenty-minute struggle and he had almost broken his boombox in the process, but now he was in the dark yard looking for his friend’s bedroom window. He was determined to try this. So he might have watched too many old movies, but it was the best idea he had for confessing. It was perfect for a warm summer night – or maybe more like a humid I-might-die night. Either way, it was a good night to try.

Jinki threw a few rocks at Minho’s window, then watched the shades being pulled up and a sleepy Minho looking down at him. It soon turned to shock and he was quickly opening his window.

“Hyung!?” Minho whispered loudly, looking very confused and adorably sleepy.

Jinki took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He pressed play on his boombox and held it over his head. The corniest English music from the ‘80s started playing loudly. Jinki opened his eyes, face serious as he gazed back up at Minho.

Minho’s wide eyes somehow grew wider and he quickly looked around in a panic. “Are you crazy!?” he yelled in a whisper.

Jinki smiled, “Maybe.” He shifted on his feet, losing some confidence, but he still spoke what needed to say. “But I like you.” His smile faded a bit, “I mean, I really-really like you.”

Minho put his focus back on Jinki. He really looked taken aback now. But in moments he was smiling, eyes moving away from Jinki. He laughed, “You are crazy, hyung.”

Jinki’s smile was so big it hurt. And yeah, the authorities might have been called and Jinki ‘escorted’ of the premises with his boombox jerked away and music stopped, but it was worth it. Seeing Minho smile like that was always worth whatever trouble he was in.

He was crazy for Minho.


	115. shaving

onho; fluff

 

 

"Shaving cream? Check. Shaver? Check. Legs? Check, check."

Jinki smiled, sitting on the edge of the bathtub - shaving cream in one hand and a shaver in the other, as he tried to make light of what was seeming to be a serious situation, which in his mind, shouldn't be. He glanced at Minjung, who sat beside him on the edge of the tub, half-naked. Really, he should probably be feeling embarrassed right now, being that he's sitting next to his best friend who he's had some sort of crush on for years and she's half undressed - only her oversized t-shirt long enough to cover her underwear. But then, this is just how their friendship seemed to be. Minjung was always one of the guys, so to speak. 

One of the guys who was now trying to shave her legs. 

Jinki sighed, breaking the awkward silence, and telling Minjung to hold out her hands so he could spray some shaving cream into them. He looked at the girl as she quickly spread the pink colored gel over her legs, watching as it foamed to white. Minjung had spread the shaving cream from her ankles to not much below her underpants.

"You know, for a girl, you have really long thin legs," Jinki commented without a thought. 

Minjung sat up, and looked at Jinki. "Is this you trying to help? Because it's not working."

He was only observing. "S-sorry, I didn't mean any--"

"Forget it." Minjung dismissed, rinsing her hands in the warm shallow tub water surrounding their feet. Grabbing the shaver from Jinki's hands, she almost sounding like a lost child, "So.. I shave up..? Or down? Sideways?"

"I...” Jinki tried to stall, “Why haven't you learned to shave yet..?" He knew Minjung wasn’t very feminine, but he just figured this was one of those things all girls learn, especially by now.

She sent him a quick, narrow-eyed glare. "I already told you." Minjung almost huffed, her annoyance even obvious in her voice now. 

Jinki wrinkled his nose, thinking yeah, she had, but he still couldn't quite understand it. Though by this point, Jinki could tell by how worked up she was getting over the question was more from embarrassment than anything else.

 "It's.. just never been brought up, or a problem for me... Until, well, now," Minjung said quietly as she fidgeted next to Jinki, studying the shaver like it was some kind of foreign object. It was one of those rare, but lately more accruing moments when Minjung’s insecurities showed. Jinki supposed it was just them growing up. 

Teenagers – dating. That was the obstacle they were facing at the moment. Minjung was finally having her first date. Jinki tried not to dwell much on that fact. He really was trying his best to be happy for her, supportive. And really, he was happy for his best friend. He remembered getting ready for his first date ever. How supportive Minjung had been back then. (Too bad the date ended up an awkward disaster in the end.) But still, he couldn't help how his chest tightened the slightest at the memory of what this awkward situation was really all about. 

"Well, just.. go for it~." Jinki smiled brightly at Minjung, trying his best to encourage her, much like she would when she'd help him with soccer. Flashing her brightest, warmest smile. 'Fighting~!' 

Really, he'd do anything to see that smile everyday. Kinda like right now...

She sighed, "Okay, okay," bending forward, dampening the razor before placing it on her lower leg. She slowly pulled the blade across her thin leg, sideways. She examined the now visible patch of skin, touching it with the tip of her fingers. It felt a little prickly still. She tried placing the razor just below her knee, pulling down this time, applying a little more pressure. Minjung felt her visible skin once again. It felt much smoother this time. A small smile pulled at her cheeks. Maybe this wasn't as hard has she thought. As Minjung guided the shaver down once again, she glanced at Jinki beside her, "Heh, it's working~." Her smile grew, visible to Jinki.

Jinki’s matching smile fell slightly. "But be careful.. Not too--" 

Minjung yelped, "Oww!" 

"--fast..." Jinki finished with a wince, eyeing the small, bleeding cut on Minjung's leg.

 

"This is stupid!..." Minjung bit down on her lip, trying her hardest to stop the frustration boiling inside her. This.. This. She should get this, Minjung inwardly pouted, all girls do this. She's a girl too, right? Then why is it so difficult? Minjung wasn't one to easily give up, but this.. this girly stuff was different. She threw the shaver a cross the tub with a growl. This was clearly a bad sign. Her date was going to be a disaster. She was going to follow in Jinki’s footsteps – a first date from hell. She woud never be a girl any guy would want. Why bother?

"It's okay~," Jinki gently assured, standing to quickly grab a towel and band-aid from the bathroom cabinet for Minjung's bleeding leg. He sat back down on the edge of the tub, dabbing the now damp cloth over Minjung's lower leg. A little hiss of pain escaped Minjung's bitten lips, but Jinki quickly wiped up the bit of blood and gently placed the band-aid on Minjung's cut. When Jinki sat back up he noticed Minjung's glazed over expression. He could tell she was lost in thought. He knew this face well - not one good thought could be going through her mind right now. He nearly frowned, grabbing the discarded shaver and rinsing it in the bath water below them. 

He was going to fix this. 

"I think...” Jinki quiet voice hesitated, “I think you need to do it like this." He placed the razor at Minjung's ankle and slowly pulled up, gently pressing down. He smoothly guided the razor all the way up to Minjung's knee, a new smile spreading over his face. "See~?" He looked to Minjung, smiling having spread to his eyes.

 

Minjung stared judgingly at the shaver in Jinki's hand, a frown that was more of a pout. "Yeah.." She ran her fingers over the visible skin. It felt much smoother than anything she’d done. Her expression softened. Minjung spoke louder now, confidence slowly returning. “Yeah.”

"Kinda like shaving your face, I guess," Jinki laughed shortly, rinsing the blade in the water again. "My dad taught me how to do that.." He smiled wider, awkwardly loud laugher falling from his parted lips. The laugh Minjung knew as Jinki's 'I'm not embarrassed, but really I am' tone. She didn't know why he should be embarrassed by something like that, but it made her feel better about this whole situation. She suddenly felt bad for dragging her friend into this whole mess. But yet, Minjung's glad she did because he always knew how to make her feel better in whatever situation. Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like Jinki. When that girl finds him, she's going to be the luckiest in the world. Minjung smiled to herself at the though.

Jinki placed the razor at Minjung’s ankle again. She watched carefully this time as Jinki gently pulled the shaver up her leg to the knee - soft, glowing skin now visible where white foam had been before. He made it look so easy...

"Thanks, oppa..." Minjung whispered and placed her forehead against the back of Jinki's shoulder.

Jinki chest suddenly clinched. He gently smiled as he brought the shaver to Minjung's ankle another time. "Yeah... Anytime..." He told her just as quietly, gently guiding the razor over her long leg.

A sudden thought occurred to Jinki, and without really thinking it through he said, "What about your underarms?.." Minjung's head shot up and she looked down wide-eyed at Jinki, like the thought had never crossed her mind. 

"You're right," Minjung almost gasped, reaching for the hem of her shirt and hurriedly pulling it up over her head. While she was pulling it off, she heard a sudden thunk and splash below her. Tossing her shirt aside, she saw Jinki, limbs tangled, half-soaked in the tub below her.

"Oppa,” Minjung bit back her grin, “Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Jinki groaned from inside the tub.

"You really need to work on this whole, kinda, klutz thing...” Minjung sighed, concerned. “I don't want you to get kicked off the soccer team."

Jinki was worried about far greater things as Minjung helped him back to his seat on the edge of the tub. Jinki was relieved to see his friend was wearing a sports bra under that baggy shirt after all – somehow making this a little less mortifying, because there was certainly no denying that Minjung has gone around braless, much to Jinki's dismay. Minjung leaned over, and with her long arms, grabbed a towel off a bar and handed it to Jinki. Jinki started toweling himself off while Minjung reached for the shaving gel and sprayed some onto her hand. Lifting one skinny arm, she lathered it on her underarm. Minjung reached for the shaver, almost blazing with her own determination now. She was going to figure this out one way or the other.

Jinki, who was still watching this all, groaned. This is going to be a long day... he thought as he got up to grab some more band-aids form the bathroom counter.


	116. popular

onho; angst

 

 

Jinki clutched the notebook tightly, eyes darting and body hunched over like he was guilty of something. He was, the proof was held close to him as he hurried down the halls to his mostly empty classroom. It was wrong of him, but then again it was kind of just left there out in the open for anyone to grab. He was actually doing the guy a favor by getting it instead of someone else, really. 

Yes, that’s what Jinki told himself to feel better. Beside, he really wanted some information on the first year who had grown so popular in nearly a years time when Jinki had been in high school longer than that with no such luck. Maybe it was just his classroom that was the problem. Or the fact that he wasn’t the school’s rising star athlete either. 

Jinki wrinkled his nose and plopped down at his desk near a window. Notebook flat on his desk, Jinki pulled out his glasses and shifted his uniform jacket, hesitating in opening it. No, no. Jinki shook his head. This was fine. For research and a school paper he was sure to get a high score on, like usual. This was good. Jinki nodded to himself, breathed and turned the notebook open.

There were a few odd doodles and random notes with a name: Choi Minho.

So far, the book was boring and uninformative. Jinki sighed and skipped ahead to the middle, hoping for more. His eyes skimmed for a bit, but something caught his attention and his eyes widened reading over sloppy handwriting. Few words stuck out the most.

I can’t do this.

Too much pressure.

Everyone likes me, but not for who I really am.

I wish I couldn’t play sports anymore. I don’t want this.

I hate myself.

Don’t want to be here anymore.

Jinki blinks, confused by what was written. He looked out his window searching until he found fellow students around the field playing. The first year was there in his uniform vest and rolled up sleeves, smiling and playing around with most the attention on him, like usual. He looked fine. Jinki’s head tilted, studying the younger boy’s body language. If you actually looked deep enough, it was there, an unnatural stiffness, insecurity even with all the boys and girls around smiling and cheering him on with nice words.

Why?

Jinki’s eyes fell back to the pages of scribbles and dark words of self-hatred. 

Why.

Jinki shook his head, peeked around his classroom to find no one paying attention to him like usual, and flipped through more pages, hoping for something that would help for his paper, not this…

There were smiley faces and hearts on the next page he finally stopped on. Jinki smiled. He shouldn’t peek but what was written had to be about a crush, probably a cute girl in his classroom or maybe someone Jinki actually knew. He was too curious, had to look because a part of him felt a ping of jealousy at how easy someone like him could get a girl. Jinki wanted a girlfriend, but no girls in his classroom would pay much attention him even when he tried to show off a bit. It really wasn’t fair.

Biting his lip, Jinki read notes on the page.

He’s really cute with that big smile.

He looks cool to me. I don’t know why the others laugh…

Jinki wrinkled his nose. Wasn’t this supposed to be about a girl? Subconsciously, Jinki sent a judging look out the window in the first year’s direction. He shook the thought. The kid was just weird. The popular kid in school was weird and talked about boys like they were girls. There was a doodle of a smiling girl in a dress and makeup on the next page he turned.

Jinki read over more notes about someone that looked to be a crush, Jinki just didn’t understand why it wasn’t a girl.

I wonder if he’ll ever look at me. What am I saying!?

I almost talked to him today. I was pulled a way to play soccer.

Painted my nails pink for a couple hours. It made me smile. I washed it away before my family got home.

The other day I said I was shopping for my sister so I could look through dresses at the store. I found a couple I really like~. Someday..?

Jinki had only heard about the first year having an older brother, no sisters. He shrugged.

I bumped into him today. I hope I didn’t make a bad impression. Ehh… I almost stepped on his glasses! 

Jinki laughed a little to himself, then recalled a very similar memory from not long ago. His eyes widened, memory clearing.

The first year, Minho, had run into Jinki chasing after friends and being generally loud in the school halls like he would be with others often. Jinki cringed when the younger’s foot nearly broke his glasses that had dropped to the floor instead of himself for once, but he was soon picking them up and handing them to Jinki, bowing deeply in his lanky figure with soft apologies. Jinki had smiled up at big eyes and flushed chubby cheeks, finding the younger’s flustered behavior odd but amusing. He thought nothing much off it then.

Now, Jinki skimmed quickly over the paper, heart thumping much too hard. At the bottom of the page he found his name.

Jinki. Lee Jinki – third year. I like him a lot. I think.. I love him~.

There were hearts and smilies all around the written words. Jinki breathed quickly, thoughts racing. This didn’t make sense. How could the kid even…

Jinki glanced out the window again, finding Minho still running around and surely being loud outside. Somehow, the body language was even more visible to Jinki now. It was almost painful watching someone appearing so confident hiding such insecurity far beneath it.

And that boy, for whatever reason, had a crush on him? 

How?

Jinki looked back to the paper, reading the last few notes.

Why am I like this?

Another dream where I called him ‘oppa’. I’m really weird, aren’t I? I was a girl again though…

I don’t want to be me anymore.

Maybe.. if I really was a girl he would..

I hate me.

 

“Hey!”

Jinki jumped at the voice calling him. The classmate laughed without shame at scarring Jinki then asked, “Everyone is going to watch that Choi kid. I don’t know, maybe you wanna come.” He shrugged and left without waiting for an answer from Jinki. 

The classroom was now empty and Jinki was left with deafening thoughts.

 

Jinki later found Minho alone picking at dirty nails in the school halls near his grade classrooms. The younger didn’t even seem to notice him and Jinki wasn’t sure how to approach someone who might have a crush on him. What do you even say to that? Especially another boy?

Jinki quietly stepped up beside him, startling the schoolmate. The younger jumped, those big eyes of his widening further and hands being shoved into his pockets as his body language tried to slouch to appear naturally calm and carefree.

Minho bowed far too deeply again, like usual, then nodded while trying to make eye contact, though it was clearly hard for him.

Jinki bowed his head, “Hi.. uh.. you forgot this.” He held out the first year’s notebook, forcing a small smile.

Minho looked ready to jump out of his skin then. Eyes narrowed and a voice forced deeper than it already was spoke, “Why do you have this.” The notebook was grabbed back harshly, causing Jinki to cringe.

“I only picked it up to return it to you.” Jinki shrugged, trying to remain positive. “It was left out..”

Minho stared at the notebook in his hands far too long, then big eyes looked back to Jinki, forced aggression gone. He hesitantly asked, “Did you.. look in it?”

Jinki laughed nervously, loud and animated, sure to show his lying. “No, no. I wouldn’t.”

The notebook dropped loudly to the floor and Jinki turned back to meet a panicked expression. 

“Please don’t tell.. what you saw. Please...”

The first year’s confident body language dropped completely then, revealing an insecure effeminate boy, hands reaching to hide his face. Jinki chewed his lips, looking away. “I, uh.. I won’t.” He added “I didn’t see much..” hoping that would help. It was a dumb, really.

Minho clumsily scrambled to pick up his fallen notebook and bowed as he backed away. “I’m.. I’m really sorry..”

Jinki was sure he’d never seen the first year cry, even when he’d get scraped up in sports, but as he left the younger was quickly blinking watering eyes. Minho bumped into a corner, then turned and left Jinki’s sight.

Jinki exhaled, hands combing through his dark hair. What was he supposed to do now? Huh?

So much for that school paper.

 

That night, Jinki tossed in bed, dreams – nightmares – of the first year trying to kiss him while he was clearly uncomfortable and very reluctant about it. He didn’t want it. He shoved the younger away, leaving the boy fiddling fingers with his hands together, big eyes wide and body softening from the aggression moments ago. In his dreams, Jinki didn’t need glasses. He saw everything with narrowed eyes.

“Why?” Jinki asked, eyes following Minho who was slinking away. “Why me?”

“I.. love you.”

The words caused Jinki to shudder and nose wrinkled in disgust. 

Minho curled into himself, much like girls in Jinki’s class would when hurt, still backing away with his gaze fallen. 

“You’re a boy,” Jinki wanted to shout it, but his voice was low.

“I..” Minho held his head, bending in half, as if in sharp pain suddenly. His voice broke in a childish shout. “I don’t wanna be me!”

Jinki looked on, almost feeling—

Jinki would wake then, before the dreams, nightmares, whatever, could go any further. Most of the night was laying in bed trying not to think while he couldn’t sleep – in and out of dreams. He wished he hadn’t taken that notebook. There were no favors in what he had done.

 

The next day coming into school, classmates from his grade taunted Jinki and shoved him around, like it often happened. Minho, the young popular kid, was soon pulled into it and when Jinki was shoved at him, their eyes met for a moment and Jinki was sure he saw deeper into the younger boy than ever. There was no need for glasses to see what he saw.

Jinki landed against the taller, forcing them back in a stumble. Then a hesitating touch shoved Jinki to the ground and by the time he looked back up, schoolmates were clapping the popular first year on the shoulders, praising him with smirks.

Jinki saw passed the broken smile Minho tried to give the other kids.

Now, Jinki knew what the popular kid was really like, and now, he realized being popular wasn’t something he wanted after all. 

I don’t want to be me anymore.

Jinki didn’t want to be that broken.


	117. untitled #23

onho; fluff

 

 

Minho keeps reading from his handwritten notebook, looking more flustered the longer he goes on, but he hides most of it with a wide smile and badly timed laughter.

Jinki reads through Minho himself, seeing the behavior first-hand. With a sigh and a whine, he complains. “Minho-ya… This is too much. I’m not even like that.” He lightly kicks at Minho sitting on his bed legs curled under him as he’s been reading.

"Hyung," Minho pauses his story, "It’s only or fun. A school project I had to do. I just used you as the lead, huh?"

Jinki shrugs and Minho continues his story. Jinki groans into a pillow, embarrassed for his friend who wrote something so sappy and over the top. It was like Jinki was now the hero in childhood fantasy books where the prince slays a dragon and saves a princess - only worse with Minho’s writing style.

Minho slaps playfully at Jinki’s back, “Listen, listen.”

Jinki does with a cringe. Minho’s reading eventually evens out, awkwardness fading enough for Jinki to peek out from behind his pillow. He blinks, watching Minho closely. The younger still smiles, though more sincerely, eyes nearly twinkling at his own work he’s reading. 

Jinki bites his lips, trying to stop his grin, but he fails. Lips twitch up into a wide smile while he watches Minho, somehow honestly flattered his friend would use him of all people in a story. 

Even if the writing is a bit sloppy and totally over the top, Jinki beams with silly pride. He relaxes into the storyline, eyes closing and thoughts wandering to his romantic hero character wooing the leading lady as if it were Minho as his other half. He will never confess to that though.

Once the story ends, Jinki pokes Minho with his foot again, whining. “Really, that was too much.”

Minho’s head drops with a wide grin, hand combing through his hair nervously. “Thanks for listening..”

Jinki smiles so big it hurts.


	118. untitled #24

onho; fluff

 

 

Minho wiggles again in the sheets he’s still tangled in, embarrassed and just generally feeling awkward after his sexy plans fell through. It was going to be so good, and hyung was going to be flabbergasted by his skills and he was going to blow is mind with kinky sex. He had researched it and everything. Had but thoughtful time into making this night work.

But Minho’s life is never that easy.

With another wiggle, Minho drops an arm around Jinki awhile deciding cuddling will be enough after such disaster. He closes his eyes and waits to fall sleep where he can hide from the shame.

Giggles fill the room though, and they only get louder and twist into deep laughter. Minho pouts while refusing to open his eyes at Jinki, who’s laughing at him.

"Sorry. It was just—" Jinki cuts off into breathy laughter again.

"Hyung…" Minho whines and wiggles again in the small bed, long leg reaching over Jinki’s body in some failed protest. It was just more cuddling in reality. 

The older turned towards Minho with his laughter muffled by a hand and in a moment, Minho seriously reaching his breaking point with sulking anger, Jinki’s soft lips press to his forehead and quickly soothe his awkward anxieties and cause Minho’s long lashes to flutter. 

Jinki drops an arm around Minho and squirms his naked body wrapped in sheets closer so the cuddling is perfect. Minho’s eyes stay closed while Jinki watches the younger like he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him, and an awkward attempt like they just experience only confirmed it.


	119. untitled #25

onho; fluff

 

 

“Hyung.” 

Jinki turns to find Minho looking gleeful, for whatever reason, hand in the air for a playful slap. And when did the younger even appear? He’s like a little troll or something, popping up whenever.  Jinki understand what he wants though, he gets that much at least.

He stops fiddling with his clothes in the small dressing room and turns fully to Minho as the younger still approaches with his hand held high. Jinki smiles, nearly mimicking Minho’s goofy grin, if that were possible in the first place. His hand shoots up and he steps forward, readying himself for a high-five. He’ll just have to ask later why they’re even high-fiving. Maybe Minho won a game again. Who knows.

Jinki giggles a bit as his hand flies forward, ready to meet Minho’s in a manly victory shake. Jinki misses though, only because Minho suddenly swings for a low-five instead. Jinki blinks at Minho’s expression that’s lost the silly grin. 

Not this again. Really? Jinki sighs inwardly.

It was funny and cute the first few times, but now it’s getting old. Leave it to Minho to keep running with a dead joke. Jinki vaguely wonders if Minho is even aware that it isn’t fresh and funny anymore. 

Minho’s hand lifts again, silly, innocent grin back, and he waits for Jinki to go again, fingers wiggling as a sign to give him another high-five. The smallest laugh falls from Minho’s mouth, thinking he’s so very clever and proud of it.

Jinki blinks, gives the dead joke a momentary thought, as well as his surroundings, then steps forward quickly, bumping into Minho hard and awkwardly enough to get the younger stumbling backwards till he hits the wall of the small dressing room close behind him.

Jinki quickly presses his mouth to Minho’s before anyone can walk back into the room, or hopefully so. His timing has been known to be off. Minho nearly squeaks in surprise. It amuses Jinki, though it’s not like their lips haven’t met in the past, for whatever dumb or horny reasons. 

Jinki pulls back slightly as he slaps the palm of his hand to Minho’s fallen one in a low-five. He grins wide and proudly while Minho blinks in obvious bewilderment, the one left confused now.

“Minho-ya.” Jinki kisses the younger’s cheek quickly while intertwining their fingers together where their palms had met. “You need a new joke. Comedians feed off new material or else they just dry up.”

Minho’s mouth moves but no words seem to come out, only a cracking voice speaking jumbled sounds and wide eyes nearly cross-eyed staring down at Jinki.

“My joke was funny, see? You’re speechless.” Jinki nods proudly. He’s still a growing comedian after all. He’s got to think on his toes to become the best he can be. It probably wasn’t the wisest choice to kiss in a public place, especially when he’s berated the younger in a hyungly fashion for being too hands on with him personally in public. Oh well, it got him the upper hand this time. 

Minho finally mumbles, “Hyung.. I was only..” 

Jinki pulls completely away and continues fixing his outfit, back turned to Minho. He listens to the younger shuffle around before stepping out of the room without a word. Jinki shrugs and laughs to himself. Maybe that will need to be his new counter move whenever Minho’s jokes fall flat. But then again his mouth might hurt from all the times he would have to do it, because Minho isn’t a comedian. Not at all.


	120. untitled #26

onho; fluff

 

 

Minho stumbles into the bathroom with a yelp. He quickly finds his footing before falling into the crotch of Jinki’s pants, which are tighter than usual—

Minho reaches for the nearest thing, which happens to be a towel and instead of giving it to the older to hide his ‘shame’, Minho throws it over his own head. “Hm.. uh.. eh.. uh.. Hyung.. Thought you were crying- you know what,” Minho begins backing up. “Nevermind. I’ll leave.”

The door is kicked closed behind Minho, then the towel is slowly pulled from Minho’s head and he meets Jinki’s grin and smiling eyes.  “Minho-ya.” Jinki laughs a giggle, shoulders shrugging with it. “Sorry, but I’m tired of waiting for you to get it.” 

Minho’s eyes are wide and blink quickly when Jinki’s mouth is suddenly on his. It’s warm and dry and a lie if Minho said he hated it. Jinki’s dick pressing against him though between their clothes caused Minho to squeak in horror, and more than that, horrible curiosity. He reaches behind himself to fumble with locking the door while Jinki laughs into the kiss and pushes Minho back into the door to grind against him.

Jinki pulls back to breathe against Minho’s parted lips while Minho stares down at the older with big eyes still unbelievably wide. 

“Thanks for staying~.”

And with the smooth tone of Jinki’s voice against him, Minho falls, figuratively… and literally.


	121. crossing

onho; fluff

 

 

Minho nearly sighs while propping Jinki back up, helping the older out after clumsily tripping off the public bus they had just gotten out of at their stop. Lucky for Jinki, Minho went first and therefore broke his fall and stopped him from faceplanting into the sidewalk painfully. 

“You okay? Really?” Minho asks, just covering his bases as usual. He looks concerned with big eyes examining the older thoroughly. 

Jinki nods while dusting himself off. “I’m great. That was.. unexpected.” The older smiles wide at his own lame joke. He’s clumsily so these things are usually expected by anyone who knows him.

Minho shakes his head and begins walking, Jinki quickly following behind him. It’s a matter of minutes before Jinki ends up walking the lead due to Minho’s steps slowly on the crowdless streets. He finally stops and rubs his hands together in a nervous manner, calling to Jinki. “Hyung, I’m going to.. Yes let’s go this way.” He points down another street.

Jinki blinks and looks very confused. Sure there’s a little construction going on ahead, but there was also a clear path for the pedestrians to follow too. Honestly, if they go the way Minho wants, it will only take them twice as long to get to their destination.

“No, we’re going this way.” Jinki nods his head towards the right way. 

“But..”

Jinki doesn’t understand Minho’s sudden anxious behavior. Not until he actually looks around again, paying close mind. The path for the pedestrians to cross through the work-zone happens to also be a manhole with the cover off once section that’s tied off for safety. Jinki rubs his face in a laugh. He turns back to find Minho obviously sulking now. Why the younger still had an irrational fear of manholes, Jinki certainly couldn’t fathom.

“Minho-ya…”

“Let’s just go this way,” Minho points the other direction again. 

Jinki won’t have any of that. He grabs Minho and pulls him forward as far as he can before the younger freezes up again in his steps. Jinki sighs and thinks a moment. He grins once he gets his best idea.

“What.. are you doing?” Minho asks, eyes widely looking down at Jinki knelt backwards in front of him.

“Get on, I’ll carry you across.” Jinki wiggles, wanting Minho to hurry. There’s silence before Jinki feels the weight of Minho climbing on him. Jinki also feels the hesitation in the action too. It’s a bit difficult to stand up again, but Jinki manages with a breathless grunt and walks slowly ahead while Minho mumbles behind him and the few people on the streets around them watch curiously.

“This is dumb.. this won’t work.. this..” As Jinki’s feet walk nosily over the covering of the manhole, Minho’s voice picks up as well as his fidgeting, straining the older’s tensed muscles. “This.. I’m going to die! They’re going to suck me in! Eat my soul!” Jinki chokes a bit as arms tighten around him and eyes stare at the scene they’re causing. “Hyung, don’t let them take me!” Minho whines like a baby. “Hyung, hyuuuung!”

Jinki wants to laugh so badly, but it’s not so easy with Minho squirming like a child and gasping at the dark hole beside them. Without even stumbling, Jinki makes it to the other side without any ‘monsters’ or such sucking the soul from the younger. 

As Jinki releases Minho, trying to let the younger down, he’s still held onto tightly. It doesn’t take much to understand Minho doesn’t want to let go, not truly so. He forces himself none the less, stepping aside while clearing his throat and rubbing his neck sheepishly. 

“Yeah.. uh.. yeah..” Minho’s brows raise with a small, forced grin.

Jinki reaches for Minho’s red cheek, pinching it as he coos, “Minho-ya~ baby cute~.”

Minho suddenly stomps his foot and sulks, walking quickly ahead of Jinki without a word. 

Jinki smiles wide and slowly follows along, ever so pleased with himself and his heroic deed.


	122. failure (M)

onho; pwp

 

 

There’s those moments when one gets so caught up in the moment, the pleasure, the fantasy, everything is clouded and something regretful can fall between one’s heavy breaths. Like the name of the person in one’s fantasies.

The person Minho is in love with – or the closest he’s ever felt to love. Maybe a silly crush. In these moments it sure feels like love though, because nothing gets the job done like this.

For Minho’s life though, it wouldn’t end just there for embarrassing. No, it had to get mortifying, crawl-into-a-hole-and-die awful first. He was supposed to be home alone, so how he didn’t hear someone returning or why he didn’t close the bedroom door at least before crashing into his bed face-first, he could only blame on his own, tired failure.

That failure leaves him with his hands down is pants, sort of. Worse than that, it was one of the times he actually let himself get swept up in his imagination and wet fingers move up between his spread legs, pressing and rubbing in experimenting arousal. 

His whole body is stiff and frozen now, eyes wide and horrified as they meet the nearly blank expression of Jinki standing at the bedroom door.

So the oldest has just caught him masturbating, experimenting, and worse - whining his name into the bed. 

Ji-Jinki…

Minho drops his hips back to the bed in an awkward huff and tries to hide. It only leaves him falling to the hard floor with his pants bunched around his knees still, and obviously left with his bad-timing hard on while he’s cringing on his back. And now it’s probably more mortifying.

Jinki stands at the door still, hiding an amused grin behind his hand and eyes looking off elsewhere. “Sorry, are you okay? I didn’t- if I had known- sorry.”

Minho tries to tug what he can of his pants up to cover his shame before trying to roll and pull himself under the bed. His whole body feels on fire in his agonizing embarrassment. He should say something, but what could he do? Speak in hysterical laughter that it was just a joke and the older saw nothing?

“Minho-ya..” Jinki calls, voice now calmed and smooth, awkwardly reminding Minho of his fantasy moments ago while he was jerking off – his hyung fingering him while he spoke low and quietly into his ear. “I thought I heard you call for me.. I thought you were sick or something, not.. yeah.”

Ji-Jinki…

Minho’s fist hits the floor and he tries to pull himself further under the bed, lips bitten and voice cracking in a whine. He’s tiny but just not tiny enough for how low the bed is to the floor, it would appear. Why does life hate him right now?

The door finally closes and Minho breathes again, forehead bashing into the floor repeatedly. Obviously he will never be able to look Jinki in the eye again. Not now, not ever. Nope. Which sucks because he’s pretty sure he has a crush on him, or in love, or just a crush. 

Minho has a something that just won’t go away, he knows that much. And if he has to speak to the older now, it will be a fumbling mess of nerves and shame.

Obviously he’s never going to masturbate again. It’s a false promise to himself.

Weeks later, Minho cornered alone and sure he was about to get the embarrassing lashing of his life finally from the older after all the avoiding of each other they had successfully done after his shaming, he didn’t expect the clumsy kiss pressed roughly to his opened mouth. Or Jinki’s words spoken in that smooth voice that nearly caused his knees to buckle.

“I like you too, you know.” The older leaned a little closer, smile growing, “Next time.. I’ll help.”


	123. army girl

onho; fluff

 

 

Minjung quickly stood at attention as her superior officer stepped into the room she had been happily alone in a moment ago. She salutes, like any good male does, posture stiff, gaze forward.

“At ease..” Jinki sighs, looking worse for wear – maybe drunk if Minjung were to guess, since the man was known for hitting the bottle and she had witnesses it a few times herself. He takes a sloppy seat, head hung and voice groaning as if annoyed with something. His feet are kicked up on a nearby box, just making himself comfortable, apparently.

Minjung gulps, hand pushing through her short hair that is still hard to get used to. Then arms cross subconsciously, not only try to hide small breasts that are bound and hidden well under thick military uniform, but also to guard herself, not wanting a slip up that gives her away, since she is a women pretending to be a man in a ‘man’s world’.

“Minho.. Minho,” Jinki speaks informally.

Minjung’s big eyes wide, mouth falling open in a lisping stutter, not expecting such familiarity between the two. “Uh. Sir-“ she clears her throat, deepening a voice already fairly low for a female. “Sir, you need something?”

“Another drink..” Jinki looks up, expression blank. Minjung can’t read anything off of it, other than the man in fact does have really handsome features and she hates herself for noticing again. She pauses a moment, then takes a step, readying to find the officer a drink. A hand grabs her though, stopping the young woman.

Slowly licking dry lips, Minjung is nervous staring down at Jinki’s still expressionless face, not sure if she’s done something wrong in attempting to find the man his drink. Her hand his swayed from side to side as Jinki’s lips twitch up into a grin, eyes crinkling. He laughs, and it grows loud and breathy.

Minjung laughs too, forced but trying to fit it like she often does.

“You’re so tall, how..” Jinki mumbles, as if musing to himself, “Good fighter as well..”

“I’m a boy,” that’s answer enough for Minjung, born a tall girl with a bit more strength than most the girls she had been raised around. It works to her advantage in this environment.

Jinki waves a hand, laughing again in hiccuped giggles. He sits back, dropping his grip on the other. A moment passes with a heavy sigh out of the man. “Minho,” Jinki says sternly now, whatever playfulness fleeting quickly.

“Yes?” Minjung nods with a smile still, speaking informally to her superior officer.

“Let me see your dick.” Jinki’s hand tugs on Minjung’s pant leg, and the young woman chokes on a breath, knowing she’s screwed the second Jinki drops his feet from the box, looking up at her with narrowed eyes and a serious soberness about him that explained he had been faking everything – maybe he always faked it.

“Private Choi, that’s an order,” Jinki says louder with authority. He certainly isn’t playing anymore.

Minjung pulls at short hair, smile crooked and awkward as she steps back with forced laughter, nearing the closest door for a running escape. Her legs are longer after all.

“Sir..”

Jinki watches, waiting. Minjung notices again how good-looking the man is and curses her life and the fact that she’s likely to be soon locked in a cell for breaking such laws in a world not meant for women, and it’s not fair at all.

“Sorry sir!” Minjung salutes, out of habit, and slightly out of admiration for the officer even if he will throw her to the wolves for being a woman. She turns, hurrying out of the room with wide eyes, accidentally bumping into a short man from her team who whines “Minho!” as she passes in a stumble, still making an escape. Even in a panic, she has time to turn with a quick apology to her teammate before turning a corner. His frown turns into a smile, not able to stay mad at the guy everyone seemed to like for some reason.

Jinki blinks at Minjung running away, unmoving. He sighs, sits back again feet up and arms falling behind his head, grinning. Looking to the ceiling with a soft hum, he whispers, “Interesting..”


	124. bunnies #1 & #2 (M)

onho; fluff

 

 

Jinki stammers, wide eyes darting nervously, but everywhere they look it’s still him surrounded by a woman in a playboy bunny outfit, a long leg covered in pantyhose up on his seat, pinning him in, sharp heel digging into the cushion. Long, bare arms reach slowly down to fasten her high heels, leaned much too close to Jinki’s flushed face, and he wonders if this is on purpose or if she’s making best of the small space of the room.

Minjung giggles in a short laugh, leaning back to tug at her strapless top, adjusting small breasts in an attempt to make them appear bigger, pushup bra of the clothing not working well enough. Jinki gulps, sweating horribly in the bunny suit he wears, rabbit head of the childish outfit sitting in his lap, hair a fluffy mess his co-worker is quick to smooth over in a gentle, motherly touch. It gives him conflicting emotions to say the least.

Jinki glances at the young woman’s leg again that still hasn’t dropped from his side, staring even, at thin curves and shinning tights. He wants to touch it, maybe more if—

“Oppa,” Minjung flips shoulder-length hair with a twist of her long neck, skinny fingers fiddling with wrist-fitting cuffs. “Ready for another show?”

Jinki nearly blurts out yes with a slur of profanities, thinking- or hoping Minjung meant what his mind wandered to, because yes he would do her so hard against the wall, or the small chair he sits in, or the vanity or wherever she wished, bunny outfits and all – like real animals, huh. Of course that’s not what she meant. Nope.

There are people to entertain for money, no time for personal pleasures.

“Yeah..” Jinki rubs his head, messing up hair again with the fuzzy fabric of his suit’s ‘rabbit hand’. “Let’s make it rain,” he jokes with a smile, eyes crinkled. Though cringing at himself, Minjung laughs hidden behind a hand, possibly finding the humor he thought he lacked.

Minjung flicks a small set of rabbit ears atop her head, before helping Jinki put the head of his costume on, smiling bunny face with cute long lashes staring up at her on completion. She giggles, finally drawing her long leg away, heels securely fitted, and a quick kiss goes to the cheek of the cute bunny costume, a smile remaining.

With a grip of her hands, Jinki is pulled to his feet to stand beside her, and he feels dumb again dressed up like he is while around someone as beautiful as Minjung, even still shorter than the woman within his padded suit. The woman has legs that just go on forever, and curse them because they should be wrapped around his waist as he screws against the wall of their chancing room instead of dancing along a stage and straddling the waist of strange men. All the while Jinki fumbles around like a fool for laughs and jabs at his sides from the same strange men.

Jinki some times wonders if Minjung feels as much less a human on the job some days, like he does. It’s too sad a thought though, and not one to share or drag down the young woman’s positive attitude that even rubs off on Jinki, keeps him going.

“Showtime,” Minjung winks, glossy lips bitten with a cutie hand pose, one the men will surely like again tonight.

Jinki dies a little more inside. But he swears he has it together before Minjung turned for the door, plump little ass in that tiny outfit wiggling a fluffy tail attached to it. Jinki wiggles his own mascot’s fluffy tail, hoping an awkward boner doesn’t threaten him. He’s possibly a horrible person. It would be nice if someone told him otherwise.

With a whining, muffled sigh, Jinki follows Minjung out the door. “Showtime..”

He’s not sure if he loves his job or hates it.

\---------------------------

 

#2

 

 

Hands shaking with the force of the thrusts against her, Minjung reaches to pull the cutesy bunny head off Jinki’s shoulders, leaving the man slowing his movements and staring wide-eyed at her, hair a damp mess, face red and dripping sweat. It’s a worried expression, horror and regret. Minjung doesn’t want that though.

She leaned forward, lips kissing a soft cheek, like she has before, then over to parted lips, wanting to actually kiss Jinki on the mouth – actually see him. She swipes bangs from her eyes, wanting to really take in the sight, messy hair Jinki had been tugging moments ago flicked aside.

“Don’t hide,” Minjung mumbles, “Oppa..” hips trying to move, ride Jinki where she sits on the messy vanity, bunny outfit still on; top half only lowered below small breasts and cheap pantyhose torn between her legs, uniform and small panties pushed aside, still mostly clothed thanks to their haste, and Jinki’s assertive behavior getting them this far after Minjung finally cornered him with a blowjob gone further than expected.

It’s like he had finally picked up all the hints she’d been dropping, or grew a backbone, maybe both. She nearly shivered as she tried to move now, eyes closed, thoughts of warm, stubby fingers ripping thin tights, finding her wet, dripping nearly with anticipation as she had been nibbling Jinki’s shoulder minutes ago.

Maybe the mask allowed the shift, but Minjung hopes not. So to make herself clear, she locks a long, pantyhose covered leg around Jinki’s waits, heel pressing his skin, keeping him to her. “I like you.. a lot.” It’s not a poetic confession, but it’s heartfelt.

She kisses his dry, chapped lips again, slow and tender, her hand finding his still loosely holding her hip to lift it, placing it back on a breast he had no problem groping minutes ago. The touch is stiff now, and the lack of movement, thorough pounding that made her drip wetter is leaving her with a begging whine. Pulling the mask away to actually find Jinki wasn’t supposed to make it stop. Her desire for the man behind a silly costume was supposed to show.

She nibbles at his lips, “Don’t stop- please don’t. I want you,” Minjung breathe in, trying to take Jinki deep inside her again, voice a low cry, “So badly. Don’t stop..” She drops her hand between them, rubbing over the fabric between her legs, twitching with each hard stroke to her own sensitive tip, body shuddering.

Jinki’s stiff hand loosens, all of him does, like he finally gets it, and it’s okay. His voice is a stammer of no really words, and his hand squeezes again, thumb brushing over a nipple, and the kiss is pressed into. Once Jinki pulls back, he finally speaks again, voice less assertive. He sounds much more like the shy co-working she’s grown to love, charming in ways maybe he doesn’t even know.

“I wanna- can I-”

“Yes,” whatever it is, yes. Do it, do it now.

Minjung blinks hard, not expecting to be dragged from the table, bunny ears lost from her head, back suddenly against the wall in the tiny space of the chancing room. Her leg is quickly lifted before being slowly pushed back into. She gasps into a kiss she begs for with the pressing of her mouth, eyes rolling and lashes flutter at the thick, fullness. Jinki’s voice had showed a timid man, but his actions are back to assertive, leaving her clinging to him, foot in a heel slipping on the floor and voice louder than Jinki’s. She can’t hide it behind a hand now at all. So she kisses Jinki again, sloppy and wet, lips memorizing his kiss, in case maybe she can never have it again.

“Minjung.. I..” Jinki grunts, pushing on the leg she has wrapped around him, forcing her back to standing as he pulls out. Minjung thinks it’s over, and well, that’s a bit of a sad ending, not that she didn’t enjoy it. But Jinki turns her to face the wall, pulling her back a bit by the hips until she’s bent over, bare breasts brushing a cold wall.

Minjung’s fingers slip down the wall, voice a drawn out, giggling moan of delight as Jinki pushes back in, taking her from behind as she’s pressed against the wall. Jinki’s grip is tight over her body, a hand slipping around her between her legs, stubby fingers tugging loose fabrics aside until he can finger her, clumsily rubbing over sensitivity between wet panties when he can mange. She gasps and bites her lips at the more intensely pleasurable feeling, turned on more than she would have thought at Jinki’s aggressive side, thrusts bouncing back against him. It’s hard and rough, like some animal.

Or maybe just a little bunny who found his balls.

It’s finally enough for Minjung, hands gripping at the wall and noise poorly muffled, to orgasm, voice squeaking Jinki’s name, formally too, embarrassing herself once her senses clear to realize what she’s done.

Minjung smiles though, forehead resting on the wall, body still rocked forcefully against it as Jinki finishes, dirtying her uniform about as much as she’s already guilty of.

Minjung won’t let this man slip through her fingers, no way. Timid, funny, and assertive- what else does Lee Jinki have hidden away. Minjung wants to find out.

Jinki leans against her, arms wrapping around her waist as she still takes deep breaths pressed to the wall. Her smile of a thorough, don’t-want-to-move banging twists to a near, ugly cryface as Jinki’s sweet, shy voice whispers.

“I like you a lot, too..”

It’s not what Minjung wants to say that falls from between her panting breaths, no she wants to tell him all her thoughts, secrets, desires, snuggle close and rest her head on his chest. “We have another show in twenty minutes..”

Jinki sighs heavily against her, body tensing again. He pulls back, stumbling a few steps away. Minjung, consumed with fear she is going to lose everything just put into trying to make Jinki understand, she turns quickly jumping onto Jinki, knocking them both into the seat behind him. Minjung’s messy hair falls around them, and with a deep breath, lashes slowly blinked as they both make eye contact, Minjung leans in quickly for a hard, rough kiss, fingers gripping tightly at Jinki’s shoulders with desperation, long legs bent at his sides where he’s sat snuggly in the chair.

Jinki’s hands touch the bare of her back in short brushes, hesitating, then they press into her skin, hard pulling her closer into his lap, naked chest squishing to Jinki, causing a moan between the kiss. Minjung pulls back first, breath heavy, lips licked. She giggles, forehead resting to Jinki’s, fingers massaging gently at his shoulders.

“I’m really happy..” she confesses, eyes darted away out of sudden shyness. She feels venerable now.

Jinki’s soft laughter follows in a moment, short fingers slipping down her warm back. “Me too, but we should get ready.” There’s a pause before Jinki adds, “We gotta make it rain.. well, rain indoors. –without water.. not really rain.”

Minjung relaxes with laughing, finding the humor Jinki still struggles with. She thanks, maybe she really loves Lee Jinki. “And costume change..” she wiggles her hips, bunny tail bouncing, thighs wet and still covered in torn pantyhose. She reaches behind her for a heel, trying to tug it off.

Jinki breathes in a hissing, tired breath, head fallen back against the chair, “Right..”

Thinking the young man is really cute suddenly, Minjung kisses his cheek, hand running through his messy hair to tidy it up a bit.

Jinki’s head tilts into the touch, eyes closed and expression gentle.

Minjung slowly smiles.


	125. thighs

onho; fluff

 

 

Minho leans into the older woman, arms wrapping around her in a loose hug. He gently rests his head against hers as her arms mimic his in wrapping around him in a tighter hug. Minho speaks quietly, eyes closing with drowsiness and the ease of being with someone he’s comfortable around. “Noona, noona, so pretty..”

With a soft laugh, Eunsook pulls on Minho, voice louder than Minho’s sleepy one, proof she isn’t nearly as tired. “Come, come sit in noona’s lap.”

Minho’s whole body shakes with a laugh, eyes remaining closed. “I’ll squish you.”

“You will not,” insists the woman, who is smaller but does in fact have more meat on her bones than skinny, lanky Minho. “Come, come~.” Eunsook gently pats at Minho’s bottom, urging for him to get to it.

“Nahh.. noona..” Minho whines, eyes peeking open. He insists how it should be with a smiling voice, “You should sit in my lap~.” 

Minho yelps as he’s caught off guard and yanked down over Eunsook’s lap face-first. 

“Minho-ya~,” Eunsook sing-songs, long hair flipped out of her face with a smooth motion. 

Wide awake, Minho’s face burns and eyes widen at the darkness of the woman’s lap his face is forcefully shoved into. Her thighs are firm and warm and very inviting if he were honest. 

“Don’t tease noona,” Eunsook says in a low voice, no longer putting up with Minho and easily keeping his small head where she wants it, right smack dab in the middle of her lap.

“Sorry.. noona..” Minho apologizes with a muffled voice through the fabrics of Eunsook’s thick skirt. 

Eunsook pets Minho’s hair and hums softly with the prettiest voice, lulling Minho back into a secure place to drift to sleep, arms wrapping around Eunsook’s waist and face burying further into the sweet sent of his noona’s perfume and her warm, squishy thighs of perfection.


	126. untitled #28 (M)

onho; pwp

 

 

The older woman adjusts her position, spreading long skinny legs wider and calling for them to be held up as she checks her waist, making sure the lubed toy is still secure before falling forward between the young man’s legs. Large, soft breasts press against a flat chest and her head tilts, long dark hair falling over both of them where they lay on the messy bed with scattered sheets. With the slightest shift of her hips, the young man groans, hands reaching for the back of her thighs to steady the movements within him. He reaches up for a kiss, silencing his whine.

“Has anyone told you..” Eunsook, the young woman asks in a breath after Minho’s head falls back to the bed, blinking up at her while biting his lips, “You have the biggest, prettiest eyes?” She brushes damp bangs from Minho’s face, commenting with a small laugh and wide smile, “They’re bigger than mine.”

Minho blinks in confusion, not sure what his eyes have to do with anything. If he were honest, he was teased about the size of his eyes growing up more often then complemented.  Eunsook’s eyes suddenly widen, trying to make her eyes bigger but looking sillily cute, and Minho can’t help the laugh that spills and fingers gripping tighter at her soft, meaty thighs. “Noona..” Minho coos in a tease of laughter.

Eunsook’s eyes close and open to their normal small slits then curve into an eye-smile. She pulls out to thrust back in a little rougher than usual, turning Minho’s laughter into a cry and eyes wide, just how she liked them. Her chest squishes against Minho while she leans in to whisper in her soft silky voice, hips slowing to a teasing roll, “I’m going to make you cum so hard, babe~.” Her trusts begin to quicken again and one hand sneaks between their warm bodies to stroke Minho who had only grown harder.

 

Minho’s dull nails dig into Eunsook’s skin and his eyes roll back, mouth open with high-pitched, cracking noises.

Eunsook’s lips bitten and eyes still smiling, she thrusts her toy evenly, determined to make her boyfriend’s cum buckets again in hopes to see those big pretty eyes shocked and embarrassed. It was always the cutest thing. 

Big eyes and smiling eyes seemed the perfect match, Eunsook thinks.


	127. untitled #29

onho; fluff

 

 

Eunsook squeals with delight, hands clapping at the ‘beautiful’ sight in front of her. “It’s so cute. Minho-ya~ Minho-ya~.”

“It doesn’t fit..” Minho mumbles, in denial. It sort of does fit, if not a bit awkwardly, but then his body isn’t built for the clothing either. It looks far better on Eunsook.

“But we match. We’re so cute.” She laughs, hands hiding her big smile. 

“Noona…” Minho whines now, wiggling his body in the thin fabric of his night clothes.

Eunsook ties her long hair up quickly and sets her big glasses on to get a better look behind her long bangs. Minho holds his arms over his long, thin body suddenly, feeling even more embarrassed clearly. Eunsook admired the messy hair she had caused the younger while pulling his shirt from him minutes earlier. It’s dark, shaggy, and cute with the jammies.

“You look good in lingerie, really.” Eunsook speaks with honestly. He does, at least in her opinion. It’s all sorts of adorable to her with her boyfriend’s lanky figure in a pink, fluffy nightgown. It’s short and silky and Eunsook loves the one she has on herself, though a slightly bigger size for her full figure. Maybe she’s a bit perverted, but she can’t care when the younger looks so appealing. Eunsook shoves a stuffed animal from her bed at Minho, “Hold this.”

Minho takes the white, stuff bear with wide eyes. He’s confused, but does as he’s told.

Esunsook smiles again, fingers poking her glasses as she speaks. “Pose. Do that aegyo you’re good at~.”

Minho chokes and stares down at the stuffed animal like it’s the spawn of evil. 

“Minho-ya~~.” Eunsook sings in that smooth tone of hers – the one that got Minho to do whatever she wanted. This time is no exception.

Minho clutches the white bear close to his pink nightwear, lips pouting and eyes big. He wiggles his hips and whines cutely.

“And?” Eunsook presses, arms crossing and smile never falling.

“Unnie is the best~.” Minho smiles and drops a finger to his puffy cheeks as he smiles. “Unnie is the prettiest~.” Minho strikes another aegyo pose, low voice a higher pitch with giggles. “Unnie is.. my number one~!”

Eunsook giggles behind her hands now, flushing slightly. She’s horrible and perverted and this is the cutest thing ever. Eunsook can’t help herself but jump on Minho and knock them both to the floor in an awkward tangle, her glasses luckily uncracked and still sitting on her nose. She kisses his cheek and sings again. “Minho is the cutest dongsaeng. Unnie loves her dongsaeng so much!”

Minho wiggles and whines, face flushed bright red. It’s only all the cuter to Eunsook though.

“You really are the cutest thing..” Eunsook mumbles in a content sigh, big smile falling more serious. Minho is the best, softest, fluffiest ‘teddy bear’ of her big collection. She’s going to marry this younger man and have the prettiest little babies and a perfect life. It’s just a matter of time.

“Unnie..” Minho kisses her head with a smile.


	128. bums and ghosts

onho; fluff

 

 

With small whispers of a name, Jinki checks every nook and cranny he can think of in his tiny apartment for a familiar face, making sure he’s utterly alone before flopping down on his bed with a loud sigh and taking his merciful time alone to unfasten his jeans and sneak his hand down his pants. 

Finally, some alone time at home. It seemed like the greatest gift he’s received in far too long. Why he had ever been so lonely living by himself, Jinki can’t recall now. If only he hadn’t had to move to some shabby old place that apparently has a dark history that was never told to him before signing a contract and moving in.

Jinki surely would have pulled the same dirty trick on someone else too if it meant cash in his pocket. He really is no better.

He rolls onto his side now over his messy bed, so desperate for touch and too pathetic to get any women around town for a lay. Maybe if he hung out at a few more bars a little longer he could find a pretty girl.

Eyes closed, Jinki imagines his strangely new and improved ideal type meeting him at bar, soft and pretty, tall and thin with a cute smile. Jinki’s voice groans into the bed, hand still moving over him and it feels great really, until a chilling wind blows around him when he’s certain his apartment windows aren’t even open, followed by a shrieking voice. 

“Pervert!” 

Jinki breathes out a cloud of smoke as his eyes open slowly, finding his resident ghost right in his personal space with a frown to match her large dark eyes, proving he’s no longer so alone in his own home.

Jinki shivers, and in exhaustion with all that comes with doing really nothing all day while unemployed, he shamelessly keeps his hand down his pants, refusing to give up now that the ghost has appeared. Who is she gonna tell anyway? The police?

“Minjung..” Jinki moans without thought, just trying to acknowledge he sees her. Maybe it’s his clouded and lustful thoughts that make him sure the ghost is blushing a lively red instead of looking lifelessly pale. He smiles a small grin, dirty-old-man in him amused, because somehow in their discussions of getting to know each other over the weeks (surely after Jinki’s panic attacks and denial of ghosts not being real) the young woman confessed to dying a virgin. Jinki guesses he sympathizes with her, cause really, he wouldn’t have wanted to die a virgin, but yeah, he’s not a virgin so he can die any time now really.

“Stop. I’m here, stop doing that..” Minjung points to Jinki’s hand down his pants, pale pink lips bitten and big brown eyes wider than usual.

“Hm-mm..” Jinki’s face curls into the sheets, legs spreading a little wider and pants peeling down enough to release him from the restricting fit, now body exposed in front of another without care. Maybe masturbating in front of the ghost will make it stop haunting him. It’s an idea he hasn’t tried yet, one he even likes the sound of right now. But if he were honest with himself, he doesn’t want her to leave though he verbally claims it all the time to her face, swearing to find a way to put her to rest – find out what or who killed her and why she can’t move on. 

Minjung makes swiping motions at Jinki’s body as she mumbles in disturbed whines about seeing a man naked in the worst and most undignified way possible, only to have her hands go through him and leave the living with a chill - a chill that only pleasures Jinki in his current state. Jinki’s eyes peek open finding the scene amusing so he laughs in a deep voice, hand still touching himself without the ghost able to stop him.

“You’re so.. gross.” Minjung flicks her hair out of her face in obvious disgust and stands, attention anywhere but the living masturbater beside her.

Jinki watches the ghost, even takes in the small curves of her long figure, chubby cheeks with pink lips of her softly featured face. Minjung really is a beautiful woman, or rather ghost now. A girl that wouldn’t have given a bum like him the time of day if she were still alive.  Now though, it’s kind of like they’re together, in some sort of strange relationship, even if they’ve hardly ever made real physical contact. Only when the ghost seems to get emotionally worked up, sad or angry, did Jinki sometimes actually feel her touch as clear as a living person instead of the disconcerting shiver of a body part flowing through him.

Jinki’s eyes fall closed again, mind now shamelessly jerking off to the thought of Minjung and what she could have been like then – as a living human only a couple years younger than him, in school or working, being normal. The young woman still gorgeous and cute, over-confident to the point it shows her insecurity beneath everything so easily. If that cute, goofy smile had been for him while she still lived he would never have let her go, no matter what. Jinki definitely would have taken the bullet for her, so of speak – whatever had happened to her, he wouldn’t have allowed it.

Jinki’s voice grows louder as his shirt pulls up over his side. His hand keeps moving and eyes remain closed, forgetting Minjung the ghost is actually still somewhere in the room most likely. He swears he can feel light fingertips brush his exposed skin before a cold mouth presses to his side and another hand runs down his arm, slowly meeting his own hand working on himself in a cold brush. 

It’s a cool touch, but it feels real, soft and caring, if not a little hesitant with a few jerks or pauses in the gentle grasp, as if unsure what to even do. The hand nearly feels warm gripping lightly around his own hand moving together with the strokes in a fluid motion.

His thoughts of Minjung wander to what she could look like under her layers of clothes, fitting himself snuggly between her long thin legs, hand cupping a small breast with his mouth running wet kisses down her shoulder and chest, and somehow his mind’s eye mistakes her for the sexiest woman he’s ever met – some virgin ghost that is no longer able to even fit with Jinki like that.

A light voice whispers in his ear as he puffs another white cloud in the cold air, mind and body clouded with the promise of his peak of pleasure soon. “Jinki..”

Jinki comes, happier and more relaxed than usual on release. His eyes open to find himself alone in his room, pants still down and legs sprawled out while his deep breaths are no longer white clouds of smoke. He begins to feel embarrassed he got off on the thought of a ghost that haunts him touching him like she cared or even could for that matter. Jinki rolls over as he yanks and tugs at blankets over himself and the dirty mess lazily left for later, taking a nap in the middle of the day, because a jobless, friendless, girlfriendless life is hard and nap earning.

As he sleeps, he shivers under covers, unaware that Minjung is laying over the bed beside him, curled into his body with a soft, goofy smile, expression of a scandalized schoolgirl alone with a crush for the first time.

“I think..” Minjung whispers with a childish lisp that while living was always teased for in vague, painful memories, yet Jinki had not said anything cruel about it, oddly enough. “..I.. I really like you, Lee Jinki..”

With a closer snuggle, ghostly body actually making contact with the living, Minjung asks, “Please let me stay with you..” She hopes Jinki will realize her sad glances when he keeps speaking of putting her ‘to rest’ means she doesn’t want to say goodbye.


	129. someone else

onho; fluff

 

 

 

Minho peeks his head around the corner to find Jinki relaxing on the couch, phone in his hands as he plays a game. Minho smiles, mouth opening, but Jinki speaks first without looking up.

“No. I’m busy.”

Minho’s shoulders slump and he walks out of his failed hiding, face a whiny pout. “But hyung, just for a little while, we could eat? I’ll buy~.”

Jinki doesn’t respond.

“We could walk to the lobby and back even,” Minho offers, clearly desperate for anything. “It’s good exercise.”

Jinki glances at the younger now, still not understanding the need to hang out. He’s perfectly content playing games on the couch with his time off. “I’m fine, you go.” Jinki smiles and turns back to his game, missing the younger’s ears redden before his face fell to another pout.

Minho sighs and steps closer to Jinki until he’s sitting on the older’s bottom as Jinki lays out on his stomach over the couch. There’s a shouting laugh and a bit of flailing before Jinki speaks again.

“I told you to go by yourself, go on, have fun.”

“It’s not fun without someone,” Minho drops a hand to Jinki’s back, teasing smile falling.

“Then ask someone,” Jinki explains, giving another grunty laugh at the teasing of the younger still sitting on him.

“I did, I asked you.”

“I mean someone else.”

There’s an underlining seriousness to Minho’s low voice. “I don’t want someone else.”

Minho’s smile is gone, fingers picking absently at Jinki’s top – a subconsciously longing effort the older misses. Jinki’s hand reaches back to tap Minho’s thigh, signaling for him to get off and the silence meant he was serious. Minho doesn’t push the teasing further. He gets up and drops on the couch beside Jinki while the older sits up now, cellphone left aside. He smiles his own teasing grin as he leans over to flick Minho’s nose, leaving the other with a silly face. He figures the darting eyes and red cheeks are part of the teasing.

“Why are you so bent on being around me? You go off and on, like some childish mood swings between months.” The near harshness of Jinki’s words are softened by his smooth voice. “I’m not a plaything, huh?” he says, as if he’s never teased the younger like something to play with.

“I know,” Minho speaks with a firm voice, but appearance shows he’s withdrawing little by little. “I just want to.. do stuff.” 

“We do do ‘stuff’,” Jinki assures, cell lifting back to his attention. “We work together a lot, see each other a lot. We’re friends. We don’t need to go out to confirm it.” He pulls a pillow from nearby, resting it in his lap as he begins his gaming.

“I like you though. It’s different.. somehow.” Minho’s head lowers slightly, gaze off Jinki and suddenly small voice sounding like some confession of a great sin.

“I like you too,” Jinki mumbles back, sincere that he likes Minho as a great friend, but focus back on his game. There’s silence again, Jinki’s lips bitten while his score grows from is gaming and Minho’s hands rub together nervously.

Jinki takes a misstep in his strategy choice when chapped lips squish to his cheek suddenly and very unexpectedly. He vaguely wonders if there’s a camera around and this was just teasing skinship and he missed the memo. “Wha..” Jinki’s nose wrinkles and he smiles at Minho, lips barely twitching into one. He’s genuinely confused and Minho’s anxious and tense expression doesn’t help him understand any better.

Minho quickly stands, backing away with an awkwardly smile and tripping over belongs left out by roommates. He speaks again, loud and lispy, “Nevermind, forget it. I’ll go alone. Thanks.” Minho nods his head, looking like some insecure schoolgirl with an awful crush from Jinki’s high school days.

“Uh..” Jinki touches his cheek, eyes following Minho before he left his sight. Jinki doesn’t know if he should begin looking for cameras or cut down on his playful teasing of the younger who was somehow growing more clingy towards him with each joke.


	130. secrets

onho; fluff

 

 

Jinki clamped his hands over his mouth, eyes horrified and wide. It just kind of slipped out in a most ungraceful manner. But honest, he was only trying to make the school’s athlete feel better while wobbling around on her busted leg. She looked sad, broken even, and seeing her weak side left Jinki feeling awkwardly upset and wanting to fix it. He really had no idea the younger carried so much on her shoulders. It took this injury to show her vulnerable side.

Maybe if they were better friends - closer then meeting in school halls and lunch, or even her smiles at his fumbling – then he could help. And so he tried to tell a secret, show his weak side too (like everybody has) and that’s definitely not what he meant to blabber. Or was it..? He didn’t want to dig too deeply there. His social awkwardness usually got the better of him.

Minjung shifted on her crutches now, giving Jinki a serious and slightly shocked stare. “You have..?” She raised a brow. “To me?” The younger classmate hadn’t run yet, but then she couldn’t either way, huh?

Jinki removed his hands from his mouth, smiling with a short laugh. Play it off, his mind told him. “I mean, not a lot. I mean, I haven’t done it a lot and I.. and you’re not the only one. The other girls.. I mean-”

Minjung burst into sudden and unexpected laughter then, cutting Jinki’s rambling off. “Was.. this whole thing supposed to make me feel better?” 

The girl was laughing so hard, Jinki was worried she might literally fall over. Jinki kicked at the floor, glancing around to make sure it was still only the two of them. Coast clear, Jinki let out a breath he held far too long and actually relaxed some watching the girl calm from her laughter. And he might have admired the second year’s tall, slender figure while she tried to compose herself again. Maybe most boys in school were intimated by her taller height then a lot of males, but then Jinki didn’t have to suppose because he’s heard the school rumors and snide remarks. 

His eyes now stayed shamelessly locked on Minjung’s uniform skirt riding higher due to it being caught on a crutch. Minjung pulled her skirt down and met the third year’s eyes again as he looked up. Big eyes narrowed slightly and Jinki realized he’d been caught. 

“I didn’t really.. I mean.. Don’t tell, that thing.” Jinki shamelessly begged now. “It could ruin my life.”

Minjung snorted and waved her hand, eyes back to being cute and big. “I won’t tell your dirty secret.”

Jinki rubbed the back of his neck, smile anxious while they still stood in front of each other. As the girl’s features softened again, Jinki was sure his heart fluttered.

“Hey, hey!” 

Jinki turned to find his classmate, and friend, practically running down the school hall towards the two. Jinki turned back to find Minjung wiping at her face, brushing away tears she wouldn’t let fall minutes ago before the mood turned embarrassing with his stupid fumbling.

“Minjung~.”

Jinki cringed at his younger friend’s almost sly tone of voice, then he was roughly pulled around while Jonghyun draped an arm over his shoulders. Jonghyun’s voice was a sincere pout while he spoke. “I hope you’re leg gets better soon. I’m rooting for you, eh?” He winked, hand thrown to a fist in the air, “Fighting!”

Minjung looked between the two, bowing a thank you before wobbling off on her crutches.

Jonghyun rubbed his head, still hanging all over the older teenager. “I hope you didn’t make her cry. I’ll beat you up if you did.” It was a blank threat, though Jonghyun started throwing fake punches to Jinki’s stomach as they walked back to their classroom.

Jinki sighed, not sure if he’d made things better or worse.

—

Much to Jinki’s relief, his schoolmate had kept her mouth shut.  More, she actually spoke to him often, even invited Jinki to her practices once she got out of her cast and back on the field. Jinki grew more relaxed around the younger, and in his opinion so did Minjung. She seemed to smile more at least, making Jinki’s chest clench and tummy drop – but he always kept a smile.

Minjung brushed her ponytail and bangs from her face, breathing deeply while jogging to a stop in front of Jinki at the end of the school’s field. She grabbed the water handed to her and gulped it down with no shame. When she found the older giving her body another look – what seemed to happen more often now, Minjung dropped a hand to her hip and raised a brow at the boy, “Are you still nervous about me knowing your secret?”

“Eh?” Jinki laughed and waved it off. “Nah nah.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Minjung handed her water back to Jinki, expression serious now, “I’ll tell you a secret then we’re even, hm?”

Jinki stared, eyes widening. “You don’t have to.”

Jinki was ignored, Minjung stepping closer. Jinki stiffened, eyes suddenly aware of all the other students around the field still, though none seemed to pay attention to them. He gulped, feeling the girl’s warm breath over his skin and too close to his ear.

“Before that day,” her voice was low, with maybe a pinch of that insecurity showing again, “I had masturbated to you.”

Jinki was sure his heart leapt to his throat. “Wha..” The memory of telling the girl his secret that he has jacked off to her (and ultimately other schoolgirls) in failed hope to somehow help the sad situation was fresh and vivid in his mind again. And wait, she.. what? 

Minjung pulled back, soon grinning wide and goofy with a slightest blush while she slapped Jinki’s shoulder playfully. “Now we share a secret.”

But..

Jinki blinked wide eyes.

…really?

He flushed, Minjung laughed, and Jonghyun managed to trip over a soccer ball while yelling and running up to the two, gracelessly taking Jinki to the grass with him.

“Thanks for breaking my fall~.” Jonghyun winked down at a groaning Jinki as he pushed himself up on his elbows. He kindly wiped at Jinki’s dirtied school uniform while laying on him still, being a helpful friend.

While down there, Jinki noted how nice the girl’s long, thin legs were in her fitted uniform shorts.


	131. dressing room

onho; fluff

 

 

“This…” Minho pulled at the dress and refused to look in the mirror again, “This is a horrible idea, noona.” Minho was quickly pulled from the small room, and he stumbled over his feet before looking up right into a huge mirror outside the dressing rooms. The wig Eunsook had snatch from a mannequin somewhere in the store was hanging long over his shoulders. Bangs obscured Minho view of himself in the large mirror. He straightened up, brushing some hair out of his eyes and pulled down his dress, but it still wouldn’t cover his knees. 

“So cute~.” Eunsook practically squeed at the sight of Minho in a dressed. ‘Noona approves.” She giggled.

Minho continued cringing at his reflection. The colorful, loose dress he now wore fit a little too well. The sight was disturbing, to say the least.

“You’ve got really skinny legs,” Eunsook commented while reaching around Minho to pull his dress up further. 

“Noona!” Minho was even more embarrassed at how loud his voice came out in the small dressing room. He ducked when a female employee soon peeked into the dressing room. Eunsook turned to her bowing a quick apology, making the lady leave, but not without eyeing the two girls suspiciously.

Minho pushed at the older girl’s hands, making her drop the dress so it could barely cover his knees again. “Are we done now, noona?” Minho whined, pulling at his wig. 

“Fine,” Eunsook sighed and give Minho’s butt a tap, before he disappeared behind the curtain again. She leaned against the wall kicking at the floor, “You’re a cute girl, Minho.” Eunsook played with her long hair and smiled, wanting to keep the vivid memory of Minho like that for as long as she could. Maybe even get him to do it again. Her smile grew wider at the thought.

Minho dared to fully look at himself in the small mirror after Eunsook spoke. He was still embarrassed, but he smiled, swaying side to side while grinning at his own reflection. Maybe it wasn’t so bad. His smile was quickly gone though when he saw Eunsook peeking her head between the curtains, smiling at him through the mirror.

“See? Told you~.” Her face lit up, making Minho burn hot with embarrassment. 

“Noona…” 

Eunsook let herself all the way in, “Unnie can help you out of that dress.” 

Minho whined in humiliation, but he didn’t protest to the help. 

They both had cringed when the dress made an awful tearing sound. Though it didn’t appear to be ruined, Eunsook insisted on buying it for herself. Or so she said while smiling at a red-faced Minho.

Eunsook pulled Minho along through the mall, the boy holding all her bags, the bags getting heavier by each store they stopped in.


	132. cosplay

onho; fluff

 

 

 

The fifteen-year-old tugged on the short dress he was in, as usual while wearing these creations of Jinki’s. His thin thighs rubbed together, skin being irritated buy scratchy tights. He finally looked up again, pouting his rosie pink lips and blushed cheeks. “Hyung, are we done yet?”

Jinki was looking quite intense like always during these times, camera pointed directly at Minho and glasses lopsided without care. He held his camera a little awkwardly though with all the band-aids around his injured fingers – no doubt being pricked again while sewing this particular costume up with clumsy hands. Some sort of ‘magical girl’ was Jinki’s apparent favorite to dress Minho in. So lots of spark and frill and bright colors. Everything that seemed to make the older smile. “Yeah, just a little more, huh? Pose more, don’t just stand there. Minho-yaaa..” Jinki whined the last part, wiggling his nice camera around with a forced frown.

Minho sighed and flipped his long, straight-haired wig back out of his face, determined to give one last knockout pose. He leaned forward, resting a gloved hand on his bent knees held pressed together and lifted the other near his face in a peace sign. The dress’s fluff was shown off in this new pose, even sparkled in the sun. Minho smiled softly and winked big eyes at the camera.

The camera flashed a few times, blinding Minho. He blinked his blinded vision clear, cute face falling. With the time it took, he missed Jinki lower the camera the slightest, face flushed red and mouth hanging open. The seventeen-year-old looked all sorts of flustered suddenly, glasses sliding down his nose slightly.

“How was that?” Minho asked, rubbing his gloved hand over his eyes and surely messing up his heavy makeup without thought. “Can I change now?” Minho whined the last part without really meaning it. His fingers picked at the dress again, wanting out of it now.

Jinki gulped and nodded. “Yeah..”

Minho shamelessly victory danced in the costume, hands high and long legs kicking in short heels. He almost missed the camera shooting again. He stopped to an awkward stillness, strands of fake hair stuck on his sticky parted lips as he spoke, “Hyung…”

Jinki pushed his glasses back up before smiling and giggling with shrugged shoulders, trying to appear innocent. 

As a few teenagers passed by what was supposed to be a completely secluded area, Minho stumbled behind Jinki in a panic, trying to hide. He held the shorter boy’s shoulders tightly, ducking down. Jinki just sort of waved the others off with a smile, glasses slipping again. “Hi…”

Minho needed to stop doing this silly thing for his hyung. 

Really, he needed to stop..


	133. heels

onho; fluff

 

 

“What are you doing?” Jinki smiles with a small laugh, watching curiously at his girlfriend.

“Nothing,” Minjung straightens up again, looking anywhere but at Jinki. She pulls down again on the dress she wears, still feeling too exposed in such clothes. She wears it because it’s what she thinks her boyfriend likes best – cute girls in fluffy dresses and colorful makeup, bra even slightly stuffed, though she won’t ever admit to that. And these stupid heels are not helping her with her most stressed out problem. Minjung looks back to Jinki.. back and down at him. In heels she’s even more awkwardly taller than Jinki. It’s embarrassing to say the least. And here she had sworn never to date someone shorter than her. 

Jinki smiles wider, shoulders shrugging and Minjung is reminded of why she broke that rule in the first place. Jinki is different and she could break any rules she had laid in place for him, though she doesn’t want to readily admit to it. Maybe he really is the one for her.

“Is your leg hurt?” Jinki gazes down at Minjung’s feet.

Minjung tries to smiled and shakes her head, bouncy, styled hair covering her eyes again. “No, no.” She clutches her big purse and trips slightly on the sidewalk, nearly running into a passerby. Jinki reaches for her arm, steadying her. His smile falls slightly.

“Are you sure you’re okay? We don’t have to go out if you don’t feel good.” Jinki raises a brow, “..and why do you keep doing that?”

Minjung subconsciously did it again. She cringes and tries to play it off, straightening up again. Here she was trying to somehow be shorter than the older without realizing it. “It’s nothing, I want to go on this date.” Minjung adds in a small tease, “Oppa~.”

Jinki laughs again. He takes Minjung’s hand though and speaks calm and assuring, “It’s okay, Minjung. To be yourself. It’s why I like you.”

Minjung stumbles again, wide eyes falling to Jinki and his blushing expression as he looked to the ground. His hand squeezes Minjung’s though and he smiles wide again, eyes crinkling with his head still down.

Minjung stands up straight to her full height, walking more confidently in heels and a girly dress. She feels suddenly better and more sure of herself, heart fluttering with the rush. Dress or pants, Jinki will still want her.

Once Minjung sits at the table outside the small cafe they stop at on their date, she’s so relaxed and herself she doesn’t realize she’s sitting in a dress with her legs spread, though luckily not looking indecent at least. 

Jinki laughs, shaking his head and looking hopelessly adorable to Minjung. 

Minjung sips her drink, blinking wide eyes. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jinki assures, “Just you… being yourself.” He shrugs with that grin of his.

Minjung is left confused by that. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, unknowingly smearing bits of her makeup in the process. Jinki only smiles wider and raises his cup to his mouth again, hiding.

Minjung pouts slightly, “Oppa teases..”


	134. untitled #30 (m)

onho; pwp

 

 

Jinki’s thumb brushes over the piercing over his bottom lip, teeth licked and sharp hips rolling, jerking back then forward with a messy rhythm, small eyes looking big and dark behind smoky makeup as they blink heavily. His eyes roll, voice falling in a grunt, hands scrapping down Minho’s lean, naked body as he leans closer, running his mouth over Minho’s chest, teasing with the ring in his lip, gaining a groan and a needy roll of hips back towards his movements.

“Hyu- hyung..” Minho’s head rolls over torn sheets, hand wiping over an eye, unknowingly smearing eye makeup of his own over his face. Jinki giggles a little at the sight, slowing to lean for a kiss to Minho’s cheek, breath hot against the younger’s neck. Minho looks up at Jinki then with wide eyes, smile tugging at his cheeks, his arms wrap around Jinki’s neck, legs spreading wider with the gentle prying of Jinki’s slipping fingers.  

Jinki leaned in, using the time he has left to take Minho hard and rough, voices squealing and cracking in heavy breaths, bed rocking and sheets slipping. Minho’s body tenses up with harder movements, hot and tight around Jinki all the more pleasurably. Jinki’s leaves Minho’s lips to run his tongue over the small freckle over Minho’s chin, teeth barely scrapping it. Minho’s head rolls up, allowing kisses to his neck, hands pressing harder to Jinki’s body.

Minho declares his love for Jinki in a heavy breath and lips suck on his bottom lip, brushing over the piercing of the older’s mouth, tip of his long tongue playing with it a moment. The sincerity of the younger’s words shoot through every nerve of Jinki’s rigged body. He comes in a hard breath, body shuddering before collapsing on Minho with a limp exhaustion. 

A gentle hold wraps around Jinki, long fingers brushing through his hair and thumbs smudging his pretty eye makeup in a failed attempts to clean him up. Minho allows Jinki to rest, thinking of him before his own need to get off. 

Minho cuddles up to Jinki as they both roll to their sides, and Jinki is not sure how a guy like Minho could be so content just being here with him. He could leave, but for some reason, he doesn’t. 

Jinki’s eyes fall closed, lips smiling happily. He soon uses a little energy to reach for the large black hat laying on the edge of the bed, dropping it over Minho’s small head, getting a cute laugh and smiling eyes from behind it. Jinki giggles, fingers brushing Minho’s thin thigh, head resting back on a pillow and body ready for a nap beside such a warm, comforting body.

Jinki wants to tell Minho he loves him too, he’s just not sure how to do it yet. Or maybe he’s just too scared still.


	135. pretend kiss

onho; fluff

 

 

Minho is still laughing at his own joke, because he’s incredibly funny after all, and even got everyone to laugh. He’s stretching out on the waiting room couch, still giving a fit of giggles, and overall hyped up on work and lack of sleep.

Jinki falls into the cushions next to Minho, smiling wide and laughing tiredly himself. “It wasn’t that funny,” Jinki says, knowing what all the laughter is really about, still caught giggling himself.

Minho drops his head back against the couch, head rolling to find Jinki with a small smile, proud smile. “Then why are you still laughing?”

Jinki tries to cover his mouth with a hand, but his eye-smile gives everything away.

Minho’s eyes twinkle, sure he’s on his way to being a full fledged comedian, with a little more practice. When the rest of the bandmates lounging around the room laugh and point, commenting on how the scene played out, Jinki falls towards Minho, hands grabbing his cheeks and head leaning close, body soon shaking with playfulness at the pretending kiss. Minho’s long fingers scrape at Jinki’s sleeves, voice a squeaking laugh. It grows suddenly silent though.

Once Jinki sits back comfortably, Minho sits up straighter, eyes wide, bulging even, a telling sign if anyone paid attention. His dry lips press closed, arms subconsciously crossing in a guarded manner, trying not to overreact to something silly again. Jinki laughs nervously, smile wide and lips brushed with a thumb, shoulders bouncing as a subconscious distraction.

“Hyung..” Minho lightly shoves at Jinki’s shoulder, trying to smile while biting his lip.

Jinki laughs hard, hiding the fact that he slipped, smashing his mouth to Minho’s when neither were supposed to actually meet, it was all pretend after all. Minho was far too familiar with the whole situation, causing him to fidget even more, somehow suddenly insecure. He forces a loud laugh, drawing attention to himself needlessly.

Both make distance between each other, playing off their fake kiss turned real. Still, if anyone watched, they would see all their side-eyeing of each other, flirting fingers brushing down arms and thighs, smiles and blushing faces directed at each other.

 

—

 

Surely no one saw when the two slipped away to privacy days later, trying again, lips pressing together, maybe experimentally, but still purposefully this time. And when they parted, lips licked or brushed, eyes averted with sudden shyness, both were left silently wandering if they were onto something new and exciting. Or maybe just too tried to think straight, that was another working theory.

Jinki and Minho laugh hysterically in exhaustion, not sure where to go from here or say for themselves.


	136. addict lips

onho; fluff

 

 

Onew is addicted to taste Minho's lips...

 

…the bump of his small teeth, the brush of his tongue, the inexperience of whole action from both. He’s addicted to the rush, the energy and will to hold onto life, stay with this person. The clumsy caress of soft, blushing cheeks as they pull apart in awkward stammers, voices overlaying the other, sharing a perfect match of goofy smiles. 

Sometimes life was so hard, so unbearable, so cruel, he could throw it away, it wouldn’t matter. Who would wait for someone like him? Who would be there? Why should they be there?

Arms wrap around Onew in a reassuring hug, and he takes in a deep breath and warm touch of the younger’s body pressed to his, eyes slowly closing, hands hanging at his sides.

He’s addicted to the hope Minho radiates, somehow enough for the both of them while darkness surrounds.

With that newfound strength, his hands reach, pulling the hug in tighter, arms snuggly around Minho’s back. Maybe he could find a flicker, let it grow, someday be the one saving a life. Maybe that life would even be Minho’s.

“Thank you…”


	137. headboards

onho; pwp, fluff

 

 

 

Minho’s hands slip, sweaty grip grasping for the headboard of a squeaky, rickety bed that’s not too in favor of the violence done to it. His eyes scrunch, jaw clinched but voice still escaping in loud whines and groans. His knees are slipping in the wrinkled sheets while stubby fingers hold his narrow hips, body behind him thrusting with more energy than Minho had expected, to be honest. He can’t really complain unless he wants to lie about how good it actually is. Maybe he should just give in and whine ‘harder, harder.’ It is bound to slip from his mouth sooner or later, probably once he can’t think at all and only beg for Jinki.

Jinki rocks his hips hard, bent over Minho’s back slightly in grunty, loud breaths, enjoying his time taking Minho from behind. His narrowed eyes take in the sight of the younger’s strained muscles and damp skin beneath him, lips licked. 

“You- you’re not as tire- tired as I thought,” Minho say in hard breaths over the sounds of their damp bodies slapping together and bed squeaks.

Jinki gives an unseen slight grin that would be read easily as cocky, having a little pride in himself and only working himself over with a swear to make Minho squeal before he collapsed on the bed for a long rest. He leans over more, positioning himself to be able to slip a hand between Minho’s legs, going to get a the noise out of the younger he wants to hear.

Minho’s hand on the frame slips completely at the sudden touch between his legs and a fluid force of Jinki’s thrusts. Minho slides over the loose sheet, head slamming into the headboard of the bed with a cry.

The bed’s squeaking stops, leaving the room nearly silent. Minho whines louder for a whole other reason, hands reaching for his head, upper body fallen to the pillows below him and ass still up in the air with Jinki paused behind him.

“Hyung..” Minho wiggles, shifting over the bed, looking like a reaction to some sports injury, which made since with his wussy reactions to such injuries actually. This is not uncommon for the younger and one of the quickest ways to drop his tough act.

Jinki pulls out, falling back on his butt to blink, energy draining. Everything seems so hilariously funny now that he wasn’t in his zone to screw Minho silly, really coming back to himself instead lost to arousal. He begins with a smile and chuckle, slowly voice falling as a long, relaxing sigh before giggles come, then a burst of loud laughter. The laughter is uncontrollable as it grows harder, body bouncing with the force of it.

Minho falls to his side, head still held, pained pout barely visible behind his arms. Jinki can’t even breath, leaning back only to fall from the bed in a loud thunk, causing the room to fall quiet again as he landed on his head with a cry.

Minho mumbles in a muffled voice from the bed, “Hah..”

Poetic justice, maybe.


	138. niece

onho; fluff

 

 

Minho is typing on his laptop at the small desk in the apartment’s main room, eyes rubbed tiredly and fingers sore from working on a class paper. Jinki flips through more channels, still enjoying his late night snack, and not envious of the homework load the other holds. Really, both were ready to call it a night soon, or maybe Jinki would hold off again, falling asleep out on the couch since he’s been stuck sleeping with his roommate since their guest had appeared once again, dropped of at the doorstep with a bag, staying Jinki only knows how long.

A few days, a week, maybe a month. 

Jinki slumps in his seat, wondering how he’s so cursed and generally has a sucky extended family. He sips his drink, choking a bit when slaps against the wood floors from tiny bare feet shuffle into the room, big eyes looking to him behind a fluff stuffed animal. 

“Oppa! Monster!” Yoojin hides behind her little friend, clearly frightened of something. 

Jinki sits up, mouth wiped and eyes wide. He’s pretty sure he had just put his little cousin to bed, what is all this suddenly? Jinki awkwardly smiles, knees rubbed. “There’s no monsters, huh? Right Minho?” Jinki looks to his younger roommate, giving him the eye since it is his room after all, who knows what horrors could lurk within it, really. His roommate is the cleaner one among them, so Jinki had no reasons to enter that bedroom often.

“Eh? I.. huh.” Minho seems a loss for words. He spins around until he’s facing Yoojin across the room, and the small girl runs on her tiptoes to stand beside Minho, big eyes looking up at him and stuffed animal sat on his lap just cause.

Jinki sits still, a bit jealous how readily his own cousin rushes to none-family instead of him. It’s not like he purposely tries to be awkward around the kid, it’s just his nature. Minho had better maternal instincts than himself. Jinki wonders if he could sit Minho down and pick his brain to collect that charm from the younger he obviously lacks.

Minho softened up, smile warm, and just as child-like as Jinki’s cousin’s. Still weirds the older out, his cousin bringing out the cutesy childish appearance in his adult friend. He wonders if any one else sees it or what.

“I’m sure there are no monster in my room,” Minho’s head tilts, hand touching Yoojin’s small head. “But I can look if that will help you sleep?”

The young girl nods her head, little hands tugging on Minho’s shirt to get him up in a hurry. The young man laughs and swoops up Yoojin to carry her back to the room – keeping her smile on and soft giggles going to ease the fear.

Jinki munches on more snacks, eyes narrowed as the two disappear down the small hall and into Minho’s room. “That’s my cousin..” he grumbles. Jinki debates sprawling out on the couch, not wanting to share a bed with his roommate again or wake to clinging the younger would brush off the next morning as having a bad dream and thought the older was a pillow or something odd like that.

If Jinki didn’t know any better, he would swear his roommate liked sleeping in bed with him more than his own room - like he enjoys all the changes that come with Yoojin’s visits, in too many ways.

Once Minho returns without a small pajama bundle following closely behind him, Jinki is annoyed and satisfied the girl was put back to bed, needing the secrets to putting a child down for bed - where in they stay put. Minho drops beside him on the couch instead of going back to the desk. His head falls to Jinki’s shoulder, voice a whiny sigh.

“Let’s go to bed, I’m tired.”

Jinki tenses up, eyes side-glaring Minho because someone shouldn’t be so eager to go to bed with him, unless a pretty woman or something. Roommates, best friends, nah that’s just weird. 

“Or I can sleep here..” Minho snuggles against Jinki’s shoulder more, eyes closing. 

Jinki flips through channels again, nervous for some reason, and ever oddly noticing how nice Minho smells again, body even growing comfortable to his close contact. 

“Hyung,” Minho mumbles, eyes still closed. “I promised her ice cream tomorrow to keep her in bed..”

“Hah,” Jinki finds a laugh, Minho’s tactics not so special. “She’s going to drag you all over town for it.” His friend ordered around by a small child did amuse Jinki; there was that much.

Minho’s silent a moment before answering like someone drunk on exhaustion, “I don’t mind. She’s cute.. It must run in the family.”

Jinki crunches loudly on food, mind wandering to who was growing weirder quickest with a little cousin jumbled into their lives. He finds a shrug and relaxing place, settling that he needs to get laid, or Minho does, or they both do. They need dates.

He’s soon rubbing tired eyes that glance at Minho, finding the younger really passed out asleep on his shoulder. It’s almost cute, if Minho were a girl or a small child. 

Jinki falls asleep on the couch too, head leaning towards Minho, body relaxed and warm pressed against his friend. Jinki dreams he’s the only one changing and growing weirder, mouth brushing a dear friend’s in odd nightmares and passionate emotions.


	139. goodbye

onho; fluff

 

 

Jinki sighs in a heavy breath, happy to make it in the nick of time, hands reaching to hold Minho’s between them before either can speak.

As for Jinki’s buddy standing on the side impatiently, annoyed he was forced to drive Jinki to the airport and stuck watching this scene, much can’t be said for him. There’s nothing too exciting about the moment, unless maybe Jinki is happy, then he can probably live with his day being disturbed and dealing with horrible traffic. He’s still going to get the younger to pay the gas bill though. 

Minho blinks wide eyes behind dark sunglasses, not expecting to see Jinki here at all. “Hyung..” He looks down at the older swinging their hands together, confused. The public display of affection from Jinki was rare to find, Minho knows. It’s only behind closed doors that it happens and it’s never exactly how Minho wants it or imagined it could be. 

"I just.. wanted to say goodbye." Jinki shrugged, big smile nervous.

Minho raised a brow. He left his hands in Jinki’s, silently liking the connected feeling it gives him. “Didn’t we do that already?”

Jinki’s eyes dart around and he chews his lip, having a hard time finding his voice. “Yeah, right. ..yeah we did.”

Minho wonders the time, worried of missing his flight, not that he isn’t enjoying this moment. He will miss Jinki. He will miss Lee Jinki even though the older basically turned him down after a drunk night of flustered confessions on Minho’s part, leaving the two on much more awkward terms and a long lived friendship strained - possibly beyond repair and Minho hates himself for ruining it.

Now, Minho grows more embarrassed, not sure why Jinki would be here after their awkward goodbyes. Minho had good reason to get far away and now he has a perfect excuse, one that couldn’t be read as just running away from a problem that looks broken and unfixable. 

Minho begins pulling away, speaking clearly “I have to go-”

Jinki cuts Minho off, quickly pulling him down into a sloppy kiss, chapped lips smashing as if inexperienced in kissing anyone ever, though that isn’t the case.

Jinki’s sidelined friend glances up from his cell, eyes wide and head quickly turning to remarkably find the whole area free of people and judging looks. Wait, there is one, a staff lady who watches from a distance behind a desk as if seeing some scene from a movie. He waves anxiously at her, trying to smile. She waves back with a shy grin then tries to look busy while obviously still peeking at the unfolding scene. He’s not sure if he should hide behind his phone or what, and Jinki really should have given him a warning on what his real intent was about this rush to the airport. What a little jerk.

As Minho stumbles back, Jinki pulls the younger’s sunglasses away, wanting to see the expression. Big eyes bat long lashes and cheeks flush while Minho’s mouth hangs open. Jinki shrugs with a small laugh, somehow feeling freer than ever. He forgets where he is or that anyone is around, because right now all he sees is Minho, the sweet younger friend that never left his side all these years, even when he so much as provoked him to leave forever. Minho never left Jinki behind like he thought he wanted, not until now that is.

“Eh.. hyung?” Minho brushes fingers over his lips, shocked. He certainly doesn’t understand how things turned this way, not at all. That wasn’t how he saw his first kiss with the older either, not after the drunken, angry shove that knocked Minho away when he stupidly tried after confessing buried secrets. He’s talking but it doesn’t seem like it’s his own voice anymore. “I thought- aren’t you- I..”

Jinki reached for Minho’s hands again, swinging them as he spoke with a confidence Minho hasn’t seen in a while. “When you come back, I wanna try.. really. I wanna try.. us.” His head bobbles with another nervous laugh, though his words are sincere. 

“Us?” Minho doesn’t even know what to say. He’s pretty sure he used all his words to express himself up the night he confessed to being in love with a sweet friend since, well, puberty. It took a good few years to understand what the feeling really meant though. “I’m..-what?”

“It’s okay,” Jinki says, “You can think about it. I don’t need an answer now. I know I’ve made you wait longer.” Jinki’s head dropped, smile small. “Even if I was unaware.”

There’s a deep voice behind them, throat clearing for attention, before Jinki’s buddy notes the time for Minho, like a good guy. He shuts up promptly after, nothing more to say, nope.

Jinki’s hands squeeze Minho’s and their eyes meet, saying more than they could with words now. Minho’s lips finally curl into a smile, growing until it’s wide and crooked. Jinki’s smile widens at the relieving sight, sure he’s made the right call after sorting how his own inner demons.  

Minho pulls away as Jinki lets go. Nearly every hurried step Minho takes to catch his flight, he’s glancing back at Jinki with that silly smile, and clumsily trying to put sunglasses back on, almost running into things before disappearing from sight around a corner.

Jinki sighs, head dropped. An arm wraps around his shoulders and he doesn’t even need to look up to know it’s his friend. 

“So.. that happened.” The arm yanks on Jinki a bit, trying to remain friendly when not really knowing what to say.

“Yeah..” Jinki whines, sounding like a miserable, lovesick kid.

“You owe me gas money.”

Jinki looks up now. “Hyung…”

His smug little grin repairs, proud of what he’s accomplished this day. He hopes for an exiting and fulfilling new experience once Minho returns to him. He’s too sure of himself that Choi Minho will have nothing but ‘yes’ to say to him before falling into his arms.

“I’m a hero guy…” Jinki says to himself.

Jinki is shouting as he’s pulled away buy his larger friend, who still demands money for gas.


	140. burn

2min; fluff

 

 

“Ow..”

“Hold still.”

“Ow!”

“Hyung’s a baby..” Taemin teases with a forced pout, trying to gently treat Minho’s sunburns. The older’s fidgeting isn’t making it easy. Not at all. Taemin would roll around laughing if he could. No time or that though.

“Tae-” Minho’s voice cracks in a near squeak, “Min-ah!”

Taemin snickers and applies more ointment to red skin. Minho tries to crawl away over the wood floors now, but Taemin’s sharp knee to his back quickly stops him. “Hyung, I’m almost done.”

"I’ll do it, I’ll do it,” Minho protests, still wiggling.

Taemin slaps at Minho’s bottom, getting a yelp and sudden compliance. “Just a little more~.” Taemin hums and laughs while finishing his work. Next time hyung gets burned Taemin hopes it requires pants removal.


	141. magic

onho; fluff

 

 

 

Jinki finishes fixing his shiny suit, giving his tall assistant a look through the mirror. “Please don’t screw up tonight..” the magician says, referring to too many mishaps on stage. 

Minho fiddles with his bow tie, long fingers clumsy with details. “Right.. yes.. right.. what act are we doing tonight?”

Jinki sighs, turning to face Minho and his sorry excuse of a struggle on looking good. “…Why did I hire you?”

Minho glances behind him, as if his boss could be talking to another person in the room that they’re the only two in. “Uh.. cause..” he thinks on his toes. “I’m cute~, bbuing bbuing~.” Minho tries his aegyo trick, a small magician of sorts himself.

Jinki steps forward, hand clapping down on Minho’s shoulder, eyes sharp. “That’s a dirty trick.”

"No dirtier than yours."

Jinki yanks the bow tie away that’s lopsided, voice low with annoyance. “Forget it, let’s go.” He steps ahead of Minho, head shaking and performance channeling set in motion, no time for his hired help with a full house awaiting his show.

Minho blinks big eyes at the bow tie thrown to the floor. He shrugs and follows the magician, whispering to himself with a goofy grin, “Showtime~.”

Jinki tries to bite back a smile, but back to Minho he let’s it slide, smiling for reasons he’s not even sure of anymore. This guy, really…


	142. bite (M)

onho; pwp

 

 

A loose hug around Minho’s naked middle tightens and teeth sink into his bare shoulder again from behind. Minho’s head drops once more, voice a low moan at the pressure both in his bitten shoulder and lower body, Jinki’s thrusts slow then picked up again, drawing out the pleasure and twinge of discomfort.

“Hyu- Jin— hyuung..” Minho’s head rolls, voice a slur and not sure what he should say. Minho drags a hand from the bed that supports him in the on knees bent over positions, baring Jinki’s weight also, his fingers brushing over the arms around his naked body, gripping tightly as Jinki’s hips roll slowly again, older’s bite easing into sucking and heavy breaths beside his ear. Minho murmurs, voicing the sudden pleasurable rush through him. “Jinki..”

Jinki tilts his head, hair brushing Minho’s warm skin and teeth scrapping downwards.

Minho wobbles on the weight left all on one shaking, skinny arm, legs shifting and knees spreading wider. Instead of dropping his hand back to the bed, fix the weight problem, Minho keeps holding Jinki, wanting the contact, as if they’re holding hands or something of the like – making it more intimate without voicing it to embarrass either young man. It causes a smile out of him, and Jinki groans a fit of giggles, middle shaking against Minho’s back, thrusts timed faster with them.

Minho’s last stable arm gives out, dropping him to the bed face first, bent knees keeping his lower body in the air, Jinki draped over him, and the older makes a noise of surprise. Thrusting stops and Minho lets out a muffled laugh into the sheets of the bed, as amused as Jinki apparently. Jinki’s sweet, deep laughter makes it funnier than it is. Minho loves it, among many things the older does to him.

Jinki nibbles at Minho’s warm shoulder again, giving more love bites with a smile. Soft kisses follow, trailing over his upper back. Minho’s hand still clings to Jinki’s arms wrapped around him in a hug, other hand clutching at the sheets, hips grinding back against Jinki’s stalled movements, harder with each sweet, gentle press of his mouth in a kiss to Minho’s back.

“Don’t stop,” Minho mumbles into the bed, eyes lidded and lips licked. “Hey..” Minho bucks his hips again, throbbing all over, pulling a gushing gasp out of Jinki as his body clenched harder than before. The shifted position didn’t mean he wants it to end. Jinki’s knees dig into the bed behind the younger man, positing himself comfortably before thrusting again, slapping wet and nosily against Minho’s ass and thighs, hug around his body tightening up.

Minho’s groaning laughs fall forcefully louder with each bounce of his body, flushed cheek scrapping the messy sheets. His eyes squeeze closed and teeth clench, fingers curling into the sheet as Jinki’s thrusts grow fast and short, skin slapping as loud as voices groan or whimper. Minho’s short nails dig into Jinki’s skin where is hand still holds the older close to him.

Jinki warns in a low grunt of finishing, pulling out as he spurts and dribbles white over Minho’s red backside, younger breathing deeply into the bed, tensed body relaxing as cum dribbles down is hot skin. Jinki stumbles back to fall in a seat on wrinkled sheets, panting with jitters.

Minho sits up slowly, sore and tired, long lashes fluttering as he turns to find Jinki on his knees, head low and more exhausted than Minho. The younger smiles faintly, dropping as he turns to face Jinki, small teeth nibbling at Jinki’s thigh in his own love bites, his hand stroking between his still spread legs to finish himself off, soon releasing with a groan into his hand, tongue licking across Jinki’s warm, plump thigh.

Jinki giggles with a low, smooth-voiced sigh as if tickled, hands reaching to rub Minho’s head, stubby fingers combing through a mess of hair.

Minho licks up Jinki’s middle where the older is working on toning his shape, tongue dipping in and out of the curving muscles, Jinki’s voice falling in low groans. He stops at Jinki’s bare chest, giving a quick nibble and kiss before leaning back with a tired grin, leaving his own less invisible marks.

Jinki blinks, fingers brushing the red of Minho’s shoulders where bruising will surely settle for a few days. Small eyes flick with embarrassment that he got that lost in the pleasure he marked hard.

Minho glances at Jinki’s touch, pain in his body numbing. He bites back a wide grin that wants to spread across his face, long fingers curling at the excite and fulfillment he gets out of Jinki opening up in more intimate moments, assertive side taking lead, because Jinki certainly deserves to get what he wants after long days of being emotionally oppressed.

“I’m fine,” Minho assures, smile spreading small and soft, head dipped to the side with messy hair flopping. He doesn’t want Jinki worrying about him, or worse – have anxiety over himself for what he’s done to Minho. As long as Jinki was pleasured, then Minho gained his own pleasure out of that, so all in all it was worth it. Minho likes to think it was.

Jinki nods, hands reaching to pull dirtied sheets over their naked bodies, covering from the chills thin bodies would gain at the cold of the room.

Minho nuzzles Jinki’s warm neck with long batting lashes across smooth skin, happy and content as Jinki’s shoulder shrugs with amusement. His hand affectionately holding Jinki’s at their covered laps, waiting patiently for Jinki’s next thought.


	143. matching

onho; fluff

 

 

Jinki side-eyes Minho’s grin that grows dumber by the second. The stare must grow obvious because Minho finally speaks.

“What?”

“You dressed them all.. to match?”

“It’s the latest trends on the internet, I looked, believe me I looked for a long time.”

Jinki raises a brow, but surely doesn’t doubt the hours Minho spent on the computer searching through the latest fashion trends, not always being up to date, and heaven knows Jinki isn’t one to care. He’s lucky Minho even dresses him.

So Jinki looks back to the children, two girls and one boy all younger than eight years old. The baby is even drooling spitup on her matching flower dress and another is wiping her nose on her own dress.

Minho tends to the baby drooling, proud grin still on his young face and asking with visible insecurity about his actions that maybe he hadn’t thought through well enough, “No but really, it’s cute right?”

Jinki watches as Minho forces the baby’s arm to wave at him in her pretty outfit and large flower headband, Minho’s goofy smile beaming and baby wiggled in his arms. Jinki can’t help but smile too, shoulders shrugged and head bobbing with a giggle.

It’s the little moments when Jinki realizes he’s lucky to have Minho, and truly how much he loves him. “It’s adorable,” Jinki confesses, almost shy like he hasn’t known the other man for years.

The moment is short lived, soon leaving Jinki to come between the young boy and girl fighting and pulling at each others clothes, nearly ruining Minho’s hard work. Jinki isn’t going to allow that, so stern fatherly instincts kick in, and Minho wipes a baby’s chubby chin with his thumb, cooing and begging her not to ruin the dress he just got her.


	144. fire

onho; fluff

 

 

Jinki chews his lips, slowing his steps as he finds his home finally, and luckily it has not burned to the ground. There’s smoke though, and firefighters in and out of the small home.

Once Jinki spots Minho in all the slowing havoc, he hurries over to the young man sitting at the back of an ambulance, blanket covering his shoulders and head hung low. Jinki looks to the dark skies a moment, a silent thankful prayer going out. Minho is okay and that’s all that matters really. He calms with each step.

Jinki stops beside Minho, and the younger must know it’s him because he mumbles pitifully. 

"I just wanted to make you dinner… cause you’ve been working so hard lately.. I just.."

Jinki glances around at the mess once more, and really it could have been so much worse, so despite the heavy mood, a laugh escapes him in a deep breath. 

Minho looks up then, eyes red and puffy and Jinki’s smile falters because now he realizes Minho has been sitting here alone sulking and beating himself up over a simple mistake. Jinki only remembers taking off wrappers from his own teenage mistakes. He didn’t actually cause firemen to come to his home though.

Luck isn’t always on Minho’s side, and Jinki wonders if he’s rubbed off on the younger. 

Minho makes Jinki lucky and Jinki makes Minho unlucky, or something like that. It makes sense in Jinki’s head.

"Minho, it’s fine.. you’re okay, right? It’s fine," he speaks quietly, like to a small, frightened child.

"The kitchen was on fire!" Minho looks at Jinki with bulging, hysterical eyes, causing Jinki to step back slightly in fright.

With a deep breath, Jinki runs fingers through Minho’s hair, trying to sooth the young man. His voice lowers, being gentler. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Minho relaxes some under Jinki’s gentle touch, big eyes softening and small smile spreading. Long lashes flutter as big eyes close and he leans into the touch. “..I’m really tired..”

Jinki finds a laugh again, reaching down to wrap a warm, comforting hug around Minho. “Me too, baby..”

Neither are sure they’ll get to sleep in their home that night though, and neither one of them is hungry anymore either.


	145. just friends

onho; fluff, angst

 

 

Minho is still trying to dance as Jinki pulls keys from the younger’s pocket as they standing in a building’s long halls, maybe even sexy dancing with the awkward hip grinding, and yeah if Minho wasn’t so wasted he would tell him that’s no way to get a girl, but then again Minho in his right mind might possibly know that – maybe.

He allows it to continue, Minho leaning on him as he unlocks the door to Minho’s small apartment. Jinki is once again taken aback by how neat it is despite all the stuff he owns, stacks of things here and there, and he silently wonders if Minho is OCD and doesn’t know it. It would explain some things.

It’s a struggle getting Minho inside his home, but once he does, Jinki lets the door swing shut, dropping Minho to the floor of the entrance to remove shoes. Minho kicks feet with childish kicking, and Jinki’s head throbs, loosing patience with the amount of drinks he’s had himself. 

At least he’s not plastered though, like someone. Minho’s younger age shows again, a lot even when he’s drunk. Jinki sometimes wonders why they’re even as close of friends as they are.

“Come on, up up.” Jinki urges once shoes are removed, staggering with Minho’s taller height to the guy’s bed in the corner of the large room. He drops Minho again, to the bed this time, quickly pulling off a jacket with a heavy sigh.

“Hyung, hyung.. did I do well tonight?” Minho asks, looking for praise again, like the insecure young guy he is.

Jinki’s not sure what he’s referring to, so he just nods with a gentle smile, giving the other that assurance he seeks. “Sure you did.”

Minho blinks hard, glazed stare distant. “Awwesome…”

“Well, you can sleep this,” Jinki motions at Minho’s disheveled, drunken sate, “Off now, and I’ll see you Monday.” 

With no reply, Jinki turns to leave, but his wrist is caught, stopping him. He turns back to watch Minho’s lanky body try to stand up straight, but he’s still left swaying and disorientated. 

“Hyung.. hyung,” Minho mumbles drunkenly.

Though annoyed and wanting to get home because it’s honestly late, Jinki gives his friend a moment of time for more drunken rambles. 

“Hyung wait.”

Chapped lips smash to Jinki’s, weight of Minho basically falling into him nearly knocking them to the floor. He grips Minho’s arms, trying to steady the two. He shoves enough to get Minho’s mouth off his, eyes wide and bewildered. “Min..-Minho?”

Minho smiles, small teeth visual behind parted lips and red face childish. It falls though, and Minho looks more his age, sad even. The happy drunk is gone. With a cracking voice, Minho lisps in low slurs.

“I really like you… really-really like you..”

Jinki stares at Minho’s wetting eyes and lip nearly quivering, a look about him that said he finally got a huge burden off his shoulders – or at least a big part of it. Jinki’s head pounds harder, overwhelmed and unsure what to even say to this. His mouth hangs open in a stuttering breath. He needs to leave. Now. 

Whatever this is, it can’t possibly happen.

Silently, Minho’s head slowly leans on Jinki’s, whatever fight and energy in him depleted. Jinki takes in a shaking breath, eyes closing. He stays a little longer, for his friend.


	146. fingers (M)

onho; fluff

 

 

 

Jinki flicks his short fingers. One, then two, then three. He grins at them, twirling them, soon appearing like some odd workout for his small hands. His shoulders shrug with a giggle, eyes smiling. The few rings sitting on his fingers shine in the room’s light.

With curiosity, Minho leans over, asking “What are you doing?”

Jinki’s face falls blank, fingers held up and face slowly turning to look at Minho, deadpan. “Wondering how many of my fingers I can fit inside you at once.”

Minho’s big eyes widen to bulging proportions, mouth open has he sputters.

Jinki holds up his other hand, rolling fingers as he looks back to them, finding even more rings over stubby fingers. Minho is too flustered to say anything, so he shoves at Jinki’s shoulder, knocking the older over in his seat until Jinki laughs and Minho distracts himself from thoughts of his hyung inside him again because it only makes him antsy with shameful anticipation.


	147. untitled #23

onho; fluff

 

 

 

 

"Appa…"

"Appa~."

"Appa!"

"Jinki, where’s the formula?!" Minho cries out as all the children, big or small, seek all his attention at once.

Jinki, on the other hand, is a ways off in the busy crowd staring at a huge stuffed bunny, wondering if he should get it for the kids, or maybe Minho. It’s really cute and fluffy and soft, just like his squishy Minho. Hmm…

Minho runs around in circles trying to attend to all the children and their sobs. He cries on the inside for his missing partner.


	148. moments

onho; fluff

 

 

Jinki puffs on his electronic cigarette while Minho reads quietly beside him on the couch. The whole home seems particularly silent, and Jinki loves it. He closes his eyes, head leaned back on the couch and cigarette forgotten a moment.

Once Minho is tampering with his cell, surely chatting it up with friends he should be with rather than sitting here reading, Jinki bumps his knee to Minho’s. Eyes still closed, he smiles and takes a another drag from the cigarette. Jinki waits now, and it’s not long before there’s a silent tap back. In his mind’s eye, he can see Minho’s sweet smile, can hear the laughter that isn’t really there today.

It’s still so quiet. Somehow, the two communicate the best with each other in such a way. No cameras or screaming fans, no need to play roles.

Jinki bumps his knee back a little harder, this time giggling.

Minho returns it, voice a whiny laugh.

Jinki opens his eyes to find Minho watching him closely, like the younger often does, and he could have been the whole time Jinki had laid back with eyes closed. Some sort of adoration and need for his attention is behind the gaze. It’s flattering, Jinki thinks, and the jokester in him can’t help put push buttons, because it’s easier than looking at the situation seriously. It’s a scary thought someone could look at him like that.

So with that habit, Jinki leans over to blow heavy vapors into Minho’s small face, eyes crinkled into a smile. Minho scoots closer with a cutely crinkled nose, and there’s no need to, no one to show off for. Minho leans into Jinki, speaking quietly as he holds his book up. “Hyung, listen to this..”

Minho reads out loud while Jinki smokes to relaxation. Fingers and hands brush gently together, showing a silent connection and need for each other just to be there without strings attached.

Jinki favors these moments together overall.


	149. can't be friends

onho; angst

 

 

“Hyung! Hyung!” Minho waves, trying hard to get Jinki’s attention. “Jinki-hyung!” Desperately hard by anyone else viewing the pitiful scene. Still, Jinki does not acknowledge Minho, so the younger gives it up, shrugging it off that Jinki didn’t hear him. He just sometimes couldn’t hear Minho – he couldn’t hear Minho a lot lately…

Minho is stepping away when Taemin calls for Jinki with a wave, wanting the older’s attention now. Minho is about to tell Taemin Jinki can’t hear from where they stand, but the older is suddenly turning around, waving back at Taemin with a wide smile. He calls for Taemin to come stand beside him, and Minho watches Jinki wrap an arm around Taemin to pull him closer, head resting on the younger’s shoulder as he giggles.

Minho frowns, but is seen more as a sulking pout. He walks away, refusing to look back. He and Jinki were friends he thought, maybe even like family, so this acting like he’s not there, it doesn’t make sense, and worst of all it hurts more than he wants to admit. He’s too old for such things, so Minho leaves to find someone else to hang off of and laugh with, Jinki pushed from his mind, but certainly not from his aching heart.

Jinki isn’t the only friend Minho has, but for some reason he can’t explain or understand he’s the one person he seeks attention and approval from the most out of all those friends he does have.

He hates it.

 

—

 

In the nights, Minho tosses and turns in his own bed; dreams of Jinki’s sweet laughter and reassuring smile, shoulder there to lean on and arms to cling at playfully for Minho. Touches Jinki would make as if thoughtful, gaining a feeling and excite in Minho he wasn’t even sure how to express. Small eyes would give Minho a glance that looked sad for some reason, Minho didn’t understand when he thought they were just fine and on good terms. Then Jinki telling him flat out, no beating around the bush, that he hates Minho, has for a long time, doesn’t want to be friends anymore. Minho had never meant as much to Jinki as Jinki had meant to Minho.

It was far more upsetting than a broken friendship should be. It hurt.

Minho would wake in shaking sweats, not remembering the end of a recurring dream.

It shouldn’t bother him, he has lots of friends, he’s surrounded by so many people who do care. 

It shouldn’t bother him so much.

“Don’t go, I love you!”

“But I don’t love you.”

 

—

 

It’s days later when Minho finally confronts Jinki on his cold behavior that seems to just be with him. If he did something wrong he should at least get a chance to try and fix it. The two are alone, and any small chat Minho tries to muster up is fallen on deaf ears. His annoyance grows, eyes narrowed and tone of voice not as calm as he had wanted it to be once he asks “Why? Why are you ignoring me?”

Jinki swings in a swivel chair, legs crossed and attention on his cell phone held in both hands at his lap. He doesn’t answer.

Minho nearly storms out, slam a door and stomp away to show how angry he is, but instead he takes a deep calming breath and moves closer to Jinki, really honestly trying to gain a tattering friendship back. His voice breaks with more emotion this time, showing embarrassing weakness and making him regret not retreating. “Why are you doing this? What did I do? Are you mad at me?”

Jinki smiles with a shoulder-bouncing chuckle, but it only seems to be something he’s viewing over his phone. 

“Lee Jinki-ssi!” Minho shouts, nerves getting the best of him now. He wants answers, he wants them right now.

Jinki looks up then, smile gone and expression nearly of disgust at the sight of Minho in front of him, younger almost shaking and big eyes showing more hurt than intended. Jinki stands and pockets his cell, readying to leave the room. But as he tries to step around Minho, the taller gets in his way, not allowing him to go.

Jinki turns the other way but Minho continues to block the exist no matter what, so Jinki shakes his head, tongue clicked and smile back as he looks up at Minho. It’s not a happy smile at all, more of annoyance he has to deal with someone like Minho. Narrowed eyes hold an anger that is almost frightening, but Minho stands his ground, not backing down now. 

“You wouldn’t understand,” Jinki finally speaks to Minho, voice void of real emotion.

Minho still blocking the way yet again, finally finds his voice that falls out about as angry as Jinki’s expression is. “What’s there not to understand.”

“Move, “ Jinki demands.

This time Minho doesn’t answer, instead staring Jinki down, refusing to give Jinki what he wants if he won’t give Minho what he wants – just to be friends again, the weird tension between them forgotten. 

Jinki breaks eye contact first, lips bitten and gaze fallen, as if in defeat. It’s enough for Minho’s guard to fall, and with that Jinki suddenly lashes out with a hard shove that sends them both into a wall close behind the two, door blocked from Jinki even worse now. Minho gasps at the air knocked out of him and he’s surprised he it even happened. His anger boils though, and the action was enough to make him send back a shove to Jinki’s shoulders, knocking the older back a couple stumbling steps, using the shove instead of words too. It’s much easier that way. 

Through Minho’s temper and hurt, a small voice reminds him if this goes too far it could possible never be undone – he and Jinki would never be friends again, not like they were. Not like Minho liked most. It gives a hesitation to Minho’s next move, and Jinki’s next action is most unexpected as Minho waited for another shove or maybe even a punch.

Instead Jinki grabs Minho’s small head between both his hands, angry face moving so close their mouths smash together in a clumsy kiss that’s too quick to even think through. 

Minho stands frozen, not even sure how to read the situation or what’s going on. It’s clear enough though as Jinki pulls back slightly, leans in and kisses again, tongue run along Minho’s dry lips and teeth nipping at a bottom lip.

It was meant to be a kiss, a real kiss. A kiss between two young men. That’s.. not right?

Jinki pulls back further, narrowed eyes looking up into Minho’s wide, possibly horrified stare. Minho squeaks a breath and Jinki whispers low and clearly, “We can’t just be friends. Choi Minho, do you understand now?”

With that, Jinki let’s Minho go, shoving the taller aside to leave out through the no longer blocked door.

Minho stays in the silent room by himself, and Jinki was right, he doesn’t understand, not at all. Everything has just grown more confusing and tangled. Minho had hope he could fix whatever was wrong between the two, but now he’s not so sure he can, even if given the chance to.

Minho brushes sore lips with the back of his hand, head hung.


	150. books

2min; fluff

 

 

Taemin blinks and stares and blinks some more, not sure what to make of his hyung rolling around on his bed in tears.. Tears, right? Did he hit his head or poke his eyes? Huh..

“Hyung..” Taemin steps further into the bedroom. He was going to ask if Minho wanted to go out and do something, but he hadn’t expected to walk in on this. 

Taemin stops near the bed where Minho swiftly kicks a heavy book the floor. 

“Taemin-ah…” Minho sounds angry, only to cover up weakness, “Don’t read that book. It will eat your soul and spit it out.”

Taemin blinks down at, what? A romance novel? Really? He knew Minho loved to read and all and spent free-time doing so, but honestly. Taemin looks back up at his hyung, giving a very skeptical look. “Hyung.. I.. uh..”

In a moment, Taemin shrugs and sits on the bed to lay down beside Minho, cuddling up to the older while Minho is obviously trying to compose himself. Taemin smiles against Minho’s warm body while his hyung cries in an escaped sob. 

Silly hyung, it was only a book, right?


	151. christmas sweater

onho; fluff

 

 

A really tiny lady steps out from behind it, giving Minho a good once over like he’s a little boy rather than a young man. So many wrinkles says she must be old but her strength is still in tact, clamped onto the clothing Minho wants.

“Excuse me..” Minho bows his head with a small smile. “I’m going to buy this.”

The old lady tugs harder on the clothing.

Minho tries a larger smile, charm on and big eyes blinking those long lashes. “I’m just gonna..” He pulls but still the lady doesn’t give it up. His cutesy look should have work though. It works on everyone.

Minho’s eyes widen as the same trick is pulled on him by an old lady. She even adds with a pathetically old voice. “I need it for my grandson..”

“But..” Minho blinks wide eyes, not finishing his thought that he needs it for someone super special himself.

The lady coughs, hands shaking like she has no strength, but that’s a lie since she’s still got a death grip on the sweater.

Minho thinks, figuring he should just give it up – find something better for Jinki. This isn’t he best. It looks like something he’d want rather.. With a sigh, he looks around, then tugs really hard with a loud shout. “Fire!”

Instead of gaining the clothing with a dirty trick, Minho is falling back into racks of clothes, flailing all over the place with a yelp.

The old lady turns her nose up at where Minho has fallen, limping off in her old age with smug pride in getting the sweater over some ‘punk kid’.

Minho sulks.


	152. legs (M)

onho; fluff

 

 

#he spiked it to get his toy boy a bit tipsy #he knows how shy he is #he needs a bit of liquid courage in the bedroom

 

 

Minho is sitting quietly on one of the hotel beds, looking sleepy at a glance. Jinki paces a bit, inwardly flipping out at what he had done, because he’s pretty sure he’s crossed a few lines.

"Minho-ya..?" Jinki calls, taking slow steps towards Minho.

It takes a moment before Minho turns his head slowly, looking up at Jinki with hazy, lidded eyes. 

Jinki chews his lips, palms nearly sweating because time seemed too slow suddenly.

Minho’s head bobbles before a smile spreads across his face. It doesn’t stop at just cute and charming, no- it goes on to full silly goof mode, crooked with visible baby-like teeth and a nerdy laugh escaping in a hard breath.

"Oh hyung, when did you get so- umff-" 

Jinki stares wide eyes at Minho, who tried to stand and rush him only to run into him, causing the older to back-step as Minho slid down Jinki’s body in a muffled cry, hands pulling on Jinki’s top.

Minho mumbles with a distressed voice right at the crotch of Jinki’s tight pants. “Hyung..”

"What..?" Jinki blinks, head turning around with bitten lips, hoping no one will walk in on them because this situation has only grown worse. He stifles a pleasured whimper as Minho’s nose digs into him with small twitches and voice vibrates through his clothes.

"I don’t have any legs.." Voice a bit louder, Minho repeats with growing panic. "I don’t have legs!"

Jinki tries to step away, really needing to rid himself of the bottle he used to spike Minho’s drink. It worked harder and quicker on the younger than it ever did on Jinki. He really didn’t think it would go this far, it had only been meant as a tiny joke. An innocent prank—

Big mistake made in hopes of only loosening Minho up so he wouldn’t be as nervous or awkwardly shy like some uptight high school girl. Jinki just really wanted a simple, relaxing blowjob from a Minho who wouldn’t make a big deal out of it, but clearly that was too much to ask for.

"Hyung," Minho clings tightly to Jinki’s stretching shirt, "Who took my legs!?" 

Jinki sighs and pats Minho’s head. It’s going to be a long night and moody, hangover morning- and probably no blowjobs for a good while.


	153. script

onho; fluff

 

 

Minho flicks the long hair of the wig we wears, hips swaying a bit in his ‘fancy’ walking around the room and hands turning the page of the script he holds, going over lines with Jinki for his upcoming acting debut. It’s a big deal and Minho wants to help, cause he gets it - he’s been there. And that’s why he’s reading lines in a high, female voice and wholeheartedly taking on the role of a ‘sexy virgin ghost’ - however that works.

Jinki glances up from his own script as the two shift on their feet and circle the room across from each other. He tries to hide his growing grin, but his eyes smile above the script and he can’t hide that.

"What?" Minho breaks character.

Jinki shrugs, “Nothing.. let’s keep going.”

Minho runs fingers through his fake hair, nearly pouting. The sulking look quickly turns into a bashful smile as Jinki speaks again.

"This is a great help to me, Minho. Really, thank you." Jinki nods and wags his script book.

Minho waves his hand, like ‘nah it’s nothing at all, it’s what I do’. His big eyes look over the script while Jinki pretends to. The older keeps his gaze mostly on Minho, appreciative and a little sneaky cause by now he really doesn’t need Minho’s help, he just wants him around in a wig looking cute and acting feminine. 

It’s too adorable to pass up.

Jinki shuffles through the script, lips pressed, really hoping for a kiss scene because Minho’s reaction would be priceless. Maybe Jinki will just have to pencil one in on his own.

Jinki half-listens to Minho’s acting tips, noting that whatever Minho says to do do the opposite, cause really, Minho is still a junior actor for sure but he can’t bring himself to turn down the offered help.

"Stop staring and read your lines, we’re busy you know." Minho’s smile falls slightly. 

Jinki gets back to the hard work of script reading he already knows, still keeping Minho around in his wig. He mumbles “Cute,” out of character, confusing Minho.

Jinki ends it there and calls it quits for the day, still horribly amused by the things Minho will do for him without hesitation.


	154. accident

onho; fluff

 

 

#1

 

Jinki sits beside Minho in the quiet room, ‘rudely’ interrupting his reading to ask, “So.. are we going to talk about it?”

At picking up on Jinki’s smooth voice lacking it’s usual confidence, Minho quickly replies, “Talk about what?”

Jinki sighs, head titled and still watching Minho who reads his book as if Jinki isn’t even there. He’s done beating around the bush. “You touched my dick.”

“That was an accident,” Minho is fast to defend, book held closer to his face to subconsciously hide, thin body shifting over the couch. He’s mortified the two are alone right now, but then again thankful no one is around to hear them. Though Jinki probably wouldn’t bring it up if anyone else was around. His large eyes narrow, gaze concentrated on words he can’t seem to read right now.

“Didn’t feel like an accident..” Jinki mutters, head turned away with a slight reddening, taking a very daring step in his opinion.

Minho swears up and down he didn’t mean to touch Jinki’s penis, it just sorta happened, being squished together and all. It isn’t very small or discreet in its flaccid state, and maybe that’s a little horrifying in itself. And maybe it wasn’t all an accident either if he’s honest, cause maybe he was curious, and wondering since he couldn’t vocalize it maybe a hinted touch and rub-rub would spark something. Now though, regrets and sworn accidents, and highly likely mixed signals.

Jinki chews his lips and twiddles his fingers nervously, wondering how on earth you tell a male, platonic friend that dick touching was nice, and maybe they should try it again, you know if they’re both cool with it and stuff. Well, obviously there’s no easy way.

“It was an accident,” Minho clarifies once more, pages in is book turned. Maybe he should say it was a joke, maybe that would be easier. His jokes are known to suck and are nowhere near as good as Jinki’s.

“Hmm.. right..” Jinki stills stares at a wall, mouth now red from all the chomping to his poor lips. He peeks a look at Minho, hand dropping to the younger’s knee with a playful slap, trying one last time at something - he’s really not even sure. Jinki gives a gentle, affectionate squeeze, maybe trying to toss a tiny hint, maybe.

Minho turns another page of his book, doing little reading at this point but trying to look busy as he pays no attention to Jinki’s doings. It was just a normal teasing touch, didn’t mean anything like Minho had somehow got into his mind that Jinki was putting out some odd and curious signals with touches that felt less and less friendly and much more intimate and personal. Very confusing for a young man, leaving him mimicking the actions towards Jinki, trying to figure out what they mean really. It never seemed to do anything much to Jinki, just Minho being sweet and caring friend with gentle touches to Jinki’s body.

Jinki pulls his hand away, neck rubbed and mouth yawning with force, just trying to be calm and collected, natural.

Once Jinki stands, slowly walking away, Minho glances up from his book, big eyes nearly a pleading stare for him not to go. He licks lips, wanting to ask Jinki stay a little longer, touch his leg again, and maybe you know, try other stuff with each other, if it feels good. Like, he could touch his penis again if Jinki really wanted him to, Minho’s sure he could get over that ‘weird’ barrier and go to town on—

Minho blinks wide eyes at his wandering thoughts and shoves his face into his book with a sorrowful whine and flushed cheeks.

Both young men go back to pretending that penis thing, and most of all the feel good and attraction behind it, never happened. Good, solid, grown man plan.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

#2 

 

Both young men stand in the bathroom, door locked and most secure place to speak to each other while others are around, not that they’re really trying to talk right now. There’s just a lot of awkward palm sweating and eyes darting around in refusal to look the other directly in the eye.

They aren’t even to the dick touching part yet and it’s already this awkward.

Jinki chews his mouth.

Minho licks chapped lips.

Apparently the two are playing the waiting game now, who will try to kiss the other first after the last bumbling attempt. Kissing a boy certainly was different, yet the same as a girl, yet totally different. It’s confusing and complicated.

Wanting to do something, but not sure what, Minho lifts a hand, poking at Jinki’s nose where its slightly red from bumping his face into it moments ago. Totally an accident. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Jinki says, brushing Minho’s hand away. With Minho taking the first step, he tries the next, attempting to be sort of appealing, hands reaching to grip loosely at Minho’s hips, giving a small tug, wanting them closer, unable at this point to say what he wants, which is to tell how attracted he is to Minho but he’s still trying to figure out why that is. His head tilts a little with a growing smile instead, giving a small daring rub of his front to Minho’s thigh.

Minho’s wide eyes tell he’s surprised by the action, but they soften as he grins, breath a giggled laugh. He mimics Jinki’s gentle touch to his body, placing both hands at Jinki’s face, and with a slight nudge prompts the older to lean forward as he dips down, trying to meet in another kiss.

It’s dry, peeled lips slashed together for a long, lingering moment, then both step back, eyes off one another.

They each wonder if the other, again, felt the same spark as their mouths met in a clumsy kiss or if it was just him. It sure felt more intimate and personal than a quick penis rub, and maybe that’s more frightening.

Both finally look to each other, smiles slowly growing and laughter falling the same, as if in on some hilarious inside joke for only the two to share.

After weeks of more practice and room to move around in, both are often bumping into things, pushing each other into walls, hands tugging at needless clothes, like sweaters or anything that barely allowed skin contact, lips nibbling and mouths refusing to part for very long. Someone would eventually trip over something left on the floor and they would quickly part, both brushing red lips and taking in deep breaths, taken aback at how far they took it yet again, when at first it had been just tiny kisses to pressed lips hiding in locked bathrooms.

Minho soon realizes, with anticipation and fright, that he’s one step closer to touching Jinki’s dick again, and Jinki’s silent, cheeky grin often said he’s looking forward to it.


	155. good head (M)

onho; fluff

 

 

‘you give good head’

“Thanks,” Minho says automatically, and to keep up is likeability he tries to add some self-deprecating humor, hoping still to impress and land a job as a bartender that he’s not fully qualified for. “I do don’t I?”

Jinki nods with a laugh, patting Minho’s back as a job well done.

The kind words repeat in Minho’s mind as he tries to stop a tiny smile, but he realizes quickly what the actual compliment was. His eyes widen, heart stopped, and mind racing through how their lesson turned sexual at all and where did he miss it and what has he done with his life, because it’s probably over. Any smile on his face is gone.

Jinki takes the finished off beer, testing the finished work himself, eyes finally falling away from the young man beginning to twitch beside him.

Minho grabs another glass, hurriedly, sliding it across the bar and unintentionally over it and down to the floor, breaking it with a loud crash. Nerves that had been settled are back in double time. Minho sputters an apology at his instructor, quickly bending to gather up the glass. He cuts his finger in careless actions.

Jinki quickly pulls Minho back up, taller standing up with a finger sucked into his mouth, eyes wide with a pained flinch. Jinki raises a brow at the man’s sudden oddness, well more odd than earlier at least. “Leave it,” he yanks Minho’s finger from his mouth, inspecting the damage, and surely not wanting to be fired, he wraps the slightly bleeding finger with tissue, saying he’s sorry himself, though really it wasn’t his fault.

Minho, just really wanting a job and it not to get weird, mumbles with eyes fallen away because he can’t manage the eye contact now, “I’m not like that- I don’t give head.” Minho makes hand and mouth gestures that are semi-sexual, cheek popped with his tongue and hand clumsily stroking air, in hopes he’s very clear and the subject can be dropped fast without needing to use anymore words on the matter.

“Huh..?” Jinki blinks, small eyes glancing between Minho and the glass of beer, then again, and one last time with furrowed brows to make sure he’s getting it. Jinki quickly pulls the beer close to him again, sipping, pretending in a grown man fashion that he didn’t even hear, or see for that matter, Minho’s very personal and sexual confession as he explains what ‘head’ means around the bar, smile slightly nervous. This new guy is really something else…

Minho blinks wide eyes, staring at the beer he had prepared. In the quiet Minho suddenly burst into uncontrollable, hysterical laughter, both hands lifted to hide his face, tissue-wrapped finger making him look even sillier. He feels stupid and embarrassed and he probably needs sleep really bad. He doubts eye contact will be made again this night.

Jinki laughs a little himself now that everything is in the clear, and he watches Minho a bit closer, noting the young man’s name and appearance to memory because he certainly is an interesting one.


	156. hotel room

onho; fluff

 

 

#1

 

“Wha.. what are you doing?” Jinki’s eyelids heavy with sleep try to stay open as blurry vision hurries to come into focus to find Minho on his hands and knees leaned over Jinki in the hotel bed where Jinki had been a sleep a moment ago. His head turns, and yes, Minho had his own bed in the room, so nothing is making sense and he wants to sleep still, so please go away—

Minho leans in to kiss Jinki’s cheek suddenly, quickly pulling back after, dry lips licked and small smile nervous and shy, but his dark gaze that won’t leave Jinki is a sign of something more then friendly, sleepy kisses between friends close as family. Also, the young man looks like he hadn’t even slept a wink since crashing into the bed beside Jinki’s several hours back.

Minho sits up a bit, lowering himself back over Jinki’s waist covered by a thick comforter tangled tightly around the older’s body in his sleep. He sounds unsure, but his eyes stay locked on Jinki with some sort of resolve. “You said- about uh booty.. I thought about it and, yeah, I want to try.. only with you.” Minho leans in to kiss Jinki’s other warm cheek, pulling back with a wider grin this time because finally he got the difficult thought out, though not worded very well, but it was laid out now and his part is done. Now it is left to Jinki’s move on the playing field.

Jinki squeezes his eyes closed tightly, lips pressed, trying to recall what Minho is even referring to. It takes him a moment, but waking further, still shocked by sudden kisses to his cheeks, Jinki’s eyes open wide, voice nearly squeaking. “That, what I said was a joke- I told that as a joke cause you- you’ve- look at you..” Jinki nodes at Minho, leaving that to say Minho has been very weird lately, some odd infatuation with the older like no one could shine as brightly as Jinki does in Minho’s life. He’s even sneaked into Jinki’s bed in the middle of the night, what the actual—

Minho sits back further, weight dropped heavier to Jinki’s waist as he settles on bent knees. He blinks hard, lips parted, hands gripping tightly to the sheets. His deep voice cracks, “A joke..?”

Jinki nods slowly.

“Ahh..” Minho finally broke his eyes off Jinki, looking anywhere but down at the young man appearing horribly shocked and horrified. There’s a flash of shame and embarrassment at his own mistake before he mumbles, “I thought.. you- Nevermind.” Minho fumbles from the bed, nearly falling as long limbs hurry to climb back into his own bed, back turned to Jinki and covers nearly hiding all of him as he lays down with fidgeting.

Jinki takes long calming breaths, glancing at Minho then back, reminded Minho didn’t always get jokes, but he had thought that particular one was very clear, cause the two of them- sex? No.

Jinki rolls over, back to Minho too, regretting taking Minho up on his eager offer to share a room since the younger had looked so happy through exhaustion at Jinki’s simple yes and gaze of approval. He rubs his thighs under the blankets, still feeling the weight of Minho’s ass sitting cozily on his waist. Eyes squeeze closed and he has to jab them with his palms to block out the image of his dick anywhere near Minho like he had been implying.

Minho softly coughs and snorts in the other bed, remaining wordless and no laughs to give at Jinki’s joke that had meant nothing more than friendly teasing.

Tomorrow was going to be awfully awkward, on top of tiring schedules.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

#2

 

On a long plane ride, Jinki texts Minho sitting in several seats away with Jonghyun, leaning over to glances down to their seats a couple times. It’s a simple message, asking if he wants to share a hotel room this trip. Jinki waits nervously for a reply, not even sure he’s done the right thing – maybe just another big mistake. The longer time passes the more Jinki is sure he screwed up.

When a text reply from Minho does come in though, Jinki lets out a heavy breath, eyes scanning over the words once more that inform him that yes Minho would be fine in sharing a hotel room, complete with a cute smiley face. Minho still not being one to cause trouble and go with a leader’s request even if he could possibly be uncomfortable about it.

Jinki leans back, eyes closed and hands gripping the armrests tightly. He thinks indecisively again, even through how exhausted he feels.

 

—

 

Jinki sits on his bed in the hotel room, fingers twiddling and knees shaking. He’s cleaned up, ready for bed after a long day of travel, rehearsals, and a filling dinner eaten out with everyone. He now waits for Minho to finish up his own shower.

It’s been several months since the two shared a room to sleep of any kind. They’ve been awkward months, like walking on eggshells around each other and the usual pretending everything is fine and they’re close as ever. Members asked Jinki in private if something was wrong, but he brushed it off, assuring everything was as it should be.

Jinki knows it’s not though. And since that weird, shocking night, the young man has been left more confused with everything – himself and who he even is, than ever before. Should he even tell Minho he had, while very exhausted and confused he would add, masturbated to the thought of him crawling over him again, ass rubbing his waist, chapped lips kissing his face, his hard dick inching very close to soft cheeks.

Jinki shakes his head, eyes squeezed closed and flushing cheeks slapped between his palms, trying to calm himself quickly.

The door to the bathroom clicks and Jinki swiftly stands, eyes wide and lips bitten nervously. Clothed in loose sleep-wear, Minho towels off wet hair with one and, cell in his other while looking through it, likely still texting people at this hour.

As Minho slowly passes, Jinki stumbles forward, knocking them both off balance and into the wall a short distance away. Minho yelps, cell dropped and body squished between the wall and Jinki’s weight. Jinki slowly looks up, eyes narrowing with do or die, fuzzy plan meeting its end. He shoves dry lips to Minho’s mouth, feeling the younger’s body tense up in obvious surprise at the sudden and bold action.

Jinki pulls back, quickly trying to explain before he looks as crazy as he’s claimed Minho to be around him lately. He doesn’t really realize he’s already crossed that line. Maybe a kiss to the mouth was too brash.

“I want to do the thing- I want to try the thing with you.. only you,” is Jinki’s nonsensical explanation falling between the two in a hard breath.

Minho blinks wide eyes, hair dipping water down his flustered face. “I.. ehh?”

Jinki rests jittery hands to Minho narrow hips, tugging him closer. He smiles, or tries to, eyes crinkling and shoulders shrugged with a small laugh. He adds with a giggle “It’s not a joke,” though anyone could be fooled otherwise with his tone of voice. Jinki’s just really nervous, having never done anything quite like this before.

Minho’s eyes move side to side, as if trying to look deeper into Jinki and find the real truth. In a moment his arms wrap hesitantly around Jinki’s shoulders and he slowly smiles, small and sweet with eyes nearly twinkling with that glint that Jinki is still the brightest shining person in Minho’s life, and Jinki’s still not sure why that is, but he wants to find out.

Minho steps back from the wall, pushing and guiding Jinki backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and the two fall to the mattress in a bounce, Minho still over Jinki, eyes big and mirroring Jinki’s own level of exhaustion.

Jinki takes a shaking breath as Minho nuzzles his neck and calls out his name soft and informally, wet hair brushing Jinki’s cheek. And the two just lay like that as Jinki drops a hand to Minho’s back, still unsure but also willing to take that step he had cruelly teased Minho about.

It’s a scary leap, but Minho still holds him close with an intense want and need, and he lends Jinki the confidence he needs.

—

Jinki keeps his distance the next day, eyes hardly meeting anyone else’s and memories of the previous night locked away and set on fire, never to be brought back.

Jinki doesn’t realize what he’s doing or notice eyes watching as he keeps scratching and trying to adjust his crotch more often than ever. After awkward, attempted foreplay that was more clumsy and confusing than anything else, Jinki didn’t even get his half-hard dick all the way inside Minho before everything fell to pieces and Minho beat a pillow with his fist while too physically and mentally tired to keep his voice down. They had come to an agreement on both wanting to try it but then not realizing until at the task that they weren’t fully sure how to go about it or prepared.

Minho shakes his head a lot, defensively saying “I fell, okay,” whenever anyone asked about his odd walking and cringing at sitting down.

Jinki asks the manger to share a room again for that night instead of with Minho, not giving a real explanation other than he couldn’t sleep well in the same room as the bandmate.

Jinki traces his lips though, still remembering Minho’s clumsy, pleasant kisses. It makes Jinki grin to himself like maybe Minho really did mean something more to him. Jinki is still very confused, and maybe a bit insecure suddenly in a whole new way.


	157. pickle

jongtaeho; fluff, crack

 

 

Jonghyun’s face was red from all his straining. He liked to consider himself the strongest one around here, yet this jar of all things would not open for him. He was about to throw the jar to show it ‘who’s boss’, but Minho wandered into the kitchen. Jonghyun wanted to punch that knowing smirk off Minho’s face as he stood there, now watching Jonghyun.

“Want me to get that for you, hyung?” Minho reached for the jar.

“I got it.” Jonghyun forced a smile and pulled the jar from Minho’s reach.

Minho practically lunged for the jar, tearing it from Jonghyun’s red, sore hands. He stepped back, looking smug. Minho gripped the lid of the jar, holding tightly and twisting.

Nothing happened.

Jonghyun blinked.

“Ah.. Wasn’t trying hard enough.” Minho said while shaking his sore hand to the side. His face set serious, ready to show Jonghyun up. This time he put everything into getting that lid off.

Jonghyun laughed, watching Minho struggle like his life depended on it. He was clearly growing upset the longer he went at it.

“Is someone dying in here?” Taemin asked as he stepped into the kitchen looking rather concerned after hearing Minho’s voice.

Jonghyun crossed his arms, “Yes. Minho’s pride.” Jonghyun smiled at Minho’s red face.

“No. There’s just something wrong with this stupid jar, that’s all.” Minho nearly threw it to the counter, smug attitude replaced with a frown, trying to cover his embarrassment.

“Really?” Taemin grinned, stepping over to the jar. “It must be pretty bad if you guys can’t even open it.” He lifted the jar, examining it before holding the lid to try unscrewing it himself.

“Taemin, I don’t think..”

“Don’t hurt yourself, Taemin.” Jonghyun spoke over Minho.

Taemin’s face grew very serious and the other two cringed, waiting for Taemin’s disappointment in failing. The jar might actually end up thrown across the room then.

It wasn’t long until there was a loud ‘pop’ sound in the quiet kitchen. Taemin smirked at his hyungs shocked expressions. “Need me to open anymore jars?” he asked, setting the opened jar down.

Minho only silently frowned at Taemin, and even more so at the jar that stole his pride.

“I hope you know,” Jonghyun said while stretching his muscles, “I loosened that for both of you.” He lied, but kept going, “Clearly you’re the bigger man, Taemin.”

Minho shot Jonghyun a glare.

“I thought we already knew this.” Taemin said, patting Minho on the shoulder.

“Hey.” Minho almost pouted, but he seemed to keep his frown in check.

Jonghyun wrapped an arm around Minho. “Well, you’re a bigger man than him at least.” He grinned. But it was quickly gone when Taemin socked Jonghyun in the gut.

Minho was obviously trying not to laugh at the stumbled over Jonghyun.

Taemin smiled, “I’ll open a jar for you hyungs anytime.”


	158. re-change #1-#3 (M)

onho; fluff, pwp, (non-con)

 

note: 'what if jinki turned into a girl instead'? au

 

 

 

\--

 

 

#1

 

Jinki drops his sleeping pants with the face of all deadly serious in the world, showing he’s not joking around for once, though the huge chest should be a give away anyway. He now rethinks the prank of Minho that he was dead and a ghost wandering around the apartment because Jinki ignored him. It had been a great joke at the time, until Minho nearly cried with frustration.

This is no joke though, and he’s proving it.

Minho reels back, as if he’s never seen a vagina before, and honestly he has not, well in person because he hasn’t managed to ever get that far with the ladies, the closets was the time his roommate – currently a girl apparently - had a girlfriend stay the night a few times and she walked around like she owned the place, shaming gawking Minho into his room.

“See.. it’s gone, like everything is- this isn’t even my body.”

Minho blinks wide eyes, mouth covered with his hand, muffling his voice as he says the already explained. “Your dick is gone..”

Jinki rolls his eyes, large breasts squished between his arms hidden under a baggy sweater. He’s past the shocked stage and on to the downright confused one.

“I- uh..” Minho’s big eyes dart around, not sure where to focus on because he shouldn’t gawk. “You okay?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Jinki answers as he pulls his pants back up. With annoyance though, he adds while poking breasts, “These things are in the way though.”

Minho and Jinki’s eyes lock and the older asks, “Why are they so big?”

It’s not like Minho even has the answer to such a question and he honestly has no idea what’s going on or if the best prank ever is being pulled off on him. He sputters and looks at Jinki’s boobs, then sputters again, eyes dragged away. “I don’t know..”

Jinki rubs his head where long hair covers half of his body now, and he yawns “ Well, I’m going to shower.”

“Yeah, you..” Minho rubs his neck, eyes following Jinki’s ass, “Do that-” Minho freezes., realizing Jinki will see himself naked and somehow that is wrong and immodest in Minho’s sudden thoughts. “Wait, hyung!”

The bathroom door locks behind Minho, so he stares at the door with growing anxiety.

 

When Jinki leaves the bathroom after a shower, he finds Minho stressing out over making a small cup of noodles. His female body, in all its glorious curves and lady lumps, is wrapped in a towel, long hair bunched up in some sort of ponytail, showing the face really does look like Jinki with softer features and chubbier cheeks. He walks to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, as if it was any other day and he still looked like what he should.

Minho burns his hand with hot water, cringing and looking to Jinki with big pouty eyes. Jinki looks at Minho over the water bottle, brow raised in the ever familiar questioning and slightly judging stare.

Minho finally asks, “How are you so calm right now?” because he’s anything but. He’s actually getting scared and it’s out weighing the worry at this point. Maybe their age gap is getting the better of Minho again.

Jinki shrugs, wet mouth wiped with the back of his hand, arm brushing large breasts barely hidden behind the towel. He looks thoughtful a moment, then answers “I don’t know.”

Minho turns around, breaths deeply, then nearly cries into the sink in fear, worry, and pain of the burned hand. Jinki’s girly voice is suddenly over his shoulder before he knows it, asking “You going to eat that?”

Minho hands over his noodles with a shaking hand, “Here…”

“Thanks~.” Then Jinki is wandering off slurping noodles, towel dragging dangerously low.

Minho blinks, takes calming breaths, then his eyes narrow with determination and he scrambles for his laptop because the internet has obviously got to have an answer for what has happened, right?

Obviously yes.

 

\-----------------------

 

 

#2

 

“Minho-ya…” a pretty voice calls.

Minho wiggles in a half-conscious effort to shoo the annoyance away. A warm, squishy body crawls into his small bed beside him instead, their front pressed to his back. He groans, drifting in and out.

“Have I told you how cute you are?” a hand touches Minho hair, “So cute..” and runs down his arm until under the covers, sliding in between his legs.

Soft lips press to his cheek, hand rubbing him, and he groans then whimpers, trying to curl up and away from the touch, instead his shoulder is grabbed and he’s pulled to lay on his back, a body crawling over him. He whines, and the hand returns between his legs, this time sneaking under his pants to grip him with a warm hold.

Minho thrashes, cheeks and mouth pecked with small kisses, pleasure building fast.

His toes nearly curl, fingers digging at sheets, and his eyes barely open, finding Jinki in that female body still, breasts hanging loose and large near his face behind a thin t-shirt, and he gasps, shocked and hand down his pants touching just right, causing him to cum.

Minho takes in shaky breaths, horrible confused and wondering if he’s dreaming. “Hyu- hyung..?”

Jinki’s familiar grin, cheeky as ever, gives Minho the impression it is all as real as Jinki is female now.

“Wha.. why?”

“Cause I’m horny for some reason, and you’re very cute like this, sprawled out under me,” Jinki’s hands squeezes again, eyes flickering as Minho makes a noise, legs pressed, “Whimpering and cumming just from a few strokes of my hand. How much of a virgin are you?”

Minho tries to shake his head, but Jinki’s touch causes him to arch in a broken breath, then his opened mouth his taken into another kiss.

Jinki leans back, long hair fallen between them, lips licked. “I want to do naughty things to you,” Jinki’s teeth nip at Minho’s bottom lip, tugging on it as Minho’s eyes squeeze closed and his lower body twists between sensitivity and remounting pleasure. Jinki releases the hold to dip down, breasts squished against Minho, voice whispering near his ear, “I want to destroy you in every way.” Jinki’s feminine hips roll over Minho’s stomach and he claws at Jinki’s thighs, head turned in a groan, eye barely fallen open as he stares off in confusion and arousal.

“Minho-ya,” Jinki’s voice giggles, lips dragging wet kisses down his jaw, “Are you that sensitive?”

Minho squeaks a choked breath. Jinki sighs happily against the young man.

“How have I never notice this..”

Not really sure Jinki is looking for an answer, Minho still says in panting, sleepy slurs “Caus- cause.. you.. never look-” he cuts off in a cringe.

Jinki rubs against Minho’s middle still, panties soaking through.

“Hyung, that- it hurts.”

“Hm..?” Jinki flicks long hair from his shoulder, head tilted to kiss at Minho’s mouth again, tugging at lips, causing a pained distraction elsewhere and a whimpering cry out of Minho. “You can get this little thing up again,” Jinki giggles against Minho’s ear, teeth tugging on it, leaving a red bite behind. “I’m a bit disappointed in it, though, I expected more from someone your size.” Jinki blows a laugh at Minho’s sore ear. “It’s cute and tiny enough I should wrap it in a bow~.”

Minho moves his hands, wanting to push Jinki away, but they land on breaths, causing a groan out of Jinki and the older presses his large chest further into Minho’s shaking grip with a loud sigh.

“That’s good,” Jinki breathes with a smile to his pretty voice, “Like that, hmm..”

Minho smiles now, looking drunk and half-asleep, hands kneading at breasts for the first time, nipples hard between the shirt as the rub his palms. Jinki giggles and moans, hand still down the front of Minho’s pants. He doesn’t even fully realize what’s happening as Jinki crawls down his body, until a tongue and warm mouth wrap around him, his pants tugged down around thighs. It’s nothing like he’s felt before, and Jinki’s mouth doesn’t stop. It only takes him deeper, hands touching everywhere.

Minho cums again in a matter of minutes, withering and clawing at his face, trying to stop his embarrassing voice. Jinki is still pumping, licking up the cum as Minho begs in a nearly tearful voice.

“I’m done, no more, no more, hyung..”

Jinki pouts, almost cutely if Minho could even process anything really at all by now. “I’m not done yet though..”

Minho finds the strength to roll, upper body face down in bed, waist twisted to the side where Jinki still fits between long legs, and he cries out again once the hands are touching sensitivity too much. Jinki licks him again with a hot mouth, warm breasts squishing his thighs, fingers rubbing at his bottom between cheeks. The older declares, “We’ll be done when I say so~.”

Minho twitches, exhausted and confused, and he cries out in a muffled voice, waiting for the end.

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

#3

 

“I think…” Minho takes a deep breath, body laying sprawled out over the floor of his apartment, space cramped, especially of someone his height. It’s like he can’t even move, his energy is depleted, his spirit is fallen, his happy is gone, his world is upside down, his– “I’m dying…”

Jinki flips another page of the magazine he’s been looking through while siting on the couch, noting latest fashion trends for females and what he thinks would look good, and possibly sexy, on his female body. With a bored expression, he says with a voice so monotone it’s nearly like his old masculine tone. “You’re not dying.”

Minho flicks his gaze to Jinki, embarrassed again to find curvy thighs and large breasts barely hidden behind a t-shirt. Jinki turns another page of his magazine as Minho stares. “How do you know?” his big eyes look Jinki up and down with furrowed brows, “You turned into a girl like some fairy-witch cursed you or something.”

Jinki doesn’t answer at all, not even sparing a small glance towards the young man.

Minho’s gaze falls back to the ceiling. “Hyung..” he takes a deep breath, dramatic as ever. “I’m dying….”

“Nope.” Another page is loudly flipped.

“Yes..”

“Nah cause,” Jinki sighs, fingers combing through long, feminine hair, “Virgins aren’t allowed to die.” With a cheeky grin, long lashes fluttering, Jinki finally looks to Minho, adding with all the mocking tease the man had before the change, “Oh wait..”

“You are,” Minho looks at Jinki, passed all the cute and pretty and female his male friend is now, and he sees that smirk and crinkled nose back on its rightful masculine face. “The worst.”

There’s a small shrug as if ‘thanks I try,’ before Jinki pokes his toes at Minho’s face, making squishy noises with his mouth as a chubby cheek is fondled below him by his foot.

Minho slaps at the foot, frown turning to a pout, voice whining, “Noona, stop…”

Jinki tosses his open magazine at Minho’s side, laughing while demanding “Buy me this dress~.”

Minho has a girl in his life now, but it’s never what he had expected and he thinks he hates it – oh and that he’s dying. Definitely dying.


	159. the curse #1-#2 (M)

onho; pwp (warning: *dickgirl*)

 

 

 

#1

 

 

When Minjung visits her schoolmate off from school, sick at home when she last called, she didn’t except to be tugged into Eunsook’s bedroom, door hurriedly shut and locked behind her. Eunsook looks up at the taller teenager, face flushed and swollen, squinted eyes pained and fingers tight in their grip around Minjung’s arms.

Minjung blinks big eyes, expression worried. “Unnie.. are you okay?”

Eunsook gaze on Minjung is intense, red lips bitten, head shaking, and really the younger thinks the older must be a lot sicker than she had thought. She had come by, hoping to be helpful to her friend who missed school, passing along notes and tips, even if she’s not in the same grade, let alone same classroom. Minjung just wanted to help. And the sire to was fueled even more by the fact that she’s had a long time crush on Lee Eunsook, since before they became friends, sometime in middle school. Minjung hadn’t know it was a crush then, but by now she does, as it develops to something more serious she fears, and she can’t help being pulled back towards the older teenager even when she tries to part.

“I..” Eunsook looks away, head lowering and long hair a mess around her chubby form, knees shaking.

Minjung glances around the room, finding a trash full of tissue and a messy bed now stacking with tissues that likely won’t fit in the trash bin. Eunsook had to be really sick, and Minjung suddenly feels worse, not being around sooner to help.

Once the younger tries to help guide Eunsook back to bed, the older struggles, voice a low growl of annoyance, hands slapping at Minjung to release her. The younger does, stepping back with wide eyes.

Eunsook looks up, smile forced, squinted eye-smile showing hurt. “I need.. I uh.. I need help.”

Minjung pulls off her backpack, ready to unzip it and pull her books out, nearly smiling because she loved to hear she’s needed for something, anything really.

Minjung is pulled away from her bag though, long legs stumbling as Eunsook drags her to the bed, sitting her down on it with pressed lips. The older’s expression lightens up, back to forced giggles and visible nervousness.

“I.. um-”

“Unnie, what’s wrong?” Minjung grabs at Eunsook’s hands, holding them firmly, big eyes staring up at her for an answer, because how can she help if she doesn’t know what’s wrong? She gives a gentle squeeze to the older’s hand, one that draws Eunsook’s attention down towards it a moment, lips licking.

Instead of voicing it, Eunsook suddenly yanks her hands away, staggering back to put some distance between the two. The older gulps, breaths deep, as she slowly pulls up her fluffy poke-a-dotted nightgown over thick thighs, up until there’s no underwear to be found, up until there’s a body part hard and twitching, dripping from the pinkish tip. Eunsook looks to the floor, face hidden by her long hair.

Minjung slaps a hand to her mouth, big eyes bulgingly characteristically wide now.

Eunsook, the unnie she has seen in underwear before, has a male organ. Eunsook as a long, thick penis, like some boy.

Minnjung is horrified. “Unnie!?”

Eunsook hurries back to slap a hand over Minjung’s mouth, not wanting to draw attention from a mother downstairs. She speaks in nearly a giggling voice, tone hysterical. “I watched a video..” she points to her computer, a small flash drive blinking where it’s connected to the tower. “I watched a video, it’s said to be cursed.. this- this happened.” Her head drops to the damp bulge at the waist of her nightie.

Minjung chokes on a breath, breathing heavy through her nose as Eunsook’s hand still covers her mouth. Her gaze follows, finding what the older is staring at, eyes blinking and mind obviously in disbelief still, having never seen one, a penis, in person- yet here it is, but on a girl. It’s unbelievable.

Cursed videos are only in scary stories, they aren’t real. Minjung is sixteen and past believing such things. Besides, the cursed person usually dies, doesn’t.. –they don’t get their body changed..

“Help me?” Eunsook asks in a pleading cry, eyes watering. They’re still puffy, likely from being cooped up in her room since whatever happened, crying and scared. That thought leaves Minjung calming slightly, settling on a firm need to reach out a to help.

Before Minjung’s mouth is uncovered, Eunsook asks, red eyes blinking. “Please just.. don’t run.”

Minjung sits frozen a moment, then nods, gaze narrowed, because there’s no way she will run when her friend is obviously hurting. It might be frightening, but whatever is happening is surely even scarier for Eunsook, so Minjung can’t just leave her like that. No way.

The older’s hand it pulled away and Minjung breath in through parted lips. Minjung isn’t sure what to say, but she tries, “Unnie-”

“Will you help me?” Eunsook cuts the other off, borrows narrowed, lips bitten and tears drying.

“Yeah,” Minjung’s long fingers tangle in the skirt of her uniform, voice a heavy lisp as her nerves show. “Of course, yes, I will, Unnie. I-”

Eunsook’s mouth is on Minjung’s before her thought is finished, and the older is quickly shoving her down over the bed, crawling up around her, some sort of aggression held back in a struggle finally released. The kiss is rough and dry, and Minjung’s first. Maybe even Eunsook’s, Minjung can’t be sure.

Between kisses to Minjung’s mouth and cheeks, Eunsook explains in hard breaths, “I cum, but it’s never enough. Touching myself isn’t enough. Minjung-ah.. Help me, please. It won’t go away, it won’t go away.. please.”

Minjung’s flailing hands, not sure what to do with them, touch Eunsook’s large chest hidden under the thin nightgown, grabbing breasts when she meant to grip shoulders. Eunsook groans, head lifted then dropped at Minjung’s shoulder. She’s gulping in a deep breath, hands about to pull away from the mistake, when soft lips kiss her neck, causing her lashes to flutter and hands press back into Eunsook’s softness, thighs clenching as her lower body gives a tinkling burn of a jolt. In subconscious fear of the unknown, she leans hear head back, but it only exposes a long, slender neck for more dragging kisses and lingering sucking lips.

“Unnie..” Minjung bites her lip, voice a low moan, body wiggling at the unexpected pleasant sensation as it continues. It distracts her from Eunsook soon grinding against her, boy penis hard and rubbing her thighs where her skirt rides up. She’s never felt anything like it, so she’s not sure how to describe it or feel about it.

Minjung turns her head, hoping for another kiss to the mouth, because it really is a secret desire come reality for her. She wants more of it, and Eunsook understands, or it appears as such when her lips kiss the younger’s again, sloppy and little experienced, put still desirable, and Minjung moves her hands, breasts under a nightgown without a bra an easy grope. Even with thin, long fingers, Minjung’s hand doesn’t fit a whole breast. It makes her smile, of all he times to- it’s not like it’s funny, it’s frightening if she really thinks about what’s happening, so she tries not to. Instead get lost in messy kisses and the soft, squishiness of the older’s curvy figure.

Wet, sloppy kisses soon deepen, and Minjung runs a hand down Eunsook’s front, stopping with hesitation and inexperience to rub where it’s thick and wet, palming the warmth slowly. It causes Eunsook’s voice to fall between the kisses in nice vibrations, so Minjung keeps touching, stroking faster, trying what he’s seen in adult videos she doesn’t like confessing to having seen. Minjung’s thighs shift, between legs growing warm and damp.

Eunsook leans back, soft voice a low, quivering grunt, eyes squeezed shut. “Min-Minjunggie- don’t-”

The warning is too late. Eunsook comes, soaking her clothes, twitching hot in Minjung’s hand, younger’s eyes wide at what has happened. Minjung takes that moment to really let it sink in she’s never touched a penis before, and she’s not sure if she even likes it. She pulls her hand away, quickly as if burned.

Eunsook rests her head on the bed over Minjung’s shoulder, hips still in the air, wiggling even as she moans in deep breaths, tip of her gown twitching and soaked through.

Minjung tries to calm down, relax. She helped, so now the problem should be fixed. Now they can go back to normal. She smiles faintly, oddly proud and marking off those supposed milestones in her teenage life, even if under weird circumstances and with another girl- though one she does have an undeniable love for. The fact that her panties are damp already, just from a little kissing and rubbing body contact just confirms her sad fate.

After moments of rest, heavy breaths are blown against Minjung’s ear, then a wet tongue licks across it, voice whispering. “Still not enough, Minjunggie.”

Minjung shivers, thighs clamped and lashes fluttering. She doesn’t even realize she’s calling out ‘unnie’, older quieting her with another kiss.

Minjung is still horribly confused, but she helps fumbling hands unfasten her school uniform, jacket and top, allows warm hands to push her small bra up over her chest, voice gasp as a hot mouth touches a tiny breast, tongue teasing skin.

Minjung’s fingers tangle in Eunsook’s long hair, pulling a bit, lips bitten red and eyes closed tight. She reaches once again down Eunsook’s front as she groans, finding soaked fabric, stroking the thickness under it, still trying to help.

Teeth scrape Minjung’s soft skin, causing a small cry to escape chewed lips. Her head rolls over the bed as Eunsook’s warm tongue drags, and Minjung’s lower body burns and pulses for something more.

Once Eunsook sits up, hands now quickly running under Minjung’s skirt, older teenager as if in a frantic hurry with a face still red and pained, Minjung stares up with lidded eyes, legs willingly spreading to allow the other to tug wet panties down her legs, yanking one soaked foot out of them.

Minjung’s eyes widen again as her legs are spread wider and pushed back at the knees with feet in the air, panties dangling from an ankle. Room is made for Eunsook to dip down long legs and run her mouth between skinny thighs, sucking on skin, inching towards the most private of her body. Minjung gasps, head turning into the bed, ‘stop’ on the tip of her tongue, though that’s not really what she wants. Her cheeks burn with embarrassment now, it now becoming so personal and intimate she’s shy. This is something that only happens in her daydreams, she isn’t as ready in reality for at as she talked herself up to being.

A mouth touches her right there, right were it burns and aches the most, Minjung gasps, hand falling to hide her open mouth. A tongue swipes a little roughly, in a hurry, Minjung fists sheets beneath her.

“Unn- unnie..” is said in a whispered, shaken breath.

Minjung’s toes curl, lips bitten harder, hips twitching with each very right movement of Eunsook’s hurried mouth. She covers her face, fingers pulling her own hair, trying to remain composed, body withering in betrayal under the older’s touch. In another sudden intense bout, her hands reach for Eunsook’s head moving between her spread legs, fingers tangling in hair, upper body twisting in a whiny breath caught between bitten lips.

Eunsook reaches a finger down near her face, rubbing the tiny, swollen tip of Minjung’s, rough then slow, tongue still working below her finger too, face full of the younger teenager’s aroused scent.

Minjung soon pulses between her legs, spasms taken over as folds of muscles clench and release of their own, right below Eunsook’s open mouth, leaving Minjung a mess of withering and gasps. Eunsook rolls hips left in the air as she’s knelt, finger dragging to circle around an anus too taken by uncontrollable spasms, lips brushing a kiss over Minjung’s thigh and her own hand reaching to stroke herself, thrusting into her palm.

Once Eunsook pulls her wet face away, mouth slowly licked, only then is Minjung ready to say don’t stop, maybe beg it even. She’s not sure how to voice that, so she just asks in confusion “Unnie?” as the older repositions herself, skirting of her nightie bunched up around her waist, giving sight to the dribbling, hard dick between Eunsook’s legs still.

“Maybe..” the older mumbles, lost in her own twisted, hazy thoughts.

The younger lifts her head as Eunsook crawls up Minjung’s body on spread legs, stopping at the younger’s chest, uncovered wet tip brushing her lips suddenly, twitching warm against them. Minjung glancing up at Eunsook with wide eyes that show confusion. The older’s intentions are clear, but Minjung isn’t sure what to do about it. She chews her mouth, eyes nearly closing before her mouth falls open, tongue licking the tip and lips giving a quick kiss.

Eunsook moans, hips rolling against Minjung’s hesitant movements. As Minjung opens her mouth again, taking in a deep breath and readying to lick the tip again, Eunsook thrusts forward, pushing big, thick and twitching into her mouth. Minjung’s whimper of surprise and grazing teeth over sensitivity leaves the older groaning into her hands, curvy hips shuddering, knees nearly giving out.

Minjung chokes, eyes scrunched and watering, hand reaches to tug at Eunsook clothes, feet kicking and slipping of the edge of the bed. The older teenager tilts back, pulling free of Minjung’s mouth, back of her hand swing her face. Minjung spits and coughs, strings of salvia and pre-cum dangling to a fall at her neck.

“Minjungie..” Eunsook says, hips rocking, bouncing her warm tip to Minjung’s lips, eyes glazed over and finger’s playing with her own mouth with needy desperation. The lost, hurty look is enough to get Minjung’s mouth open again, allowing access to thrusting hips.

Stifling a choke, Minjung stares a moment, then tries pushing her head forward, taking in more of Eunsook into her wet mouth. The older’s muffled cries are assuring she’s doing something right. Minjung sucks and moves her tongue, eyes nearly closing, sensation going straight to swollen, throbbing folds between her legs that missing Eunsooks mouth over them.

Eunsook’s bedroom voice is cuter than Minjung could imagine it, and in that she’s eager to suck and lick any inch she is given. Oce hand reaches to grasp at a jiggle cheek of Eunsook’s bottom, groping and resting there at the push and pull of hips.

Hands eventually pull at Minjung’s hair, choking the younger hard with a deeper thrust, Eunsook’s voice no longer muffled by her palms. “Minjung- Minjunggie.. I-” Eunsook mumbles, riding Minjung’s face with little thought outside herself. With a hard blink, Minjung’s eyes water again, nose crinkled, tense body waiting.

In a final, squeaking sigh, Eunsook pulls out as she still leaks release down Minjung’s tight throat, twitching and shooting cum over Minjung’s puffy lips and red cheeks.

Coughing, Minjung stares with heavy-lidded blinking. She slowly licks her tongue over wet lips, wondering if it’s finally over so she can process what has happened to her – them, both of them. A thumb brushes her damp cheek, hand held up to look curiously at the wetness spilled over her face, staring hard at what she had tasted, what she had swallowed down released from Eunsook’s body. Something she won’t soon forget.

Eunsook’s head is dropped, expression hidden away. Minjung reaches a hand up, wanting to tuck Eunsook’s hair away, find her- but the older is soon leaning quickly down, kissing her again, tongue licking up cum. Minjung’s hand falls to rest at Eunsook’s head instead, enjoying the kiss again that distracts her from asking if it’s over yet.

“Still… still not..” Eunsook leans back, nibbling on Minjung’s swollen lip as she whispers, “Not enough- I’m going to put it in, it- it.. I need it..” Hardness rubs against Minjung’s legs, unbelievably still unfinished.

The look Eunsook gives Minjung as she sits up is so needy and exhausted, she couldn’t say no even if she wanted to. Minjung wouldn’t give up and run out so easily. She just smiles, crooked and exhausted herself, so much going on emotionally at once, it’s hard to really know what’s real and what isn’t. The scare she feels is numbed by it.

Minjung spreads legs, head nodding and bottom lip pressed with small teeth, lashes batted in shyness and a bit of eagerness hidden under it – because really, if someone told her this would happen – first with a crush that’s female, Minjung wouldn’t believe a word of it. It’s exciting, somehow. Lower-body-throbbing in anticipation.

Eunsook gives a real smile this time, first one since Minjung stopped by to visit. It makes Minjung relax even more into the final decision she’s made, heart fluttering a bit. She won’t let the size of between Eunsook’s legs let her pathetically crawl away now.

Her skirt is pushed up again and a finger rubs between her legs, smearing the wet, before penetrates her first, soaked up and slow, pushing in and out, sensation not much different than when Minjung experimented with touched herself before. Still, it’s with someone else, so she shudders at the touch, feet digging into the bed and fingers curling into sheets tightly.

Another finger pushes in, pressure more intense, moving a little harder. Minjung smiles though, not fully sure why.

Minjung’s moaning giggle fills the silent room, then Eunsook’s soaked finger is out, hands bending Minjung’s legs again, knees wiggling her snuggly between the younger’s legs. Minjung takes a deep breath, asking “Are you.. really?”

“I.. can I?” Eunsook asks, grip tight on Minjung’s legs suddenly, as if asking is the last thing she wants to do.

Minjung nods, expression soft and giving. “Of course.. unnie can..”

Eunsook lets out a hard breath, tired eyes crinkled into that eye-smile Minjung loves. The younger wiggles her back over the bed, trying to relax her body, ready as the wet tip wiggles and rubs against her own throbs, rubbing between her legs as if with confusion on how exactly to go about the next move.

Eunsook’s eyes flash back to before, moment of clarity gone, as she slick and thickly pushes in, harder and further than expected, leaving Minjung covering her mouth with both hands, head tilted so far back on the bed she’s staring watering, wide-eyes at an upside down wall between a choking breath. Another wet push and Minjung is shouting into her clamped hands, a thick throbbing penis reach further inside her than her fingers ever took.

Eunsook’s movements are slowed at the muffled noises from Minjung, own voice a bitten groan then gasp, commenting mindlessly on the tightness, whispers of ‘so that’s how they feel’ with a deepening thrust, then pulled back, thrusting hips forward again, eyes rolling and head dropped. Eunsook grins, lips licked, expression cheeky and empowered.

Minjung tries to relax again after the surprise of it, wet eyes blinked dry and hands dropped away to clutch at the sheets once she’s gained control of her reactions. There’s discomfort as the two slap against each other, but looking up, watching Eunsook’s cute face squishy with the delight only one can imagine, it’s worth it to Minjung.

She really couldn’t have imaged giving herself to her unnie in a first time, not ever, even if she pictured it, touched herself to the thought of it some nights alone in bed. So even it it hurts, she’s happy, happy enough she could cry, but instead, still overwhelmed, she clings to the bed or grabs at Eunsook for support.

A slow, deep thrust pounds against Minjung, her breath lost in a gasp and Eunsook’s voice a pleasured moan. Eunsook repeats, short fingers gripping tightly to Minjung’s legs, thrusts working up faster again as Minjung’s face scrunches, dried lips licked and toes curling tightly from feet dangling above her.

Once gathering herself again, Minjung lifts her head, wanting another kiss. Her mouth opens, tongue hanging out, hoping to gain Eunsook’s drifted attention. It works, hard thrusts bouncing them over the bed slowing a bit to allow another kiss between them. A hand drops one of her legs, smashing against her small chest, nipple brushed by a thumb, causing a pleasured shudder out of Minjung, one that tingles down between her legs, meeting in a thrust or two feeling amazing. She fumbles to press her palm to Eunsook’s chest too, fingers dragging the nightie away at a breast so she can squish to the warm skin of it, groping touches to mimic what had been done to her own tiny chest.

Once Eunsook lets out a moaning growl between them, soft voice a low, uncharacteristic swear, Minjung’s head falls back to the bed, fingers digging sheets tightly as her body is rocked against the bed with hard, short and erratic thrusts. She tenses up again, head turned to try and hide her voice as skin slaps rough and loud, Eunsook mumbling incoherently about Minjung tightening up and something about coming.

It hurts enough now Minjung wants to say something, slow down, take it out, that’s enough, but her words are lost every pounding thrust, voice left to whimpers and hands clawing at Eunsook who feels inhuman suddenly.

In a moment’s time, Minjung is twists over the bed at the feeling of being filled, teeth clenched and eyes squeezed closed as her voice falls in a cracking cry. Eunsook stares at the ceiling, dazed, still sputtering and twitching inside of Minjung’s tight, aching heat, cumming more than any time before, release leaking out of Minjung’s full, twitching hole as dick is still inside her. It’s a moment before Eunsook shouts in pain, body collapsing over Minjung’s.

–

Eunsook is woken to Minjung’s worried calls for her, limp body shaken over the bed. She opens eyes to meet Minjung’s worried gaze. Big eyes blink down at her, small face and hair damp with fluids Eunsook can’t make out. Something, but not tears. The younger girl calls out again, voice small and shaking with the worry she’s experiencing over the older teenager.

“Unnie, unnie, are you okay?”

Her friend really had come by to see her, Eunsook realizes. That wasn’t a dream she’s waking to only find herself in the corner of her room again, hard and throbbing.

Eunsook feels better. Exhausted, unable to move limbs that feel like jelly, but definitely better. Between her legs, it doesn’t throb and burn like before, not going away no matter what she did. It’s better. Tiredly, Eunsook lifts herself to pull a dirtied nightgown up, eyes wide to find she’s flat again. She slaps her skin, finding it as before in every way, even slipping a finger further down, feeling the warm slit, everything in its rightful place.

Eunsook’s misfortunate penis is gone.

Maybe what happened hadn’t been real at all. Maybe she just woke up from the craziest dream.

Eunsook nearly laughs hysterically, happy the nightmare is over. Though, once she looks back to Minjung, finding the girl in her disheveled state that proves something really did happen between them, eyes wet with worry and cheeks flushed, Eunsook remembers how it felt to get her help. How I felt to be inside her, thrusting, pulsing, pumping her full until the sheets are now soaked below them- it was…

Eunsook takes a deep breath.

It had been the most amazing experience of her life, if she can brush aside the hours of discomfort and pain, rubbing another one and another one off into tissues to no end in sight.

The reality of it sinking in causes Eunsook embarrassment, even horror for dragging someone else into something so unreal and weird. Minjung is a friend, not someone to just ask help for in creepy situations, especially when it was her own fault for watching a video claimed to be cursed – one said to give one their deepest sexual desire. Sure, Eunsook has thought about having a different body before, curious about it, but she didn’t think that was a deep sexual desire.

Eunsook reaches tiredly for Minjung’s hand, looking up at the girl, oddly finding a beauty in her she didn’t remember before. She rests her palm over the younger’s hand as she whispers, “Thank you..” not sure how else to voice her emotions.

Minjung appears surprised by the gratitude, eyes blinking a trickling tear down soft cheeks, face now undoubtedly cover in cum still. Eunsook is soon groaning at a sudden and tight hug, Minjung thrown over the older, tiny bare chest squishing warmly against Eunsook.

Eunsook giggles even though she’s so tired she thinks she could sleep for days.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.. unnie..” Minjung cries, voice relieved in tiny sobs.

Eunsook pats the younger’s head, trying to be some sort of comfort, though it appears Minjung is the one trying to do the comforting. She closes her eyes, held securely in Minjung’s hold, thankful for someone like that in her life.

It’s quite, but for soft sniffles out of Minjung, then a face lingers near Eunsook’s, and eyes closed she doesn’t see Minjung hesitating in wanting to kiss her lips.

Both girls are tense, sore and stumbling, and falling in Eunsook’s case, around the room once a mother’s voice suddenly calls, asking if everything is okay up there. Eunsook glances at the flash drive in her computer still as she quickly changes, not certain what to do with the actually cursed video now. She wants to destroy it, never think about that horror again, but then looking at Minjung, younger’s cute smile wide and crooked, gaze turning away like there’s something more behind it, that makes Eunsook want to reconsider what she should do with the flash drive.

Eunsook also realizes that day she looks at Minjung differently now.

 

\----------------------------

 

 

#2

 

n/a


	160. humor

onho; fluff

 

 

 

 

Choi Minjung is a girl who loves humor as much as the next guy. She’s known to fall for the funny type, and would probably explain her current boyfriend. He makes her laugh and smile a lot, teases her about her ability to make a good joke, or lack there of. She loves humor but she can’t quite pull it off herself very often.

That’s about to change though, because it’s a special day for tricks and laughs. It’s a day or two early, but she needs to jump the gun to get a prank in on Lee Jinki.

Minjung sits at the café table with Jinki, mood gloomy ever since the two met for coffee. She sighs heavily again, chin buried in her huge scarf, hands running over class papers she has out that need finishing in the next few days or risk another bad grade, or worse, kicked off the school’s female soccer team.

With too many sighs and moody glances to count, Jinki finally asks, fingers pressing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “What’s wrong?”

Minjung rubs her head and tries to appear just fine with nothing actually being ‘fine’. She had always wanted to be an actress, so this is good practice. She thinks she’s doing quite well for herself, actually, if Jinki’s expression is anything to go by. “Nothing.. nothing much. I just- I need to tell you something important.”

Jinki sets his coffee down, lips pressed and expression ready to listen. He looks a little nervous too under those glasses and Minjung loves that part.

“Well..” she looks up, big eyes nearly watering. “I’m pregnant.”

Jinki’s eyes widen, “Wh- what?”

Minjung can’t help herself at the priceless, scared expression from her boyfriend. She blurts out before she could egg on the joke any further. “April fools!” Her smile is wide before hiding her face behind hands in a laughing fit.

The flash of fear fades and Jinki looks to be musing rather then laughing or yelling with upset. “We haven’t had sex.”

Minjung suddenly blinks wide eyes, mouth fallen open as she stares at her boyfriend. How did she forget that little bit during her great planning? Heavy makeouts and a few bits of groping over clothing doesn’t create babies.

Jinki taps a finger to his lips, looking off thoughtfully. “So if that wasn’t a joke, then..”

Minjung looks horrified, “No. I.. eh…” With a head lowered in defeat, she mumbles, “I guess I didn’t think that through very well.”

“It’s not April fools either.”

“I know..” Minjung whines, “I wanted to beat you to the punch in a prank is all.”

Jinki finally smiles again and pulls Minjung in for a sweet hug and small kiss to her flushed cheek. “You’re the cutest girl ever.”

“Oppa..” Minjung finds a small grin, “Really?”

“No, not at all. I was kidding.”

Minjung sits back and thumps her palms on Jinki’s shoulders as he laughs and cringes. In the end, the joke is still on Choi Minjung, huh. ‘A’ for effort at least. Someday she will be a great comedian, just wait and see.


	161. office space (M)

jongyu; pwp

 

There were days when Jonghyun was a teasing, horror of a lover, and this happens to be one of them. He licks the prepped toy he had recently, and secretly, bought in an adult store on their partnered business trips overseas, patience thinned on waiting for Jinki to finally have a break from work and let him test it. That trip had been sexless and full of sleepless nights in separated hotel rooms, depriving Jonghyun of his human rights, or so he thinks.

Instead, during a meeting Jonghyun notes as not all that important in his honest opinion so he skips out – sort of, opting out to hide under the large table, hand in the unfastened pants of Jinki’s, grip tighter as he strokes. Jinki muffles another creeping whine and fixes glasses falling lopsided on his flushed face. A senior is speaking and Jonghyun is sure Jinki can barely hear at this point, sitting off in a lone corner of a wide table like some noob, outcast intern instead of the real title he holds.

Jonghyun leans in to take the twitching tip into his mouth, then presses to take Jinki deeper, soaking him completely. Jinki stomps with clenched teeth and tight fists. Jonghyun pulls back with a cocky grin. Jinki settles only slightly. He reaches his cup of water, hand shaking, nearly spilling it over himself before he sets it back to the table.

With another drag and poking of his tongue inside the tight slit, Jonghyun slowly positions to slide the onahole over the hard length of Jinki hanging firm and thick from his pants. Jinki yelps this time, and is quickly forcing a cough and sneeze as eyes glance at him, and they hopefully don’t realize he’s being engulfed in a tight wetness just below the table.

“Ex.. excuse.. me..” he thumbs at glasses and bows an apology, voice a squeak. The meeting carries on.

Jonghyun rubs a sore arm where Jinki had reflexively kicked him. Lips bitten, he pulls the toy back, stopping before Jinki’s tip can escape it, then pushes back, taking Jinki into it a little deeper each slow thrust.

Jinki claws at his hands pressed to the table, and he lowers his head, trying to remain still and keeping groans caught in the back of his throat or coughed into closed hands. Jonghyun grins as Jinki attempts to wrap legs around him, tugging the younger man a bit closer.

Jinki is coughing loudly again once he cums, whole body giving a rocking jolt. He apologies to co-workers once more, face red.

Jonghyun licks up dribbling cum from the onahole, curled up still in his tiny form beneath a table, somehow unnoticed by old men.

Jinki purposefully knocks a pen to the floor, then quickly leans over to fetch it, sharp gaze through the lens of glasses still piercing Jonghyun as he mumbles “You are so dead after this..” Jinki just as quickly leans up, pretending to write notes on paper while fumbling with one hand at his waist trying to close his dress pants back up, face sweaty and flushed enough one co-worker asks in a sliding note if he’s sick. Jinki of course nods a ‘yes’. He gulps his cup of water down then pours himself another, both hand quivering and voice s low curse.

Jonghyun sits contently under the table as he waits for the meeting to end so he can make his exist, slurping up Jinki’s release and wondering if his punishment will include the onahole and exciting, arousal-heightening public sex. He hopes so.


	162. loving you (M)

jongyu; pwp

 

 

 

 

It’s a cheap hotel where Jinki and Jonghyun stay on a getaway trip. They’ve been making memories for just the two to share and hold onto. Some dumb and silly, others romancing and clumsy, then there’s just the passion of being alone as two, intimated and connected in every way.

Some wouldn’t think a hotel bathroom floor was all that romantic, but it doesn’t stop the likes of Jinki and Jonghyun. No, Jinki had been showering when Jonghyun came in half-asleep, demanding they share a shower, and it only escalated from there.

Jinki sits on a towel over the floor, hands scraping down the wet of Jonghyun naked back, dipping at each curving muscle, younger still rocking slowly in his lap, both their bodies pressed. Jinki kisses Jonghyun’s neck, then up to lips, hand reaching to pull him closer with a push of his neck.

“Jinki..” Jonghyun sighs, chest rubbing the older’s, toes slipping on the floors but body managing bounces in Jinki’s lap, taking him into his body with slow movements.

Jinki sighs and groans Jonghyun’s name, then hands slips to rolling hips, pressing harder, feeling he’s helping guide them in their motions, though Jonghyun is really the one doing the work there and he knows by now just what Jinki likes and he gives it to him.

Jonghyun braces himself with hands falling to the edge of the tub behind the two, knees spread, lips curling into a bitten grin as he rides Jinki faster. Wet hair flicks around as Jinki’s head falls back with lips parted and eyes nearly falling closed. His palms slip to rub at Jonghyun’s thighs.

They stay like that, working up, then slow again, making it last. Jonghyun grabs Jinki’s face in both hands pulling him into a deep kiss as he sits back to Jinki’s lap, filled full and sitting nearly still. Jinki massages at thighs as the two grind hot and rough. Jonghyun’s hardened length leaks and rubs between their moving bodies each step, getting a pump and stroke out of Jinki here and there. Sweat now mixes with the clean dampness of both their bodies.

Once Jonghyun leans back with a loud, panting breath, Jinki’s eyes open enough to find his, locking a moment as he whispers, eyes crinkling into a smile. “I love you..”

Jonghyun looks speechless a moment, expression unhidden with wet hair all scrapped away from his face, wide eyes really taken by the words, as if it were the first time all over again. To keep up appearances though, he rocks a little faster again and nibbles at Jinki’s chin, mumbling with a cocky grin, “I know.”

Jinki gives a short laugh and slaps at Jonghyun’s ass, cheeks gripped and fondled as the younger yelps and then hums a soft laugh.

Jonghyun lowers his chin to just rest against Jinki’s shoulder and they stay like that a while, breathing heavy and damp against each other, making more fond memories to keep.

 


	163. hear me out

onho; fluff

 

 

 

#1

 

 

 

“Why?” one nearly gasps.

“Why not?” the other’s head tilts, smile still apparent but now quivering with nervousness.

Why seems like a fair question though. Why should friends ever try to cross that relationship line. How do friends even fall for each other in such a manner when no indications of it had been visible before. How do two guys even take that leap. Why would one even confess – ask ‘why not’.

Why?

“If you don’t like it, if the date sucks and you still don’t see me like I somehow see you, then forget it, we can go back to before.” Minho explains.

Jinki blinks. His lips press and nose crinkles in thought, which are still hard to organize because this whole ordeal seems so out of left field. He never got that impression from his friend at all. Maybe there friendship, one of only a couple years, wherein they hit it off unusually well never was what it seemed. “I.. uh..”

“And, if you want,” Minho looks away this time, obviously not liking what he’s saying but still doing what he thinks is right. “If you don’t want to be friends anymore after, I’ll understand. I’ll leave you alone.”

The idea of not being friends anymore, despite if he liked Minho like that or not, makes Jinki’s chest hurt, so he smiles, legs kicking where he sits, grip tight on the stone beneath him. “Just.. a date?”

Minho’s eyes widen, looking possibly shocked Jinki seems open. “Uh- yeah, just one- a night out where he aren’t just friends.. It’s all I’m asking,” he says in a jumble of nerves.

Jinki shrugs with more thought. He expresses, “Yeah, I think I could do that.”

Minho’s whole face lights up, big eyes nearly twinkling, smile lopsidedly silly. Whatever happens, Jinki hopes he doesn’t lose Minho as a friend, because he truly does like him as a person. He doesn’t want that to change.

 

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

 

 

#2

 

 

 

“Whoa-” Jinki leans back far enough he takes a stumble backwards. To steady himself, a hand reaching for the wall of his apartment building he stands right outside of after a long, full-day, date with his good friend Choi Minho. Jinki had agreed to the date, Minho had proposed - literally out of nowhere confessing that he liked Jinki and to just please give him a chance with one date, throwing Jinki for the biggest loop of his life.That date has ended, or so he thought.

“What are you doing?” Jinki asks.

“Trying to kiss you.”

“Eh?”

“It’s all part of the planned date I wrote out.” Minho gives a half-hearted laugh at his joke, eyes darting away anxiously.

Jinki crinkles his nose, gaze serious. He knows Minho, and that obviously is not a joke.

“Okay.. I didn’t want to forget anything though,” Minho sighs, head dropped as he gives in under Jinki’s intense stare. His hand reaches into a pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper. He squints in the darkness as he reads the unfolded notes. “Where are we.. ah -after dinner, take Jinki hyung on a stroll through the park. Drive Jinki hyung home. Give Jinki hyung goodnight kiss.”

Minho flips the paper, holding it out in his hand. Jinki finds scribbles in Minho’s handwriting, many of them, some parts scratched out and re-written, like a lot of thought had gone into this, as well as much rethinking. Jinki blinks, lips chewed.

Jinki did have a fun time on the date, found it thoughtful and well-planned. There seemed to be enough of a balance of things Jinki like to do, like playing shooter games at the arcade or eating at as many food stands as possible, for him not to feel some romantic burden. He almost forgot it was a date sometimes, but then Minho would look at him, it somehow different than he ever remembered, or a hand would brush his body, or even the fact that Minho tried to pay and initiate everything like he was trying really hard to impress, those parts threw Jinki off.

Minho looked nervous now, posture stiffening up, fingers rubbing his head.

Jinki yanks the piece of paper away taking it for himself, glancing over it with contact lenses that don’t help much in the dark. He looks thoughtful, even angry enough Minho appeared fooled by him. He takes a step forward, startling Minho into wide eyes, then of his own freewill, he presses his dry lips to Minho’s in a kiss. It lingers a little longer than he intended, and it feels better than he thought, but Jinki steps back, big smile back again. He waves the paper as Minho looks shocked.

“Your list is completed now.” With that, Jinki forces Minho’s hand into a firm shake, head nodding. “So now we..”

“-go back to before?”

Jinki hesitates, because honestly he’s really confused with this situation still, or what he may or may not feel. “..Yeah, right that.”

Jinki wasn’t ready for the horribly disappointed expression from Minho, or the lack of anymore eye contact. He didn’t expect that bad of a reaction. Jinki isn’t sure what to say. “So.. goodnight.”

Minho nods, hands shoved in his pockets. “Yeah, see you tomorrow, I guess.”

Jinki looks confused a moment. “Oh right, classes. Yep,” he laughs, but it’s forced and awkward.

Minho wonders off then, back to his dinky old car, tapping a failing front bumper with his foot, having nothing more to say. Jinki watches, fingers crumbling up the paper in his hand still, chest tight with hurt he’s not even sure how to express or label.

Jinki barely sleeps that nights and when he manages to drags himself in for late classes the next day, he doesn’t see Minho around campus at all. After bumping into a classmate of Minho’s, Jinki is told Minho didn’t even come today.

Jinki thought everything was supposed to go back to before – normal, Minho around with a warm smile and teasing laugh, asking if Jinki wanting to see a movie or something. They were supposed to be friends still, so why does it feel like they’re not?

 

 

 


	164. breakups suck

onho; angst, fluff

 

 

 

 

The scene plays out in front of a bar at night, looking like a lover’s quarrel, which in fact it was, but for those who peeked for entertainment weren’t so sure when it’s a fight involving two young men. Both are drunk and voices rising. It’s not unusual to find a fight out side of the bar on dark nights though.

Accusations are thrown between the two with no actual facts to back them up. Both were in too deep to a relationship they never thought would actually last with how insecure they are in their sexuality and having to hide it from everyone. They can’t even date in public. A point of exploding was sure to come after suppressing so much for too long, after being nothing but a cute bubbly couple who pass off as new best friends to the public eye.

Too many drinks were had and too many words went unchecked before slipping out of mouths.

After fists went flying while one dared to touch the other as he walked away, Jinki is backed up in stumbling steps until he is pinned to the side of his car, hard stare on Minho’s narrowed eyes. Jinki barely processes what has just been said when he gets another burst of aggression to fuel him into pressing his weight into Minho, taking the tall in a tackling shove backwards against some one else’s car.

“I hate you!” Jinki shouts in drunken slurs, solely putting blame on one person for ruining what there is left of his life.

Minho gasps at the jolt of falling back into a car, eyes wide from either that or words penetrating his drunken state enough he could feel them to his core. He pushes on Jinki, but the older doesn’t budge. For as much as he claimed to hate him, Jinki wouldn’t stop clinging to Minho, refusing to let him go. Minho shoves on Jinki’s face and pulls at hair.

The two slide over the car together until they both fall to the ground in grunts and angry words. Jinki’s faces is still pushed at and Minho is still clung to. The scene is even more pitiful as Minho manages to get to his feet while Jinki is on his knees, tugging and fisting Minho’s dress shirt until it’s pulled and untucked from his pants, stretched dirty.

Jinki falls back finally in a cry of pain, hands holding his head. Minho shoves him once more, forcing Jinki’s swaying body to fumble to the ground.

In a heavy breath Minho takes keys from his pocket, ones he held onto after driving them to the bar on a tense date. He dangles them in front of Jinki until the older tries reaching for them with a clenched jaw. Jinki misses and Minho makes a fist with his good arm, tossing the key chain full of Jinki’s important keys as hard as he can into the distant darkness.

“I don’t ever want to see you again.”

And like that, an apparently doomed relationship really is over.

Jinki sits up, middle finger flashing again in a mockery of goodbye, having the last word as Minho walks away on wobbly legs. It comes out too quiet to be noticed though. “I better not see you again either, Choi Minho..”

–--

It’s a day later when Jinki is home, keys found so he could actually get into his home, that he’s nursing a bruised knee and staring off as a fan on high blasts him numb with white noise. By the time keys were found he had taken a bus home, too tried to try to drive. If he had had those keys the whole night he might have stormed off in his car which could have hurt someone, so maybe it was best his keys were lost for several hours.

Jinki doesn’t remember much of that night, but he remembers enough to know he said some horrible things, even dared to point fingers first because he liked Minho so much he didn’t want to lose him. He did a good job of keeping him around in the end.

Jinki sighed, making playful noises into the fan, trying anything to feel better.

When the doorbell buzzes, Jinki ignores it. It’s persistent though, annoying him into the energy to get up and storms to the door. He opens it with a snarl. Jinki’s eyes draw upward though, actually finding the guy who said he never wanted to see Jinki again.

Jinki panics and begins closing the door, not ready for another fight, especially while sober. A foot wedges in the door though, not allowing it to close.

“Wait.”

Jinki peeks back out at the tone of desperation. He notices then Minho had arrived with a soft expression, and now the calm of it faltered to upset.

“I wanted to see if you’re okay.”

Jinki opens his door, hard gaze found, lips pressing.

“Oh good, you look okay..” Minho smiled a little then, clearly nervous, hands rubbing together his waist. “You found your keys…” he mutters, and Jinki’s gaze falls to dirty hands, as if just maybe Minho had been out looking for keys in the mud that were already found.

Jinki shakes the thought, more curious about something else. “What happened to your face?”

“Uh.. you hit me,” Minho lifts a hand to his bruised eye. “Is it that bad still?”

Jinki’s eyes widen a bit at that and his fist clenches, realizing now why his knuckles hurt most the morning. “You look great,” he says without malice, because he always thinks Minho looks great no matter what. He still wants him.

Minho hides a smiling laugh behind his hand, looking like the cute, sweet guy Jinki first met.

“I guess if you’re alright then that’s all. I’ll go now.”

“Wait, you came over after what happened the other night- after what we said to each other just to see if I’m alright?”

Minho’s brows lifted, eyes wide, maybe surprised with himself hearing that out loud. He smiled a little, head tilting. “I guess so.”

As Minho begins to leave Jinki leans outside and tugs Minho’s lanky body off balance until he’s yanked inside Jinki’s home, door falling shut behind them for the privacy they need. He couldn’t just let him go after that, not with the overwhelming surge rushing through him, dulling all the ache and hurt.

Jinki has Minho pressed into the wall, looking up at a surprised face with narrowing eyes. He had to know something really bad right now and he won’t let it go easily. “You didn’t come by just for that did you..”

Minho blinks funny with a swollen eye, lips parting but no words to say.

Jinki is slow about it, ready to pull completely away if it isn’t mutual. He leans in, taking a hesitant kiss from chapped lips. His kiss is pressed into with a tilt of Minho’s head, both their tense bodies relaxing against the other.

Minho smiles as Jinki leans back, prompting his own shy grin.

“So did we have our first fight?”

Minho snorts a laugh and looks thoughtful as the back of his head lulls against the wall behind him. “I think that was like.. equal to five first fights..”

Jinki’s head hangs with a chuckle, still taken by Minho’s flat humor. As his body is finally touched by gentle palms, he asks, “You wanna stay?”

“I would like that..”

Jinki might be a little unstable, and more so with Minho in his life, twisting his emotions ever which way, but he wanted no one else.

Maybe the doomed relationship isn’t so doomed. Maybe it’s only strengthened.

 

 


	165. cry

onho; fluff

 

 

 

 

“Why are you crying?” Jinki dips a bit to try and find Minjung’s lowered face hidden with long bangs. It’s no use for Minjung to deny it; cheeks red and eyes wet, just found standing in the middle of a quiet room by herself.

“I don’t know..” Minjung answers honestly. She’s not sure why, she just feels generally awful inside. Maybe it’s hormones, something as dumb as that. But Jinki so close now makes her cry hard enough she hides her face with both hands, embarrassed she can’t just stop.

Jinki pries hands away, looking up at the tall her with a soft expression. His hands cup her face, lifting her chin and thumbs swipe tears away with a tilt of his head. Minjung hiccups on a bubbly sob.

“Don’t cry..”

Jinki smiles, eyes crinkling and voice a breathy laugh.

Minjung’s wet face scrunches up with more tears spilling and a loud sob slipping.

With a bewildered look now, Jinki moves behind her, taking her into a hug. He rubs his face to her shoulder, gently rocking them both side to side. Minjung sniffles, taking in the young man’s gentle comfort.

In a moment Minjung is tugged backwards with Jinki until he’s taking a seat and pulling Minjung down into his lap. Fingers tuck some hair behind her ear with a soft hum, before Jinki takes her into another tight, swaying hug.

Jinki isn’t a man of many words, and he often comes off a bit awkward, but his comfort is always the best. Minjung still isn’t sure why she’s crying but Jinki lets her cry within a supportive hold. And that’s what she needs.

 

 


	166. blister

2min; fluff

 

 

“Ow!” Taemin cringes again, fingers clutching at the small haystack he sits on as the other young boy tends to his bare, sore feet. Taemin, nearly fifteen, is overworked once again, but it doesn’t matter around this forsaken place, huh? Traveling overseas is supposed to be exciting, a fresh experience sent off to schooling, make new friends and learn different cultures. Instead, Taemin only found lies and forced labor under violent threats. There is no school, and no way home.

There are no friends, save for one. Taemin thinks he can call a friend, but he’s not sure, so he keeps the thought to himself. The older boy does take care of him though, watching out for him when he didn’t have to at all. His English is barely better than Taemin’s, yet he would step in, take blame, and on occasion the end of a shovel, for Taemin. Then the teenager would smile afterward at Taemin, like he doesn’t even hate him for it.

“Better?” Minho asks, bandaged work inspected for sore, blistered feet. He smiles up at Taemin where he’s knelt in front of him, face bruised still from a kicking horse and a mistake, because really, what do they know about this sort of lifestyle.

Nothing at all. The dark marking leaves Minho visibly terrified of the horses now, even if he won’t voice it. Taemin saw though, because he watches Minho closely. He wonders if holding hands would make it easier, or maybe that’s childish nonsense. He needs to grow up fast now.

Taemin nods, trying to smile, give thanks to the sixteen-year-old that acts older than his age carrying Taemin’s responsibly too.

Taemin is shamed he’s so weak still.

“Thank you..” Taemin says in broken English, gaining a short laugh from Minho and big eyes watching him almost adoringly before his shoes are put back on his feet for him.

Taemin wonders how Minho got conned into this life, he couldn’t be as stupid as Taemin, right?

Minho helps Taemin up, taking slow steps with him as they leave the barn, go back to grueling work and see no pay in return. He smiles though, glad that despite what’s happened, he’s met someone like Choi Minho.

Taemin hopes they’re friends.


	167. rescue me (M)

onho, onkey; angst

 

 

 

 

With a painful jolt from a taser, the nearly unconscious Minjung is yanked back to awareness.

“Don’t hurt her,” Jinki takes a breath with a heavy lean into the wall for support. “Don’t hurt her like that.”

Kibum, at such a nice request, jolts Minjung again, watching her wither in pain.

Jinki takes a step closer, fists nearly shaking.

“See?” Kibum pets against the young woman’s messy hair with the barrel of his gun, addressing her. “I told you he would come.”

Minjung’s big red eyes scrunch with more tears, voice muffled with a gag and thin body tied down to a chair. Kibum’s grin is pleased, glancing up and down the new visitor.

“You look great. I see you met my new friends. I hope the welcome was warming.”

Jinki swipes his face with the back of his hand, sweaty and bloody, beaten on his way to find Minjung kidnapped by Kibum in one of his sick games. He takes a step forward with a slight limp, so very tired but adrenaline still pumping, especially now that he’s found Minjung and he needs to get her home safely.

“Give her back..” Jinki’s voice comes out weaker than he meant for it.

“Ah ah,” Kibum taps Minjung’s head with the gun again, causing Jinki to tense up but no longer Minjung after being held up with the man for too long. “That doesn’t sound as fun.”

“Kibum..”

Minjung sniffles on a sob, drawing Jinki’s attention towards her and his heart breaks a little more finding her looking more broken than he could have ever imagined the strong willed young woman to ever be. He’s sorry he couldn’t find her faster.

Kibum looks to Minjung now, hand on her face mockingly gentle. “You know he’s in love with you, huh? Look how much he’s sacrificed just to find you.” With a rough tug on her chin, he forces her blurry sight directly on Jinki.

Minjung’s eyes widen a bit and Jinki nearly looks away, as if ashamed. Minjung really didn’t realize it and Jinki never got the chance to confess, or maybe it was a lack of courage on his part, afraid of her rejection.

“Ah..” Kibum runs with that confused look in Minjung’s eyes. “You really didn’t know? Jinki-ssi is really that pathetic of a guy, coming all this way for someone who doesn’t feel the same.”

“Minjung.. I-”

“Shut up,” Kibum says, expression hard again as he points the gun at Minjung.

Jinki’s eyes narrow, tired of Kibum’s games. “Let her go.”

“Hmm.. I have a better idea,” He presses the gun to Minjung’s head again, getting no reaction from her as she stares off with a blank look now. “I know you Jinki. I’ve watched you always, even if you wouldn’t notice and refused to acknowledge how I felt. That’s okay, I’ve grown. Now, I’d much rather watch your world fall apart piece by piece until you’re nothing but a hollow man.”

Jinki already feels himself slipping into what Kibum desires, life slowly crumbling around him.

Kibum sees it and he enjoys every second of it. Fingers run through Minjung’s hair, leaning in to take a short teasing sniff with a handful of hair, mocking what he knows Jinki wants so badly. Then his hand drags down over a small breast beneath clothes, groping until the young woman makes a noise. “I bet she would be a good lay. What do you think?” Kibum’s hand falls between her legs. “I could take her right in front of you and make you watch it all.” Minjung’s head falls, choking on a whimpering cry. “What do you think her moans sound like? You dream of them constantly, don’t you?”

Jinki boils, eyes narrowing and gaining a step closer. Again, Kibum got what he wanted out of Jinki, face lighting up in a smug smile. He pushes the gun at the young woman again and pulls his hand away from between her legs, making sure Jinki stays back.

“Did you think it was funny, Jinki-ssi, when I said I was in love with you and told everyone I was a fag, putting a target on my back. You don’t know what I’ve endured. I’m just a fag, I must enjoy sucking every dick, I like it all, huh huh,” Kibum’s tone is edging hysterics, formal speech slipping. He takes a deep breath, finding a calm. “But,” his expression softens once more, grin replacing an agonized look, “I think you soon will.”

“Kibum, I didn’t mean for that to happen,” Jinki had been careless and a little freaked out, not sure what to do with a man saying he was in love with him – a good friend saying he was in love with him. It frightened him, so he used cruel words and the means of spreading rumors to feel secure again.

“I’m going to take away the only good thing in your life and watch you die from the inside out.”

Jinki’s weak knees give out then, taking his hurting weight to the floor.

“I’m going to kill her right in front of you.”

Minjung sobs, attention drawn back by Kibum’s words. She thrashes a bit against ropes, but with a hard tug of her hair, she stops, voice a muffled scream. Wetness trickles down her legs until Kibum notices with a loud laugh.

“Hearing your going to die made you piss yourself?” He tugs on Minjung’s hair again, sure to reveal her humiliated face, “You’re quite the little lady.”

“Stop!” Jinki yells.

Kibum lets Minjung go, allowing her head to drop again. He looks back to Jinki. “When you close your eyes I want this memory to be all you’ll ever be able to see. You’ll remember me.”

“Kibum, please don’t do it.” Jinki begs and he would do so shamelessly, anything to save Minjung. Tears fill his eyes, head bowed as he repeats his pleas.

“It’s too late for that.”

Jinki looks up just as Kibum grins and pulls the trigger. Minjung screams.

There’s the quiet noise of a small click. Jinki’s eyes widen. The gun jammed.

As Kibum fumbles with the gun in annoyance, Jinki’s on his feet, adrenaline carrying him to slam into Kibum before he could get the gun working again. A shot fires into the air as Jinki lands on top of the young man, and a mutual struggle ends with Jinki finding the fallen taser, jabbing it right into Kibum’s side until he convulsed beneath him. Fists swinging furiously as he hits Kibum over and over. He pours all his anger and hurt into it - fear of losing Minjung very real and nearly happening.

He could never forgive Kibum. He wouldn’t have thought their close friendship could end in such a way.

“Oppa! Oppa!”

Jinki is slowly dragged back t his senses, finding he’s got the gun in his hands now, pressing it hard to Kibum’s bloody face. The younger groans and moans below him, unable to really move, eyes nearly closed and stare vacant. With a glance behind him, Jinki finds Minjung free of her gag, face dirty and big eyes wet with pleading.

“Don’t do it, oppa.. you’re not like that.”

Isn’t he? He allowed a friend to be hurt because of his words and ruined a friendship. He allowed Minjung to be hurt. He’s not a good person, and he’s so angry right now, he wants Kibum to pay – and maybe that means with his life. Jinki runs the gun across Kibum’s face, eyes blinking tears he’s unaware of.

“Jinki-oppa please..” Minjung’s soft voice is full of tears, “Let’s go home. I wanna go home…”

Hands shaking and breaths deep, Jinki drops the gun to the floor in an echoing clank, too tired for anymore.

 

 


	168. friends fooling (M)

onho; fluff, angst

 

 

 

 

The room is awkwardly silent, two friends fooling around coming to an end.

Minjung draws her long, skinny legs up, covering her naked body with a red face. Two stare at Jinki’s bedsheets that are soaked through. “I didn’t want you to do that cause..”

Jinki reaches for glasses at his bedside, bare naked still as he slides them on his chubby face to see better. “You peed?”

Minjung shakes her head furiously. “No- that’s just how I get when I touch myself.. I thought maybe if someone else did it I wouldn’t make a mess.”

Jinki blinks. Still a teenager and little experience to go off of, he didn’t expect some fingering and a little misplaced licking would cause a girl to pee- or not actually pee. “You.. came.”

The actual realization makes Jinki suddenly smile. He’s never made someone cum, this is, well, awesome. He scoots closer to Minjung, combing fingers through messy hair and cringing a bit at where strands clump from accidentally cumming in her hair in uncontrolled spurts after her sloppy blowjob. He hopes she doesn’t notice.. he scoops some clean hair over it an awkward attempt to hide it.

“I’ll buy you new sheets..”

It’s a bit dramatic, but Minjung is mortified even if it’s with Jinki, the older, slightly geeky, boy she’s known as a great friend since before puberty. If she was going to experiment sexually with anyone, it would be him- or a boyfriend but she’s never had one. She licks puffy lips, taste of Jinki still on her mouth. Her heart beats a little faster.

Jinki snuggles Minjung, taking her skinny, flat body in a loose hug. “You’re the coolest girl ever..” he’s not sure what to say, but his tone is honest. He hasn’t met any girl quite like Choi Minjung, and he certainly wouldn’t be chill fooling around with any of his other few female friends either- or maybe rather he would but they wouldn’t. Women are complicated.

“Really?” Minjung perks up a bit then, toes digging at the soaked spot in sheets. Maybe it’s not so bad.

“Really.”

“Oppa..”

“Hm?”

The young teenager asks boldly, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Jinki’s eyes widen, glasses falling crooked.

“You’re funny and smart ..and cute- you made me cum..” Minjung’s muffled voice presses to Jinki’s shoulder, now nervous. “I think.. I really like you..”

Jinki’s not so sure how smart he is, he can’t even figure out a girl’s heart. He doesn’t know what to say because he doesn’t know how he feels. He has to say something though…

“Minjung.. I..”

“Yeah..?”

“You don’t have to buy me new sheets.”

Minjung gives a bubbly laugh then, venerable sate burst and fist giving Jinki’s squishy side a slight jab, much like the familiar friends they are.

With the creak of a front door, the two are quickly scrambling around the room to get dressed and plop down on the floor to pretend they had been playing video games the while time they were home alone. Nothing suspicious about flushed faces and weird breathing out of two teenagers lazing around, not at all. Minjung tries to hide the mess of a bed under more blankets, cheeks and ears burning with embarrassment again.

Jinki still knows he will have to answer that heavy question later and he can only hope he will have the right response then.

 

 


	169. schooling

onho; fluff

 

 

 

 

Minho watches, while trying not to look like he’s watching, but a few students notice him creeping around the small lockers at the school’s entrance, though of course, they don’t have time for a first-year being weird, so they move along.

Minho’s big eyes peek, widening by the second, because Lee Jinki, third-year student, was at his locker shuffling through his things. From the items slips a note. Minho nearly bites a fist. There it is, his note, his ‘let’s be friends’ note- his love note, really.

Jinki fixes his glasses, scans over the folded paper curiously, then tosses it with some trash to the garbage nearby, making the wadded up ball shot. He gives himself a little self-praise while no one else notices. Well, other than Minho, whose eyes fall, bottom lip juts out in an actual pout.

Jinki shuts his locker and leaves the school building.

Minho hangs his head, sulking.

It was tough, being nearly a whole year into high school and having a crush. No, harder than that- a crush on a boy. That’s not right, daydreaming about kissing a boy’s lips, but that doesn’t stop Minho’s mind from wandering or heart flutter any time Jinki seems to notice him. Which wasn’t often, and that’s understandable because they don’t even have classrooms on the same floor. 

Minho had noticed Jinki the first day he entered high school. The day he ran into a wall with a bag in his arms, eyes stuck on a third-year laughing hysterically at something with the sweetest voice, which then turned into giggles at the fresh-faced first-year not watching where he’s going.

Minho at least wants to be friends, he is just not sure how to approach the situation, knowing Jinki isn’t just a cool dude he wanted to hang out with- he is an actual crush and gave the weird butterflies and tongue-tied Minho’s words. Jinki wouldn’t accept him; the thoughts he had or feelings, surely not. It’s stupid, and he tires being different in that way.

Love note disguised as a friends note: failed.

He wasn’t sure what his next attempt should be. The one before was purposely accidentally bumping into Jinki, but in the end he knocked the older’s glasses from his face and nearly stepped on them and Jinki’s annoyed look only made Minho more nervous.

With a heavy sigh, Minho dusts his uniform off and tugged his backpack on, ready to leave school grounds.

Minho goes with one thought— Lee Jinki-ssi, please notice me.

—

Minho tries to act casually, totally calm, collected and casual, just slowly wondering by the third-year classrooms looking in the windows for Jinki. Spotting the boy sitting at a desk, Minho quickly reels back, then peeks around the corner again, watching. 

Jinki laughs, talking to some classmate.

Minho melts a little. He’s so cute; big smile, crinkling eyes, cheeks chubby behind glass. He’s really perfect, as perfect as not really talking to a person but watching them from a distance can be. 

When Jinki turns toward the windows, locking gazes with Minho, the younger’s eyes widen and he fumbles away, calm and collected, just strolling the school halls is all. Yeah.

—

Minho sighed, sitting alone in the nurse’s office with a busted ankle. He doesn’t want to acknowledge he was kind of trying to show off during a game of basketball once he noticed Jinki was watching. He wasn’t doing that, and he didn’t trip and twist his ankle.

Maybe if Jinki was interested in the game he would ask Minho about it and they could be friends. Minho wasn’t bad at making friends, but approaching someone older, someone that made him so nervous, Minho just wasn’t his social self suddenly.

“Hey..”

Minho looks up, not expecting to find Jinki standing there in the office. 

“How’s the leg?”

What is a third-year doing checking on a mere first-year?

Minho blinks, mouth fallen open but not sure what to say. “I heh..” 

Jinki smiles a little.

“I’m fine- it’s nothing,” Jinki makes Minho so nervous, especially as he steps closer. He loses control of his speech, lisp falling heavy, “Jus- just a little accident.”

Jinki’s hand lifts to hide his face, like he was trying not to giggle. It’s cute yet embarrassing at the same time. He hopes Jinki isn’t one to make fun of how he talks.

“I thought you might have broken it.”

“I didn’t cry,” Minho blurts out, and it’s a lie. He cried a little at the intense pain, but he hopes no one saw. He is sure he blinked them right away. Why did he say that? His mouth needs to stop moving.

There’s that hand lifted, trying not to laugh, again.

Minho doesn’t realize he’s literally pouting. Jinki’s amused expression softens then, something unreadable to the younger. 

“I hope you get better,” Jinki says, “You seem like a good player.”

Was that a compliment? The tip of Minho’s ears burn.

“Thanks..”

“Yeah.. well, see you around..” Jinki squints, looking for the nametag on Minho’s vest. “Choi Minho.”

The third-year’s perfect voice sounded heavenly speaking his name. Minho needs to stifle a whimper.

Jinki drags a bag over his school uniform and leaves Minho alone again.

Minho hangs his head, grin playing on his lips, until he moves a little too much and cringes at the hurt. A long, noisy whine escapes him.

—

Minho’s not sure how it happened, but after an ankle healed, Jinki had asked him about playing basketball together. Jinki was actually a decent shot, though needed a fair amount of work, and Minho couldn’t even bring his A game because he either fumbled around the court with nerves or tried to show off to make himself appealing and failing terrible at it.

Jinki laughed a lot. It was charming. 

Despite the formal, nerdy appearance, Lee Jinki was quite a cool person, with an out-going side when he loosened up, really funny. Even a bit of a vulgar side, that shocked Minho into confusion or a red face as if he was younger than a high schooler. He hoped that didn’t put Jinki off. Minho upped his game, tried to imitate Jinki, at least until he made a really bad joke that left the older looking at him like he had two heads for several days.

Minho wished he could just say something, make it simple- string out a possibly they could maybe kinda be good together, but rejection was never a kind friend. 

So Minho held his tongue and tried to just enjoy a growing friendship with Lee Jinki- or that’s what he hoped it was at least.

Minho teases this day, holding the ball above his head, skinny limbs long and out of reach for the older in his slightly shorter built. Jinki laughs at first, which only fuels Minho’s action in keeping the ball away, thinking the older was adorable. What he doesn’t expect is Jinki in his face suddenly, noses almost touching, as the younger pushed up on tiptoes. 

Minho drops the ball behind him, eyes wide, heart racing. Jinki pulls back with a smug little grin, small eyes crinkling. He steps around Minho, taking the ball to make a shot that barely misses the hoop.

—

Minho is tired, dragging himself to his locker so he can go home. Jinki hadn’t been asking him to play basketball lately, Minho worried their friendship was over before it even really began, and he tires to understand because hey, the guy will be graduating soon and Minho is just a first-year after all. 

A little note slips from his locker door as he pulls it open. Minho blinks and takes it up from where it fell on the floor. He opens the note to find what looks to be some sort of confession.

Minho looks around, eyes wide. He doesn’t expect to see Jinki standing nearby, waving with his head tilted, cheeks chubby in a smile.

What is going on?

“Eh.. Lee Jinki-ssi?” 

“You got my note?”

“Your note?” Minho stares down at the paper.

“It’s a little more blunt than yours was.”

“Mine?” Minho’s not sure up from down right now, and what’s really happening.

“You left me a love note.”

“I didn’t,” Minho tries, knee jerk reaction, not wanting to face the rejection head on. “That’s not,” his voice slurs and he isn’t sure he can finish a sentence.

Jinki steps forward. “You get tongue-tied when you’re nervous, huh? I make you nervous, right?”

Minho tries to swallow. 

Jinki looks around, making sure they’re free of anyone who might try to listen to them, before whispering. “You’re cute- and really, I didn’t think I would ever say that, but.. you’re cute.”

Minho fears he’s having some out of body experience, because he’s pretty sure that’s what he wants to say to Jinki. So is he Jinki right now, and Jinki is him? 

Jinki smiles.

Minho nearly squeaks, “I.. you.. you knew?”

“Not at first, I didn’t expect a first-year or uh..eh.. boy, but.. You’re really obvious.”

“I’m sorry,” slips out, and he wants to say it many times over. 

Jinki shakes his head. “Let’s just..” he himself looks unsure how to phrase it, “Let’s be friends, good friends?”

There’s a long, awkward pause, but Minho nods, hand fisting the note Jinki left tucked in his locker. 

Jinki looks hesitant, but he reaches for Minho’s hand, gripping it tightly, like a silent agreement to something just between the two. Maybe, like Minho, Jinki is a little different too. Maybe it’s not so tiring, or even different.

“Tomorrow, let’s share lunch together, huh?”

“I’d like that..” Minho says, gaze fallen to their locked hands, lips curling into a shy smile.

High school is about to get even more interesting, and possibly stressful, but most of all, what he secretly desired.

 


	170. remember you

onho; angst, fluff

 

 

 

 

It’s no bother. I’m not swimming in prompts and my muses are currently giving me a tiny bone to chew. lol 

Here’s an attempt for your attempted prompt~.

Jinki/Minho // pg // angst // drabble

 

“I’m scared..”

Jinki would remember the panic in Minho, even years after. The fear in big, expressive eyes, the emotion in a quivering voice that said something wasn’t right, something was changing and nothing would ever be the same.

Jinki still recalled the early days, how absentminded he could be and how Minho always had his back, always there to pickup where Jinki fell short. It was one of the charming things about him, how Jinki grew attached, decided he needed that young man in his life forever. Jinki loved Minho.

Jinki still recalled when Minho started becoming the absentminded one, how Jinki teased at first, how Minho laughed and shrugged it off. He forgot the little things. It was all part of aging. Jinki then had Minho’s back, and that was all part of the give and take of any relationship. Minho loved Jinki.

Mostly, Jinki remembered the day Minho finally sat him down and told him how frightened he was, how he couldn’t remember things- it was much more than simply slipping his mind. Minho felt like he was actually losing his mind.

Jinki became the optimistic one. He couldn’t bare the thought of being anything else. It was okay. Nothing would come of it. Be positive.

Minho was only in his thirties, younger than Jinki, yet doctor visit after doctor visit informed them both of a likely future neither had ever expected.

It wasn’t just nothing. It was something serious, quite serious.

“Some day.. I’m not going to remember us anymore, am I?” Minho still tried to say it like it was a teasing joke, like those mornings he would look at Jinki and say ‘who are you?’ but his expression was of trying not to fall apart with consuming fear.

“I won’t let that happen,” Jinki smiled, leaning against Minho. He wished it were that easy. He wished he didn’t see Minho hurt with such terror over something out of their control.

Minho reached for Jinki’s hand, holding it tightly.

Jinki was afraid, terrified of what the future could hold, but when he thought of Minho, the person he loved more than anything in the world, slowly losing himself to a disease of the mind, slowly forgetting everything until there’s nothing left, he knew his fear couldn’t quite compare.

From then on, Jinki, along with Minho’s help when he could, noted everything they did. He kept records, in hope that if the day came Minho didn’t remember them- didn’t remember Jinki, he could give back those memories, as something to hold, a proof of what they once where and what they would always be to Jinki.

 

 


	171. editor

onho; fluff

 

 

 

 

“Do you enjoy it?”

“Enjoy what?” Lee Jinki asks, attention on his laptop screen, lips sipping a coffee and fingers pressing slipped glasses back towards his eyes. 

“Tearing me down, leaving me a hollow shell of a person?”

Jinki has to hide a little longer behind his steaming cup of coffee or else a smile would slip. Here’s that time again, Choi Minho sulking in despair over Jinki editing his work. Minho was only in the beginnings of wanting to become an author of sorts, and had asked Jinki, a friend since high school to edited his short novel he had been working on during his free time while attending university still. Jinki is graduated with a job, one that’s officially working in editing, yet he still makes time for a friend and his unpaid work.

Jinki admires it though, Minho’s ambition to become a published author. He hopes it can become a reality.

“Really, I didn’t even critique that much this draft.”

Minho has reached his usual crash at being given such criticism, but like always he would pick himself up and be even more determined than before to produce something great, and maybe knowing that Jinki pushes a little harder, because he knows Minho will always bounce back. He could endure the whiny mood from his younger friend for a while trusting in that.

Minho, head laying on the table, sighs in a whimpering whine. 

“Are you even sleeping these days?”

Minho looks up with big crazed, and nearly bloodshot, eyes. “What is sleep? Between classes and writing I don’t know anymore.”

Jinki laughs. He remembers that place too well. Behind glasses he gives a sympathetic look.

After minutes of silence, Jinki tapping away on his laptop and glancing at notes, he says “I have a question.”

Minho stirs a bit, apparently still awake where he lays his head on the café table.

“When did this turn into an unrequited love story?”

Minho tenses up suddenly. 

“I thought you had told me it was going to be a different story based off people you know?”

Minho sits up with a weird, crooked smile, big eyes blinking hard. “Yeah, yeah, uh a friends a know- I don’t know, the story just kinda changed.”

With pressed lips, Jinki nods.

“It’s still okay, right? Should I change it?”

“No, I was just curious where your mindset was for the overall story.”

Minho drops his small head to the table again in a loud clunk, voice a whine.

Jinki glances back at his laptop, smile growing. He’s not stupid and Minho was- still is- quite naive in thinking he wouldn’t understand at all. Minho wrote a lot of what he knows, what he seemed to experience in life, and it was all quite similar to their relationship- give or take a few things, like one of them is a female for story sake. 

Minho is writing an unrequited love story about himself and Jinki but disguising it as something else. Jinki wants to laugh, giggle, poke fun. He likes Minho, as a friend- maybe more some days, but he’s currently not ready to take any steps across lines like that in his life right now. Maybe someday though. 

He hopes Minho understands, and he in no way wants to hurt him. He’s known since high school Minho felt for him differently than most people. Maybe that’s one reason he’s one of the few people Jinki actually stayed in contact with throughout the years of school. 

Minho is special, Jinki is glad they’re friends.

Maybe some day.

So Jinki leans over a bit, hand reaching to run through Minho’s hair, prompting a relaxed groan out of the younger, who desperately needs proper sleep. Jinki says with a grin, “I’m quite interested to see how this story really ends.”

Minho grunts, not picking up Jinki’s real meaning at all.

 

 


	172. swimsuits and tattoos (M)

onho; fluff, pwp

 

 

 

 

“Oppa…”

Jinki smiles as Minjung whines and gives a light slapping fist to his arm as she holds up a gift.

“You really are my sugar daddy, huh?”

Jinki doesn’t mind the silly title. He loves buying Minjung pretty things, shiny things, any ‘things’ she likes. This gift though, might have been a little more for himself than her. A little one-piece swimsuit for her to wear for their beach date. The swimsuit would cover Minjung for the most part, giving her the privacy she desired, but give Jinki a little peak at her lower back- right where it counts.

He likes Minjung a lot, maybe even loves her, but Minjung was still not ready to be very intimate, and Jinki, ashamed or not, had needs, so just a little peek couldn’t hurt- just a little, please.

“I hope it fits,” Jinki tried to guess, even got a little store help. Minjung didn’t have much of a womanly figure to speak of, so he assumed just about anything would fit. Figure or not, she is a sexy little thing and he wants to see her in that swimsuit.

“I’ll try it on.” With a kiss to Jinki’s cheek, one that makes his lashes flutter, Minjung hurries off to change.

The wait isn’t long, and Minjung is soon on her tip toes in bouncing excite, showing off the swimsuit that fits her body well, and Jinki dies a little inside, plan maybe backfiring. He has to bit his lips in a hard smile, wanting Minjung so badly right now, but must resist the urge because it’s on her time, when she is ready, not his. And if he couldn’t deal with that they just wouldn’t have clicked and been dating at all.

“What do you think?”

“I think..” Jinki gives a playfully smug grin, teasing, “I did good.”

Minjung twirls with a laugh, trying to give a sexy pose with her back to him, long slender body held up in good posture. And there it was, the teasing back of the one-piece swimsuit. A little ‘glory hole’, and it looks so good, and soft, and—

Jinki blinks hard. His mouth falls open.

The small of Minjung’s back is dark, some sort of marking on it. It couldn’t be..

“Minjung-ah..”

“Hmm?” Minjung wiggles, big eyes smiling cutely, an adorable little bottom jiggling, but Jinki’s attention still stuck on something else misses the full impact of the action.

“What is that?”

“What?”

Jinki steps forward until he can reach out and snap a bit of the swimsuit’s glory hole, just enough to find what all the marking is. Minjung of course is quick to jump back, spinning around. Jinki’s too shocked to do much else but stand and stare.

The small of Minjung’s back as a tattoo and the marking is his name in fancy writing.

_~ Lee Jinki ~_

Minjung gives a sheepish grin, apparently forgotten about that little thing on her back, and oops, surprise.

“You got a tattoo,” Jinki’s head tilts, lips licked, “With my name?”

“Well.. kinda?”

And here Jinki thought Minjung was stuck somewhere as a conservative bore – a cute one though. The two haven’t been dating that long, so that seemed like quite a leap. It obviously wasn’t something old, unless she dated another Lee Jinki in the past, and well, now Jinki has the question in his mind.

All on loving, needy impulse, Jinki pulls Minjung in close, arm wrapped around her waist, skin to her back where the marking lay. He leaned up for a kiss to her cheek, and as she relaxed against him, they met in a kiss of their lips. Minjung makes a noise that promises more in the bedroom if he ever got her there, and he curses it can’t be now because the moment is perfect, and if he took her from behind, found his name printed on her beautiful body, sprawled out long and naked, he might have grown man tears in his eyes.

Minjung leans back, lips pouty, long lashes batting, pulling Jinki from his wandering thoughts. She speaks in a quiet whine, “Oppa..”

“Hmm?” he nudges her chin with his nose, eyes closed and lips curled into a happy little smile.

“It’s not a real tattoo.. I was only.. I- a friend did some body art..”

Jinki’s eyes open.

“She really likes body art, I just.. I didn’t know what to put so..”

Jinki lets Minjung go, head falling a bit. So much shock, excite, and disappointment strung too close together.

Minjung cups Jinki’s face, pulling it up to meet her searching eyes. She smiles, small and crooked, taking in Jinki’s pitiful expression.

“Oppa.. you’re so cute.”

Jinki fully pouted then.

“You mad?”

“No…”

“We still going to the beach?”

“If you wear this,” Jinki says, pulling at Minjung’s bony hips, “Then yes.”

Minjung laughs, rubbing the tips of their noses together, and Jinki can’t help but smile again. “Whatever you say, sugar daddy.”

Jinki holds Minjung a little tighter and closer, really not understood why yet, but he truly does like her a lot- maybe even in love, and that’s somehow okay with him. The opposites in them attract as much as thier likeness.

“Oppa, if you want,” Minjung says in a slow kiss to Jinki’s lips, “ I won’t wash it away yet..”

Jinki whimpers inwardly, needing some alone time, please girl, it’s too much.

Minjung says while biting her round lips, eyes darting away as if a bit bashful suddenly, “I kinda like it, actually..”

Jinki can’t breathe.

 


	173. asleep

jongho; fluff

 

 

Early in the morning, when Jonghyun is still asleep, Minho…

–wakes tangled in messy sheets, only dressed in underwear he had tiredly pulled on after a quick clean up post-sex. Or rather ‘making love’ is how Minho liked to look at it, the night before, being a little more self-conscious. His big eyes are still droopy with sleep, and long lazy fingers run over Jonghyun’s chest, older laying beside him, fingertips dipping at the curves of muscle, lips twitching into a small smile in admiration. He ducks his head, flushed face bashful because he thinks he might really be in love with the man. It’s silly and causes him to question everything.

Not wanting to dwell on such thoughts now though, Minho leans over to kiss Jonghyun’s forehead with a brush of hair from his way. He doesn’t mean to wake the older, but Jonghyun stirs, lashes fluttering and voice a squeaking groan.

“Hello..” Jonghyun hums up at Minho, younger still combing fingers through his hair softy. “You’re up before me..” he says, pointing out the unusual and how he often has to nearly pull Minho out of bed to get him up and going.

Minho drops his head, deep voice a short laugh. “I woke up to watch you sleep.” It’s not really why he woke, instead a little sore still from Jonghyun’s aggressive sexual drive the night before, but watching Jonghyun sleep, looking soft and squishy is a nice bonus in Minho’s opinion.

Jonghyun licks his lips then growls a laugh, tugging on Minho, rolling the younger over him, sheets shifted and exposing his fully naked body to the cool air of the room. Minho’s warm enough to keep Jonghyun comfortable though. He smiles at the young man, lifting his head to peck a kiss to Minho’s chapped lips.

The younger groans and wiggles a little, and Jonghyun reaches hands to gentle message at Minho’s clothed bottom. “Sore?”

Minho nods with a slight and tired pout. It’s quickly gone, Minho tipping to nip tiny teeth at Jonghyun’s neck with a bubbly laugh. “I can handle it.”

“I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t know you could,” Jonghyun teases back, giving Minho’s ass a shoving tug so his whole body rocks a bit closer, and Minho yelp, hands clutching the sheets, long leg kicking the blanket barely covering Jonghyun nearly off the bed.

“You’re making me cold..” Jonghyun whines, bare hip getting a cool brush of air.

Minho settles over Jonghyun’s short but firm figure, face curled into the older’s neck, mumbling cute and sincerely “I’ll keep you warm.”


	174. star-studded

onho; fluff, angst

 

#1

 

 

“Are you dating?”

A small crowed coos, all done as voice-overs with polished editing. Really it’s just an interviewer and rising rookie actor Choi Minho; twenty-year-old on a program in promotions for the current drama he has a reoccurring role in.

“No,” Minho hides a smile behind his hand. He keeps insisting that he’s not. He looks like such a proper, well-mannered young man in his dress pants and button up top fastened to the very last button at the collar. He presents himself well, if a little awkward and slow in his answers.

Jinki is sprawled out lazily on the couch, pajamas on, hair a mess and face makeup-free. He munches on some snack, a healthful one after recently being put on a diet plan again my management. It’s the usual cycle for upcoming promotions. He didn’t have to like it though. He is naturally bigger, rounder and chubby, yet management wants him skinny and lean just like the rest.

Jinki’s enjoying his night though, finally home and able to watch the program he recorded because Minho said he was going to be on it. There was even an excited text for Jinki that day as a reminder to be sure to watch it because he was going to be on tv. Jinki remembers now that he forgot to reply to that message. Oops.

Another routine question is asked and all Jinki can think about is how thin Minho looks on camera, how thin he is really, how management doesn’t put the younger on as many diets as him, how much he would like to bend Minho over and—

Jinki straightens up, nose swiped with the back of his hand, waking up. He’s either really lonely or horny, or both. He hasn’t been able to see Minho in person for nearly a month between the both of them busy with schedules and their communication over the phone has been very little the last week. Jinki pouts out of exhausted self-pity. He munches more on his nearly tasteless snack.

“There is someone you like though?”

Minho smiles awkwardly. Jinki almost cringes. Rookie interviews are always the worst. Jinki doesn’t like to remember his own.

“Yeah.”

Jinki sits up, eyes wide and hands reaching for the remote. “What..” he mumbles, backing up the recording with rough presses to he remote. He plays it again, gets the same answer, gets Minho staring at the camera as if he’s directly looking at Jinki. “What is he doing…”

“You should ask her out then,” the mc encourages with a laugh while more voiceover cooing continues.

Minho ducks his head, hands up in shaking protest, most shy he’s been throughout the interview. “No, no. It’s not like that, not really.” He laughs nervously. “I’m too busy to date anyway.”

The mc comments about how good Minho looks with the love-lines in his current role. Minho laughs shyly again.

Jinki settles, nose crinkling, thoughts on what Minho was even doing answering the question like that. Then again, Minho is a rookie, like Jinki had once been - no a big fanbase or much recognition. He could say almost anything and fly under the radar. Jinki kind of envies that fact. Now news outlets would love to catch him in a dating scandal, even if completely made up with the latest popular artists just for page hits. It’s tiring.

“Very handsome,” the interviewer adds.

“Thank you,” Minho bows, bashful again.

Jinki grins, head tilting, tired eyes nearly a twinkle.

The show soon ends with Minho thanking fans and asking for everyone to continue watching and support the show, he will work hard to become a well-liked actor. He bows respectively then stares awkwardly at the camera as the mc reads his cue. With those big, distinctive eyes, Jinki is almost sure Minho is looking directly at him again. It’s a little weird.

Once the recording stops, Jinki finds his phone and texts Minho, despite the late hour.

‘watched the show. you looked really cute and likeable. good job.’

A message is soon received.

‘thank you.. ㅠㅠㅠ ‘

Another comes in.

‘sleep well. i love you.’

Jinki smiles, feeling better about–well everything. He tiredly cuddles a pillow on the couch, strangely wishing it was Minho.

 

\---------------------------

 

 

#2

 

n/a


End file.
